Egy üveg jégbor
by Charistia
Summary: "Biccentek egyet köszöntésképpen, bár nevetségesen feleslegesnek tűnik az egész. Hiszen régi ismerősök vagyunk, közöttünk nincs szükség efféle formalitásokra. Ahogy lassan megindul felém, arcán ott a nevetés, ami mindent megmagyaráz. És ahogy ezt megértem, már én is mosolygok."
1. Bevezető

Kedves Olvasóm!

Ez a történet az Ice Fantasy és az Ice Fantasy Destiny eseményei után játszódik. Ha ezeket a sorozatokat nem láttad, vagy nem szeretnél előre tudni dolgokat, és tovább olvasol, akkor vagy nem fogsz mindent érteni, vagy meglepődsz. Mindenesetre most te jössz, és ha szereztem neked néhány kellemes percet, boldog leszek.

Örömmel várom a kritikákat, kommenteket és helyesírási javításokat.

Ha szeretnél választ kapni, akkor ne vendégként jelentkezz be.

Szeretettel,

Charistia


	2. 1 fejezet

Hópihék… Hópihéket… érzek… Az ismerős érintések újra és újra megdobogtatják a szívemet, és minden egyes szívdobbanással közelebb kerülök a valósághoz.

Érzem, hogy a hóban fekszem. A hűvös puhaság olyan megnyugtató, hogy legszívesebben visszasüllyednék az időtlen semmibe, ahonnan jöttem. Nincs kedvem megmoccanni, de ostobaság lenne továbbra is nemtörődöm védtelenségben heverésznem. Valaki erre jöhet még.

Ahogy megpróbálom kinyitni a szemem, elvakít a fény. Így volt ez mindig is. Ha érintetlen havat látok, ragyogása először a lelkembe mar, mielőtt nyugalommal töltene el. El kell viselnem egy pillanatnyi kellemetlenséget a szépségért cserébe. Az ujjaimmal beletúrok a hóba, megtörve a tökéletességet. A kezem nem marad vizes, és nem is fázik. De az erőt, ami keresztülkúszik a bőrömön, annál inkább érzem.

Na ebből elég volt.

Tágra nyílt szemmel ugrok talpra, és ahogy körbepillantok, a Hóköd Erdő égbenyúló fái között találom magam. A reggeli napfényben hópihék táncolnak a széllel mindenfelé, amerre csak nézek.

Miért, reggel van?

Csak néhány pillanat telik el, amíg nyugtázom a tényt, hogy a hajam fehér, és a saját hercegi ruhámat viselem. Nem messze tőlem, a tisztás túlsó felén a kékes csillogásból egy alak bontakozik ki, és nem tudok nem rá figyelni.

Ahogy ráérősen felém fordul, már látom, hogy ki az. Meg sem lepődöm. Xian Xue, a Dérmadár rám mosolyog, és kifejezetten büszkének tűnik. Biccentek egyet köszöntésképpen, bár nevetségesen feleslegesnek tűnik az egész. Hiszen régi ismerősök vagyunk, közöttünk nincs szükség efféle formalitásokra. Ahogy lassan megindul felém, arcán ott a nevetés, ami mindent megmagyaráz.

És ahogy ezt megértem, már én is mosolygok.

Mellém ér, de nem áll meg, én pedig követem őt. Végigsétálunk az ösvény mentén a fák oszlopnyi vastag törzsei között. Valami azonban megállítja a lépteimet. Nem tudom biztosan, mi az, de arra kényszerít, hogy visszanézzek.

Tudom, hogy ez melyik tisztás. Akarom vagy sem, pontosan emlékszem rá. A hóban persze semmi sem látszik, hiába is nézném. Hátat fordítok inkább a kegyetlen fehérségnek, és Dérmadár után sietek.

Elég hatalmas a Hóköd Erdő, órákig sétálgathatnánk benne anélkül, hogy elérnénk a szélét. Ugyanakkor semmi sem akadályozna meg abban sem, hogy mi ketten repüljünk egyet, csupán a móka kedvéért. Ő mégis úgy döntött, hogy sétál, én pedig nem tehetek mást, minthogy hűségesen lépkedek a nyomában.

Udvariatlanság lenne faggatózni, a tisztelet úgy kívánja, hogy megvárjam, amíg ő mond valamit. Általában nem ilyen szűkszavú. Én és is örülnék, ha most nem hagyna egyedül a saját gondolataimmal. A reggeli levegő olyan ropogós, hogy harapni lehet a frissen hullott hó, meg a Cseresznyevirág Hegy ligeteinek illatát. Amikor ritkulni kezdenek a fák, és meglátom a Város tűhegyes jégtornyait, már túlságosan is tiszta a fejem. Gondolatok és kérdések kavarognak bennem, és semmi másra nem vágyom, mint hogy végre rend legyen ebben a káoszban. Ahogy türelmetlenül felsóhajtok, megelőz és végre megszólal:

\- Hogy érzed magad?

\- Nem tudom. – válaszolok őszintén. Nem tudom, hogy kellene éreznem magam mindazok után, ami történt.

\- Kár. Azt hittem, örülni fogsz.

Magyarázkodhatnék, de nem kell. Pontosan tudja, mit gondolok és mit érzek, kizárólag csak az én kedvemért beszélgetünk. Hát jó. Csevegjünk.

\- Köszönöm, hogy visszahoztál, Xian Xue.

\- Nem én hoztalak vissza. Nem emlékszel?

De igen, emlékszem. Az üres tenyeremet bámulom.

\- Hová lett a Kék Lótusz?

Dérmadár csengő hangon felnevet.

\- Azt hittem, már sosem kérdezed meg. Bevallom, aggódtam egy kicsit. Túlságosan nyugodt voltál, amikor felébredtél.

Nem válaszolok neki. Nem akarok máris vitatkozni.

\- A Kék Lótuszt elfelejtheted. Elvégezte, amire rendeltett, asztaldísznek meg túlságosan hivalkodó volna.

\- Látom a Hókard Várost. – jegyzem meg, és leülök egy kidőlt fatörzsre épp szemben a hegyekkel.

\- Sietned kell. Már várnak rád. – feleli Dérmadár, de nem ül mellém. Könnyű neki, soha nem fárad el, és a szíve sem lehet annyira nehéz, mint most az enyém.

\- Várnak? Engem? – pillantok rá meglepetten. – Mégis kicsoda?

\- Kíváncsi vagy? Helyes. Reméltem, hogy még jelent neked valamit a Jég Klán.

\- A Jég Klánnak van királya.

\- Már nincs.

\- A bátyám a Király! – vágok vissza dühösen.

Dérmadár elnézően és megértően mosolyog. Tegye csak, ennél még többet is el kell viselnie tőlem, ha minden szót úgy kell kihúzni belőle.

\- A bátyád másként döntött. Ő nincs itt. A Jég Klán trónja viszont nem maradhat üresen.

Nem szép tőle, hogy emlékeztet. Egyelőre hallgatok, mert nem akarok tiszteletlen lenni.

\- Te adtad meg neki a szabadságot, amire mindig is vágyott. De ezúttal eljött egy következő nap. És még nagyon sok nap fogja követni. Dolgod van.

A Hóköd Erdő fái között fogócskázó gyermekek kacagása kísért meg hirtelen, és én egy pillanatra a világon mindennél jobban akarom, hogy újra gyerek lehessek.

\- Tényleg ezt akarod? Kit akarsz becsapni? Tényleg annyira boldog voltál akkor, hogy visszafordítanád az időt? – faggatózik, de nem magának követeli a választ. Hanem nekem.

Megadóan sóhajtok egyet. Ő pedig bólint. Már hallja a szavakat, melyeket ki fogok mondani.

\- Nem. Már nem vagyok gyerek. De soha nem tartoztam a Jég Klánhoz.

Dérmadár válaszra sem méltat. Megvárja, míg hajlandó vagyok saját magamnak ellent mondani. Szerintem kifejezetten szórakoztatja, ahogy önmagam ellen küzdök.

\- Xian Xue… Kizárólag Ka Suo kedvéért ültem arra a trónra. Miatta pedig már nem kell aggódnom. Akkor meg miért mennék oda vissza?

\- Ott az otthon, ahol a szív. Nézz csak magadra.

Nem. Így is pontosan tudom, hogy milyen ruha van rajtam, és milyen korona van a fejemen. Inkább őt nézem, és vitatkozom még egy kicsit.

\- Anyám halott, Ka Suo pedig egy új életet választott. Ugyan kiért kellene oda visszamennem?

\- Makacs vagy. Mindig is a magad feje után mentél. Soha nem érdekelt, mit gondolnak mások. Azt tetted, amit te helyesnek gondoltál.

\- Te tudod ezt a legjobban. - vágok vissza nem túl udvariasan.

\- Nem is mondtam, hogy csodálkozom.

\- Hagyd ki ebből a beszélgetésből a szívemet, ha kérhetem. – jegyzem meg végül egy kicsit halkabban.

Nem válaszol, és néma csendben maradunk nagyon hosszú ideig. Ő karba tett kézzel áll, és a Várost nézi. Én a fatörzsön üldögélek, és inkább az eget kémlelem. Fent a hegyekben apró pontokat látok… Madarak köröznek a csúcsok között, meglovagolva a szelet, mely a magasba emeli őket. Olyan magasra, ahonnan ellátni egészen a Végtelen Tengerig. Tudom, mert én is repültem már velük arrafelé.

Magam is alig hallom, amikor végre megszólalok. De Xian Xue így is érti.

\- Nem vagyok hálátlan. Tudom, hogy valójában te voltál, és nem a Kék Lótusz, aki ide hozott. Épp csak… Egyszerűen nem tudom, mihez kezdjek.

\- Én pedig nem fogom neked megmondani. Reggel van. Felébredtél. Döntsd el végre, mit fogsz ma csinálni.

Felállok, de nem nézek rá. A Várost nézem. Amikor meghallom a kürtöket, olyan váratlanul ér a hangjuk, hogy megrázkódom.

\- Megérkezett a Jég Klán hercege. – jegyzi meg Dérmadár.

\- Tudják, hogy itt vagyok?

\- Ying Kong Shi… Vártak rád. Évezredeken át vártak rád. Én a helyedben nem húznám tovább az időt.

Letagadnám, amit érzek, ha tudnám, de hiába. Pontosan úgy van, ahogy ő mondta. A Jégtűz Klánja nincs többé. A Tűz Klánja nincs többé. A Jég Klán azonban még mindig itt van, és a hívásuk olyan erős, hogy szinte akarnom sem kell, minden megy magától. Ahogy hatni kezd a varázs, és a testem könnyűvé válik, mint a hópihék, látom, amint Dérmadár alakja is szertefoszlik.

De most nem mosolyog. Teli torokból nevetve repül tovább a távoli hegyek felé.

Hókard Város, a Jég Klán ékköve a legmagasabb hegycsúcsok egyikére épült. Tornyaiból belátni az egész vidéket, az egyik irányban a zölden ragyogó völgyeket, ahol a halandók birodalma fekszik, a másik irányban meg a Végtelen Tengert. Amikor legutóbb itt jártam, a város üres volt és kihalt. Most már tudom, hogy csak én láttam annak. Azt a tornyot választom, ahol annak idején a bátyámmal szoktuk múlatni az időt. Szándékosan nem nézek arra, amerre korábban mindig vörösen izzó felhők jelezték a Tűz Klán birodalmát.

Hazudok magamnak. Megtehetem, hiszen senki sem fog megszidni érte. Egyelőre tényleg elhiszem, hogy a Tűz Klán nincs többé.

Nagy levegőt veszek, és abban a pillanatban, hogy a lábam átlépi a Palota küszöbét, életre kel körülöttem a világ.

Mélyeket lélegzem, mert a Hóköd Erdő csendje után a zajok, az illatok, a fények megzavarják az érzékeimet. Kell néhány pillanat, mire megszokom őket. A saját lépteim visszhangja kísér, ahogy végighaladok az ismerős folyosón. Nem is tudom, mit vártam, és miért csodálkozom, amikor egy szolgáló jön velem szembe. Nem néz a szemembe, meghajol és rendületlenül bámulja tovább a csizmám orrát.

A lány cseppet sem tűnik meglepettnek. Mintha tényleg vártak volna. Mintha csak egy napja mentem volna el. Alighogy megmozdul a kezem, újra meghajol, aztán sarkon fordul, és felemelt fejjel elindul előttem. A Délibáb Csarnok felé vezet. Alig egy perc, de nekem egy örökkévalóságnak tűnik.

Amikor odaérünk, kinyitja előttem az ajtót, és félreáll az utamból.

Megnyílnak előttem a hatalmas ajtószárnyak, és én belépek oda, ahol évezredek óta nem jártam. Jégliliomok vannak az asztalon, erős illatuk megszédít. Mellettük egy tálban néhány gyümölcs, és ital egy kristálykancsóban. De nem vagyok éhes. Körbesétálok a lakosztályban, ahol úgy tűnik, semmihez sem nyúltak. Még az ágytakaró is ugyanaz. A fejem fölött ragyog a kristálycsillár, a falakon és a kárpitokon mindenütt a Hatágú Jégkristály képe. Minden ragyog a tisztaságtól. A klán emberei hűségesen rendben tartottak mindent. Soha nem mondtak le rólam.

Az asztalhoz lépek, és megsimogatjuk egymást a liliomokkal. Hátat fordítok a szolgálónak. Nem kell, hogy tudja, mi jár most a fejemben.

\- Menj ki.

Nem esik kétségbe. Bátor, tiszta hangon válaszol.

\- Azonnal szólok a Főtanácsadónak, Felség. Kíván tőlem még valamit, mielőbb elmegyek?

Megrázom a fejem, és intek egyet. Ahogy meghallom a ruhája suhogását, megfordulok. Hosszú, sötétbarna haja a derekáig ér. Apró fonatok fogják össze, és egyáltalán nem visel ékszert. Halványkék ruhája túl egyszerű, semmiben sem hasonlít a Palota lakóinak öltözékéhez. Hát persze. Hiszen halandó.

Azelőtt nem voltak halandó szolgák a Palotában. A Királyi Gárdisták persze kivételek voltak. Ostoba vagyok. Kit érdekel már, hogy mi volt azelőtt?

Délibáb Csarnok akkor lett az enyém, amikor a Halandók Birodalmába tett kalandos utazásunk végén Ka Suo és én végre hazatértünk Hókard Városba. Nem voltam már gyerek, megérdemeltem egy saját lakosztályt.

De még mindig nem érzem, hogy itthon lennék. Dérmadár azt mondta, itt a helyem. De azt is mondta, ott az otthon, ahol a szív.

Olyan gyorsan fordulok meg, hogy a sarkam alig érinti a padlót. Egy apró mozdulat elég, és az erkélyre vezető ajtószárnyak becsapódnak. A függönyöknek nincs is elég idejük a helyükre libbenni, én máris vastag jégtömbbé fagyasztom az egész falat. Azt az ajtót egy ideig nem akarom nyitva látni. Le kell hunynom a szemem, hogy megnyugodjak.

Kopognak. Válaszolnom kellene, de már elszoktam a parancsolástól. Megköszörülöm a torkomat, és csak utána szólok, hogy bejöhet.

Feszes, csattogó léptekkel elém lép a Főtanácsadó. Fehér ruhát visel, a csuklójánál apró kövek csillognak, derekán a ruhát kék övvel szorította össze, melyben egy rövid kristálytőrt hord. A palástja azonban halvány aranyszín.

\- Köszöntöm a Jég Klán hercegét. A szolgálatára állok, Felség. A nevem Liu Shu.

Karjait maga elé emeli, két tenyerét egymásba fektetve meghajol, majd fejét lehajtva térdre borul előttem. Kivárom az előírás szerinti néhány szívdobbanásnyi időt, aztán megszólítom:

\- Állj fel, Főtanácsadó. Köszönöm, hogy máris felkerestél.

A rangja még tőlem is megköveteli az udvariasságot. Bár nem ismerem, és nem tudom, mit várhatok, tőle, az asztal felé intek, és megengedem neki, hogy leüljön. Félnivalóm nincs tőle, viszont őszintén kíváncsi vagyok.

\- Igyál velem egy pohárral. Aztán jelentést kérek.

Egy húzásra legurítja az italt. Rám néz, de nem szól. Újra töltök mindkettőnknek, erre int egyet, és azon nyomban egy szép rakásnyi kristálytekercs keveredik kettőnk között az asztalra. A jelentések.

Megadóan sóhajtok egyet. Ha jól sejtem, még nagyon sokáig itt leszünk.


	3. 2 fejezet

Ragyogó, napsütéses délelőtt volt, felhőtlen, azúrkék égbolttal odafent a Város tornyain túl. A Délibáb Csarnok ablakain betűző napsugarak megcsillantak a tekercseken, melyeket Liu Shu tologatott az asztalon. A herceg a harmadik pohár után megállapította, hogy a Tanácsadó a tökéletességig fejlesztette a hivatását. Érthető módon büszke volt arra, hogy rendet tart a palotában az uralkodó távollétében is. Ugyanakkor csak a tényeket mondta el ennek igazolására, saját érdemeinek túlzott hangoztatása nélkül. Shi kérésére azzal kezdte, hogy elmesélte, mi történt a Ka Suo nélkül töltött első években.

\- A Király távozása meglepetésként érte a Jég Klánt. Mindazonáltal a Gárda akkori tábornoka rövid idő alatt a kezébe vette az irányítást. Felsorakoztatta a Palota őrségét, meg a Gárdát, és ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy mindenki elismerje: a Klán kapott egy parancsot, amit követnie kell.

\- Mi volt az? – dőlt előre a herceg izgatottan.

\- A Birodalmak klánjai éljenek békében egymás mellett. Senki se háborgassa a másikat. Ha ez mégis megtörténne, a Király majd visszatér az Istenpusztító Karddal, és igazságot tesz majd.

A herceg csendben felállt az asztaltól, és az egyik ablakhoz sétált. De nem a látvány érdekelte. Épp csak nem akarta a Főtanácsadó orrára kötni, hogy meghatotta ez a megjegyzés. Azt a parancsot nem Ka Suo adta ki. Hanem ő, Ying Kong Shi, a hercegek között egykor a legfiatalabb. Akiről kiderült, hogy nem is a Jégkirály gyermeke, és nem is a Jég Klán tagja. Mindezek ellenére a klán hűséges maradt hozzá.

Nagyot sóhajtott. Egyszer ő maga mondta a bátyjának, hogy egy király nem lehet lágy szívű. Hát most itt az alkalom, hogy gyakoroljon. Egy herceg sem engedheti meg, hogy elérzékenyüljön holmi többezer éves emlékek miatt.

Amikor éppen visszafordult volna, kopogtak. A Főtanácsadó az ajtóhoz ment, és kinyitotta.

\- Az ebéd, Felség. Megengedi, hogy bejöjjenek a szolgálók?

Shi csak intett egyet, és újra kinézett az ablakon. Néhány percnyi sürgés-forgás támadt a háta mögött, aztán újra csend lett. A becsukódó ajtószárnyak eltompították a szolgálók Főkomornájának utolsó szavait:

\- Te itt maradsz az ajtónál. Arra az esetre, ha Őfelségének szüksége lenne valamire. Csak akkor mehetsz el, ha elbocsát. Megértetted?

A szolgálók az asztalon félretolták a Főtanácsadó jelentéseit, hogy újabb virágokat, jéggyümölcsöket és innivalót helyezzenek el. Shi nem volt túlságosan éhes, de azért csipegetett valamit. Liu Shu pedig mintha az udvari etikett titkos előírását követte volna, olyan óvatosan nyúlt az ételhez. Mindenből fogyasztott, de csak jól kiszámított mértékkel.

A herceg tovább kérdezősködött. A Jég Klán és a Tűz Klán csatáját követően gyakorlatilag az uralkodóház minden tagját halottnak tekinthették, az eltávozott Királyt és a Királynőt kivéve természetesen. Nem csoda, ha Shi kíváncsi volt, mihez fogott a klán, amikor magára maradt.

A Főtanácsadó habozás és főleg gondolkodás nélkül számolt be minden apró részletről. Pedig azok nem is a saját emlékei voltak. Bizonyosan élete egyik fő feladatának tekintette, hogy állandóan ezt a történelemleckét ismételgesse. Mindenesetre több ezer év minden örömét és szenvedését sikerült összefoglalnia néhány óra alatt.

Shi itt-ott belekérdezett az elmúlt események részleteibe. A Főtanácsadó látva a herceg lankadatlan érdeklődését nagyon hálásnak tűnt. Térképeket is hozott magával. Az asztalon azonban már nem volt hely. Így jobb híján a terem közepére terítette ki térképeket, ők ketten pedig melléje kuporodtak, kényelmes párnákon helyet foglalva a padlón. Liu Shu elmagyarázta, milyen események zajlottak a határokon. Ilyen hosszú idő elteltével mindez már nem tűnt olyan komolynak, de a Főtanácsadónak nem állt szándékában alábecsülni egyetlen konfliktus fontosságát sem. A herceg apró jégfigurákat varázsolt a klánok területeire. Az egész kezdett egy haditanácsra emlékeztetni. Azonban hiába folytatta a kérdezősködést. A Főtanácsadó a klánokról nem volt hajlandó többet mondani.

\- Felséged tiszteletére két nap múlva ünnepséget rendezünk. Mindenki ott lesz, akire Felséged a Palotán belül és azon kívül is számíthat. Természetesen ez a Királyi Gárdára is vonatkozik. Semmiképpen nem szeretném elvenni a megtiszteltetést Liang Dao tábornoktól, aki örömmel számol majd be a Birodalmak klánjainak jelen viszonyairól.

\- Nem kívánok ragaszkodni a régi szokásokhoz abban a tekintetben, hogy ünnepeljünk. Nem a király tért vissza. Én csupán a herceg vagyok.

\- Így igaz, Felség. Ön a herceg. És a király még nem tért vissza. A Jég Klán vezetőjének azonban kötelességei vannak a klán tagjaival szemben. Az ünnepség is ide tartozik. De ígérem, Felség, hogy nem élünk majd vissza a türelmével.

Ez az ember egy zseni, emlékeztette magát Shi. Csak egy hajszál választotta el az előbb attól, hogy átlépje a tiszteletlenség határát. De ő megállt a határvonalon, lábujjhegyen egyensúlyoz és még mosolyog is hozzá.

\- Rendben van. – bólintott végül. - Legyen meg az ünnepség. De a tábornokkal külön akarok tárgyalni. És azt is meg akarom beszélni, milyen módon vegyük fel a kapcsolatot a többi klán vezetőjével.

Liu Shu bólintott.

\- Ha megbízik bennem, Felség, a jóváhagyásával mindenről gondoskodom majd. A holnapi napon újra felkeresem, és engedelmével tennék néhány javaslatot.

\- Rendben. Azonban még valamit tudni szeretnék. Önmagadról még nem beszéltél. Mióta vagy a klán Főtanácsadója?

\- A Főtanácsadó hivatása mindig is apáról fiúra szállt. – jegyezte meg Liu Shu. – Az én apám 75 évvel ezelőtt döntött úgy, hogy visszavonul, és átadta nekem a Kék Kristálytőrt, hivatalunk jelképét. Azóta szolgálom a Jég Klánt.

\- Hálásak vagyunk neked. Meg fogod kapni a jutalmadat.

A Főtanácsadó nagy igyekezettel próbálta magába fojtani, de láthatóan vérig sértődött, amennyire csak helyzete és az udvariasság engedte. Felállt a padlóról, és szertartásosan meghajolt.

\- Erre semmi szükség, Felség. – közölte fagyosan.

A herceg most már mindent tudott. Liu Shu hűséges, alapos, elhivatott, becsületes és önérzetes. Épp ilyen emberekre volt szüksége. Shi nem ringatta magát hiú ábrándokba. A látszólagos rend nyugalma mögött rejtőzhetnek sötét titkok. Felderíteni, megszüntetni mindezt nem lesz egyszerű. De sokkal könnyebb úgy, hogy tudja, van valaki a háta mögött, akiben megbízhat.

Az ablak felé pillantott, ahonnan már rózsaszín árnyékok kezdtek befelé nyújtózkodni a párkányon át. A lemenő nap játszott a hó és a jég birodalmában szétszóródó fényekkel.

\- Köszönöm a fáradtságodat, Főtanácsadó. Most elmehetsz. Holnap azonban légy itt időben.

\- Igenis, felség. – hajolt meg még egyszer Liu Shu, aztán összeszedte a kristálytekercseket, és elment.

A herceg fáradtan megdörzsölte a nyakát. Aztán az ajtó felé pillantott, és egy szempillantás alatt ott termett. A hókristályokkal díszített ajtószárnyak hangos csattanással kinyíltak, és Shi látta, ahogy meghallva a zajt két palotaőr siet oda a folyosó távolabbi részéről. Odakint a fal mellett egy szolgáló kuporgott. Amikor a herceg kilépett melléje, felugrott a földről, és meghajolt. Shi látta, hogy a lány sápadt, és alig észrevehetően remeg, valószínűleg a kényelmetlen helyzetben töltött órák miatt. De csak állt előtte, minden erejét összeszedve, ahogy azt megkövetelte a tisztelet, és nem mozdult.

\- Mióta vagy itt? – kérdezte a lánytól.

\- Az ebéd felszolgálása óta, Felség.

\- Azóta nem mentél el? El sem mozdultál az ajtóm elől?

\- Nem, Felség. A Főkomorna parancsolta így.

Shi emlékeztette magát, hogy ezt a Főkomornát minél előbb maga elé rendelje, és elbeszélgessen vele a halandó szolgákról.

\- Elmehetsz. És ma már senki sem zavarhat.

\- Igenis, Felség. – bólintott a lány, meghajolt és lassan elindult a Palota másik szárnya felé. Shi látta, ahogy egy pillanatra megáll, és egyik kezével a falhoz támaszkodik. De aztán újra kihúzta magát, és tovább ment. Az őrök közelebb húzódtak a herceg ajtajához, ő pedig visszatért a szobájába, és belökte maga mögött az ajtót.

Nem vesződött az ágyára terített hatalmas fehér medvebőrrel. Egyszerűen végigdőlt rajta, és lehunyta a szemét. Remélte, hogy nem fog álmodni.

Semmire és senkire nem akart gondolni ma éjszaka.

A reggel hóesést hozott. Shi szentelt néhány gondolatot Dérmadár megjegyzésének az eljövendő reggelekről, de túlságosan már nem volt meglepve, hogy megláthatta az új napot. Áldotta az előrelátását, amiért előző este még szétszórt néhány védővarázslatot Délibáb Csarnok falai mentén. Épp annyi ideje volt még, hogy kinyújtóztassa a tagjait, és már nyíltak is az ajtók. Az őrök megálltak két oldalon, és beengedték a Főkomornát és három szolgálót.

\- Jó reggelt, Felség. – hajolt meg a Főkomorna, aztán azon nyomban fel is egyenesedett, szemei tágra nyíltak a meglepetéstől. – Hol a herceg? – fordult dühösen az őrökhöz.

Azok meg csak a vállukat vonogatták.

\- Jellemző. – morogta az asszony. Shi az ágy szélén ült, a lábait lógázta, és csak mosolygott rajta.

A Főkomorna intett a szolgálóknak, aztán megvizsgálta az asztalt. Bekapott egy szem gyümölcsöt, megszagolta a virágokat, végül karba tett kézzel megállt a terem közepén.

\- Gyerünk, gyerünk. Siessetek. Nem tudjuk, mikor tér vissza a herceg. Addigra itt minden ragyogjon. Cseréljétek ki a virágokat, hozzatok friss gyümölcsöt. És minden a helyén legyen.

Shi kényelmesen feltápászkodott, hogy elkerülje az egyik szolgálót, aki rendbe akarta szedni az ágyat. A lány semmit sem vett észre. A klán halhatatlan tagja volt, fehér haját rafinált fonatokba rendezve viselte, az illendőség által megengedett lehető legtöbb ékszerrel. Halványkék ruháját türkiz színű rátétek és apró kristályok díszítették. Épp úgy, ahogy a társáét, aki a virágokkal foglalkozott. Mindketten a Főkomornához hasonlóan öltöztek, még ha kissé egyszerűbben is.

Nem úgy, mint a harmadik. A herceg megengedett magának némi kíváncsiságot, és alaposan megnézte a sötét hajú halandót. Túl sok mindent tapasztalt már ahhoz, hogy tudja, nem a véletlen műve, hogy alig egy nap alatt háromszor botlik bele. A lány sokkal szerényebben öltözött a halhatatlanokhoz képest, és az, ahogy a többiek vagy az őrök néztek rá, mindent elárult alacsonyabb rangjáról. A Főkomorna egyenesen undorodva nézte, ahogy összeszedi a földön hagyott párnákat, eltakarítja a vacsora maradékát, meg az elhervadt virágokat. Amikor végzett, megállt a Főkomorna előtt.

\- Kész vagyok, asszonyom.

\- Valóban? – nevetett a Főkomorna idegesítően. Shi közelebb lépett hozzájuk. – Azt látom, hogy befejezted. Szerinted minden rendben?

A másik két szolgáló abbahagyta a munkát, és feléjük néztek. A szemükben látszott némi aggodalom, de nem szóltak és nem mozdultak.

A halandó lány csak állt, kezeivel a tisztelet jelét formázva maga előtt, és nem válaszolt.

\- Nézz magadra. Mi ez a rongy rajtad? És hogy néz ki a hajad? Nem tudod talán, hogyan illendő belépni a Palotának ebbe a részébe? Nem tudod talán, mi a tisztelet? Még szerencse, hogy nincs itt a herceg. Így nem láthat meg téged, ez egyszerűen sértés! – ordította egyre hangosabban a Főkomorna, végül egy széles mozdulattal megütötte a lányt. Az egy halk nyögéssel a földre zuhant.

A szobában megfagyott a levegő. Shi keze ökölbe szorult, de aztán emlékeztette magát, hogy ez nem a megfelelő alkalom. Végignézte, ahogy a halandó lány felkelt a földről, és mintha mi sem történt volna, kihúzta magát, majd újra meghajolt.

\- Igenis, asszonyom. – csak ennyit mondott, miközben az arca már lángvörös volt ott, ahol megütötték. Nem nézett sem a Főkomornára, sem másra.

\- Bai He, te szerencsétlen. Ez volt az utolsó eset. Legközelebb komoly büntetést fogsz kapni, és aztán repülsz innen. Megértetted?

\- Igenis, asszonyom. – hajolt még mélyebbre a lány, majd végig a földre szegezett tekintettel odament az ajtóhoz és megállt az őrök mellett.

Az arcáról a herceg semmilyen érzelmet nem tudott leolvasni, és a valószínű fájdalom ellenére könnyeket sem látott rajta. Úgy döntött, ennyi elég volt éhgyomorra, és továbbra is láthatatlanul elhagyta a Csarnokot.

Az őrök halkan beszélgettek, amíg a szolgálók elvégezték a dolgukat, de csak az egyikük vetett titkolt pillantást a mellettük álldogáló lányra.

Bai He a padlót bámulta, és nem sírt. Amikor a Főkomorna megelégelte a herceg lakosztályában való ejtőzést, felállt és fontoskodó arccal kisétált az ajtón. A szolgálók követték őt, az ajtók hatalmas csattanással bezárultak mögöttük. Az egyik őr utánuk kiáltott:

\- Xi Huan, üzent érted a Főtanácsadó. Liu Shu a Trónteremben vár.

\- Igazán? – vigyorgott az asszony, miközben hátra sem fordult. – Tűnjetek el. Csináljatok valami hasznosat. – vetette oda a szolgálóknak, és sietős léptekkel a Trónterem felé indult.

A lányok megkönnyebbült arccal megálltak a folyosón az egyik pihenőnél, és a kiszélesedő fal mellé állított padon leültek egymás mellé.

\- Húgocskám, húgocskám… Már megint… - csóválta a fejét az egyik.

\- Nagyon fáj? – kérdezte a másik.

\- Mondtam már elégszer, hogy ne hívjatok húgocskámnak. – morgolódott Bai He, de azért hálásan felsóhajtott, amikor az egyik szolgáló a fájó arcára fektette a tenyerét.

\- Ugye már jobb? – mosolygott a lány.

\- Köszönöm. Most már elengedhetsz. Különben megfagyok. Azzal se járnék jobban.

\- Vigyázhatnál magadra, húgocskám. Ne játssz a Főkomornával, mert rossz vége lesz. Tudod, hogy ki nem állhat.

\- Yue Liang, mondtam már, hogy… – kezdte újra a halandó lány, de a két szolgáló nevetve a szavába vágott.

\- Jobban van, már veszekszik, hallod?

\- Tudjuk, Bai He, tudjuk. De akkor sem változtathatsz a helyzeten. 120 évesek vagyunk. Te meg csak 20. Szóval a húgocskánk vagy.

\- Li Ming, ha tíz évvel idősebb lennék, a lányom lehetnél. – jegyezte meg Bai He, de aztán csak legyintett, megsimogatta sajgó arcát, aztán megrázta a fejét. – Nem tehetek róla. Bármit is teszek, az nem jó neki. Ha csak utálna, akkor megszidna. De ő gyűlöl, ezért megver. És már kezd belőle nagyon elegem lenni.

\- Most már nem kell félned. – lökte oldalba Yue Liang. – Hiszen itt van a herceg. Ő biztosan nem engedi majd, hogy bárkivel is így bánjanak a palotában.

Bai He tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett rá, de nem válaszolt.

A másik lány viszont lelkesen folytatta.

\- Láttad őt tegnap, Li Ming? Olyan jóképű volt, ahogy ott ült a földön a Főtanácsadó mellett. Még jó, hogy nem figyeltek rám, biztosan a földre dobtam volna a gyümölcsöstálat, ha rám néz.

\- Azt ugyan várhatod. Soha nem fog rád pillantani, akármennyire is álmodozol.

Yue Liang áthajolt Bai He szoknyája fölött, és kiabálni kezdett.

\- Te csak ne csitíts. El ne vedd a kedvem. Hiszen nem ő lenne az első a királyi családból, aki alacsonyabb rendű lányra vetné a szemét. És én ráadásul halhatatlan is vagyok. A Jég Klán tagja. Nem úgy, mint…

Bai He óvatosan felegyenesedett a sziporkaháború közepette, aztán egyre gyorsuló léptekkel a szobája felé indult. Még hallotta, ahogy a többiek utána kiabálnak.

\- Hé, Bai He, hová rohansz? Mi történt?

\- Valami rosszat mondtunk?

Esze ágában sem volt megállni, vagy visszafordulni. Két napja mást se hallott, hogy a herceg így, meg a herceg úgy… Azt persze nem árulta el nekik, hogy már találkozott vele, ráadásul egyedül. Biztosan nem szabadult volna tőlük ilyen könnyen. Szóról szóra megismételtették volna vele a herceg minden szavát, elmeséltették volna vele, milyen ruhát viselt, és milyen ékszer volt a hajában.

Mintha emlékezett volna. Hiszen rá sem nézett. Amikor Délibáb Csarnok közelében sétált a folyosón, hirtelen lépteket hallott. Annyira meglepődött, hogy azonnal meghajolt, mielőtt még a másik odaért volna. Valójában a hóezüst csizmákon kívül nem is látott mást.

A hangját persze ezer közül is megismerte volna. De ezt nem kellett tudnia senkinek.

Hókard város maga volt a végtelen labirintus. Könnyű volt a Jég Klán halhatatlanjainak, egy örökkévalóság alatt volt épp elég idejük kiismerni magukat a folyosók, termek, teraszok és tornyok között, ám egy halandónak, aki csak néhány száz napja élt itt, kész rémálom volt. Bai He egy egész hónapot töltött azzal, hogy naponta kiment a Nagykapun túlra, a Végtelen Hídnál odaült az Ősök szobrainak lábához, és dideregve nézte a Várost. Számolgatta és méricskélte a tornyokat, hogy aztán megpróbálja megkeresni őket odabentről is. Utólag persze hasznosabbnak bizonyult a Város és a Palota belső falainak díszítésére hagyatkozni. Hamarabb eljutott a céljához, ha már jó előre tudta, hogy a helyes irányba halad. Az átfogó tervek nélkül megépített összevisszaságban a folyosók díszei mindig is igazodtak a következő kanyarban rejtőző terem vagy szoba stílusához, vagy épp gazdájának személyéhez.

Nos, a szolgálók számára kiválasztott épületszárnyban nemigen voltak díszítések, elvétve akadt ugyan egy-két Hatágú Jégkristály, de azok is inkább csak ott, ahol a Jég Klánhoz tartozók laktak. Azok a halandók, akik kényszerűségből vagy saját akaratukból a Városban éltek, csak puszta jégfalakat kaptak. Bai He sokat küzdött azért, hogy a szobája a déli oldalon legyen, lehetőleg egy olyan szárnyban, ahol a jégfalak is vékonyabban voltak. Úgy esett, hogy ez a hely a Királyi Istálló közelében volt. A Jég Klán tagjai nemigen kényszerültek nyeregbe, bár mindig voltak, akik szívesen hódoltak ennek a szórakozásnak. Az Istállókat elsősorban a Királyi Gárda itt tartózkodó tagjainak kedvéért tartották fenn. A lány nem bánta. Ha ideje engedte, lejárt a lovakhoz melegedni.

A szobájába érve leült az apró tükör elé, melyet az ágya közelében álló asztalkára állított. Közelebb hajolt, és megnézte az arcát. Hála annak a két pletykás leányzónak, a bőre már visszanyerte a normális színét. Igazából nem bánta. A fizikai fájdalom mindig hamar tovatűnt. Nem félt, hiszen senki sem merte igazán bántani. A Jég Klán tagjai igen kényesek voltak arra, hogy ne ontsanak halandó vért. Hiszen akkor odalett volna a varázserő, amire annyira büszkék voltak. Ámde mindezek ellenére is meg tudták sebezni, a lelkében kitörölhetetlenül ott maradt minden igazságtalanság. Mindig nagy erőfeszítésbe került leráznia magáról ezt a terhet. Csak az álmai jelentették a menekülést, és a remény, hogy egyszer még visszatérhet oda, ahová való.

Nagyon sóhajtott, és kivette a hajából az egyszerű bőrcsíkot. A fésűért nyúlt, hogy újra megfésülködjön. Aznap másodszor. Aztán átöltözött egy másik ruhába, de csak találomra választott, hisz oly mindegy volt. Megpróbálta újra összefogni a haját, de meg kellett állnia egy pillanatra, amikor remegni kezdett a keze. Újabb sóhaj, és végre sikerült egy fonatot elkészítenie. Pihenni nem volt idő. Vissza kellett mennie a többiekhez, hogy készen álljanak, amikor a Főkomornának szüksége lesz rájuk. Legkésőbb ebédidőben. És persze nem akart megint rohanni. A frizurája látta volna kárát.

A Trónterem soha nem volt üres. Még azonban az évezredekben, amikor senki sem ült a trónon, akkor is ez volt a gyülekezőhelye mindenkinek, aki rangja vagy tettei miatt nagy tiszteletnek örvendett. Ha a palotaőröket, a Gárda tagjait meg a szolgálókat nem is számoljuk, akkor is több tucat klánbéli múlatta itt az időt, osztozva a pletykákon meg a titkokon. A Főtanácsadó időről időre kihallgatásokat szervezett itt, hogy meghallgassa az igazságot keresőket, vagy meghívta a többi klán vezetőit az épp nagykorúvá váló nemesifjak vagy nemeshölgyek születésnapi báljára.

A több méter magasba nyúló ajtószárnyakat általában nyitva tartották. A kinti folyosókon és a bejáratnál húsznál is több palotaőr állt vigyázban. A Vendégfogadó, egy fiatal férfi kezében egy rövid, holdkővel díszített pálcával jelentette be a látogatókat. Jól megnézte magának a most érkezőket, majd teli torokból elkurjantotta magát:

\- Tisztelet a Királyi Gárda tábornokának!

Határozott, de meglepően halk léptekkel megjelent mellette egy fekete hajú, szürke szemű férfi, aki két hosszú pengét viselt a hátára szíjazva. Körbe sem pillantva haladt végig a termen, de senkit sem kellett kikerülnie. A Jég Klán halhatatlanjai félrehúzódtak előle, és bár ő rájuk sem nézett, sokan mégis a üdvözlésre emelték a kezüket. A palotaőrök parancsnokának azért odabiccentett egyet. Meg sem állt a trónhoz vezető lépcsősor aljánál felállított székig, ahol a Főtanácsadó foglalt helyet. Térdet hajtott előtte, aztán választ sem várva felegyenesedett.

\- Liang Dao! – mosolygott rá a Főtanácsadó. – Épp időben érkeztél. – intett a mellette álló férfinak, aki meghajolt, és eltűnt a rábízott kristálytekercsekkel együtt. – Holnap tartjuk az ünnepi fogadást, melyet a herceg tiszteletére rendezünk. Szeretném, ha a legjobb embereidet is elhoznád, és bemutatnád őket Őfelségének.

A tábornok csak bólintott. Jó katonaként nem várt további magyarázatot.

\- És most halljam a jelentést.

\- Üzenetednek megfelelően elküldtem egy osztagot a Végtelen Tengerhez. Ott várnak a Praedor megérkezéséig, és biztosítják majd az útját a városig. Továbbá megerősítettük a járőrcsapatokat a Hóköd Erdő bejáratánál, és persze a keleti végénél is, ahogy azt kérted. De nem gondolod, hogy…

\- Nem. – vágott a szavába Liu Shi. – Szó sem lehet róla. Ezt már egyszer megbeszéltük.

A tábornok csak egy hosszú pillanattal később hajtotta meg a fejét.

\- Legyen kívánságod szerint, Főtanácsadó.

Ekkor vidám kacagás vonta magára a figyelmüket. A terem szélén, a kéklő jégfalak mellett felállított asztaloknál megjelent a Főkomorna, és azonnal köréje gyűltek az udvarhölgyek. Egy pillanat sem telt el, és már felröppent a herceg neve, ahogy a hölgyek egymás szavába vágva próbálták kikérdezni a Főkomornát.

\- Türelem, hölgyek, türelem. – hárította el őket tettetett udvariassággal Xi Huan. – Mindent a maga idejében.

Élvezve kiváltságos helyzetét, és fennhéjázó tekintettel a szemében odasétált a Főtanácsadóhoz, hogy apró meghajlással köszöntse a férfit. Amikor felegyenesedett, nem szólalt meg. Némán bámulta a tábornokot, amíg az meg nem elégelte, és egy utolsó köszöntéssel ott nem hagyta őket.

\- Főtanácsadó… - hajolt meg újra Xi Huan.

\- Köszöntelek, Főkomorna. Bizonyára tudod, milyen fontos ügyben kérettelek ide. A holnapi ünnepség részleteit ma délután fogom megbeszélni Őfelségével. Mindenről értesítlek majd. De addig is azt akarom, hogy gondoskodj a megfelelő vacsoráról. Elküldtük a meghívókat, és nagyon sok vendéget várunk. A Jég Klán nem engedheti meg magának, hogy csődöt mondjon, mint vendéglátó.

\- Minden úgy lesz, ahogy kívánod. Személyesen intézek mindent.

\- Nagyon remélem. És ne feledd, minden egyes szolgálóra szükség lesz. Senki sem pihenhet.

\- Igen, Főtanácsadó.

Xi Huan a tisztelet jelét mutatva meghajolt, és visszatért az udvarhölgyekhez. A Főtanácsadó arcán halványan átsuhant némi undor, de olyan gyorsan, hogy senki sem vette észre. Közelebb intette magához a segédjét, és elmerültek a további tennivalók megbeszélésében. Nem sokkal később, amikor az udvarhölgyek koszorújából felharsanó kacajok már az idegeikre mentek, felálltak és távoztak a Főtanácsadó által sokszor használt kisebb terem felé, mely a Trónterem bejáratától jobbra, egy rövidke folyosórészből nyílt.

Ying Kong Shi ott állt a Végtelen Híd első pillérénél, és visszanézett a Város Kapujára. Még mindig láthatatlan volt, mert így minden annyival egyszerűbbnek tűnt. Egyszerűbbnek, mintha be kellett volna vallania magának, hogy tart egy kissé a Jég Klánnal való találkozástól. Hosszú utat kellett megtennie, mire elfogadtatta magát, mire kivívta a tiszteletet. Vajon mi maradt mindebből annyi évezred után? A Kapu nyitva állt, és folyamatosan járkáltak rajta keresztül ki és be az őrök és a halandó szolgálók, a klán tagjai, az idegen ruhát viselő látogatók, és a Királyi Gárda tagjai. Számtalan szekér érkezett, rajtuk virágok tömkelege, enni-és innivaló, no meg a bámészkodók.

Shi ellökte magát a kőszobor lábától, és követte az egyik szekeret vissza a Városba. Most már jobbról és balról is körülfogta a tömeg, tisztán érthette, miről beszélgetnek a járókelők. Szinte mindenki nagy izgalommal várta a herceg hivatalos megjelenését. Tudták róla, mikor érkezett, de azt persze nem, mi történt korábban a királyi családdal, így a találgatások és a jobbnál jobb pletykák máris szárnyra keltek. Shi majdnem felfedte magát, amikor hangosan felkacagott: valaki azt találta mondani, hogy Shi herceg bizonyára feleséget keresett, és épp ennyi időbe telt, mire végigjárta az összes klánt, a halandók birodalmát meg az Északi Végeket. De mivel herceg, és neki nem jó ám akárki, inkább visszatért Hókard Városba, a Jég Klánhoz, hogy megnézze, kiből lett a legszebb virágszál az elmúlt ezer évben. Szerencsére erre akkora hangzavar támadt, hogy senki sem hallotta meg a testetlen nevetést. A hallótávolságban levő fiatal lányok szétrebbentek, mint a Hóköd Erdő szellemei, ha Tűzmadarak csapnak közéjük. Máris nevetgélve tervezgették a nagy találkozást a titokzatos herceggel, akiről csak annyit tudtak, hogy fiatal, és egykor ő volt a leghatalmasabb halhatatlan a Birodalmakban.

Shi a fejét fogta. Talán jobb lett volna, ha mindezt nem is hallja. De már mindegy volt, így csak megvonta a vállát, és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn, ami a Palota belső termeihez vezetett. Megnyugvással látta, hogy meglehetősen sok az őr és a Gárdista szerte a városban, és még több a Palotában. Talán kicsit sok is? Ezt még nem tudta eldönteni. A Trónterem felé vette az irányt, de aztán meggondolta magát, és inkább a szobájába ment. Az egyik közeli folyosón, ahol épp nem járt senki, ledobta magáról az észrevétlenség varázsát, és láthatóvá vált. Az őrök hangosan köszöntötték, amikor megérkezett és kinyitották előtte az ajtókat. Shi egy nagy sóhajjal letelepedett a roskadásig megpakolt asztalhoz, és csipegetett a gyümölcsökből egy keveset. Aztán hátradőlve lehunyta a szemét és türelmesen kivárta, amíg megérkezett a Főtanácsadó.


	4. 3 fejezet

A Királyi Gárda tagjait mindig vegyes érzelmekkel fogadták a Palotában. A Jég Klán nyugalmas napokat és éjszakákat köszönhetett nekik, és ezt sokan rossz szájízzel voltak kénytelenek elismerni. Egyesek a tudatát is gyűlölték annak, hogy közönséges halandók vigyázták az álmukat. Pedig a Gárdába is nem vettek fel akárkit. A Halandó Birodalom minden sarkából érkeztek jelentkezők, magas, széles vállú, büszke férfiak, akik közül csak kevesen jutottak túl a Tábornok által felállított akadályokon. Az erő vizsgája egyszerű volt, nem is itt bukott el a többség. Ész, furfang és nemes szív híján azonban a maradékuk is hamar búcsút intett a Szürke Rák folyó mellett felállított tábornak. Liang Dao élvezettel tartott szemlét minden egyes Válogatás előtt a jelentkezők között, magában már jó előre megjegyezve azokat, akiből majd igazi Gárdistákat nevelhet.

Soha nem tévedett. Mint ahogy két nyárral ezelőtt sem, amikor először találkozott azzal a fiatalemberrel, aki most mellette lépkedett. A táborhoz közeli Xiang Mu nevű faluban élt az a fegyverkovács, aki rendszeresen ellátta a Gárdát kardokkal, nyilakkal és lószerszámokkal, no meg minden mással, amit tűzzel és vassal el lehetett készíteni. Kai Chuo Yan egy nap nem fegyverekkel érkezett a táborba, hanem a fiával, aki a fejébe vette, hogy beáll a Gárdába. A Tábornok nem szólt semmit. Ehhez bárkinek joga volt, a jelentkezésbe még ő sem szólhatott bele. No nem mintha ez szándékában állt volna. Xi Wang magas volt, széles vállú és büszke. De a szemében ott mosolygott valami pimasz becsület, és a Tábornok nem csalódott benne később sem. A fiú fél kézzel megmentette az egyik ostobát, aki a birkahajtásnál mindenáron a szakadékba akart zuhanni, utána meg jól helyben hagyta, amikor összekerültek a vívópárbajban, hogy aztán a végén saját kezűleg kösse be a sebeit, mielőtt elköszönt tőle.

Xi Wang a rákövetkező évben már maga vezette a birkahajtást, mint a Tábornok egyik kapitánya. Az apja büszke lehetett rá, mint ahogy Liang Dao is. Ezért hozta magával a Palotába, amikor hívatták. Nem féltette a fiút. Ha kérdezte volna valaki, talán elmondja, hogy a Palota lányai és asszonyai vigyázhatnának inkább magukra, ha majd meglátják a Kapitányt. De nem kérdezte senki, így egyszerűen csak jókat derült magában azon, hogy csavarta el Xi Wang az összes udvarhölgy fejét, akik látták őt végigsétálni a Városban ezen a délutánon.

Xi Wang egyedül is jól szórakozott. Egyszer régen járt már a Városban, bár a Palotában nem. Az apja hozta el, hogy megmutassa neki a Jég Klán halhatatlanjait. Xi Wang csak annyi emléket őrzött arról a napról, hogy nagyon fázott. Az apja nem is értette, mit lézeng egyre gyakrabban serdülő fia a kovácsműhely tüzénél. De végül is jól sült el a dolog. Chuo Yan nem hagyta csupán melegedni, rábízta a vízhordást, aztán a tüzet, végül kitanította mindenre, amit tudott a fegyverekről. De Xi Wang nem akart kovács lenni. Onnantól kezdve, hogy saját kardot kovácsolt magának, nem ment többé a műhely közelébe. Az apja dühöngött, de a fiú nem változtatta meg a döntését. Közölte, hogy vagy a Gárda vagy a vándorút. Xi Wang így kapitány lett, az apja meg talált magának más segítséget.

A fiú kihúzta magát a nyeregben, amikor a Tábornokkal átlovagoltak a Végtelen Hídon, és nyitva tartotta a szemét. Amíg Liang Dao találkozott a Főtanácsadóval, ő az Istállóknál maradt, és ellátta a lovakat.

Az Istállóknál még soha nem jártak annyian a Klán tagjai közül, mint ma délután. Főleg nem ennyi udvarhölgy. Xi Wang a lovakat dörzsölgette egy marok szénával, és kuncogott. A háta mögött megcsillantak a délutáni fényben a hóezüst ékszerek, karkötők és hajdíszek. Fojtott nevetés és suttogás hallatszott mögötte, amikor feljebb tűrte az inge ujját, és megemelte az abrakos vödröt. Amikor végzett, összeszedte a fegyvereit, amiket korábban félretett, hogy ne akadályozzák. Olyan hirtelen indult el a kijárat felé, hogy az ajtó mellett toporgó lányok nem győztek félreugrálni, elfordulni, és úgy tenni, mintha teljesen más okból gyűltek volna össze. Az egyiküknek nem is sikerült ez a mutatvány. Megbotlott a szoknyájában, és a barátnőjét is magával sodorva elterült a földön. Sápadt bőrük rózsaszínre változott, de talán nem is szégyellték magukat annyira, amikor Xi Wang egyetlen odavetett félmosoly után faképnél hagyta őket, és vissza sem nézett.

A Kapitány azt ígérte a Tábornoknak, hogy megkeresi, ha végzett. De azt senki sem tiltotta meg neki, hogy a hosszabb úton induljon el. A fél Palotát bejárta, mielőtt a Trónterem felé fordult volna. Látott sokféle csodát és szépséget, és mivel a Gárda egyenruháját viselte, nem is állította meg senki. Egyszer csak azonban megtorpant. Biztos volt benne, hogy tudja, hol van, de ahogy befordult az egyik sarkon, rádöbbent, hogy mégiscsak eltévedt. Unalmasan egyszerű folyosón találta magát, pedig biztos volt benne, hogy az imént még a Trónterem felé tartott. Elindult visszafelé, de csak még jobban elvesztette az irányt. Halkan szitkozódni kezdett, de nem állt meg. Megkönnyebbült, amikor végül lépteket hallott.

Tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta a szerencséjét, egy sötét hajú szolgálót, aki egy rakás asztalterítőt cipelt sietősen. Mindketten megtorpantak. A lány csodálkozva nézett rá, és ami még furcsább, megbámulta a fegyvereit is. Xi Wang megköszörülte a torkát, aztán könnyedén biccentett egyet. A lány megpróbálta kikerülni őt, de a fiú csak kihúzta magát, és elállta az útját.

\- Bocsánat, sietek.

\- No és hová? - kérdezte a Kapitány egy félmosoly kíséretében.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá.

\- Elkísérlek.

A lány összeszorított szájjal nézett fel rá, de nem szólt. A fiú félrehúzódott, és elengedte őt. A lány sietős léptekkel tovább indult, de nem tiltakozott, amikor Xi Wang a nyomába eredt. Bámulta a határozott lépteket, a suhogó szoknyát és a sötét fürtöket. Észre sem vette, merre járnak, csak akkor ocsúdott fel, amikor meglátta az első őröket.

\- Nagyon örültem. - mondta a lánynak, az azonban rá sem nézett.

Megvonta a vállát, és a Trónteremhez vezető folyosóra lépett. Pedig ha visszafordul és türelmes, éppen megláthatta volna, ahogy Bai He megáll, és rápillant a szeme sarkából.

A Tábornok ott várt rá a Trónterem jobb oldalán.

\- A lovak rendben vannak? - kérdezte a fiút.

\- Igen, Tábornok.

\- Láttál valami érdekeset a Palotában?

\- Igen, Tábornok. Az őrséget alaposan megszervezték. Vannak elegen mindenhol. A Gárdára nem is lenne szükség.

\- Az a nap soha nem fog eljönni, Kapitány.

\- Igen, Tábornok.

Liang Dao bólintott, de aztán feltett még egy kérdést:

\- Csinos volt?

A Kapitány erre csak egy széles mosollyal válaszolt.

Liu Shu hátradőlt az asztalánál, és kipillantott a folyosóra. Érezni lehetett a növekvő izgatottságot a levegőben, úgy terjedt szét a Palotában, mint a frissen nyíló cseresznyevirágok illata. Többen felkeresték őt, és a herceg felől kérdezgették. Ő csak annyit válaszolt, amennyi rájuk tartozott: őfelsége visszatért a klánhoz. Mást nem kellett tudniuk. Az igazság persze az volt, hogy ő maga sem tudta, mit tervez a herceg. Láthatóan nem igyekezett minden áron felülni arra a trónra, ugyanakkor őszintén érdeklődött a klán ügyei iránt. A Főtanácsadó a kristálytőrért nyúlt, és felállt. Itt volt az ideje, hogy felkeresse a Délibáb Csarnokot.

Ying Kong Shi nem aludt, csak pihent lehunyt szemmel, és hagyta, hogy a gondolatai szabadon szárnyaljanak szerteszét. Hirtelen arra riadt, hogy valaki oldalba lökte. Csodálkozva nyitotta ki a szemét, miközben a tenyerében már éledni kezdtek a kék lángok. Aztán rájött, hogy egyedül van, így nagyot sóhajtva összezárta az ujjait, és felállt. Ahogy odakint felharsant az őr hangja, bejelentve a Főtanácsadót, a herceg keze megmozdult és kinyílt az ajtó.

\- Üdvözlöm, Felség. Szívből remélem, hogy jól érzi magát.

\- Főtanácsadó... - Shi az asztal felé intett, és mindketten helyet foglaltak. A herceg a férfit figyelte, de nem érzett semmi furcsát. Mégis, biztos volt benne, hogy a meglepetést okozó pillanatnak köze van a Főtanácsadóhoz. Még egy dolog, amivel majd foglalkoznia kell.

A Főtanácsadó várt egy keveset, de mivel a herceg nem szólt egy szót sem, beszélni kezdett:

\- Felség, engedje meg, hogy javaslatokat tegyek a holnapi ünnepséget illetően. Amint azt tegnap már említettem, sok vendéget hívtunk, és a klánvezérek mindenképpen beszélni kívánnak Felségeddel. Tanácsos lenne a vacsorát követően erre is időt szakítani.

\- Ezt én is így gondoltam, Liu Shu. Ami a vacsorát illeti...

Shi elhallgatott, és várakozóan nézett a másikra.

\- Felség, bátorkodtam mindezt a Főkomornára bízni. Az ő irányítása alá tartoznak a palotabéli szolgálók, és nagy tapasztalata van az ilyen dolgok megszervezésében. Minden rendben lesz.

\- Tehát a Főkomorna... Mondd csak, Liu Shu, kicsoda ez az asszony? Neki dolgozik minden egyes szolgáló a Palotában. Azok, akiknek bejárása van a Palota termeibe is, akik az ételről gondoskodnak... Biztosan tudni akarom, elégedett vagy-e vele.

A Főtanácsadó nem válaszolt. A herceg tekintete azonban nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy el kell mondania mindent.

\- Nem bízom benne teljes mértékben, Felség. Ahogy sok más klánbéliben sem. De rajta tartom a szemem és ezt ő is tudja.

\- Mióta vannak halandó szolgák a Palotában?

\- Amióta az eszemet tudom. - vonta meg a vállát a Főtanácsadó. - Nem tudom pontosan, mikor állt az első halandó szolgálatba, de talán köze volt valakihez a Gárdából. Ha kívánja Felséged, utánanézek a feljegyzésekben.

\- Hagyd csak, arra nincs szükség. Csak kíváncsi voltam, mi az oka...

Liu Shu a hercegre pillantott.

\- Felség, csak néhány halandó szolgáló van a palotában, és férfi egy sincs közöttük.

-Talán a Jég Klán tagjainak már nem fűlik a foga a Palota szolgálatához?

A Főtanácsadó hátradőlt és felsóhajtott.

\- A béke nyugalma mindannyiunkat kényelmessé tett kissé. Nincs olyan ostoba a Birodalmakban, aki visszasírná a háborút. A Gárda büszke és erős, de hálát adok az isteneknek, amiért senki sincs a Jégfüggöny túloldalán, aki miatt aggódnunk kellene. Ha csak magunkra lennénk utalva…

\- Gyengék vagyunk hát, azt mondod... És még ahhoz is halandókra van szükségünk, hogy friss virágokat hozzanak...

Liu Shu fürkésző pillantást vetett a hercegre.

\- Ha felségednek ellenére van, nem engedek több halandó szolgát Délibáb Csarnokba.

\- Nem erről van szó. - rázta meg Shi a fejét. - De nem szívesen látom azt, hogy bárki a Jég Klánból alacsonyabb rendűnek tekint egy halandót.

\- Természetesen értem, Felség. És egyet értek. De mint említettem, csak néhány halandó szolgáló él a Palotában. És mindegyikük az otthonának tartja a Palotát.

Shi szóra nyitotta a száját, de meggondolta magát, és csak annyit mondott:

\- Csak tégy róla, hogy tisztességesen bánjanak velük. Ez különösen vonatkozik a Főkomornára.

\- Igenis, Felség. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy a Főkomorna csak indokolt esetben nyúlna komoly eszközökhöz.

\- Meglátjuk. - bólintott a herceg. - Az összes halandó szolgáló ott legyen holnap.

\- Igenis, Felség.

\- És most menj. Küldess a Tábornokért.

Liu Shu felállt, és meghajolt.

\- Azonnal, Felség.

Liang Dao és Xi Wang azonnal engedelmeskedtek a Főtanácsadó szavának, és hamarosan megjelentek Délibáb Csarnokban. A Tábornok néhány lépést tett előre, aztán késlekedés nélkül térdet hajtott. Xi Wang azonban előbb az előtte álló herceg szemébe nézett, aki külsőre egyetlen nyárral sem tűnt nála idősebbnek. Ying Kong Shi viszonozta a kihívó pillantást, de mire rosszallóan összevonta a szemöldökét, Xi Wang már ott térdelt lehajtott fejjel, a szívére tett kézzel a Tábornok mellett.

\- A Jég Klán legyen örökkévaló. Sose olvadjon el a jég és a hó. - A Tábornok a klán hagyományos mondatával köszöntötte a herceget, tisztelete jeléül.

Ying Kong Shi csodálkozva nézett rá. Utoljára akkor hallotta ezeket a szavakat, amikor a eljött a megkoronázása napja, és a klántagok hűséget esküdtek neki. Ezredéves emlékek... Megint figyelmeztetnie kellett magát, hogy felejtse el a múltat, és figyeljen inkább a jelenre.

\- Erő és becsület. - Shi viszonozta a tisztelgést a Gárda jelszavával, és egy félmosollyal nyugtázta, hogy a fiatal Kapitány felkapta a fejét.

A Tábornok önuralma erősebb volt. Ő csak akkor nézett fel, amikor a herceg megszólalt.

\- Álljatok fel.

\- A nevem Liang Dao, Felség. Ez a fiatalember pedig Xi Wang, a Gárda Kapitánya. A szolgálatára állunk mindketten.

Shi az arcukat kémlelte, nem válaszolt rögtön. A Tábornok tekintete tiszta volt, mint a Jégvirág Tó vize lent a völgyben, és úgy csillogott, mint egy kard pengéje. Xi Wang viszont olyan kihívással nézett vissza a hercegre, hogy annak kedve támadt elfogadni azt, már csak a móka kedvéért is. De Liang Dao megköszörülte a torkát, a Kapitány pedig engedelmesen lesütötte a szemét.

A fiú tudja a helyét. De erős, felelőtlenség lenne lebecsülni, gondolta a herceg.

\- Tábornok, számítok a Gárda hűségére. És szeretném megnézni a tábort is a közeljövőben.

\- Ahogy kívánja, Felség. A rendelkezésére állunk.

Shi elmosolyodott.

\- Holnap az ünnepségen találkozunk. És... Kapitány... hozz magaddal még egy kardot.

Amikor a Tábornok és a fiatal Kapitány távoztak, a herceg is elhagyta a Csarnokot egy másik folyosó irányába. A Kilátó felé igyekezett, ahol annyiszor nézték az Istenek Fényét, ő és a bátyja. De az már nagyon régen volt, kimondhatatlanul sok alkonyattal ezelőtt. Most, amikor a nap már lenyugodott, de a csillagokra még várni kellett, és mindent cseresznyevirág színű ragyogás öntött el, Shi rászánta magát, hogy körbenézzen odafentről is egy kicsit. Kisétált a jégből megformált dérmadár fejéhez, és lenézett a mélybe. Sohasem félt ott, gyerekként sem, amikor még nem volt benne varázserő, és meghalhatott volna, ha lezuhan. Ka Suo mindig ott ült mellette, és úgyis elkapta volna. A bátyja azonban most nem volt itt, és Shi kényszerű mosollyal ölelte magához az ismerős, égető fájdalmat a szívében. Csak az a tudat vigasztalta, hogy Ka Suo életben van, és boldog, mert nem csak a szerelmet, de a szabadságot is megtalálta. Az idő és tér azonban örökre elválasztotta őket, és ő semmit sem tehetett ellene. Repülni készült, de most mintha még attól is elment volna a kedve.

\- Egyetlen király sem lehet lágy szívű... - suttogta a szél.

Shi nem törődött vele. Megmozdította a kezét, mire a köntös, amit addig viselt, eltűnt, helyette egy könnyű palást került a fehér, dísztelen ing fölé. Oldalra biccentette a fejét, mire hajából eltűntek a bonyolult fonatok és a hercegi korona is.

\- Ne pazarold a varázserőd... - morogta a szél, és belekapott a hajába, összekuszálva a hófehér tincseket.

Shi felemelte a kezét, és türkiz lángokkal borította be az egész Kilátót. Így fejezte ki a véleményét.

\- Felvágós. - jegyezte meg Dérmadár, ahogy megjelent mellette a jégsziklán.

\- Neked is szép estét.

\- Gondoltam, megvárom, amíg kisírod magad, de aztán mégis inkább eljöttem.

\- Csak tudnám, miért gúnyolódsz.

Dérmadár nem válaszolt, de elállt a szél. Shi végre nyugodtan körbenézhetett. Innen a Kilátóból nem lehetett látni sem a Végtelen Tengert, sem a Halandó Birodalmat. Csak a puszta, szürke, hó nélküli hegyeket kelet felé, ahonnan a sötétség érkezett. De a sűrűsödő homályt többé nem világították be az egykor örökkön égő tüzek bíborvörös fényei. Az éjszaka sötétje elkeserítően fekete maradt. Shi lehunyta a szemét.

\- Ki ne mondd... - suttogta, és Xian Xue szót fogadott.

Shi csak akkor tért vissza a szobájába, amikor a Palotában már mindent elfedett a homály. Parancsot adott az éjszakai szolgálatot adó őröknek, hogy senkit nem engedhetnek be Délibáb Csarnokba, amíg ő maga nem nyit ajtót. Már hajnalodott, mire rátalált az álom. Fojtott hangú beszélgetések ébresztették fel valamikor nap közben, de nem volt hajlandó felkelni. Megismerte az először megjelenő Liu Shu türelmes és szigorú hangját, ahogy utasításokat ad az őröknek. A később érkező Főkomorna idegesítő nyekergését azonban nem sokáig bírta elviselni. Az asszony visszafogottnak egyáltalán nem nevezhető hangerővel veszekedett a szolgálókkal, és ijesztgette Liu Shu-t, hogy lőttek az ünnepségnek, ha nem mehetnek be azonnal, hogy méltóképpen felkészítsék őfelségét.

A hercegnek eszébe jutott egy régi emlék... Az anyját látta maga előtt, akit folyton feltűzött hajú szolgálók serege vett körül, és órákon át készülődtek minden egyes alkalommal, amikor neki valami hivatalos eseményen kellett megjelennie. És Ka Suo... Ő is sokat panaszkodott, amiért annyi időt volt kénytelen elvesztegetni a ceremóniákra való felkészüléssel. Shi legszívesebben rááldozott volna némi varázserőt, hogy megfelelő külsőt öltsön az ünnepséghez, de aztán meggondolta magát. Nem ért annyi varázserőt az egész. És talán a jövőben elkerülhetőek lesznek a hasonló helyzetek, ha most megadja magát.

Megdörzsölte a szemét, és felült. Közelebb emelt magához egy virágot az ágya mellett álló kis asztalkáról, és mélyen beszívta az illatát. Aztán felállt, úgy ahogy volt, ingben és mezítláb, és a padló közepére kirakott hókristályhoz sétált. Nagy levegőt vett, és kikiáltott az őrségnek.

Liu Shu volt az első, aki belépett. Felegyenesedve a hercegre nézett, és átsuhant valami a szemében, de valójában nem csodálkozott, emlékezve a vele való beszélgetésre. Shi könnyedén biccentett neki, aztán előre szegezte a tekintetét. És megpróbált nagyon szigorúan nézni.

A Főkomorna volt a következő, aki megjelent a Csarnokban, nyomában a szolgálókkal. Amint meglátta a herceget, ahogy ott állt a Csarnok közepén, leengedett hajjal, drága ruhái nélkül, csupasz lábbal, az álszent ábrázat úgy olvadt le az arcáról, mint ahogy a tűz égeti semmivé a jeget. Csak állt és furcsa hangok jöttek ki a torkán, mert megszólalni nem tudott. Halk kuncogás támadt mögötte, és a pillanat kezdett nagyon kényessé válni. Szerencséjére a herceg azonnal megkönyörült rajta, és csengő hangon annyit mondott:

\- Igyekezzetek.

A Főkomorna a drágakövekkel kivarrott gallérjáig elvörösödött, de közben fennhangon utasítgatni kezdte a szolgálókat. Shi a Főtanácsadóra sandított és engedélyezett magának egy félmosolyt. Liu Shu válaszul köhintett egyet.

\- Készítsetek fürdőt. Hozzátok az ünneplőt. És az ékszereket. Gyorsan. - fontoskodott Xi Huan.

A lányok a dolguk után néztek, míg a Főkomorna zavartan téblábolt. Shi már kacagott magában. Aztán elkomolyodott. Egyszerre látták meg mindketten, ahogy Bai He megjelenik az ajtóban, karjában egy kosár friss virággal. A lány nem nézett rájuk, igyekezett láthatatlan maradni, és úgy eljutni az asztalig, de Shi az útjába állt.

\- Várj. Válassz egy virágot.

Bai He összerezzent, és felkapta a fejét. A herceg szemébe nézett, aztán a kosárba nyúlt. Megfogott egy hóliliomot, de ahogy észrevette, azonnal visszatette és inkább egy cseresznyeágat húzott elő. A herceg felé nyújtotta, de a Főkomorna rögtön a karjára csapott. A virág meg a tele kosár is a padlóra zuhant. A lány zavartan lépett egy lépést hátrafelé, és azonnal lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Te ostoba. Hát még azt sem tudod, hogy a hóliliom jár Őfelségének? Gyerünk, szedd össze, és hozz másikat. - kiabált és odébb rúgta a kosarat.

Shi mély levegőt vett. A cseresznyeág felemelkedett a földről, az üres kosár a lány kezébe röppent, a Főkomorna pedig reszketni kezdett az egész testét beborító jeges lángoktól.

\- Elég ebből. - suttogta a herceg.

Bai He leguggolt és némán összeszedte a szétszóródott virágszálakat. A legtöbb összetört, a lány szomorúan rakta őket vissza a kosárba. A Főkomorna nem mert megszólalni, de képtelen volt megfékezni a mérgét. Ahhoz nem volt bátorsága, hogy a herceg szeme előtt maradjon, inkább motyogott valamit, és eltűnt a fürdőház irányában.

Shi nem mozdult. Ott állt kezében a virágzó ággal, és a lányt nézte. Bai He felpillantott, és a keze megállt a levegőben. Teltek a másodpercek, de a csendet néhány szívdobbanásnyi idővel később szilánkokra törte egy fontoskodó hang:

\- A fürdő elkészült, Felség. - jelentette a Főkomorna a szokásosnál is mélyebb meghajolva.

Shi azonban nem mozdult, előbb végignézte, ahogy a halandó lány mindent összeszed, meghajol, és elmegy.

A fürdőházában a szolgálók ott sorakoztak a törölközőkkel, a köntösével és az alsóruháival a kezükben, és ártatlan tekintettel bámulták őt. És minden jel szerint arra vártak, hogy levetkőzzön.

\- Egyedül akarok lenni. - vette elő legszigorúbb hangját, és intett nekik, hogy hagyják magára. A lányok és a Főkomorna a fal mellé állított padra tették, ami a kezükben volt, meghajoltak és távoztak.

Shi a fürdő köré emelt oszlopok között lengedező függönyökön át nézte, hogy kisétálnak. Mindegyikük visszanézett rá.

Hát ez igazán remek, gondolta. Először a trón, most meg ez... Vajon meddig menekülhet az elvárásaik elől? A fürdőre pillantott, amit teleszórtak liliomokkal. Megadóan sóhajtott, és ledobta magáról a ruháit. A víz és a virágok hamar felfrissítették, és a hangulatán is javítottak valamelyest. Most már nem akart mindenáron, a lehető leggyorsabban túl lenni az egészen. Felébredt benne a kíváncsiság, így amikor belebújt a puha, vakítóan fehér ruhákba, és visszasétált, a Főtanácsadó örömmel nyugtázta a herceg szája sarkában bujkáló apró mosolyt.

A Főkomorna már készenlétben állt a hosszú, ezernyi apró drágakővel díszített halvány türkiz felső kabáttal a kezében. A ruha vállaitól aprólékos, kék fonallal készített hímzés futott végig, és Shi már akkor is érezte a súlyát, mielőtt még megemelte volna a karját, hogy feladhassák rá. A palástot azonban még nem terítették a vállára, ahogy a korona is ott pihent egy párnán az egyik szolgáló kezében. A másik fésűvel a kezében közeledett hozzá, amikor nyílt az ajtó. Bai He tért vissza egy újabb kosár virággal. Ahogy belépett az ajtón, szótlanul meghajolt, de úgy, mintha azt akarta volna, hogy senki se vegye észre. A többiektől a lehető legtávolabb maradva közelítette meg az asztalt, és csendben elkezdte kiüríteni a kosarát. A herceg azonban másképp gondolta. Szándékosan bosszantani akarta a Főkomornát. Ezért amikor a szolgáló fejet hajtott előtte, és felemelte a fésűt, megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem. Ma Bai He fogja befejezni az ünnepi öltözékemet.

A Főkomorna hangosan tiltakozni kezdett.

\- De Felség. Ez csak egy halandó. Nem méltó rá, és különben sem tud semmit arról, hogyan...

Shi nem nézett az asszonyra. Épp csak egy kicsit félrebillentette a fejét, és az máris kénytelen volt elhallgatni.

Bai He közelebb lépett, de az arca ideges volt, és a keze remegett, amikor megfogta a fésűt. A herceg helyet foglalt a magas támlájú széken, melyet Liu Shu készített oda.

Bai He is fejet hajtott, ahogy illett, de habozott megérinteni a fehér hajzuhatagot. Shi hallotta, ahogy végül felsóhajt, és a következő pillanatban óvatos ujjak simították végig a haját. A Főkomorna felszisszent, mire Shi elégedetten elmosolyodott. Cseresznyevirágok illatát érezte, ahogy a lány újra és újra végighúzta a fésűt a hajában. Ahogy azonban Bai He nekilátott a bonyolult fonatok elkészítésének, megrezdült körülöttük a levegő az ébredő varázslat erejétől. A lány addig határozott ujjai megmerevedtek, de a Főtanácsadó megköszörülte a torkát, mire Xi Huan abbahagyta a varázslatot, és sértődött arccal eltűnt a fürdőházban, maga után parancsolva a többi szolgálót.

Bai He megkönnyebbült. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a Főkomornánál betelt a pohár. Kizárólag a Főtanácsadó, és persze a herceg jelenléte okozta, hogy Xi Huan nem mert határozottabban ellenkezni. A herceg parancsát nem tagadhatta meg, és nem távolíthatta el a halandó lányt másodszor is, miután az első terve olyan jól sikerült. Végignézte, ahogy Ying Kong Shi mindenki előtt kivételez a halandóval. Bai He azonban biztos volt, hogy ezért - valami alig palástolt, mondvacsinált ürüggyel - szigorúan meg fogják büntetni, és valószínűleg a Palotából is eltávolítják. Ő nem bánta volna, bár hiányoztak volna a többiek, akikkel ideje java részét együtt töltötte. Ez a mostani az utolsó napjai egyike lesz. Miért ne élvezné hát ki minden egyes percét? Elmosolyodott, mert azt hitte, nem látja senki, és bátrabb kézmozdulatokkal kezdett dolgozni. Új ötlete támadt, és a fonatokat úgy formázta, ahogy az egyetlen halhatatlannak se jutott volna eszébe. És az sem érdekelte, ha néha az ujjai megérintik a herceg nyakát.

Shi nagyon jól szórakozott. A Főkomornának végre borsot törhetett az orra alá, és a halandó lánynak is szerzett néhány kellemes percet. Tökéletesen látta a lány minden mozdulatát, hiszen tőlük néhány méterre hatalmas tükör állt, amit az ünnepségre való készülődés miatt húztak a közelükbe. A lány lassan végzett a fonatokkal, már csak az utolsó lépések voltak hátra, de ehhez szembe kellett állnia a herceggel. Feltűnően igyekezett nem rá nézni, pedig ez lehetetlennek bizonyult, mivel el kellett rendeznie a szabadon hagyott hajtincseket. Ezt viszont nem tudta megtenni a korona nélkül. Felpillantott, Liu Shu már ott állt mellette kezében a koronával. Bai He egy félmosollyal megköszönte, ahogy átvette tőle, és még egyszer ellenőrizve a fonatokat óvatosan a herceg fejére tette a csillogó ékszert.

Ying Kong Shi lehunyta a szemét. A korona nehezebb volt, mint előző nap. Megvárta, míg a lány végez a hajtincsek elrendezésével, aztán ránézett. Bai He, aki engedélyezett magának egy utolsó, békés pillanatot, mielőtt megadja magát a sorsának, úgy meglepődött a ragyogóan kék szemek kutató pillantásától, hogy moccanni sem bírt. Shi mozdult meg először, de ahogy felállt, végig a halandó lányt nézte. Az meg kénytelen volt egy lépést hátrálni. De még így is túl közel voltak egymáshoz, amikor a Főkomorna visszatért a lányokkal.

Xi Huan megjegyzés nélkül nézte végig, ahogy Liu Shu a herceg vállára teríti a palástot. Bai He az utolsó pillanat elteltével meghajolt. Nem várta meg, hogy rászóljanak, magától lépett odébb, és keresett magának valami tennivalót lehetőleg minél messzebb a többiektől.

A Főkomorna nagy igyekezetében, hogy elrejtse az érzelmeit, összeráncolta a homlokát, de azért a rend kedvéért meghajolt és gratulált a hercegnek, amiért igazán elegáns.

\- Liu Shu, gyere velem, váltani akarok veled pár szót az ünnepség kezdete előtt. - szólalt meg Shi, aztán az ajtóban még megjegyezte, látszólag a Főtanácsadónak, valójában mindenki másnak is:

\- Mindenki készülődjön, késlekedés nélkül.

Ahogy a herceg és a Főtanácsadó elhagyták Délibáb Csarnokot, Xi Huan rikácsolni kezdett:

\- Hallottátok a herceget. Szedjétek rendbe magatokat. Ne hozzatok rám szégyent.

Körbenézett, de csak futólag, és már azon járt az esze, melyik ruháját vegye fel. A dühe nem csillapodott, de elhatározta, hogy a halandó lánnyal később, majd az ünnepség után foglalkozik.

Ahogy kitette a lábát, a két lány Bai He után kezdett kiabálni, és odarohantak hozzá.

\- Te szerencsés dérmadár. Téged választott a herceg!

Bai He azonban beléjük fojtotta a szót.

\- Nekem végem.

\- Ugyan már... Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? - próbálta felvidítani Yue Liang.

\- Így van. Gyere. Neked lesz a legszebb ruhád az ünnepségen. - tette hozzá Li Ming.

Azzal két oldalról kézen fogták az erőtlenül tiltakozni próbáló lányt, és elviharzottak a szobájuk felé.


	5. 4 fejezet

Bai He járt már a szolgálók szobájában, de nagyon régen, a Palotába való érkezésekor, és akkor is annyira meg volt szeppenve, hogy nem nézett körül rendesen. Csak állt rémülten a csillogó jégfalak között, didergett, és próbálta elhinni, hogy a két csivitelő, nevetgélő, hófehér hajú halhatatlan valóban örül neki, hogy ő ott van. Most, amikor a két lány kacagva végigszaladt vele a folyosón, és szélvészként rontottak be a szobájukba, próbált észnél lenni. Megcsodálta a kecses bútorokat és a csillogó díszeket, melyeket a két lány összegyűjtött magának az évtizedek alatt, a rengeteg tárgyat, ami mind az ő kényelmüket szolgálta, és a hivalkodó kilátást a Város többi részére. Sokkal inkább idegennek érezte mindezt most, mint annak idején, a megérkezése napján. Már nem is bánta annyira, hogy meghozta a végső döntést.

\- Gyere, siessünk. - fogta meg Li Ming a kezét, és magával húzta a szobába. - Hallottad a Főkomorna parancsát. Fel kell készülnünk az ünnepségre. És tudod, mit találtam ki? Te leszel a leggyönyörűbb lány mindannyiunk között.

Bai He tiltakozni próbált, de amikor meglátta a ruhát, amit Yue Liang előszedett a szekrényéből, elállt a szava. Most már úgyis mindegy, gondolta. Miért is ne öltözhetne úgy, hogy a Jég Klán összes kisasszonyát megegye a sárga irigység?

Mosolyogva bólintott, mire a két lány tapsikolni kezdett örömében.

Ying Kong Shi és a Főtanácsadó lassan sétáltak a Trónterem felé vezető folyosókon. Egyikük sem sietett. Shi fejében rengeteg gondolat kavargott, de valójában az idegességétől akart megszabadulni. Inkább ez volt az oka, hogy elővett egy korábbi témát, amiről jól tudta, hogy itt és most nem is tudják lezárni.

\- Azt mondtad, minden klánvezér itt lesz. Ismered őket?

\- Igen, Felség. A legfontosabb klánok vezetői itt lesznek, és velük már találkoztam korábban is. - válaszolta Liu Shu. - De a kisebb klánok nem képviseltetik magukat. Őket nem is hívtuk.

Shi megtorpant.

\- Miért nem?

\- Felség, a gyenge és kicsi klánok nem kaptak meghívót. De ha Felséged óhajtja...

\- Hagyd, nem érdekes. Majd később foglalkozunk ezzel.

Szótlanul sétáltak tovább. Shi elgondolkodott. Az erős klánok annak idején hűséget fogadtak a Jég Klánnak. Hűségüket csak még jobban megerősítette a Jégkirály ajándéka, egy jégvirág, melyet a király vérével itattak át. De vajon a hűségük valóban változatlan évezredekkel később is? És vajon még mindig ők a legerősebbek? Megvan-e még az a virág? A Gyógyító Klán, az Álmodók Klánja, a Medve Klán, a Szellem Klán és a Sellő Klán mind végigküzdötték a Jég Klán oldalán a legutolsó háborút a Tűz Klán ellen. De a vezetőik már rég eltávoztak, elestek vagy eltűntek az idő és tér labirintusában.

Rájuk már nem számíthat. Kénytelen lesz új szövetségeket kötni.

Mit művelek? gondolta Shi, csodálkozva önmagán. Szövetségeseket keresek, pedig azt sem tudom, mi ellen. A Főtanácsadó nem említett semmiféle veszélyt. Ugyanakkor feltűnően kerüli a többi klánnal kapcsolatos kérdéseimet. Mi lehet itt a háttérben?

Megrázta a fejét. Jobb lesz, ha minél előbb túl lesznek a kötelező ceremónián, aztán végre azt tehet majd, amit akar.

Közeledtek a Trónteremhez. A Főtanácsadó udvariasan megkérte, hogy álljanak meg. Előresietett, és négy palotaőrrel tért vissza, akiket szolgálók követtek. Yue Liang és Li Ming alig tudták leplezni, mennyire izgatottak és vidámak, újra és újra odasúgtak valamit egymásnak, közben meg folyamatosan a herceget bámulták. Mögöttük egy egyszerű, halványarany ruhát viselő alak jelent meg, virágszirmokkal teli edénnyel a kezében, lehajtott fejét is fátyol takarta. Odabent a Trónteremben megszólaltak a harsonák. Kinyíltak az ajtók, és a Vendégfogadó hangját követve az őrök elindultak befelé a terembe. Yue Liang és Li Ming felkapták a herceg palástjának végét. Túl késő volt már, hogy bármit is tegyen a Főtanácsadó, amikor a lány eléjük állt, és észrevette, hogy a haja sötét a fátyol alatt. Liu Shu a hercegre pillantott, de az csak nézett egyenesen előre.

Bai He olyan kecsesen lépkedett le a terem lépcsőin, mintha suhant volna a föld felett. Ruháját látva összesúgtak az udvar hölgyei, és kíváncsian nyújtogatták a nyakukat. Mindenki arra volt kíváncsi, kit rejt a fátyol. Yue Liang kissé idegesebb volt, mint általában. Ahogy ő és Li Ming a herceg mögött sétáltak, hosszú ünnepi palástját hordozva, lesütött szempilláik mögül a Főkomornát lesték. Végülis nem szegtek parancsot, ő maga mondta, hogy készüljenek fel alaposan az ünnepségre. Ennek ellenére Yue Liang elbizonytalanodva azon aggódott, okos ötlet volt-e a halandó lányból istennőt csinálni.

Bai He könnyű, áttetsző anyagból készült ruháján a fátyolrétegek egymásra simultak, mint a virágszirmok, de ahogy a lány megmozdult, könnyedén meglibbenve követték testének vonalait. A ruha ujjainak végét hosszabbra hagyták, de ez nem zavarta őt, mivel az anyag engedelmesen visszacsúszott a csuklójánál, ahogy felemelte a karját. A lépcső aljához érve a kezében tartott tálból halványrózsaszín cseresznyevirágokat kezdett szórni a padlóra. A könnyű szirmok kavarogni kezdtek a levegőben, és körbevették a mögötte lépkedő herceg alakját is. Ahogy a lány egyre beljebb haladt a Trónteremben, már mindenki láthatta, ki is ő, hiába takarta az arcát és a haját is fátyol. Egyedül neki volt ilyen hosszú sötétbarna haja az egész palotában. Ahogy felismerték, a háta mögött félhangos morgolódás kezdődött. A Főtanácsadó hamar megelégelte, és inkább elkiáltotta magát:

\- Dicsőség Ying Kong Shi hercegnek! Legyen a Jég Klán örökkévaló, sose olvadjon el a jég és a hó!

A Trónteremben csend lett. A szolgálók a trónhoz vezető lépcsősor aljánál egymás mellé sorakoztak, és hátrahúzódtak vendégek sora mögé. Bai He mosolygott, Yue Liang pedig bátorítóan megszorította a kezét. A herceg szembe fordult a jelenlevőkkel, mire azonnal felsorakoztak előtte a Királyi Gárda tagjai, felszólítás nélkül is kinyilvánítva a hűségüket. Shi egy bólintással megköszönte, magában elégedetten megjegyezve, hogy a Kapitánynál két kard van. Az egész teremben aztán egyszerre hajtott fejet minden klántag és vendég. A Vendégfogadó szavára ezután sorban a herceg elé járult az ünnepség minden fontosabb résztvevője. Shi csak állt a lépcső tetején, mozdulatlanul és némán, visszafogott biccentéssel és komoly arccal viszonozva minden udvarias meghajlást és üdvözlést. Senkinek sem nézett a szemébe, ám sokak arcán látott kíváncsiságot vagy reményt. Mind akartak tőle valamit. A Jég Klán tagjai, saját alattvalói, az idegen klánok és a Halandó Birodalom küldöttei is vártak valamire. Szinte érezte a háta mögött álló trón fagyos tömegét, de képtelen volt megtenni az utolsó lépést, és helyet foglalni. Úgy érezte, ezzel elárulta volna a bátyja emlékét.

Nagy levegőt vett. Sokat gondolkozott azon, mit is mondjon majd, és aggódott is egy kicsit. Ez a Jég Klán már nem ismerte őt. Sohasem látták vagy hallották őt azelőtt, és bár nyilvánosan úgy köszöntötték, mint a klán legmagasabb rangú vezetőjét, sok múlhatott azon, amit most mondani készült.

\- Legyen üdvözölve a Jég Klán minden tagja. Köszöntünk minden vendéget, aki ma meglátogatott Bennünket, és fogadják a legőszintébb jókívánságainkat.

Lélegzetvisszafojtva várta a reakciót. De csupán udvarian taps volt a válasz. A Főtanácsadó intésére újra megszólaltak a harsonák, és kezdetét vette a vacsora. A Főkomorna valóban kitett magáért. A Trónterem közepén húzódó folyosó két oldalán, és hátrébb egészen a hatalmas jégoszlopokon is túl mindenfelé asztalokat állítottak fel. Virágból volt a legkevesebb, de volt elég gyümölcs, és mindenféle étel a különböző vidékek szokásai szerint, amit a vendégek mind szívesen fogadtak. Nem is kellett senkit biztatni. A szigorú rend hamarosan feloszlott, és a vendégek beszélgetni kezdtek.

Bai He nem akarta kísérteni a szerencséjét, így elrejtőzött hátul az oszlopok mögött, és csak néha-néha tett úgy, mintha az étellel foglalkozna, vagy a boroskancsókat töltené újra. Mégis volt valaki, aki pontosan tudta, hol van. Xi Wang csak addig maradt a Tábornok mellett, amíg az illendőség megkívánta, aztán körbesétált a teremben. Liang Dao alaposan kitanította, mit tehet és mit nem, amikor a Palotában van. Udvarias volt és tartózkodó, és óvatosan bánt a pillantásokkal is. Egyetlen halhatatlanra sem nézett a szükségesnél hosszabb ideig, tisztelettudóan hajtott fejet mindenki előtt, akár szoknyát viselt, akár nem. Nem kellett csalódnia az ösztöneiben, mire körbeért a hatalmas teremben, már megtalálta, amit keresett. A lány épp egy tálat rakott meg sült hússal és gyümölcsökkel az egyik asztalnál. A fátyolt hátrébb tűzte a hajában, hogy ne zavarja a munkában. Halkan dudorászott, és láthatóan nem törődött senkivel.

Xi Wang megállt előtte az asztal túloldalán. Bai He egy kissé megemelte a fejét, de nem nézett rá.

\- Kíván valamit?

\- Igen, azt hiszem. – válaszolta Xi Wang, és vigyorgott.

A lány felsóhajtott, de a véleményét mégis megtartotta magának, és udvarias arckifejezésén sem változtatott. A kancsó után nyúlt, és egy kristálypohárba bort töltött. Ahogy előrenyújtotta, a Kapitány szó nélkül elvette tőle a poharat, de közben ujjaival szándékosan a lány kezéhez ért. Bai He vérszemet kapott, és nem bírta tovább türtőztetni magát. Még mindig lehajtott fejjel, mosolyogva megszólalt.

\- Talán valami baj van a Birodalomban, hogy a Gárda Kapitánya két karddal jár ünnepelni?

Xi Wang tágra nyílt szemmel nézett rá, és felnevetett. Aztán elindult az asztal mellett, hogy közelebb kerüljön a lányhoz. Már az asztal túloldalán járt, amikor válaszolt:

\- Talán valami baj van, hogy már a Palota szolgálóit is a fegyverek érdeklik?

Jéggé fagyott a levegő körülöttük, ahogy a lány lassan felemelte a fejét. Xi Wang rögtön tudta, hogy valami nincs rendben. Itt állt előtte ez a gyönyörű lány, akinek a szemében felvillanó szomorúságnál csak a csalódottsága volt rosszabb. Ám Xi Wang csak akkor döbbent rá, mekkora ostobaságot követett el, amikor meglátta, milyen gyorsan tűnnek el az érzelmek a lány tekintetéből.

Nem ez volt az első sérelem, amit el kellett viselnie.

\- Ne… Várj…Kérlek, ne haragudj… - próbálta megállítani, amikor a lány félrefordított fejjel a közelükben álló másik asztal felé indult. Ám az csak akkor torpant meg, amikor kimondta a nevét.

Xi Wang odalépett hozzá, de Bai He tüntetően nem nézett rá, és meg sem moccant. A Kapitány megszégyenülten álldogált mellette, és azon járt az agya, mit is kellene most mondania. Lopva körbepillantott, de szerencsére senki sem figyelt rájuk. Az oszlopok elrejtették őket a teremben tartózkodók nagy részétől. A lányra nézett, aki csak egy fejjel volt kisebb nála, most mégis olyan aprónak és sebezhetőnek tűnt, ahogy ott állt előtte engedelmesen, a háta mögé rejtett kezével, a padlót bámulva.

Nagy levegőt vett. Ha már egyszer katona, akinek a becsület az élete…

Bai He felkapta a fejét, amikor felszisszent a kard. Mélyeket lélegzett, de csak azért sem moccant. Sötét szemei azonban tágra nyíltak, és megfeszültek az izmai. Persze nem volt oka az aggodalomra. Xi Wang szertartásosan a karjára fektette a pengét, és fejet hajtott a lány előtt.

\- Kérlek, fogadd el a bocsánatkérésemet. Ha van bármi, amit tehetek értek, csak mondd el, és én megteszem.

Bai He riadtan körbenézett. Nem állt szándékában önmagán kívül mást is bajba keverni, de ez a forrófejű Kapitány láthatóan nagyon igyekezett, hogy botrányt csináljon.

\- Megbocsátok. – suttogta, és egy kecses mozdulattal megkerülve a férfit elsietett az oszlopok tövében.

Xi Wang megsemmisülve visszacsúsztatta a kardját a hüvelyébe. Megrázta a fejét, aztán az asztalra pillantott, ahol még mindig ott állt a teletöltött borospohár. Egy hajtásra kiitta az egészet.

\- Hol voltál? Már halálra aggódtam magam. – suttogta oda a halandó lánynak Yue Liang, amikor az odalépett hozzájuk. – Az az átkozott boszorkány folyton a tömeget fürkészi. Biztos, hogy téged keres.

\- Minden rendben. – motyogta Bai He, nem túl meggyőzően.

A következő pillanatban varázsütésre szétnyílt a vendégsereg, és Xi Huan egyenesen a halandó lányra vethette a szemeit. Egyáltalán nem látszott dühösnek, viszont kárörvendően vigyorgott. Lassan elindult feléjük, mire Yue Liang felnyüszített. Ebben a pillanatban a Főtanácsadó hangja zengett végig a Trónteremben, és a vendégek csoportjai mind feléje fordultak. A lányokat hirtelen több tucat ember választotta el a Főkomornától. Yue Liang hangosan kifújta a levegőt.

\- Őfelsége Ying Kong Shi herceg kívánságára az a különleges megtiszteltetés éri a Királyi Gárda Kapitányát, hogy vívhat egyet a herceggel. Xi Wang, lépj elő.

A vendégek között suttogás és mormogás futott végig, mielőtt tapsolni kezdtek volna. A Tábornok körbepillantott, aztán némileg megnyugodott, amikor látta, hogy a fiú feszes léptekkel elindul a trón felé. Bár mintha a szokásosnál sápadtabb lett volna. Ügyes légy, gondolta magában.

Shi megszabadult a palástjától. Széles mosollyal várakozott a lépcső alján, miközben a Főtanácsadó szavára az őrök egy széles területről udvariasan odébb tessékelték a vendégeket. Xi Wang letérdelt a herceg előtt.

\- Felség. A parancsát várom.

\- Nem lesz varázslat, Kapitány. Úgy vélem, így mindketten jobban fogunk szórakozni. – felelte Shi halkan, és lelke mélyén megnyugodott, amikor látta, hogy a másiknak sincs ellenére a dolog.

A Kapitány felállt, és átadta az egyik kardját. Shi megforgatta a fegyvert a kezében, aztán elégedetten bólintott.

\- Az én munkám. – vigyorgott Xi Wang, és előhúzta a kard testvérét.

A vendégek ismét tapsolni kezdtek, ahogy ők ketten körözni kezdtek egymással szemben. Shi elnyomta a varázslatra való késztetést, és átadta magát a kellemes érzésnek, amiért újra egy kard markolatát érzi a kezében. A Kapitány lustán lépegetett körbe-körbe, végig a herceg szemébe nézve, majd egyszer csak nem előre lépett, hanem hátra, és oldalról Shi felé vágott. Átlátszó trükk volt, Shi már akkor védekezésre emelte a kardját, amikor Xi Wang megtorpant. Megcsendültek egymáson a pengék, és néhányan megtapsolták őket. Őket persze mindez nem érdekelte. Shi szórakozni vágyott, a Kapitány pedig úgy érezte, nincs vesztenivalója.

Most a herceg támadott. Egyik vágást vitte be a másik után, így Xi Wang folyamatos védekezésre kényszerült, arra várva, hogy valahol megtörik a másik ritmusa. Shi azonban úgy vívott, mintha táncolt volna. Megígérte, hogy nem használ mágiát, a Kapitány mégis egyre inkább úgy érezte, talán nem volt bölcs ötlet egy halhatatlan ellen kiállni vívópárbajra. A herceg már oda sem nézett, ösztönösen mozdult, forgott és hajolt el a másik egyre ritkuló csapásai elől, míg Xi Wang szinte csak hárítani volt képes. A vendégek már nem tapsoltak. Mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, mi lesz a párbaj kimenetele.

Bai He ott állt tőlük nem messze. Nem akart ő semmi mást, mint elkerülni a Főkomornát. Addig araszolgatott a tömegben, nyomában az egyre idegesebb Yue Liang, míg a bámészkodók csoportjának szélére nem került. Történetesen épp a vívók közelébe. Amint meglátta őket, többé már nem volt képes elfordulni. Megbabonázta a kardok tánca, és Ying Kong Shi tökéletes mozdulatai. El kellett ismernie, hogy a Kapitány sem rossz, sőt, kifejezetten ügyesnek kell lennie, ha ilyen hosszú ideig képes ellenállni a hercegnek. De úgy bámulta a herceget, mintha az élete függött volna tőle. Yue Liang hiába rángatta a ruhája ujját. Bai He nem is ragált.

Shi hozzá volt szokva a Lélekpusztító masszív pengéjéhez. A Kapitány kardja viszont kisebb súlyú volt és könnyebben forgatható. Előnyben érezte magát, de a játék már nem volt olyan érdekes, amikor megérezte, hogy Xi Wang fárad. Még mindig ugyanolyan hatékonyan hárította a herceg vágásait, mint negyedórával azelőtt, de a szemében már ott ragyogott az a furcsa fény, amely a vész esetére félretett tartalékok mozgósítását jelentette. Shi igyekezett nagyon odafigyelni. Tudta, ha a Kapitány hibázik, neki kell majd visszafognia a kardját, hogy ne sebezze meg. Más se hiányzott volna, mint hogy ennyi szemtanú előtt elveszítse az erejét, még ha csak rövid időre is.

Síri csend volt a teremben. Amikor Shi észrevette, hogy a Kapitány rossz irányba húzza a kardját, kénytelen volt lépést váltani, és az ellenkező irányba fordulni, hogy a saját kardja ne vágjon a másik vállába. Xi Wang azonban már nem tudott változtatni. A kardja markolata egyenesen Shi arca felé tartott. Shi megnyugodott, hogy a Kapitány nincs veszélyben, és nem aggódott egy kis horzsolás miatt. Amikor a kard eltalálta, hátraesett, feje nagyot koppant a padlón, a kardot elejtette, és a szája sarkában apró vércseppek jelentek meg.

\- Ying Kong Shi!

A lány sikolya tisztán hallatszott a Trónterem minden pontján. Shi feje még nem is érintette a padlót, Bai He már átfurakodott a tömegen. A ruhája és a fátyla még vissza sem simult a helyére, de ő már ott térdelt a herceg mellett, remegő kezébe fogva az arcát, hogy letörölje róla a vért. És Xi Wang épp csak kinyújtotta a bal kezét, hogy felsegítse a herceget, amikor megszólalt a Főkomorna színtelen hangja:

\- Kapjátok el.

A legközelebb álló őrök két oldalról szorosan megmarkolták Bai He karjait, és talpra állították. A lány rémült tekintettel meredt a hercegre, de nem önmagát féltette. Shi talpra ugrott. A vendégek sietősen húzódtak félre a közelükből, utat engedve Xi Huan hófehérbe öltözött alakjának. A Főtanácsadó odaállt a herceg mellé, a Tábornok pedig Xi Wang karjára tette a kezét. Közöttük pedig ott állt lehajtott fejjel Bai He, aki az imént kijátszotta az utolsó kártyáját is.

\- Az összes létező szabályt megszegted. – közölte a Főkomorna a tényt, amit senki sem vitatott. Még Ying Kong Shi sem, aki hiába pillantott Liu Shu kifejezéstelen arcára, az csak bólintott egyet. – Megannyi hibád és tévedésed után ez volt az utolsó, amit még elnéztünk neked. Mától nem tartozol ide. És ne hidd, hogy megúszod büntetés nélkül.

A Kapitány mordult egyet, és fenyegetően közelebb lépett. A Tábornok azonban visszatartotta.

\- Tudod, hogy igazat beszél. – suttogta. – A lány halálos bűnt követett el.

\- Akkor sem engedem, hogy bántsák.

\- Nem fogják megölni, fiam. Maradj nyugton.

Shi a lányt nézte, aki nem mocorgott, pedig az őrök durván kicsavarták a karjait. Haja, melyet egyetlen fonat vagy ékszer sem díszített, szabadon hullott az arca elé. A herceg nem tehetett semmit, mert a törvény egyértelmű volt. De amikor a Főkomorna felvette a Kapitány kardját a földről, valami elégedetlenül megmozdult benne. Ő maga parancsolta, hogy tisztességesen kell bánniuk a haladókkal. De ugyanakkor nem mehet a törvénnyel szemben még ő sem. És kivételt sem tehet, mert nem ő a király.

Xi Huan intett az őröknek, akik a földre kényszerítették a lányt. Ahogy Bai He letérdelt, a Főkomorna megfogta a sötét hajzuhatagot, és hátrahúzta a lány fejét. Így az kénytelen volt felnézni. Épp a herceg szemébe. Shi úgy érezte, alig kap levegőt, teljesen tehetetlen volt, és mindennél jobban gyűlölte ezt az érzést. A Kapitány azonban hangosan tiltakozott, így Liang Dao jobbnak látta, ha elráncigálja onnan. Xi Wang csak nagy nehezen fogadott szót. Bai He lehunyta a szemét, amikor a Főkomorna felemelte a kardot, és egyetlen suhintással levágta a haját. A lány összerezzent, de egy hang sem jött ki a torkán, és még mindig nem sírt. A herceg ezt találta a legfélelmetesebbnek. A Főkomorna most intett az őröknek.

\- Dobjátok ki.

A vendégek zavartan suttogtak, és amikor az őrök meg a halandó lány eltűntek odakint, igyekeztek úgy tenni, mintha mi sem történt volna. Shi undorodva fordított nekik hátat, de csak a trónnal találta szembe magát. Xi Huan elégedetten adta át a Kapitány kardját a Főtanácsadónak, aki igyekezett semlegesnek mutatkozni. Jelt adott a Vendégfogadónak, aki a kelleténél is hangosabban bejelentette a zenekart és a táncosokat. Shi mozdulatlanul bámulta a trónt, miközben a háta mögött folytatódott a mulatozás. Liu Shu megkínálta egy pohár borral, amit elfogadott, de azután közölte, hogy visszavonul, és a klánvezéreket napnyugta után várja Délibáb Csarnokban. A Főtanácsadó szó nélkül meghajolt.

Xi Wang hangosan kiabált az istállóban. A lovak idegesen rángatták a pányvát, de a Tábornok még nem állt neki elcsendesíteni a fiút. Hagyta, hadd tombolja ki magát. A Kapitány szitkozódott és átkozódott. Kész csoda, hogy egy rossz szót sem ejtett a Jég Klánról vagy a hercegről. Akkor ő sem úszta volna meg a büntetést. De nem kellett a szomszédba mennie, hogy a Végtelen Tenger fenekére kívánjon minden egyes jégvirágot, hópihét és dérmadarat, amelyik az elkövetkező időben a szeme elé kerül majd. Utoljára még végigrúgdosta az összes abrakosvödröt az istállóban, aztán ledobta magát a fal mellé, és a térdére fektette a homlokát.

\- Végeztél, fiam? – kérdezte a Tábornok az egyik közeli oszlopnak támaszkodva.

Csak egy morgás volt a válasz.

\- Nem sokon múlt, hogy téged is kivigyenek az őrök, azt ugye tudod?

Xi Wang felemelte a fejét, de csillogó szemei nem néztek a másikra.

\- Hogy tehették ezt? – kérdezte néhány pillanat múlva rekedten. – Bai He nem tett semmi…

\- Elég, ostoba! – vágott a szavába Liang Dao. – Tán nem tanultál még eleget a Jég Klán törvényeiről? Tán nem esküdtél meg a kardodra, hogy halálodig a királyt szolgálod?

\- A Jégkirályra esküdtem. És nem arra, hogy egy ostoba boszorkányt meg az átkozott szabályait kövessem!

\- Halkabban. Még a végén megnémulsz nekem. Bár ki tudja, talán nem ártana neked.

Xi Wang megtörölte az arcát. Makacsul ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy egyáltalán végiggondolja, mi fájt jobban: látni, hogy mi történik a lánnyal, vagy végignézni, ahogy az a herceg mellé térdel… Felugrott, de a Tábornok megállította:

\- Azonnal visszamész a táborba. Remélem, mire odaérsz, a fejed is kitisztul. Holnap reggelig kapsz időt, hogy összeszedd magad. És ha még akkor is a sértett menyasszonyt játszod, ne lepődj meg, ha egy-kettőre őrségben találod magad valahol a keleti hegyekben.

Xi Wang nagyokat lélegzett, de erőt vett magán, és nem beszélt vissza. Bólintott, és nekilátott összeszedni a holmiját. A Tábornok aggódva nézett utána, amikor a fiú kivezette a lovát az istállóból, és ellovagolt a Végtelen Híd felé. Végül megcsóválta a fejét, és halványan elmosolyodott. Persze mire visszatért, hogy kimagyarázza a fiú viselkedését a Főtanácsadónál, már újra véresen komoly arcot vágott.

Xi Huan udvariasan hajlongott és mosolyogva leste a vendégek kedvét. Legszívesebben persze az asztal tetején táncolt volna örömében. Azt a szerencsétlen Yue Liang-ot kénytelen volt a szobájába parancsolni, mert a lány képtelen volt abbahagyni a bőgést. Li Ming legalább még jó volt valamire, és eltüntette a szégyenletes esemény nyomait a padlóról. A herceg szerencsére nem tett megjegyzést az incidensre, és visszavonult a Főtanácsadóval, meg a klánvezérekkel egy külön tárgyalásra. Az őrök meg talán már a Kapunál járnak… Megköszönte az egyik vendég elismerő szavait a vacsorával kapcsolatban, és nem gondolt többet a halandó lányra.

Az őrök végigvezették a szerencsétlen lányt a Palotán, aztán a városon is. Nem zavarta őket, hogy az nem szól egy szót sem, mint ahogy azzal sem törődtek, hogy csupán az a vékony ruha van rajta, amiben az ünnepségre érkezett. A Főkomorna parancsát követték, és meg sem álltak a Végtelen Híd pillérjéig. Ott aztán elengedték a karjait, sarkon fordultak, és vissza sem néztek. Bai He a hóban kuporgott. Idegennek tűntek a föléje magasodó szürke oszlopok, és az volt az érzése, hogy csak néhány órája hagyta ott az otthonát. De mintha ott felejtett volna valamit… És most már ideje lenne visszamenni… Vacsorára haza is ér talán… Felkászálódott, és elindult. De nem a Város, hanem a Végtelen Híd és a Hóköd Erdő felé.

A házban valaki egy dalt dudorászott. Vízcsobogás hallatszott, aztán edények zörgése, végül csend lett. Az este gyorsan közeledett, a dombok mögött lenyugvó nap fényét hamar elfeledte az ég, és engedte felébredni a csillagokat. A bejárathoz vezető keskeny ösvény két oldalán virágok nyíltak, és álmosan összecsukódó szirmaik már az éjszakára készülődtek. Ám a nyerítve lefékező ló mindet letaposta.

\- Kishúgom! Kishúgom. Ide, gyorsan…

Egy fiatal nő futott elő a házból, kezében egy törlőronggyal, amit azonnal félre is dobott, ahogy meglátta az érkezőt.

\- Be a konyhába. Az asztalra tedd. És hozz meleg vizet meg pálinkát.

A ló a ház előtt csendesen rágni kezdte a virágok maradékát.

\- Teljesen átfagyott, hol szedted össze? Jégvirágok vannak már a hajában.

\- A Hóköd Erdőben.

\- Mégis mit keresett ott? Mindjárt itt az éjszaka.

A csend egyre kényelmetlenebbé vált.

\- Xi Wang? Válaszolj… Mit keresett ott?... Na jó. Rakj a tűzre, segíts bevinni a régi szobádba, aztán el innen. Majd én vigyázok rá.


	6. 5 fejezet

Délibáb Csarnokban sötétség uralkodott. A Városon túli hegyek fölött pislákoló csillagok hideg fénye képtelen volt ezen változtatni. Ying Kong Shi meg nem akart. Lehajtott fejjel állt az asztal mellett, mindkét kezével annak szélét szorítva, és észre sem vette, hogy ujjai elfehéredtek, tenyere alól pedig szerteszét futottak a jégvirágok. Lehunyt szemmel próbálta megnyugtatni saját magát, mert még percekig kapkodta a levegőt azután, hogy visszatért a Trónteremből. Egy intéssel lerázta az őröket, akik addig kísérték, és abban a pillanatban, hogy egyedül maradt, egyenesen a szobájába bűvölte magát. A sötétben csak a kegyetlenül csillogó trónt és a néma halandót látta maga előtt. A tehetetlenség gyűlölt ismerősként fogta béklyóba a szívét, és csak nagy nehezen sikerült azt legyűrnie.

Lassan megnyugodott. Néhány utolsó sóhajjal rászánta magát a klánvezérekkel való tárgyalásra. Felegyenesedett és az ajtó felé fordulva kinyitotta a szemét. Maga elé emelte mindkét kezét, tenyereiben apró szikrák ragyogtak fel, melyekből aztán vakító, türkizkék lángok születtek. Délibáb Csarnok végre fényárba borult, ahogy Shi egy utolsó energialökettel szabadjára engedte a varázslatot. Éppen időben, odakint a folyosón már hallatszottak a közeledők léptei. Feltárultak a Csarnok ajtajai, és Shi végre alaposabban is megnézhette magának azokat, akiket Liu Shu a legerősebbként emlegetett. A Főtanácsadó vezette a csoportot, mellette egy magas, középkorú nő lépett be a Csarnokba. Kezében a Sellő Klán pálcája csillogott, bárki felismerhette benne a Praedort. Kíváncsi tekintettel nézett körbe a teremben, és csak ezt követően fordult a herceg felé. Kék szemei nem a hó ragyogását tükrözték, mint a Jég Klán halhatatlanjainak tekintete, inkább a Végtelen Tenger szürkészöld hullámait vihar után. Sötét haját szabadon hagyta, csak az egyik füle mögé tűzött egy gyöngyházfénnyel ragyogó kagylóhéjat. Hosszú ruhája még a lábfejét is eltakarta, az ezernyi apró gyönggyel díszített szürke felsőrész szinte észrevétlenül változott át halványkék, majd smaragdzöld szoknyává. Csuklóján vörös korallból készített karkötőt viselt, mely élesen elütött halvány, szinte áttetsző bőrétől. Amikor ujjai közé csippentette ruháját, hogy félrehúzódva utat adjon a többi klánvezérnek, meglibbenő hajfürtjei mintha szándékosan lebegtek volna a megszokottnál tovább a levegőben.

\- Felség, a Sellő Klán Praedorja, Qian Zhenzhu… Őfelsége Ying Kong Shi herceg… - szólt a Főtanácsadó ünnepélyesen.

Amikor a Praedor pálcájának végét a földre koppintotta, a ráakasztott kagylódíszek csilingelő hangot hallattak. A Praedor bocsánatkérő mosollyal hajolt meg a herceg előtt. Shi viszonozta a mosolyt, mire a nő rákacsintott, mielőtt felegyenesedett volna.

Liu Shu köhintett egyet, aztán széles mozdulattal a többiekre mutatott. A négy férfi egyvonalba sorakozott, mintha szándékosan tartották volna a távolságot a sellőtől. Pedig ahogy Shi végigtekintett rajtuk, úgy gondolta, semmi okuk a gyanakvásra. Mindannyian épp annyi erőt és magabiztosságot sugalltak, amennyi az egy klánvezértől elvárható volt. A Főtanácsadó egymás után bemutatta őket. Mindannyian némán hajoltak meg a herceg előtt.

A Medveszellem Klán vezére egy mindannyiuknál magasabb, sötétbarna hajú, széles vállú férfi volt. Hei Zhao egy szinte teljesen fekete medvebőrt terített a vállára, amitől még nagyobbnak tűnt. A fülében karmokat viselt, ám a nyakában megcsillant valami finomabb, törékenyebb ékszer. Shi felismerte: az apró hangszer Shao Ya, a Szellem Klán hercegnőjének hárfája volt. Tulajdonképpen örült neki, hogy a Medvék még mindig őrzik ezt az emléket, bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy a klánvezér tudja, milyen értékes varázstárgy van a birtokában.

Mi Feng Hua a Gyógyító Klánt képviselte. Egyszerű halványzöld ruhát viselt, némi napsárga díszítéssel a csuklyán, ami a fejét fedte. A nyakában vékony láncon egy aranyszín korong függött. A kezében egy apró zsákot tartott a zsinórjánál fogva, és amint meghajolt a herceg felé, a többieket kezdte fürkészni, mintha máris azt vizsgálná, betegek-e vajon.

A mellette álló harmadik férfi feltűnően díszes, a szivárvány színeit felidéző köntösben állt, pálcájának végén Shi megismerte a lebegő álomkockát, melyet a Klán Álomszövői mindig is használtak. A kocka csak gyengén pislákolt, de folyamatosan pörgött. Shi elnézegette pár pillanatig, de nem jött rá, hogy vajon most is működésben van-e valamiféle varázslat, vagy ez tényleg csak a pálca különlegessége. Az Álomszövő szemében visszatükröződött a kocka fénye, ahogy a ruhájába szőtt hóezüst szálakon is. Yu Yan meghajolt, de nem állt félre, ott maradt a Gyógyító mellett.

A mögöttük álló negyedik klánvezér azonban nem nagyon igyekezett előre. Az ő fejét is csukja fedte, azonban egészen a szemébe húzta, így alig látszott az arcából valami.

\- Hui Heise… ne légy udvariatlan. – jegyezte meg a Praedor csak úgy mellékesen, mintha nem is hozzá beszélne, és a körmeit nézegette.

\- Felség, az Árnyékbarlang Klán kardmestere. – tette hozzá Liu Shu, mire a klánvezér egyetlen fürge mozdulattal megkerülte a többieket, félredobta a válláról a köpenyt, és két ikerpengét rántott elő az övére akasztott kardhüvelyekből. Shi hátralépett egyet, és kezeit lazán maga mellett lógatva belekezdett egy egyszerűbb védővarázslatba. Hui Heise azonban nem szándékozott harcolni. Válaszra sem méltatva a Praedort vagy a Főtanácsadót keresztbe fektette a pengéket maga előtt, és így hajolt meg, tisztelegve a herceg előtt. Shi engedte, hogy a megkönnyebbülés a sóhajában mindenki számára egyértelmű legyen, aztán így szólt:

\- Köszönjük, hogy elfogadtátok a meghívásunkat. Mindenképpen szükséges volt, hogy találkozzunk, és beszélgessünk néhány fontos dologról.

\- Felség, számunkra már az is nagy dolog, hogy a Jég Klán trónján újra ott ül a királyi család tagja. Némileg megnyugtatóbb, mint az eddigi helyzet. – jegyezte meg a Praedor.

\- Bizonyára kényelmesebb is, nem igaz? – szólalt meg epésen Hei Zhao, aki minden jel szerint szívből utálta az elegáns és kifinomult sellőkirálynőt. – A hercegnő így legalább nem marad pártában.

Shi tágra nyílt szemmel hallgatta őket, de hiába vett levegőt, hogy közbeszóljon, Liu Shu megelőzte.

\- Kérem… Kérem… talán foglaljunk helyet az asztalnál, hogy kényelmesen beszélgethessünk. Azonnal hozatok némi frissítőt.

\- Csak akkor fáradj, barátom, ha az a csinos kis barna hozza majd a bort. Persze csak ha nem dobatta ki máris az a boszorkány…

Shi elsápadt. Szívből remélte, hogy egyik klánvezér sem fogja szóba hozni az ünnepségen történt kellemetlen közjátékot. Még ő maga sem jött tisztába azzal, hogyan is vélekedjen az egészről, és hogyan értékelje saját szerepét benne. Kényelmetlen megjegyzésekre és kérdésekre még nem volt felkészülve.

\- Tisztelet, Hei Zhao, ha Őfelsége előtt állsz. – próbálta meg udvariasabb viselkedésre bírni Liu Shu a klánvezért, de az máris visszavágott.

\- Liu Shu, barátom, előttünk nem kell megjátszanod magad. Mindenki láthatta, hogy az a lány a kedvenc. Még jó, hogy halandó. És ha mégis kidobták, talán megkeresem.

\- Felség, bocsássa meg a Medve faragatlanságát. Neki sem ártana már egy feleség, aki jó modorra tanítaná.

\- Majd pont egy hal fog nekem ötleteket adni. – mordult rá a Praedorra a klánvezér.

Shi a fejét fogta. Segítséget kérve pillantott a Főtanácsadóra, aki épp a széket húzta ki Qian Zhenzhu számára. A férfi azonban valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból nem kívánt reagálni, és nem nézett a szemébe. A Praedor pedig tökéletes hidegvérrel mosolygott, mintha mi sem történt volna, és a maga melletti helyre mutatott.

A herceg nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és nem kerülgette tovább a forró kását.

\- A jelenlevők által képviselt klánokat tartják a legerősebbnek a Királyságokban, legalábbis Liu Shi véleménye szerint. Ez valóban így van?

Az egyenes kérdés mindenkit elnémított. Shi persze nem várta azt, hogy erődemonstrációt tartsanak neki a klánvezérek, de kíváncsi volt, hogyan próbálják majd meggyőzni. Épp csak a válaszukra nem volt felkészülve.

\- Ha velünk is párbajozni kíván, Felség, válasszon szebb napot. – szólalt meg Hui Heise, aki még mindig a többiektől némi távolságot tartva ácsorgott az asztal mellett. – Térjünk végre a tárgyra, és beszéljünk arról az átkozott kardról.

Ying Kong Shi kérdő tekintettel nézett a Főtanácsadóra, aki azonban némi bizonytalansággal a szemében megrázta a fejét.

A Praedor csengő hangon felkacagott. A Gyógyító azonban rosszallóan összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Hibát követtél el, Liu Shu. Azt hitted, Őfelsége elnézi majd, amiért elfelejtetted tájékoztatni a legfontosabb dologról?

Shi egyik klánvezérről a másikra nézett, aztán újra vissza Liu Shu arcára. Hát persze, gondolta. Micsoda naivitás volt azt gondolni, hogy minden rendben van. Karba öltött kézzel elindult az asztal mellett a Főtanácsadó felé, miközben a szobában érezhetően lehűlt a levegő.

\- A kard? – kérdezte kissé oldalra fordítva a fejét, ahogy odaért hozzá. Megállt előtte, és látszólag nem tett semmit, de Liu Shu máris remegni kezdett, és amikor kinyitotta a száját, párafelhő csapott ki rajta.

\- Felség, kérem, én csak a megfelelő alkalomra vártam…

\- Hiba volt. Nincs olyan, hogy megfelelő alkalom. – jegyezte meg fagyosan Shi. – Mit hallgattál el előlem, amiről pedig láthatóan az összes klánvezér tud?

Liu Shu lehajtott fejjel a herceg lábaihoz vetette magát, és hadarni kezdett:

\- A Jég és Tűz utolsó háborújában rövid és látszólag jelentéktelen szerephez jutott egy kard, melynek Yuan Ji volt az utolsó gazdája. – Shi elsápadt apja nevének hallatán, de nem szólt egy szót sem. – A kardot a Szent Hó Hegyen őrizte egy csapat kiválasztott a Jég Klánból. Az utolsó jelentésük azonban nem érkezett meg az elvárt időben.

\- Megölték őket. – tette hozzá alig hallhatóan Hui Heise. – Lehet, hogy kiválasztottak voltak, de gyengék. Hiba volt rájuk bízni a kardot.

\- Felség… - dadogott A Főtanácsadó a padlót bámulva. – Már kiküldtem egy csapat járőrt, hogy kiderítsék, mi történt.

\- Felesleges. – mondta a kardmester. – Megölték őket, a kardot pedig ellopták.

\- Mitől vagy ilyen biztos benne? Talán bizony tudsz még mást is? – kötözködött a Medve.

\- Nem vagyok biztos. De ez várható volt. A fenyegetés egyértelmű. Itt az ideje, hogy ezt a Jég Klán is elismerje.

Shi egy széles mozdulattal, melyet szisszenve fellobbanó, majd azonnal el is tűnő lángokkal tett még nyomatékosabbá, az asztalhoz intette a többieket. Ahogy azok sorban helyet foglaltak a Praedor mellett, a gondolataiba merült. Nem volt túl sok emléke az apjáról. Nagyrészt feketén gomolygó füst formájában láthatta csupán, varázslattól terhes hangja visszhangzott a fülében, ahogy megpróbálta őt maga mellé állítani. Arról pedig, ami a Szent Hó Hegyen történt, csak homályos érzések maradtak meg benne. Amikor visszakapta az emlékeit a bátyjától ott az örökké virágzó cseresznyefák között, egy pillanatra újra látta a fekete kövekkel borított hatalmas csarnokot, és Yuan Ji hazug mosolyát. Akkor Ka Suo volt a fontos, még arra sem volt elég ideje, hogy végiggondolja, amit a kis kardszellem szemével látott. Xing Jiu később persze ezt is elmesélte. Az apja okozta az anyja halálát. Shi pedig többet nem akart tudni. És az apja kardjáról sem akart volna hallani, ha most nem látja az idegességet a klánvezérek tekintetében. Talán csak a kardmester tűnt teljesen nyugodtnak, az ő szemében viszont másfajta tűz lobogott.

Shi felnevetett. Már értett mindent.

\- Micsoda hatalom rejtőzhet abban a pengében, ha mind hajlandóan vagytok térdet hajtani a Jég Klán előtt, csak azért, hogy szemmel tarthassátok egymást, és persze engem is, amíg ki nem derül, kinél van a kard?

Egyszerre kezdtek el tiltakozni, Liu Shu pedig csitítani próbálta őket. Mindegyikük azt próbálta bizonygatni, hogy eszükben sincs a Jég Klán vagy egymás ellen fordulni.

\- Elég! – fojtotta beléjük a szót a herceg. – Egyikőtöknél sincs a kard. Megéreztem volna. – tette hozzá a többiek kérdő tekintetét látva.

\- Felség… - próbálkozott Liu Shu, de Shi megrázta a fejét.

\- Egy hét múlva legyetek itt újra. Addigra tudjatok meg mindent a karddal kapcsolatban, ami csak lehetséges. Kétlem, hogy eseménytelen telt el annyi évezred, hogy aztán éppen most történjen valami. Te pedig, Főtanácsadó, rendet teszel a Palotában. A legjobb őröket és a legjobb gárdistákat akarom látni mindenütt. A Végtelen Hidat erősítsétek meg, és minden klánvezér kapjon egy osztagot a saját védelmére. Az ünneplésnek vége. Nem akarok több meglepetést.

\- Igen, Felség.

\- Ha van még valami mondanivalód, ne tartsd magadban.

Liu Shu megint térdre vetette magát. Pontosan tudta, hogy eljön majd ez a pillanat, fel is készült rá időben. De attól még nem volt könnyebb.

Shi körbenézett a teremben.

\- Praedor… Vezérek… Csak együtt őrizhetjük meg a békét. Külön-külön nem vagyunk elég erősek. Ezt soha ne felejtsétek el.

Könnyedén bólintott feléjük, ők pedig megértették, hogy a tanácskozás véget ért.

Qian Zhenzhu állt fel elsőként, és egy mosoly kíséretében elköszönt. A kardmester és a másik két klánvezér egy meghajlás után követték őt. Liu Shu is elindult a nyomukban, de Shi megállította:

\- Ugye nem is kell mondanom, hogy Xi Huan holnaptól nem Főkomorna többé? Küldd a konyhára.

A Főtanácsadó fejet hajtott, és távozott.

A herceg a becsukódó ajtót bámulva azon gondolkodott, hogyan tölthetné a lehető leghasznosabban az elkövetkező napokat. A klánvezérekről máris többet tudott meg, mint szerette volna. Talán körül kellene néznie a Gárda tábora környékén, hátha ott is érik majd meglepetések. Jó lett volna beszélgetni Dérmadárral is, de a jelenlétét egyáltalán nem érezte. Akárhol is volt Xian Xue, nagyon messze járt. Shi nagyot sóhajtott, de túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy küzdjön a rátörő érzések ellen. Holnap, suttogta saját magának. Majd holnap…

Hajnalban a házban életre kelt a tűz. A nyitott ajtón és az ablakokon túl már a nappali világosság derengett, amikor Jian Ming felkapott két üres korsót, és lesétált velük a közeli folyóhoz. A jéghideg vízzel visszatért a házba, mire a nap kibukkant a folyóparton növekedő, égbenyúló nyárfák ágai fölött. Egy öblös fazekat tett fel a tűzhelyre, aztán húst darabolt és zöldségeket tisztított meg a raguhoz. Beledobálta őket a vízbe, aztán az egészet otthagyta magában rotyogni. Egy lapos tálba hideg vizet öntött, fogott egy tiszta kendőt, és csendben belépett a konyhából nyíló szobába.

Odabent félhomály uralkodott. Az ablakokat elfedő szőttest csak egy ujjnyira húzta félre, hogy némi világosság szűrődjön be, megmutatva az ágyban csukott szemmel, mozdulatlanul fekvő alakot, aki egészen aprónak tűnt a takaró alatt. A lány szaggatottan vette a levegőt. Arca piros volt a láztól, a verejték fémesen csillogott a bőrén. Egyik keze a takarón pihent. Jian Ming óvatosan megfogta, és kitapintotta a szívverését. Komoran vette tudomásul, hogy alig érez valamit. A lány bőre tűzforró volt, és amikor a hideg vízbe mártott borogatást a homlokára tette, összerázkódott, felnyögött és összefüggéstelen szavakat kezdett el motyogni. Jian Ming megrázta a fejét. A beteg láza nem ment lejjebb, hiába volt a gyógytea, amit az éjszaka folyamán kortyonként itatott meg vele. Amióta a bátyja idehozta, mint egy fészekből kilökött madárfiókát, a lány hol a láztól remegett, hol a hideg rázta, de újra meg újra félrebeszélt, és cseresznyevirágokról motyogott. Jian Ming akkor azon nyomban egy hosszú ingbe bújtatta az átázott, vékony rongyok helyett, de ahogy most elnézte, hamarosan újra tiszta ruhákra lesz szüksége. Felállt, és visszament a konyhába, hogy ránézzen a ragura. Épp a fűszereket szórta a fazékba, amikor kétségbeesett sikoltás hallatszott. A fakanállal a kezében rohant be a szobába, ahol a beteg lány csapzott hajjal, tágra nyílt szemmel ült az ágyban, és mereven a semmibe bámulva újra meg újra ugyanazt ismételgette. Ying Kong Shi…

Jian Ming meglepődve nézett rá, aztán megpróbálta megnyugtatni, de a lány mintha nem látta és nem hallotta volna, ami körülötte történik. Meg kellett fognia a vállait, és erőszakkal visszafektetni az ágyba, de hosszú percek teltek el, mire a lány elcsendesedett. Ő újra és újra benézett hozzá, amíg a konyhában tett-vett, és az aggodalma egyre csak nőtt, mivel a beteg már csak csendesen feküdt, miközben egyre magasabbra szökött a láza. Jian Ming kevert egy utolsót a ragun, levette a tűzről, aztán kiment az udvarra. Füttyentett egyet, mire kinyújtott karjára egy kék szárnyú, rozsdavörös tollú bagoly telepedett. Mosolyogva megsimogatta a madarat, és a tenyeréből megkínálta egy darab hússal. Aztán beszélni kezdett:

\- Drága bátyám, a lány estére meghal. Pattanj a lovadra, és repíts ide nekem egy Gyógyítót ebédig, vagy megbánod.

Azzal útjára engedte a baglyot, és a ház mögé sétált, ahol gyümölcsfák illatoztak és egy apró veteményeskert zöldellt. Elgondolkozva lépdelt a gyógynövények között, de kezdett kifogyni az ötletekből. A lázcsillapító főzet, amit máskor mindig eredményesen használt, most nem ért semmit. Valami erősebbre volt szükség. Sebtében összeszedett néhány marék virágot és levelet, de közben magában a bátyját meg a lovát emlegette. A konyhában egy tálba dobta a növényeket, és elővette a pálinkás üveget. Az asztalon álló nehéz kőmozsárban összetörte a gyógynövényeket, és az egészet felöntötte pálinkával. Egy hálóval leszűrte a folyadékot, és visszatért vele meg az üveggel a szobába. Elővett még egy takarót, aztán közelebb hajolt a lányhoz, akinek már a lélegzetét sem hallotta. Hangosan káromkodott egyet.

\- Remélem, megérdemli az a gazember, hogy itt fekszel miatta, húgocskám.

Jól meghúzta a pálinkás üveget, majd a lány fejét hátulról óvatosan megtámasztva megitatta vele az italt. Ráterítette a második takarót is, és az ágy mellé húzott egy széket. Az éjszaka sem volt rövid, de ez a nap biztosan hosszabb lesz.

Xi Wang épp az éjszakai őrségváltás idejére ért vissza a táborba. Mindenhol tüzek égtek a barakkok és a sátrak között. A lovát rábízta az épp szolgálatban levő lovászfiúra, aztán végigsétált az épületek közötti üres területen a saját szálláshelyéig. Kapitányként saját szobája lehetett volna, ő mégis két barátjával osztozott egy barakkon, ami most épp üres volt. Nem bánta, hogy a többiek valószínűleg még a vacsora maradékát pusztítják. Nem volt már annyira feldúlt, mint amikor a kardjával ösztökélve a lovát elszáguldott Hókard Városból. Az idegessége is némileg alábbhagyott, miután a húgára bízhatta az eszméletlen Bai He-t. Ennek ellenére nagyon nem szerette volna, ha He Bian vagy Lu Shan, akikkel az elmúlt évben minden gondját megosztotta, kényelmetlen kérdéseket tennének fel. Kilépett a barakkból egy pillanatra, míg odaintette magához az egyik arrafelé tébláboló álmos gárdistajelöltet, és kenyeret meg bort hozatott magának. Odabent két vödör víz várta a fal mellé odakészítve. Az egyik még egészen meleg volt. Lecsatolta magáról a fegyvereit, aztán lehámozta magáról a bőrpáncélt, az alkarvédőket, végül a zekét és az inget is. Elgondolkodva nézte a két vödröt, miközben elmajszolt néhány falat kenyeret. Végül úgy döntött, előbb tisztességesen megmosdik. Csak aztán hajtott fel egy pohár bort, fogta a vödröt a hideg vízzel, és az épület előtt magára öntötte az egészet. Nagyokat szuszogott, amíg a bor felmelegítette. Aztán odakuporodott a barakk közepén megrakott tűz mellé. A hajából csöpögő és a hátán végiggördülő jéghideg vízcseppek egykettőre megszáradtak. Egy utolsó korty bor után hanyatt dobta magát az ágyán, és kényszerítette magát, hogy elaludjon.

A hajnali őrségváltásnál már ismét ébren volt. Magára rángatott egy tiszta inget, aztán a páncélt, és szokásos reggeli körútjára indult a táborban. Beszélt az őrséggel és a jelölteknek kiadta az aznapi feladatokat. Aztán visszatért a barakkba a fegyvereiért. Épp a kardhüvelyt csatolta a hátára, amikor leszállt mellette a bagoly. A Gárda táborában állandó vendég volt a Gyógyító Klán néhány tagja. Xi Wang azonnal felnyergeltetett még egy lovat a sajátja mellé, és magával vitte Ci Bei-t. A nő vagy tíz nyárral idősebb volt nála, és mint mindig, most is kérdezősködés nélkül követte. A pihent lovakkal alig egy óra alatt elérték a házat.

\- Gyógyító… - köszöntötte őket Jian Ming látható megkönnyebbüléssel a ház előtt állva. Fürkésző tekintettel nézett a bátyjára. Xi Wang sápadt volt, de nem szólt egy szót sem. De mégiscsak a bátyja volt, így amikor odaálltak a beteg ágya mellé, már sejtette, mit érez a Kapitány.

A Gyógyító csendben megvizsgálta a lányt. Halkan feltett néhány rövid kérdést, és beleszagolt az ágy melletti szekrénykén árválkodó pohárba is.

\- A Megtört Szívet Sirató valóban szükséges volt? – kérdezte végül.

\- Ártani nem árt. - vonta meg a vállát Jian Ming.

\- Menjetek ki. – intett az ajtó felé Ci Bei, és a két testvér engedelmeskedett. Leültek a konyhában, Jian Ming gyümölcsöt és bort tett az asztalra.

\- Akarsz beszélni róla?

Xi Wang a fejét rázta.

\- Muszáj lesz. Ha te nem is, ő előbb-utóbb beszélni fog.

\- Ha rajtad múlik, kishúgom, biztosan. – morogta a Kapitány, aztán nagyot sóhajtott, és a szoba felé pillantott. – A neve Bai He. Szolgáló a Palotában. Azaz csak volt…

\- A Hóköd Erdőben szedted össze, egy olyan ruhában, amit értelmes ember fel sem venne, és most olyan beteg, hogy Gyógyítót kellett hozzá hívni. Izgalmas dolgok történhettek ott a Palotában. Képzelem, mit művelhetett, ha kitették a szűrét.

\- Nem csinált semmit! – vágta rá emelt hangon Xi Wang, de azonnal lehalkította a hangját, ahogy Jian Ming csóválni kezdte a fejét. – Bai He nem csinált semmit. – ismételte meg végül csendesen.

\- Csak tudnám, miért az Erdőbe ment. Talán bizony még a Városból is kidobták Elindult valahová?

\- Nem tudom. Fogalmam sincs, hová akart menni.

\- Azt hittem, ismered. – csodálkozott Jian Ming.

\- Én… - kezdte a Kapitány, de a szavak csak nagy nehezen akartak előbukkanni belőle. – Csak annyit tudok róla, hogy szolgáló volt. Nem sok lehetőségem volt beszélni vele.

\- Amit úgy látom, nagyon sajnálsz. – mosolygott a húga. – Ne aggódj, a Gyógyító majd segít, és cseveghetsz még vele eleget.

Xi Wang felkapta a fejét, de a testvére tekintetében nyoma sem volt a gúnynak, így halványan ő is elmosolyodott.

Jian Ming elgondolkodva nézte. Már szóra nyitotta a száját, amikor az ajtóban megjelent Ci Bei, és közölte, hogy a lány magához tért. Xi Wang olyan lendülettel ugrott fel az asztal mellől, hogy az húga minden kételyét eloszlatta. Jobbnak látta azonban, ha nem mond semmit, és inkább fogott egy tányért, hogy ragut merjen. Ha a lány jobban van, hamarosan éhes is lesz.

A Kapitány csendben odalépett az ágyhoz. Zavarban volt, bár igyekezett elrejteni, persze nem sok sikerrel. Bai He sápadtan feküdt a derekáig felhúzott takaró alatt. Karikás szemeivel a falat bámulta.

\- Hol vagyok? – kérdezte végül.

\- A házunkban. Ide hoztalak, miután megtaláltalak a Hóköd Erdőben. – felelte a Kapitány, és legyűrte magában a keserűségét, amiért a lány nem volt hajlandó ránézni. – A Gyógyító szerint minden rendben. Pár nap pihenés, és megerősödsz.

\- Nagyszerű. – suttogta Bai He erőtlen hangon, minden meggyőzőerő nélkül.

\- Hazaviszlek. – ajánlotta Xi Wang, mire a lány végre hajlandó volt felpillantani.

\- Haza? Mégis hová?

A Kapitány zavartan kérdezett vissza:

\- Haza… ahová indultál… Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy vaktában vágtál neki a Hóköd Erdőnek?

Bai He lehajtotta a fejét, mire ő annál dühösebben folytatta:

\- Ostobaság volt elindulnod… Védelem, ruha és élelem nélkül… Meghalhattál volna… mégis miért tetted?

A lány nem válaszolt, de a Kapitány dühe hamar szánalommá változott, ahogy Bai He karcsú ujjai az elcsúfított, rövid hajfürtökhöz értek. Közelebb lépett, de amikor épp felemelte a kezét, belépett a szobába a húga egy tányér gőzölgő raguval.

\- Elég lesz mára, bátyám. – jegyezte meg halkan. – Majd később visszajöhetsz. Most menj.

Xi Wang meghajolt, és már az ajtófélfán volt a keze, amikor Bai He megszólalt mögötte.

\- Köszönöm, Kapitány…

Ő azonban nem fordult meg, és nem szólt semmit, csak csendben elment.

Amikor a Kapitány mögött becsukódott az ajtó, Jian Ming az ágy szélére ült a tányérral.

\- Szerencsére semmi komoly. Félrebeszéltél a láztól, de már jól vagy. Most eszel, pihensz és megerősödsz.

\- Mi haszna, hogy kidobtak a Palotából, ha most is csak parancsolgatnak nekem? – húzta el a száját Bai He keserűen.

\- A nevem Kai Jian Ming. Egy kovács lánya vagyok. És sem én, sem más nem fog neked parancsolni többé, Bai He. Ezt jegyezd meg jól. – nevetett vissza rá a másik, büszkeséggel és vidámsággal a hangjában. – És most egyél, húgocskám.

Nehéz volt ellenállni a gyengéd erőszaknak. Végül Jian Ming volt kénytelen kivenni a kanalat a lány kezéből, hogy ne egyen túl sokat. Az erős pálinkát most már mellőzte, és csak egy könnyű gyógyteát hozott neki, amit Bai He néhány hatalmas korttyal el is tüntetett. Aztán visszafészkelte magát a takaró alá, és mire a másik összeszedte az edényeket, már el is aludt. Jian Ming felsóhajtott. Valami furcsa érzés fogta el, és már nem is volt annyira biztos benne, hogy valóban minden rendben lesz. Esze ágában sem volt elárulni a bátyjának, mit kiabált Bai He álmában, de közben meg azon aggódott, nem lesz-e túl késő, ha nem mondja el neki időben az igazságot? Megrázta a fejét. Az átvirrasztott éjszaka után neki is jól esett volna egy pihentető alvás, ami talán a megoldást is meghozná erre a kényes kérdésre. Résnyire nyitva hagyta az ajtót, aztán átment a saját szobájába, és kimerülten ő is elaludt.

Mintha csak másodpercek teltek volna el azóta, hogy a fejét a párnára tette, amikor Bai He ismét kiabálni kezdett, és ő felriadt a sírására. De mire teljesen magához tért volna, hogy leszálljon az ágyról, a lány a másik szobában elhallgatott. Jian Ming morgott egyet, mégsem kelt fel, csak átfordult a másik oldalára, és aludt tovább.

Idegen lovak nyerítésére riadt fel. Azonnal magához tért. Óvatosan kiszállt az ágyból, a bejárati ajtót résnyire nyitva kikémlelt az udvarra, és azonnal visszafordult a szobájába. A pengét a háta mögé rejtve újra megállt az ajtónál, a kilincsre téve a másik kezét, de még nem nyitott ajtót.

Három férfi húzta meg a kötőféket a ház előtt, de nem szálltak le a nyeregből. Egymáshoz közelebb hajolva beszélgetni kezdtek.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy egyedül van? - kérdezte az egyik, aki idegesnek tűnt, és folyton az országút felé nézegetett, amerről érkeztek.

\- Te is láttad elmenni a bátyját, nem? Akkor meg ne nyávogj itt nekem, Yu Ben. - jegyezte meg a másik, aki le sem vette a kezét a kardjáról.

Jian Ming a ruhája szélébe törölte a tenyerét. Megismerte őket. Kettő közülük legalábbis a faluban lakott, egyszerű parasztfiak voltak, akik azt hitték, egy rozsdás pengétől többet érnek majd. Kár, hogy a becsületről fogalmuk sem volt, és a henyélésen kívül csak arra volt gondjuk, hogy rendszeres időközönként megkeressék és zaklassák őt. Eddig ugyan nem erőszakoskodtak, megelégedtek a durva szavakkal, amikről azt hitték, bármelyik lányt levennék a lábáról. Az ő esetében azonban csak azt érték el, hogy az utóbbi időben már csak karddal a kezében állt eléjük.

\- Kai Jian Ming... Itthon vagy? Gyere ki. - kezdtek kiabálni és nevetgélni egyszerre. - Tűzhercegnő... Ne kéresd magad... Tudod, hogy nem megyünk el, amíg nem láthatjuk a szépségedet...

A lány beletörődve sóhajtott egyet. Hát persze hogy tudta. Így ment ez minden alkalommal. Kénytelen lesz kimenni és beszélni velük, mielőtt eszükbe jutna bekéretőzni a házba. Halvány mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, hogy ne az undort lássák rajta, és kilépett az ajtón.

\- Drága Jian Ming, hát mégiscsak leereszkedtél közénk? Micsoda megtiszteltetés. - ugyanaz a férfi, aki az előbb Tűzhercegnőnek nevezte, leugrott a nyeregből, és szemtelenül figyelmen kívül hagyva a lány feszes és elutasító magatartását odaállt elé, majd meghajolt.

Jian Ming csak egy kurta biccentéssel viszonozta ezt, de összeszedte az önuralmát, és nem lépett hátra egy lépést. A kardot a háta mögött tartotta.

\- Régen láttunk a faluban. Miért nem látogatsz meg minket? - faggatózott tovább a férfi.

\- Elfoglalt vagyok, Chou Lou... Apámnak segítek.

\- Közben itt laksz egyedül ebben a házban? Kellene neked már egy férj, aki vigyáz rád. Sok a gazember errefelé.

Te vagy az egyik, gondolta a lány, de lenyelte a mérgét, és sikerült még egy mosolyt megmutatnia. Óvatosan válogatta meg a szavait, a világért sem szerette volna, ha ezek hárman még a házba is be akarnak menni.

\- Hálás vagyok, amiért így aggódtok miattam. De van családom és vigyáznak rám. Abban pedig biztos lehetsz, hogy megfelelő férjet fogok találni magamnak. Aki tiszteletre méltó, becsületes és erős.

Ezt nem kellett volna mondania. A férfi tekintetét látva rá kellett jönnie, hogy ha az arca vagy a szavai nem is, de valami más, talán a hangja elárulta őt. Chou Lou továbbra is vigyorgott, de a szeme elsötétedett, és még egy lépést közelebb lépett a lányhoz, aki nagyot nyelt, és közben feljebb emelte a kardot. Nem nagyon, épp csak megmozdította a háta mögött. A férfi megtorpant, és arcáról lehervadt a mosoly. Jian Ming egyedül volt, ők meg hárman. De a lány apja a Királyi Gárda kovácsa volt. Ha a lányának csak egy haja szála is meggörbül, annak kellemetlen következményei lehetnek.

Chou Lou a háta mögé sandított. Jian Ming követte a tekintetét, és észrevette, hogy a harmadik férfi őt bámulja. Ismeretlen volt a számára, sohasem látta azelőtt, és a ruházata is furcsa volt. Egyszerű, díszítetlen, de láthatóan erős anyagból készült, ráadásul a szükséges helyeken kígyózó fémveretekkel erősítették meg. A lábánál a lány a nyeregbe tűzve egy íves kardpengét látott. A férfi egy szót sem szólt, de a szemeitől Jian Ming-et a hideg is kirázta.

\- Legyen szép napod, Hercegnő. - mondta néhány kényelmetlen néma pillanat után Chou Lou, aztán visszaszállt a lovára. A lány nem fáradt azzal, hogy viszonozza a köszönést, vagy mosolyogjon. A levegőt is csak akkor fújta ki, amikor eltűntek a falu felé vezető úton. Visszament a házba. Bai He szerencsére nem hallotta ezt a közjátékot, nem riadt fel, és nyugodtan aludt tovább az ágyában. Jian Ming megdörzsölte a tarkóját, aztán a kardot a konyhaasztalra téve nekilátott, hogy teát készítsen. Amíg forrt a víz, azon gondolkozott, nem kellene-e szót fogadnia az apjának, és tényleg visszaköltözni a kovácsműhely melletti házba. Bai He egy-két napon belül visszanyeri az erejét. Addigra talán ő is képes lesz dönteni.

Bai He végigaludta a nap hátralevő részét és az éjszakát is. Jian Ming kihasználta a nyugalmas esti órákat, és elkezdett összeszedni néhány holmit, ami szükségesnek látott kettejük számára. De aztán legyűrte a fáradtság, és elaludt.

\- Ez meg mit keres itt? - hallotta meg a másik lány hangját reggel, amikor az ablakon át beszűrődő napfény és a madarak elkergették mellőle az álmokat. A szemét dörzsölgetve kiment a konyhába, ahol Bai He az asztal mellett ült, egészségesen rózsás arccal, tiszta és kíváncsi tekintettel, és a kardot bámulta.

\- Jó reggelt, Bai He. - motyogta, és ledobta magát egy székre.

\- Hozok teát. - ugrott fel a másik olyan energiával, hogy Jian Ming kezdte kétségbe vonni, milyen beteg is volt a lány valójában. Most úgy tűnt, nemcsak az erejét, de a jókedvét is visszanyerte. Amíg Bai He a teával foglalkozott, ő közelebb húzta magához a kardot.

\- Estére apám házában vacsorázunk. - jegyezte meg halkan. Nem volt benne biztos, jó ötlet-e. Túl közel lesznek a Gárda táborához. De Bai He vagy nem hallotta tisztán, vagy nem törődött vele, mert csak hümmögött valamit, és teát töltött kettőjüknek. Aztán mire Jian Ming elkortyolgatta a magáét és teljesen felébredt, ő körbeszaladta a konyhát, ennivalót pakolt az asztalra és csevegni kezdett a kertről, amit a szobaablakból látott korán reggel.

\- Észrevettem, hogy ültettél citromfüvet is. Mit szoktál készíteni belőle? Nálunk teánal főzik meg, de a szomszédunk néha szörpöt kotyvasztott belőle, jó sok mézzel.

\- Bai He... - szólongatta, de a másik mintha nem is hallotta volna.

\- Szőlőt nem láttam. Azt hittem, ha már ennyi gyümölcsfátok van, lesz szőlő is.

\- Bai He...

\- Nem tudom, mit csinált az a Gyógyító, de farkaséhes vagyok. Mi lesz ebédre?

\- Bai He! Elég! - fogta a fejét Jian Ming kétségbeesve, mire a lány végre elhallgatott. Félretolta a tányérját, és láthatóan zavartan rövid hajába túrt. Kerülte Jian Ming tekintetét, és helyette újra a kardot kezdte el bámulni.

\- Ne haragudj. - törte meg a csendet végül Jian Ming. - Mielőtt... szóval korábban már azt terveztem, visszamegyek apámhoz. Ezt a házat ritkán használjuk, általában a faluban lakunk, a kovácsműhely mellett. Így közelebb vagyunk a táborhoz is, ahol apámnak mindig akad valami tennivalója. - Elcsendesedett, de a másik nem nézett rá és nem válaszolt, így folytatta. - Természetesen velünk maradhatsz, ameddig csak akarsz.

Bai He felpillantott, szemében nyoma sem volt a vidámságnak, melyet korábban is csak tettetni próbált.

\- Gondolkoztam, Jian Ming. Arról, ami a Palotában történt, arról, ahogy a bátyád viselkedett, és arról, mit akarok és mit tehetnék... Kérlek, ne hidd, hogy hálátlan vagyok. De... Muszáj a saját kezembe vennem a sorsomat.

\- El akarsz menni? - csodálkozott Jian Ming. - De mégis hová? Azt hittem...

\- Nekem is van családom. Nem túl közel, de nem lehetetlen eljutni hozzájuk. Néhány nap csupán.

\- Nem mehetsz el. - vágta rá Jian Ming a szükségesnél talán kissé határozottabban, és ez Bai He számára is feltűnt. Felvonta a szemöldökét, mire ő gyorsan hozzátette: - Maradj még pár napot, húgocskám. Nem késel el sehonnan. Szeretném, ha megismernéd apámat, szeretnék adni neked pár holmit...

\- Jól van, jól van, maradok. De csak pár nap, rendben?

\- Rendben. - nyújtotta a kezét Jian Ming, és roppantul elégedett volt magával. Látta ugyan, hogy a lány tekintete ismét a távolba réved, de azzal győzködte magát, hogy ennek semmi jelentősége, és igyekezett nem aggódni a megérzései miatt, hogy Bai He nem mond teljesen igazat. Az előző nap délutáni látogatókról nem szólt semmit.


	7. 6 fejezet

Xi Wang meglepődve tapasztalta, amint visszaért a Gyógyítóval a Táborba, hogy a Tábornoknak még mindig semmi nyoma, még mindig a Palotában van. Csak egy rövid üzenetet küldött; megnyugtatta a Kapitányt, hogy hamarosan indul, és figyelmeztette ő, hogy készítse fel a Gárdát, mivel bármikor magas rangú vendégek érkezhetnek. Xi Wang pontosan tudta, ki lesz az a látogató. Még a gondolatára is felforrt a vér az ereiben a méregtől.

Még egy teljes hónap hátra volt a következő Válogatásig. Egyre több Jelölt költözött a Táborba, hogy az utolsó napokat a fizikai és lelki felkészülésnek szentelje. Ám a legtöbben még mindig nem vették komolyan azt, amire vállalkoztak. Egy kis szigorúság nem árt senkinek. Neki magának meg aztán főleg nem. Szüksége van valamire, hogy elterelje a gondolatait.

\- Csak egy pálcikát hoztál. – jegyezte meg He Bian, amikor egy tál gőzölgő levessel a kezében leült melléjük vacsorázni. Xi Wang tekintete elsötétült. Ennyit a figyelemelterelésről. Feléledt benne a gyanú, hogy talán Bai He boszorkány. Különben hogy lehetséges, hogy ilyen mélyre ásta be magát a gondolataiba?

\- Nesze, itt van. – nyújtott felé készségesen egy pár pálcikákat másik szárnysegédje, Lu Shan, aki nem igazán zavartatta magát azzal, hogy elrejtse a vigyorát. A barátjára pillantott, mire mind a ketten hangosan nevetni kezdtek.

\- Elég lesz már… - morogta a Kapitány. – Inkább tömjétek a fejeteket.

\- Igen, uram! – emelték a magasba a pálcikájukat azok ketten, és enni kezdtek, bár a mosoly nem tűnt el az arcukról.

Xi Wang lehunyta a szemét. Van bennük annyi megértés, hogy nem zargatják a kérdéseikkel. Egyelőre. A mosolyukból azonban úgy tűnt, nagyon is sokat értenek a Kapitány viselkedéséből. Fognak ők még faggatózni…

\- A Tábornok üzenetet küldött. – jegyezte meg, hogy új irányt adjon a beszélgetésnek. – Ying Kong Shi herceget fogja kísérni, amikor visszatér. Valószínűleg már holnap. És ez azt jelenti, hogy csak néhány óránk maradt némi életet lehelni a Jelöltekbe. Valószínűleg rájuk is kíváncsi lesz a Herceg.

\- De hiszen a legtöbbjük az anyja szoknyája mellől futott idáig. Arra is képtelenek, hogy megélesítsék a saját kardjukat. – jegyezte meg rosszallóan Lu Shan.

\- A legtöbbnek még nem is adtunk saját kardot, nem emlékszel? – tette hozzá He Bian.

\- Hívjátok össze őket. Vacsora után fél órát kapnak, hogy rendbe szedjék a saját dolgaikat, utána szemlét tartok. He Bian! A Gárdának most azonnal szemle! – adta ki Xi Wang a parancsot, és az asztalra csapta a pálcikáját. Felállva itta ki a leves maradékát a csészéből, és ott hagyta a másik kettőt az asztalnál.

He Bian és Lu Shan tágra nyílt szemmel bámulták egymást. Még nem tudták eldönteni, kell-e nekik a régi Kapitány. Aztán egyszerre megvonták a vállukat, és egy pillanat múlva már futottak, hogy teljesítsék a parancsot.

Ying Kong Shi az utat bámulta a lova fülei között. Nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megzabolázza a gondolatait, így azok megállás nélkül, szédítő sebességgel keringtek két dolog körül: a Jég Klán trónja és a Jég-Tűz Klán utolsó királyának kardja körül. A Tábornok látta, hogy a fiatal Herceg mélyen a gondolataiba merül, és rágódik valamin, így meg sem próbált beszélgetni, inkább csak arra figyelt, hogy a lova tartsa az irányt. Mögöttük nyolc Gárdista lovagolt kíséretképpen.

Shi meglepődve vette tudomásul saját, egyre erősebben körvonalazódó érzéseit a Trónnal kapcsolatban. Azelőtt minden követ megmozgatott, hogy ott ülhessen, most azonban a világ túlsó felére kívánta. Nem volt már ok, sem cél, ami értelmet adott volna ennek. És ami a Király kötelezettségeit illeti, most már ő is érezte azoknak a láthatatlan láncoknak a súlyát, melyek elől a bátyja, Ka Suo is menekülni szeretett volna. Azok a láncok akadályozták meg őt is az ünnepségen, hogy azt tegye, amit a szíve diktál, és a Végtelen Tengerig repítse az ostoba és gonosz Főkomornát. És most már örökre kénytelen volt együtt élni a ténnyel, hogy igazságtalanságot követtek el az ő nevében.

Bár igaz, ami igaz, ő bizony nem kérte, hogy aggódjanak érte. Látott már hasonlót az anyja szemében, bár az ő tekintetét az állandó aggodalom mellett elfátyolozta a bosszúvágy. És látott valami még hasonlóbbat a Tűz Klán hercegnőjének szemében. Harcoltak egymás mellett, és amikor fenyegették őket, a hercegnő nevetve nézett szembe a veszélyekkel, ám Shi tudta, hogy aggódik miatta. Amikor pedig kifordult magából a világ, és ők ketten egyedül maradtak, Yan Da mintha kényszert érzett volna arra, hogy újra és újra elmondja neki, csakis őmiatta teszi, amit tesz. Még akkor is ezt bizonygatta, amikor…

Shi megrázta a fejét. Elég volt a haszontalan emlékekből. Ami elmúlt, elmúlt, többé nem tud változtatni rajta. Azokat a könnyeket nem törölheti le soha többé. A sarkát a lova oldalába vágta. Ha már egyszer a Tábornok kedvéért nyeregbe ült, legalább hadd vágtasson kedvére, mint a szél. Csak akkor húzta meg a kötőféket, amikor már érezte, hogy minden ízében remeg alatta a ló. Az árnyak nem tűntek el, de legalább messze a háta mögött hagyta őket. A Tábornok nem maradt le mögötte, és ahogy megállította a lovát a hercegé mellett, elégedetten mosolygott.

\- Gyakrabban kellene kilovagolnia, Felség. – jegyezte meg, felbátorodva azon, hogy a herceg tekintetéből eltűnni látszottak a sötét felhők.

Shi feléje bólintott, és körbenézett. A dombról, ahol megálltak, gyönyörű kilátás nyílt a Szürke Rák folyó környékére, és egy falura, mely a Tábornok szerint a Xiang Mu nevet viselte. Távolabb már kékeszölddé varázsolta a távoli erdőket a pára, de nem tudta elrejteni a Halandó Királyság szépségeit. A Herceg számára úgy tűnt, mintha csupán néhány hét telt volna el azóta, amióta utoljára errefelé járt. De igaza volt Dérmadárnak. Ez már egy másik élet volt, és egy másik idő…

Végigfuttatta a tekintetét a folyó ezüstösen csillogó szalagja mentén. Ez nem az a folyó volt, mégis megrohanták az emlékek. Amikor a jéghideg folyóvízben fekve a Tűz Klán katonáinak hangjára riadt fel, újjászületett. Az a folyó annyi mindent hallott… Egy fiatal lány sírását, egy bambuszlevél énekét, egy korbács csattogását... Ez nem az a folyó, emlékeztette magát újra, és szorosabbra markolta a kantárt.

\- Milyen messze van a Királyi Gárda Tábora? – kérdezte Liang Dao felé fordulva a nyeregben.

\- A falun túl fekszik a folyó mentén, Felség. Kényelmesen egy óra alatt is elérjük. De ha megengedi, megállnánk a faluban. Szükségünk lesz a kovácsra, magammal akarom vinni őt. Csak egy kis kitérő.

\- A Gárdának nincs saját kovácsa? – csodálkozott Shi, némi rosszallással a hangjában, de a Tábornok készen állt a válasszal.

\- Kai Chou Yan nem csak egy kovács. Ő a legjobb, akit ismerek. A tudására éppúgy szükségem lesz, mint a stílusára.

\- A stílusára?

\- Igen. Senki nem képes úgy helyre tenni a Jelölteket, letörni a büszkeségüket, és letörölni a képükről a beképzelt vigyort, mint az öreg, amikor megtanítja nekik, mit jelent valójában igazi kardot fogni a kezükben.

A Tábornok felnevetett, és a Herceg máris több érdeklődést kezdett mutatni az aprócska halandó falu iránt.

\- Akkor mire várunk? Mutasd az utat.

\- Igenis, Felség.

Bai He ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy egyetlen napot se várjanak. Sem szép szó, sem a betegséggel való fenyegetés nem használt, így Jian Ming végül feladta a próbálkozást. Biztos volt benne, hogy a lány nem tudhatott Chou Lou meg a bandája látogatásáról. Épp emiatt volt érthetetlen ez a nagy sietség. Ha nincs meggyőződve az ellenkezőjéről, még azt hihette volna, hogy Bai He igyekszik a Gárda közelébe kerülni. Így viszont… Inkább belemerült a teendőibe, és igyekezett nem sokat gondolkozni ezen a talányon. Bai He kérésére feladta még az ebéddel kapcsolatos terveit is. Némi ennivalót csomagolt össze maguknak, és fogta a korábban összekészített batyut a ruhaneművel meg néhány szükséges aprósággal. Az útravalót a lány kezébe nyomda.

\- Ezeket te hozod. Nem nehéz. Te erőltetted az indulást, úgyhogy csak magadnak köszönheted, ha út közben megint rosszabbul leszel.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj, nővérkém. – mosolygott Bai He rendületlenül, viszonozva Jian Ming korábbi testvéries megszólítását, és idegesítően nyugodt volt. Jian Ming megfogta a kardját, aztán sóhajtott egyet.

\- Na jó, jobb, ha indulunk. Csak néhány óra az út, de szeretnék mielőbb odaérni.

A folyó vonalát követték, és csak akkor álltak meg néhány perc pihenőre, amikor feltétlenül szükséges volt. Néha beszélgettek, jobbára Jian Ming mesélt a faluról meg az apjáról. Elmondott pár történetet a bátyjáról is, bár Bai He keveset kérdezett, és főleg csak hallgatta őt. Az idő nagy részében azonban csak némán lépkedtek egymás mellett, külön-külön a saját gondolataikba merülve.

Nem sokkal az ebédidő elmúltával elérték a falut. Jian Ming udvariasan köszöntött minden ismerőst, akik szemlátomást örülnek, hogy viszontlátják a lányt. Amikor a kovácsműhelyhez értek, a szomszédok vetettek némi kíváncsi pillantást a másik lányra, de nem kérdezősködtek. Jian Ming egyáltalán nem lepődött meg, hogy nem találja otthon az apját. Az inas csak annyit mondott, hogy a mester a Gárdához ment. A lány megvonta a vállát, és intett a másiknak. Ez a ráadás séta már igazán nem számított. Sietős léptekkel indultak tovább.

Amikor az utolsó ház füstje is mögöttük maradt, hirtelen rossz érzés fogta el. Egyre gyakrabban nézett körbe, és forgatta a fejét, de hiába, semmit sem látott. Az idegességét azonban Bai He is megérezte.

\- Valami baj van? Miért kapkodod a fejed ide-oda? Vársz valakit?

\- Maradj csöndben húgocskám, ha jót akarsz. – mordult rá a másikra, hogy fülelni tudjon, és meggyorsította a lépteit.

A folyó a közelben csillogott, még láthatták a fák között a hullámokat, de aztán egyre sűrűbbé vált a liget, amelyen keresztülvezetett az útjuk. Jian Ming a következő kanyarnál megtorpant, de már késő volt. A lovasok mintha a semmiből bukkantak volna elő. Bai He felsikoltott, mire ő egy hatalmasat taszított rajta, így a lány az út melletti puha fűben kötött ki. Másra azonban már nem maradt ideje. Amikor Chou Lou elszáguldott mellette a lóval, és kíméletlenül fellökte, tehetetlenül zuhant a földre. A férfi pontosan tudta, hová üssön, és a kard messzire repült a lány kezéből. Jian Ming káromkodva ugrott fel, és miután vetett egy gyors pillantást Bai He felé, máris a lovasok felé fordult.

\- Te gazember! Hát már nem bírtad tovább nélkülem? Ez igazán megható. Hogy a rákok falják fel a beleidet!

\- Ugyan már, Tűzhercegnő! Mire fel ez a felháborodás? Mi csak azért jöttünk, hogy méltó kíséretet nyújtsunk neked. Add a kezed, és ülj mellém a nyeregbe. Ígérem, nagyon vigyázok majd, hogy ne ess le.

Yu Ben, az az ostoba felnevetett. A titokzatos harmadik azonban hallgatott. Jian Ming szemei szikrákat hánytak a dühtől. Közben azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy szemmel tartsa mindhárom lovast, és közelebb araszoljon a kardjához.

\- No no… - billegette meg az ujját Chou Lou, és leakasztott a nyeregkápa mellől egy ostort. – Ugye nem csinálsz semmi ostobaságot?

\- Enyém lehet a másik? – kotyogott közbe Yu Ben, és Jian Ming aggódva pillantott Bai He irányába. A lány már feltápászkodott a földről, pillantását elhomályosította a félelem. Mindketten a másik tekintetét keresték, hogy aztán egyszerre nézzenek a földön fekvő kardra. Ami történetesen alig egy lépésre volt Bai He lábától.

\- Meg se próbáld, aranyom. – kuncogott sötéten Chou Lou, és lassan szabadjára engedte az ostort.

Jian Ming a férfi kezét figyelte. Egyszerre mozdultak meg, és a levegőt surrogva átszelő ostorszíj a lány dereka helyett annak karjára tekeredett. Mire a férfi tudatára ébredt ennek, már késő volt, a lány teljes testsúlyát bevetve hátralépett, és lerántotta a nyeregből. Az persze felpattant, és fortyogó dühvel indult feléje. Jian Ming még egy lépést hátrált, magához húzva az ostort, amíg neki nem ütközött valami puhának. Bai He volt az, remegő kezében az ő kardjával. A kard persze a hüvelyében volt, így nem sokat segíthetett még akkor sem, ha csupán az ostoba Yu Ben közeledett a másik irányból.

\- Ne csinálj semmit, Bai He! – vetette oda neki, és szorosabbra fogta az ostor markolatát.

Mindkét férfi kardot rántott.

\- Nem csinálhatnánk az egyszerűbb módon, Hercegnő? Mondjuk… hogy nem csipkézzük ki a bőrötöket, mielőtt velük jöttök.

\- Ne mozdulj, Bai He! – suttogta Jian Ming a háta mögé. Érezte, ahogy a másik lány mély levegőt vesz, de ott áll mögötte, hátát szorosan az ő hátának vetve. Elégedetten elmosolyodott. Már csak néhány pillanat…

Mint az orkán, úgy vágtatott közéjük egy tucat ló, gazdáik fél kézzel tartották a kötőféket, másik kezükben kihúzott pengét csillogtak. Jian Ming szabad kezével belekapaszkodott Bai He karjába, és erősen megszorította. Még épp időben, a lány halálra rémült a lovaktól, és mozdult volna, mindegy, hogy hová, csak el onnan. A lovak patái alatt kötött volna ki, ha Jian Ming nem figyel.

A két gazember azonban rögtön menekülőre fogta a dolgot. Nyaktörő iramban ugrottak a nyeregbe, és csak a letört ágak roppanása hallatszott, ahogy harmadik társukat követve eltűntek a fák között.

Jian Ming mellett hatalmas port verve fékezett le az egyik katona. Néhány pillantással felmérte a helyzetet, de mivel úgy látta, a két nő nem sérült meg, és nincs már veszélyben, a parancsa pedig nem engedte, hogy üldözze a három férfit, a hüvelyébe csúsztatta a kardját, és előrehajolva a nyeregben szélesen elmosolyodott.

\- A bátyádhoz jössz, Jian Ming?

\- Jól látja, Parancsnok. Nagyon örülök, hogy az Őrjárat ma is ilyen pontos volt.

\- Én is. Szükséged van kíséretre?

\- Köszönöm, nem, Parancsnok.

\- Azért nem megyünk túl gyorsan, rendben?

\- Ahogy gondolja, Parancsnok.

A férfi felnevetett, és végre Jian Ming is nyugodtan kifújhatta a levegőt. Átkarolta Bai He vállát, aki holtsápadtan állt, kezében még mindig a kard markolatát szorongatva.

\- Menjünk. Mindjárt ott vagyunk.

Bai He csak bólintott, de engedelmesen követte. Jian Ming átvette az egyik katona kezéből a holmijukat, aztán összetekerte az ostort, és jobb híján a ruhája övéhez kötözte.

A parancsnok felkiáltott, hangját az egész szakasz visszhangozta. Ahogy elvágtattak a lányok mellett, Jian Ming felemelte a karját, és vidáman utánuk kiáltott:

\- Erő és Becsület! Éljen a Gárda!

Liang Dao jobbnak látta, ha a Herceg nem vonul végig az apró falun, és nem rémíti meg az egyszerű halandókat, akik nem készültek fel egy ilyen magas rangú látogató fogadására. Shi nem ellenkezett. Tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy amikor a bátyjával a halandók között kellett meghúzniuk magukat, annak sem lett jó vége. A Tábornok hamarosan egy fehér hajú, alacsony, de markos férfi társaságában tért vissza a falu szélén várakozó kis csapathoz. Az öreg több kisebb fonatban viselte a haját, ruhája viseltes volt, de foglalkozását meghazudtolva patyolat tiszta. A karján egy széles csomagot cipelt, Shi csak a kidagadó izmai láttán gondolhatta, hogy fegyvereket hoz magával.

A Tábornok intésére az egyik Gárdista átvette az öregtől a csomagot, és egy nagy nyögéssel a lova hátára kötözte. Az öreg sarkában apró mosoly jelent meg.

\- Őfelsége, Ying Kong Shi Herceg. Ő itt Kai Chou Yan, kovácsmester.

Az öreg a tisztelet jelét mutatva meghajolt a Herceg irányába, aztán mintha mi sem történt volna, elindult a Tábor irányába.

Liang Dao szabadkozni kezdett, de Shi leintette.

\- Hagyd csak. Mára amúgy is elég volt a lovaglásból. Én is gyalog megyek.

Azzal leugrott a nyeregből, és a kovács után indult. A Tábornok miután a katonákat néhány rövid paranccsal előre küldte a Táborba, jobb híján követte őket, mindkettőjük lovát vezetve. Chou Yan nem érezte szükségét, hogy beszélgessen, Shi ezért jobb híján némán a nyomába szegődött. Látta jól az öreg szemében az imént, hogy az csupán a külső alapján ítélte meg őt. Hiszen bárki, aki ránéz, azt mondhatta, hogy halandó években mérve alig húsz nyarat látott. Tisztán ragyogó kék szemében nyoma sem volt az évezredek alatt elszenvedett veszteségeknek, nem viselt fegyvert, drága ruhát és ékszereket viszont annál inkább. Az öreg valószínűleg nem lehetett túl jó véleménnyel róla. Shi pedig hirtelen mindennél jobban vágyott rá, hogy kiérdemelje az elismerését. Ám nem tehetett semmit. Az öreg kényelmesen hosszú léptekkel sétált előtte, és eszében sem volt hátra fordulni holmi hercegek miatt. Shi a válla fölött a Tábornokra sandított, aki az utolsó pillanatban törölte le az arcáról a mosolyt.

Kai Xi Wang sohasem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen sűrű napja lesz. Alig aludt valamit. Reggeli előtt és reggeli után is szemlét tartott a Táborban. A Jelöltek számára pedig elrendelt még egyet a délelőtt folyamán. Végighallgatta a legfrissebb jelentéseket, hogy felkészülten válaszolhasson a Tábornok minden kérdésére. Saját szemével ellenőrizte az őrjáratba kijelölt Gárdisták felszerelését, és bár mindent rendben talált, a rend kedvéért mindenkinek újra meg kellett igazítania a páncélját. Aztán jött a szakács, akinek a rizskészletekkel volt valami problémája – megint, és mire észbe kapott, magasan állt a nap, a Tábor felbolydult méhkasként nyüzsgött, és teljes volt a káosz. A fejéhez kapott, és kétségbeesetten kereste a kiutat, de szerencséjére a végső csődtől megmentette az őrjárat kürtje. A hang nem csak rá, mindenki másra is úgy hatott, mint a varázslat. Mire a Parancsnok lova nyihogva megállt a Tábornok barakkja előtt, és a katona leugrott a nyeregből, hogy jelentést tegyen a Kapitánynak az őrjáratról, mögötte már felsorakozott csillogó és tökéletes felszerelésében a Gárda minden tagja, oldalt pedig egy szinte tökéletesen egyenes sorban álltak a Jelöltek.

Xi Wang megkönnyebbülten végighallgatta a Parancsnokot, aztán pihenőt rendelt el neki és a katonáinak. Már épp kezdett volna igazán megnyugodni, amikor észrevette a húgát, ahogy némileg zilált öltözékben, de vidáman besétál a táborba, mellette Bai He, a kezében egy karddal. Figyelmeztetnie kellett magát, hogy levegőt vegyen, de ahogy odafutott hozzájuk, zavarában nem talált megfelelő szavakat a számonkéréshez. Ehelyett tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta a két lányt, lélegzet után kapkodott, és közben megpróbált a rangjának megfelelően szigorúan nézni. Jian Ming nem zavartatta magát. Nem először járt itt, ismerte a Tábor szabályait, melyek nem tiltották meg neki, hogy meglátogassa a bátyját. Bai He azonban nem tudott magával mit kezdeni, és szabad kezével a ruháján matatott. Láthatóan épp olyan zavarban volt, mint a Kapitány, és bár egy pillanatra óvatosan felemelte a tekintetét, azonnal le is hajtotta a fejét. Jian Ming adott neki ruhát, és arra is szakított időt indulás előtt, hogy kezdjen valamit a lány tönkretett hajával. Nem csoda, hogy Xi Wang elnémult, amikor meglátta a lányt egyszerű, de kecses földszín ruhájában, rafináltan megigazított rövid hajával, melybe Jian Ming ennek ellenére képes volt hosszú díszeket belefonni. A kard pedig úgy illett a kezébe, mintha mindig is oda tartozott volna.

\- Mégis mi a démonfattya történt veletek? Mit kerestek itt? Miért nem vagytok apámnál? - nyögte ki végül Xi Wang az első szavakat, melyeket újabb és újabb kérdés követett.

\- Nyugalom, bátyám. – szólalt meg Jian Ming, amikor a férfi kénytelen volt levegőt venni, de ekkor újra felharsant a kürt, és a másik irányban megjelent az öreg Chou Yan, nyomában a Herceg, gyalogszerrel, őket pedig a Tábornok követte, maga után húzva a lovakat.

Xi Wang úgy érezte, összeroskadnak a mennyek, a csillagok és az égi kövek meg mind az ő fejére potyognak, és mindez a Tábornok és a herceg szeme láttára történik majd. De nem hiába volt Gárdista, egy a legkiválóbbak között. Nagy levegőt vett, karon fogta a két lányt, odapenderítette őket a barakk lépcsőjéhez, hogy ne legyenek szem előtt, aztán vigyázz-t kiáltott, és letérdelt a tér közepén. Hirtelen nem is tudta, kire pillantson majd elsőként. Az apjára, akit pár hete látott utoljára, és aki most bizonyára számon kéri majd rajta a nővére jelenlétét. A Tábornokra, aki valószínűleg jól látta, hogy azért nincs minden rendben a Táborban. Vagy a Hercegre, akinek pár napja tönkretette az ünnepségét. De kár volt aggódnia. A jelenlevők közül mindenkinek jutott néznivaló, és ki-ki saját vérmérséklete szerint birkózott meg ezzel.

Amikor megérkeztek, Ying Kong Shi kíváncsian pillantott végig a Táboron. Megnézte magának a Gárdistákat, és gyorsan megállapította, hogy semmit sem változtak, legalábbis ami az egyenruhát illeti. A térdelő Kapitányt egy pillantásra sem méltatta. Bai He jelenléte meglepte, csakúgy, mint az, hogy a lány egy kardot tartott a kezében. Ahogy azonban a tekintete a mellette álló alakra tévedt, a szíve egyszerűen mozdulatlanná dermedt, és nem dobogott többé. Csak úgy, mindenféle figyelmeztetés nélkül megállt. Ha képes lett volna lélegezni, akkor sem jutott volna egy korty levegőhöz sem, mert a világ is megszűnt létezni körülötte. A világot épp úgy a semmi uralta, mint annak idején, amikor végigjárta a Birodalmakat, hogy aztán ne találjon semmit és senkit. Kivéve…

Egy sötét hajú, szakadt ruhájú lányt látott maga előtt, akinek nevető tűz lobogott a szemében, és ostort viselt az övén. Hitte vagy sem, de itt volt ő, Shi pedig az egyetlen dolgot tette, aminek értelmét látta, csak hogy ne kelljen kimondania a nevét. Attól rettegett, ha mégis megtenné, akkor talán felébred, és kiderül, hogy minden csak álom volt, és ő még mindig ott fekszik a Hóköd Erdőben, arccal a hóban. Az érzései átvették az irányítást a teste fölött, szabadjára engedve a varázslatot. A következő levegővétellel hófehéren ragyogó fény robbant fel körülötte, elvakítva mindenkit, aki a közelében áll, és őt magát is. Megmozdult, felemelte a kezét, de ahogy leengedte, valami láthatatlan erő máris a levegőbe rántotta, és ahogy szinte magánkívül felkiáltott, az már egy dérmadár rikoltása volt.

\- Állj meg… Hallasz? Várj… Shi, állj meg végre… Ying Kong Shi! Azonnal szállj le! Hallottad! Szállj le, vagy megbánod.

Shi csak akkor tért magához, amikor tenyerét egy síkos jégfalnak támasztotta, és ujjai megérezték a hideget. Szélvihar tombolt körülötte, a kavargó hópelyhek miatt csak homályosan látta, hol is van. Közel-távol nyoma sem volt az életnek. Valahol északon lehetett, a Végtelen Tenger partján, mert hallotta a hullámok morajlását a közelben. Homlokát a hűvös jéghez nyomta, hogy kitisztuljon a feje.

Még mindig képtelen volt elhinni, hogy őt látta. Nagyokat pislogott, de hiába, még a jégfal is Yan Da arcát tükrözte vissza. Tenyerét a falnak támasztotta, hogy eltakarja a lány alakját.

Megroppant a háta mögött a hó, és ő dühtől eltorzult arccal fordult meg. Elindult Xian Xue felé, de az nem várta meg, hogy el is érje őt. Shi csak annyit érzett, hogy nem engedelmeskednek a lábai.

\- Nyugalom… - suttogta Dérmadár, mire Shi felmordult.

\- Mióta?...

\- Fontos ez? Említettem már, hogy nem túl nagy dicsőség egy jégfalba verni a fejed, ha az nem egy bizonyos jégfal, és épp nincs, akit megments az áldozattal?

\- Te…

\- Higgadj le. Kisfiúkkal nem beszélgetek.

Shi nem válaszolt, hanem felemelte a kezeit, hogy a kék lángokkal kiszabadítsa a lábát.

\- Én a helyedben nem fáradnék. Ebben az állapotban egy örökkévalóság alatt sem szabadulsz.

\- Engedj el, Xian Xue.

\- Nem, amíg nem szeded össze magad. Különben is, mi van veled? Mi zaklatott fel ennyire?

Shi felordított. Xian Xue pimasz, nemtörődöm mosollyal bámult rá.

\- Ez így nehéz lesz.

Shi lehajtotta a fejét. Látszott, hogy erősen küzd valami ellen, de aztán sikerült néhány perc elmúltával végre nyugodtan lélegeznie. A szeme azonban sötétkék volt, amikor felpillantott, és furcsa árnyak kavarogtak a tekintetében.

\- Válaszolj.

\- Rendben. – vonta meg a vállát Dérmadár, és egy pillantással szabadjára engedte a Herceget.

\- Yan Da életben van.

\- Ő nem Yan Da. A neve Kai Jian Ming.

\- De igen, ő Yan Da. A Tűzklán hercegnője. Aki meghalt… meghalt a Földön.

\- Rendben. Ha akarod, nevezd őt így. Attól még nem változnak meg a dolgok.

\- Miért nem szóltál, hogy itt van?

\- Nem kérdezted.

Shi egy szívdobbanás alatt akkora jégvihart támasztott kettőjük közé, hogy Xian Xue kénytelen volt egy enyhébb védekező varázslatot bevetni, hogy ne kócolódjon össze a haja. Rosszallóan nézett a Hercegre.

\- Ying Kong Shi… Viselkedj felnőtt módjára.

\- Épp azt teszem. Nem hagyom, hogy szórakozz velem.

\- Épp kérdezni akartál valamit.

Shi nagy levegőt vett, mielőtt megszólalt, vállai megfeszültek az erőlködéstől, hogy ne ugorjon neki a másiknak.

\- Yan Da újjászületett. Mégis hogyan?

\- Nem tudom.

\- Tessék?

\- Shi… Dérmadár vagyok, a Jég Klán őrző szelleme. De attól még nem vagyok mindentudó. Vannak más klánok is a világon. Más szellemek és más istenek.

\- Valaki akkor is életet adott neki.

\- Bánod talán?

Shi hallgatott. Néhány lépést arrébb sétált. Bánni? Nem, azt semmiképpen. De nem tudta volna egyetlen szóba sűríteni, mit gondol vagy érez, még ha muszáj lett volna is.

\- Tudja?

\- Mit? – kérdezett vissza Dérmadár. – Hogy ő Yan Da hercegnő? Nem.

A Herceg bólintott.

\- Na akkor rendben is vagyunk. – dörzsölte össze a kezeit Dérmadár. – Látom, elégedett vagy a válasszal. Akkor talán haza is mehetünk.

\- Nem. Időre van szükségem.

\- Tessék? Mégis mihez? Mit akarsz tenni? Boldog, családja van, apja és testvére, akik szeretik.

\- Miért adtak neki új életet, ha elvették tőle az emlékeit? Miért? – kérdezte Shi, és a hangjában újraéledt a nyugtalanság.

\- Minden varázslatnak ára van, nem emlékszel?

\- Unalmas vagy, Xian Xue. Nem magyarázhatsz mindent ezzel.

\- Pedig igaz. – vonta meg a vállát a másik, és karba tett kézzel a jégfalnak dőlt.

\- Alig bírom elhinni. – jegyezte meg Shi halkan. Elhallgatott, és tett néhány lassú lépést, csizmája orrával belerúgva a hóba. Aztán megállt. – A karomban halt meg.

\- Nem először.

\- Nem tehettem róla. – vágott vissza a Herceg villogó tekintettel. Dérmadár azonban nem zavartatta magát.

\- Először talán nem. Elismerem, bátor döntés volt a részéről, hogy az apja és közéd állt az Örökké Virágzó Cseresznyefák Ligetében.

\- Azt mondta egyszer, Huo Yi nem szerette őt.

\- Shi… Senki sem szerette őt. Nem figyeltél arra, amit mondott neked? Te voltál az egyetlen barátja.

\- Talán… talán nem figyeltem.

\- Bátor kislány… A maradék életerejét is neked ajándékozta. Így legalább értelmet adott a halálának.

\- Feláldozta magát értem. – nyögött fel Shi, és lerogyott a hóba. A szemét a ragyogó tűzijáték emléke vakította el. A hóba markolt, ahogy megpróbálta tenyerébe fogni az élettelen kezet. Megrázta a fejét, és a látomást elfújta a szél.

\- Nem hiszem. Az apja ölte meg. – jegyezte meg Xian Xue halkan a háta mögött.

\- Másodszor… Amikor Yan Zhu megszállta őt… Feláldozta magát, hogy megmentse a világot. És én nem tettem semmit. Végignéztem, ahogy felemeli az Istenpusztítót, és… és…

Xian Xue ellökte magát a faltól, és Shi elé guggolt.

\- Még mindig nem értem, mi bajod. A világ megmenekült. Ka Suo megmenekült. Szabadon és boldogan él azzal, akit szeret.

\- Túl gyorsan történt minden. Idő… Időre lett volna szükségem.

Dérmadár hallgatott, és akkor sem szólalt meg, amikor Shi felemelte csillogó tekintetét.

\- Xian Xue…

\- Hm?

\- Lehet, hogy…

\- Lehet, hogy mi?

\- Az emlékei… Vissza akarom adni őket.

\- És ha ő nem akarja?

\- Muszáj… Muszáj, hogy emlékezzen.

\- Nem vagy te egy kicsit önző? – egyenesedett fel Dérmadár.

Shi is felugrott.

\- Válaszolj! Lehetséges?

Dérmadár kelletlenül bólintott.

\- Nyögd már ki. Hogyan? – kiabált Shi.

\- Ha akarja, emlékezni fog.

\- Ennyi? – kérdezte a Herceg, és amikor Xian Xue meggondolatlanul újra bólintott, Shi szélesen elvigyorodott, és az égig kavarva maga körül a hópelyheket egyszerűen eltűnt.

\- Te ostoba bolond. - Xian Xue elégedetlenül csóválta meg a fejét, de nem ment a Herceg után. - Mondtam, hogy minden varázslatnak ára van. – Körbenézett a kietlen sziklák között, aztán végül megengedett magának egy halvány mosolyt.


	8. 7 fejezet

A Táborban okozott némi zavart és meglepetést Ying Kong Shi váratlan, és magyarázat nélküli eltűnése. Ugyanakkor a Gárda egy része azt sem vette észre, hogy a Herceg egyáltalán megérkezett. A Tábornok nem látta értelmét a felesleges parádénak, és amint Shi eltűnt, azonnal a dolgukra küldte a gárdistákat.

Jian Ming nem először járt a Királyi Gárda Táborában. A Tábornok engedélyével szabad bejárással büszkélkedhetett, ő pedig soha nem élt vissza Liang Dao jóindulatával. Az engedély elnyerésének épp annyira volt oka a saját személye, mint ahogy apja és bátyja érdemei. Korábban ritkán jelent meg itt, és általában nagyon jó oka volt rá. Most sem érzett bűntudatot. Tekintete találkozott a bátyjáéval, mert mielőtt Xi Wang letérdelt, rájuk pillantott. Azonnal észrevette bátyja szemében az idegességet. Ebből megértette, hogy a vendég valószínűleg fontosabb bárki másnál, mint aki az utóbbi időben meglátogatta a Gárdát a Jég Klán tagjai közül. De sokkal jobban örült annak, hogy újra látta az apját. Nem szívesen hagyta egyedül a faluban az öreget, mert sohasem lehetett biztos abban, hogy az eleget eszik és eleget pihen. Épp emiatt az utóbbi időben egyre inkább hajlott arra, hogy megszabaduljanak a régi háztól a folyóparton. Már amúgy is túl sokszor lakott ott egyedül, amióta Xi Wang a Táborba költözött, az apjuk meg folyton a falubeli kovácsműhelyben dolgozott. Sokszor érezte úgy, ritka szerencse, amiért nem került még bajba a Chou Lou-félék miatt.

Örömmel látta, ahogy apja a korát meghazudtolva fürgén feléjük lépked, szája sarkában a bölcsek titokzatos mosolya bujkált. Amikor az öreg meglátta a gyermekeit, egy pillanatra hátrafordult és a Hercegre nézett. Jian Ming követte az apja tekintetét. Nem ez volt az első eset, hogy a Jég Klánból való halhatatlanok jártak a Táborban, nem először látott fehér hajú, jégezüst ruhát viselő nemeseket. Az apja háta mögött megjelenő fiatal férfi szemébe nézve azonban rá kellett jönnie, hogy a Herceg minden, csak nem hétköznapi. Azokban a kék szemekben hirtelen annyi érzelem jelent meg egyszerre, hogy a lány azt sem tudta, melyik lehet a meglepetés, a félelem vagy az öröm közül a legerősebb. A következő pillanatban felragyogott a varázslat, és Jian Ming magára maradt a kérdéseivel. A hófehér forgatag nyomán már csak néhány apró jégkristály sziporkázott a fűben, de az is elolvadt, mire mindannyian magukhoz tértek. A lány értetlenül pislogva állt a többiekhez hasonlóan, de ahogy a Tábornok gyorsan feloszlatta a szemlét, lerázta magáról a döbbenetet és végre minden ceremónia nélkül üdvözölhette az apját.

\- Talán történt valami említésre méltó az úton? - jegyezte meg Chou Yan végigpillantva a lánya öltözékén, miután egy pillanatra megölelték egymást.

\- Igazán semmi, apám.

Chou Yan felsóhajtott. Kettőjük között lassan megszokássá vált ez a játék. Jian Ming már kislányként is igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha egy lenyúzott térd vagy egy kisebesedett kéz nem jelentett volna semmit. Mostanra az apja is kénytelen volt elfogadni, hogy a lánya sohasem fogja bevallani, ha bántja valami, vagy bajba került. Igaz, mindig is úgy tűnt, ezek a sérülések valóban nem zavarják, elviselte és semmibe vette azokat, és nem panaszkodott. Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy Chou Yan nem aggódta halálra magát, de tartozott annyival a lányának, hogy nem mutatta ki.

\- Apám, szeretnék bemutatni valakit. A jóváhagyásodat kérem, hogy egy ideig velünk maradhasson. A neve Bai He.

Az öreg kovács végigmérte a Jian Ming mögé rejtőző fiatal lányt. A földre szegezett tekintetből, a karcsú derékból, meg abból, hogy a lány úgy fogta a kardot, mint akinek sosem volt még a kezében, máris megtudott egyet s mást. De mivel semmi oka nem volt ellenezni a lánya kérését, beleegyezően bólintott. Jian Ming boldogan mosolyogva hajolt meg előtte, aztán oldalra fordult:

\- Gyere, kishúgom. Tegyük magunkat hasznossá. Nézzünk valami ennivaló után.

Bai He követte a példáját és ő is meghajolt az öreg kovács felé. Elindult a barakk bejárata felé fel a lépcsőn, de zavarában körbe sem nézett. Fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a másik nincs mellette. Csak akkor állt meg, amikor rákiabáltak.

\- Kishúgom, hová mész? - nevetett utána Jian Ming, mire ő megtorpant, elpirult zavarában, és segélykérően körbenézett.

Csak egyvalaki állt a közelükben. A Kapitány szívből sajnálta még azt a néhány pillanatot is, amíg a Herceg kavarta hóvihar elterelte a figyelmét a lányról. Most aztán kedvére bámulhatta Bai He-t. A lány azonban a világ minden kincséért sem emelte fel a tekintetét. Zavartan toporgott, a cipője alatti fűszálakat számolgatva.

\- A kardom, kishúgom... Dobd csak ide.

Bai He örömmel engedelmeskedett, és Jian Ming felé dobta a kardot. Ő meg továbbdobta a bátyjának.

\- Vigyázz rá, Xi Wang. Mi most megyünk. Mindenki éhes.

A Kapitány gondterhelten ráncolta a szemöldökét, de nem szólt egy szót sem. A testvére kardját szorongatva a két lány után nézett.

Már a Palotában is feltűnt neki Bai He viselkedése. Ő volt az első nő, akivel életében találkozott, aki nem a személye, hanem a fegyverei iránt érdeklődött. A lány látszólag olyan finom és törékeny volt, mint egy virágszál. A Palotában viselt szép ruhák és ékszerek jobban illettek volna hozzá, mint most a nővére egyszerű öltözéke, meg az a kard. Egyszerre rossz előérzete támadt. Alig várta már a lehetőséget, hogy kérdőre vonhassa a nővérét a történtekről. Ám elsősorban és mindenekelőtt gárdista volt. A Tábornokra pillantott, aki a fejével a saját barakkja felé intett.

\- Menj, fiam, és hívd apádat is. Ha jól sejtem, ma ott ebédelünk.

Xi Wang zavartan bólintott.

\- Igen, uram. Úgy is intézkedtem, de... a Herceg...

\- Őfelsége itt lesz, ha úgy látja jónak. Ezzel ne törődj.

\- Uram, sajnálom, hogy a nővérem...

\- Elég, Kapitány. - vágott a szavába Liang Dao. - Erről majd később beszélünk.

Az öreg Chou Yan melléjük lépett, meghajolt a Tábornok előtt és oldalba lökte a fiát, aki végre elindult a két lány után, apjával az oldalán.

Liang Dao körbenézett. A Táborban már mindenki visszatért a szokásos feladataihoz. Elindult az Őrjárat, hogy ellenőrizze a Hóköd Erdő keleti végét, gyakorlatozni kezdtek a Jelöltek az istállókon túli mezőn, és a gárdista, akire az öreg kovács a faluban rábízta a fegyvereket, épp megpróbálta levarázsolni a csomagot a lova hátáról.

\- Az én barakkomba vidd őket. - szólt rá a Tábornok, mire a gárdista vigyázzba vágta magát.

\- Igen, uram.

A Tábornok odaintette két másik emberét, hogy őrködjenek az épület előtt, aztán ő is követte a többieket.

A tábornoki barakk két részből állt, a berendezési tárgyakkal jól elkülönítettek a kettőt egymástól. A magánlakrészt, melyben jobbára csak egy ágy és néhány kisebb szekrény kapott helyet, függönyök és festett paravánok választották el a külső, tágasabb helyiségtől. Itt viszont már annyi hely volt, hogy elfért a fémsárkányokkal díszített tűzrakóhely, a bambusztekercsekkel roskadásig megtelt polcok, egy hatalmas térkép, melyet az egyik fal mellett állítottak fel, a Tábornok fegyver-és páncéltartója, középen pedig egy akkora asztal, ami mellett egy tucatnyian is helyet tudtak foglalni.

Xi Wang kénytelen volt tudomásul venni, hogy a jól megtervezett különleges ebéd bizony füstbe ment. Kétségbeesetten próbálta leállítani a nővérét, aki jónak látta a kezébe venni az irányítást. Mivel a Tábornok egyáltalán nem tiltakozott, Jian Ming kézen fogta a másik lányt, és csatlakoztak a szakácshoz, aki a Kapitány korábbi utasításait követve már nekiállt a lakoma előkészítésének. A két lány behozta a barakk melletti kisebb épületből a kézmosáshoz használatos edényeket, közben a férfiak a Tábornok vezetésével helyet foglaltak az asztalnál. A fegyvereket lecsatolták, de a kezük ügyében hagyták az asztalon. Bai He zavarba is jött, amikor megjelent a rizses tállal a kezében. Az öreg kovács azonban jóindulatúan intett egyet az asztal közepe felé:

\- Tedd csak oda, lányom. – és a következő pillanatban már ügyet sem vetett rá, visszafordult a Tábornokhoz, akivel régi szokásuk szerint a fegyverekről és a fiatalságról beszélgettek. Bai He engedelmesen letette a gőzölgő tálat az asztalra, és megpróbált tudomást sem venni a rászegeződő tekintetről.

Kai Xi Wang hálás volt, amiért nem kellett részt vennie a társalgásban. Amíg a kezét törölgette, tudatában sem volt annak, hogy megállás nélkül Bai He-t bámulja. Jian Ming persze azonnal észrevette, amikor egyik kezében az evőtálkákkal, a másikban egy korsó borral megjelent az asztal mellett. Megköszörülte a torkát, és visszafordultában a biztonság kedvéért bokán is rúgta a bátyját. Xi Wang morgott egyet, aztán jobb híján megpróbált odafigyelni arra, amiről apja és a Tábornok beszélgettek. Liang Dao épp a Jelöltek miatt bosszankodott:

\- Be kell látnunk, hogy évről évre gyengébbek a jelentkezők. Nagy részük még kardot sem látott soha, a nyúlcsapdák készítésén meg a kocsmai verekedéseken kívül nem értenek máshoz. Sajnos nem utasíthatom el őket, és nagyon sajnálom a rájuk pazarolt időt. A Válogatáson legalább megszabadulok tőlük.

Bai He karcsú ujjai, melyek épp Xi Wang tálkája mellé akarták lefektetni az evőpálcikákat, megdermedtek a levegőben. Egyszer, nagyon régen, a Palotában hallott róla, hogy a Királyi Gárdába csak a legkiválóbbak kerülhetnek be, egy szigorú és veszélyes válogatás után. Nem is ez állította meg a kezét. Nem értette, miért, de szöget ütött a fejébe a Tábornok megjegyzése arról, hogy senkit sem utasíthatnak vissza. Aztán lepillantott a rizsestálra meg az evőpálcikára, és megrázta a fejét. Micsoda gondolatok… és milyen feleslegesek…

\- Azt hiszem, itt van minden. - jegyezte meg Jian Ming hangosan, amikor a szakáccsal letették a húsostálakat a férfiak keze ügyébe. Azok a pálcikák a kelleténél hangosabban érkeztek meg az asztalra. Bai He elfordult, és szó nélkül elindult az egyik üres hely felé, de a másik lány hangja megállította. - Szeretnék apám mellé ülni, kishúgom. Remélem, nem bánod.

Szándékosan maradt üresen az asztalfő, melyet a Hercegnek szántak. A Tábornok, a kovács és Jian Ming ültek az egyik oldalon, így azonban Bai He kénytelen volt a Kapitány mellett helyet foglalni, különben megbolygatta volna az egyensúlyt. Amikor óvatosan a székre ereszkedett, rápillantott, és nem tudta nem észrevenni a férfi tekintetében az örömet. Zavartan rövid hajába túrt, amit még mindig nem szokott meg. Körbenézett jobbra-balra, hogy aztán végül megint lesütötte a tekintetét. Xi Wang megköszörülte a torkát:

\- Hálás vagyok, uram, amiért megengedte, hogy a családom megpihenjen. Ígérem, a nővérem azonnal elhagyja a Tábort, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet.

Liang Dao udvariasan a lányok felé biccentett, és látszólag figyelmen kívül hagyta a tényt, hogy Kai Xi Wang egy szóval sem említette a másik lányt.

\- Kapitány, a körülmények ismeretében azt hiszem, az ifjú hölgyeknek több időre lesz szükségük. Mindenképpen keríts nekik egy szobát, ahol rendbe szedhetik magukat, és kipihenhetik az izgalmakat. De... azért szeretném én is tudni, mi történt az úton. Bevallom, kissé idegesít, hogy ilyesmi történt, ilyen közel a Táborhoz, és éppen most. Az ösztönöm azt súgja, talán nem volt véletlen. Az Őrjárat parancsnoka egyébként három lovasról beszélt.

\- Nem történt semmi különös, Tábornok. - vágta rá mosolyogva Jian Ming, a kelleténél kicsit gyorsabban, ami az apjának is feltűnt.

\- Kai Jian Ming... Ne takarékoskodj a szavakkal. Ne felejtsd el, hogy a Tábornok jóindulatának köszönheted, hogy itt lehetsz.

A lány nagyot sóhajtott, és újra nekifutott:

\- Apám, tényleg nem történt semmi. Csak az az ostoba próbálkozott megint.

\- Chou Lou? Megint? - faggatta Xi Wang tágra nyílt szemmel a nővérét, és minden lélegzetvétellel dühösebb lett. - Mégis mikor akartál szólni erről? Nézz magadra. Ezt te semminek nevezed? És Bai He? - mutatott széles mozdulattal a másik lányra, de amikor a tekintetük találkozott, megnémult.

Bai He elsápadt, ahogy minden szempár az asztalnál rászegeződött. Jian Ming bátorítóan rámosolygott, így ő lassan beszélni kezdett, de olyan halkan, hogy a többiek előrébb hajoltak, hogy hallassák a szavait.

\- Három lovas támadt ránk nem messze a Tábortól... Azok után, hogy Jian Ming elzavarta őket a háztól...

\- Kishúgom, miről beszélsz? – most Jian Ming következett a sorban, hogy méltatlankodni kezdjen, de az apja a vállára téve a kezét elhallgattatta, aztán bólintott egyet a másik lány felé, hogy folytassa.

\- Kettő közülük hasonlóan viselkedett, mindenáron magukkal akartak vinni bennünket, és ha nincs az Őrjárat... - összerázkódott, és lehajtott fejjel felsóhajtott.

\- Nagyon bátor voltál, kishúgom. - jegyezte meg büszkeséggel a hangjában Jian Ming, aztán hozzátette:

\- Apám, komolyan mondom, hogy aggodalomra nincs okod. Eddig is elbántam a Chou Lou-hoz hasonló ostoba falusiakkal, így lesz ezután is. Most már hagyjuk enni a Tábornokot. Biztosan nem kíváncsi az én problémáimra.

\- Talán mégis. - szólt közbe Liang Dao. - Már ha érdekes lesz, amit elmeséltek nekem a harmadik fickóról.

A lány a Tábornok felé fordult, de nem kerülhette el bátyja szigorú tekintetét. Kénytelen volt kibökni azt, amit eddig inkább elhallgatott volna. Akármit is mondott az előbb, őt magát is idegesítette kissé a dolog:

\- Egy idegen volt, Tábornok. Olyan ruhát viselt, amit sohasem láttam még, és egy szólt sem szólt. Sem legutóbb, sem most. Furcsa és érthetetlen, hogy mit keres annak a két gazembernek a társaságában.

\- Egészen biztos vagy benne, hogy még nem láttad? -kérdezte Xi Wang, mire a nővére megrázta a fejét.

\- Sem őt, sem a furcsa kardját nem láttam még, bátyám, és nem is kívánom viszont látni.

Ezzel Jian Ming lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést, és az egyik korsóért nyúlt, hogy bort töltsön az asztalnál ülőknek. De a mozdulat közepén megérezte a kintről érkező jéghideg áramlatot az arcán, és felegyenesedve a bejárat felé fordult. A Tábornok és a Kapitány azon nyomban felugrottak az asztaltól, kikerülték a két lányt, és a kardjuk a kezükben termett.

A levegő részecskéi mintha milliónyi apró csillogó gyémánttá változtak volna. Mégis, mintha csak valamiféle jel lett volna ez, a Tábornok megkönnyebbülten leintette az ajtóban megjelenő Gárdistákat, meg a Kapitányt is. Az őrök engedelmesen visszacsúsztatták a kardjukat a hüvelybe, de Xi Wang továbbra is maga elé emelve tartotta, apja rosszalló tekintete ellenére is. Mozdulatlanul, hunyorogva várták, hogy kiderüljön, mit vagy kit rejt a ragyogás a barakk bejáratánál.

Ying Kong Shi már lehiggadt egy kissé a Dérmadárral folytatott beszélgetés, meg az azt követő rövid repülés után. Már túltette magát a sokkon, melyet a saját reakciója miatt érzett. Hajlandó volt elfogadni a tényt, hogy mennyire örül annak, amiért viszontláthatja a Hercegnőt. Csak még arra nem jött rá, hogy ez mit is jelent valójában. Talán épp így örült volna annak, ha a régi barátait láthatja viszont. Aztán meggondolta magát. Valószínűleg mégsem.

Bár nem volt mellette Xian Xue, hogy megjegyzéseket tegyen a hivalkodó varázslatai miatt, mégis visszafogta magát. A körülötte kavargó jégkristályokat a lehető leggyorsabban engedte eltűnni a semmiben. Maradék erejét pedig leginkább arra fordította, hogy ökölbe szorított kézzel visszatartsa a folyamatosan kitörni akaró érzéseit, és hogy továbbra is hűvös, távolságtartó kifejezést erőltessen az arcára. Megállt az ajtóban. Amikor közelebb lépett, egy könnyed bólintással üdvözölte az asztalnál levőket. Figyelmét persze nem kerülte el, hogy Xi Wang ujjai még meghajlás közben is a kardja markolatára fonódtak, és hogy Bai He az utolsó pillanatban hajtotta le a fejét, amikor a Herceg rápillantott. De ez mind nem érdekelte. Nagy levegőt vett, amikor a másik lányra nézett. Yan Da, vagyis Jian Ming, emlékeztette magát, különösebb érdeklődés nélkül figyelte őt, ahogy az asztal mellé lépett. És mivel a Tábornok igyekezett elég hangosan és elég udvariasan köszönteni a Herceget, a lány a tisztelet megkövetelte néhány másodperc után egyszerűen odébb lépett, és kiöntötte a maradék bort a kezében tartott kancsóból az apjának.

Shi nyelt egyet. Emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy a lány nem emlékszik rá. Egy kicsit sem. Sem arra, ki ő, sem arra, mi történt korábban, és arra sem, hogy… Megrázta a fejét. Volt néhány dolog a múltban, amire most ő sem akart emlékezni. Csak egyszerűen élvezni akarta a pillanatot. A szeme sarkából látta a Tábornok udvarias mozdulatát, amivel hellyel kínálta őt, és leült az asztal mellé, de közben végig a lányt nézte. És egy pillanatig sem érdekelte, hogy Xi Wang rosszallóan felhorkan.

Jian Ming mindig is kellő határozottsággal viszonyult a férfiakhoz, legyenek azok családtagok, egy jó ismerős vagy egy utolsó gazember. Hamar anya nélkül maradt, és a kovács lányaként kénytelen volt saját erejéből megtalálni a helyét a férfiak uralta világban. Nem volt szívbajos, látott és tapasztalt már egyet s mást. Most azonban örült, hogy a kezében foghat valamit, amibe feltűnés nélkül belekapaszkodhatott. Amikor megszűnt a ragyogás, és szemei fájdalmasan káprázva ugyan, de végre láttak is valamit, zavarba jött az előtte álló fiatal férfi viselkedésétől. Csak rövid idő telt el azóta, hogy legutóbb egymás szemébe néztek, és ő még emlékezett a Herceg tekintetére. Igyekezett nem mutatni, de szinte viszketett a rátörő valószínűtlen érzéstől, hogy a Hercegnél van valami, ami az övé. Valami, amit egykor elveszített vagy talán elvettek tőle. Nem volt biztos ebben a megérzésben, de sürgősen rendbe kellett szednie a gondolatait, és hálás volt, amikor Shi végül elfordult tőle, hogy helyet foglaljon az asztalfőn.

\- Hozok még bort. – jegyezte meg a lány választ sem várva, és elindult kifelé a korsóval a kezében.

\- Maradt még egy palackkal a jégborból. A Herceg bizonyára szomjas. – jegyezte meg fontoskodva a Tábornok, miközben Ying Kong Shi felé bólintott, azt remélve, hogy magas rangú vendégük értékeli majd ezt a gesztust.

Shi válaszul csak biccentett egyet.

Egyszerre furcsa hang hallatszott az asztal túlsó végéről. Bai He felkapta a fejét, és riadtan pillantott a Hercegre, amikor rájött, hogy az öreg Chou Yan az. Shi azonban láthatóan nem érezte magát megsértve. Nem tett megjegyzést, és az arckifejezésén sem változtatott. A kovács előbb rekedt hangján kinevette a Tábornok megjegyzését, aztán nem túl halkan dörmögni is kezdett hozzá:

\- Jégbor… Jéggyümölcs… Jégvirágok… - Megint kuncogott egy sort. Xi Wang oldalba lökte, Jian Ming pedig sóhajtott egy nagyot. Az öreg elhallgatott, de közben mindentudóan a Hercegre mosolygott.

Ying Kong Shi tágra nyílt szemmel pillantott végig rajtuk. A Tábornok gyorsan menteni igyekezett a helyzetet, és magyarázkodni kezdett.

\- Felség, Chou Yan mester talán arra a jégborra céloz, amit a lányától kaptam ajándékba még tavaly. Jian Ming ifjú kora ellenére igen jól megtanulta, hogy lehet kiváló jégbort készíteni.

A lány nem számított a dicséretre, de a Herceg lelkes és érdeklődő arckifejezésére sem, mellyel ismét őt bámulta. Gyorsan meghajolt, és a korsóval a kezében eltűnt.

\- Úgy tűnik, a Kai család minden tagja mestere valaminek. – jegyezte meg Shi a lány után nézve. – Szívesen megnézném azt a szüretet.

A kovács komoly hangon válaszolt:

\- Csak abból a borból lehet igazi jégbort készíteni, amiben van elég tűz.

Shi zavartan megköszörülte a torkát. Az imént mintha káprázott volna a szeme. Egy hétköznapi ruhába öltözött fiatal lányt látott maga előtt, aki semmibe vette őt. De amint észrevette a lány övére kötözött ostort, megrohanták az emlékek a távoli múltból. Máris kétszer akkora erőfeszítésre volt szüksége, hogy a jelenre koncentráljon.

\- Úgy tűnik, a Táborban minden a legnagyobb rendben van. – fordult Liang Dao felé, és megpróbált érdektelen hangon megszólalni.

\- Nagy örömömre szolgál, hogy elégedett, Fenség. – válaszolt udvariasan a Tábornok. – A mai Őrjárat már elindult, de ha kívánja, utánuk küldök egy baglyot a jelentésért.

\- Ez igazán nem szükséges. – rázta meg a fejét Shi. – Ma nem szándékoztam túl sokáig maradni. De holnap reggel újra eljövök, és lesz időnk bőven foglalkozni minden fontos dologgal.

\- Felség, ha kívánja, holnap bemutatom a Jelölteket. A Válogatás már csak néhány hét, és szerencsére van néhány igazán ígéretes Jelölt. A Gárda az idén is gazdagodni fog egy-két különleges emberrel.

\- Kiváló, Tábornok. Hamarosan ugyanis több és fontosabb feladatot kívánok a Gárdára bízni.

\- Ezek szerint gyakran örülhetünk majd a látogatásának, Felség?

Ying Kong Shi nem is kívánhatott volna jobb alkalmat. Csak igent kell mondania, és a kívánsága máris teljesült. Mosolyogva bólintott.

Kai Xi Wang azonban egyáltalán nem repesett az örömtől. Még mindig piszkálta a hiúságát a vereség, amit elszenvedett a Herceg kezétől. Nem tudta elfelejteni azt sem, hogy a mellette ülő lány a Herceg miatt szenvedett, ráadásul most azt kellett látnia, hogy Bai He a történtek ellenére sugárzó mosollyal, megbabonázva követte Shi minden rezdülését. Füstölögve kortyolt a borába, de nem mert szólni. A nővére azonban igen.

\- Kishúgom, jól vagy? – kérdezte, amikor visszatért kezében a teli korsóval. Kérésre sem várva töltött mindenkinek, de közben végig a halandó lányt nézte. Bai He rózsás arca vörössé vált, amikor lelepleződött, és azt kívánta, bárcsak eltűnhetne ő is valami varázslattal.

A Herceg most először nézte meg magának alaposabban a lányt, amióta asztalhoz ültek, és nyugtalanság fészkelte magát a szívébe attól, amit látott.

\- Valami baj van? – nézett Shi a Tábornokra, de nem kapott választ. Xi Wang azonban felugrott az asztal mellől, és még mielőtt bárki is közbeléphetett volna, dühösen kiabálni kezdett.

\- Igen, baj van… Felség… És nem a Jég Klánon múlt, hogy Bai He most itt lehet velünk.

Még mindig a kezében tartotta a kardját. Amikor elindult a Herceg irányába, Liang Dao megmoccant, de megérezte az öreg kovács tenyerét a karján.

\- Hagyja csak, Tábornok, hadd csináljon a fiú bolondot magából egyedül.

Xi Wang látta a többiek idegességét, de nem törődött vele. Remegett, mert nehezére esett legalább a halvány látszatát megőrizni annak a tiszteletnek, amivel egy Gárdista megszólíthatott egy halhatatlant.

\- Igazságtalanul vádolták meg őt, megszégyenítették, aztán a sorsára hagyták.

Ying Kong Shi felállt. Az arca rezzenéstelen maradt, a testtartásában nem volt semmi fenyegető. A Kapitányt figyelte, ahogy az minden szóval közelebb került hozzá, és majdnem elérte már az asztal végét.

\- Bai He majdnem meghalt a Hóköd Erdőben. Kizárólag a nővéremnek meg a Gyógyítónak köszönhető, hogy életben maradt.

\- Elég, bátyám. A Hercegnek ehhez semmi köze. – vágott a szavába Jian Ming, és megragadta a férfi szabad kezét, ő azonban lerázta magáról, és még egyet lépett előre.

\- Ne szólj bele, Jian Ming! A mai támadás sem történt volna meg, ha Bai He biztonságban van a Palotában. Igazam van, ugye?

Fájdalommal a szemében pillantott a halandó lányra, aki szeretett volna az asztal alá bújni, de mivel nem tehette, hol elsápadt, hol elpirult. Eddig nem zavarta, már régen meg is feledkezett róla, hogy piszkos a ruhája, de most, hogy tudta, hogy a Herceg is őt nézi, elszégyellte magát. Felemelte a kezét, hogy a hajához nyúljon, de a keze megállt a levegőben. Hirtelen valami furcsa érzés fogta el. Nem volt ismeretlen, épp így érezte magát, amikor néhány nappal ezelőtt a kezébe fogott egy cseresznyeágat. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt már az a rövid idő is, ami azóta eltelt… Szabadságra vágyott, arra, hogy a saját sorsának ura lehessen. Leengedte a kezét, és az asztal deszkáinak mintázatát nézte. Összesűrűsödött a csend a teremben, lassan fojtogatni kezdte. Felsóhajtott, és meglepődve nézett fel, mert a levegő, amit belélegzett, hideg volt.

Ying Kong Shi az egyik kezét az asztalra fektette. Jégvirágok futottak szerteszét az ujjai közül, és a Kapitány szorosabbra markolta a kardját, amint megérezte a varázslat erejét. Apja a nevét suttogta, de nem ez fogta vissza Xi Wang kezét. A Herceg tenyere alatt ugyanis a következő pillanatban megjelent a kard, amit még a párbajban vett el tőle a Palotában.

\- Erre még szükséged lesz. – jegyezte meg halkan Ying Kong Shi, szája sarkában pimasz, de ugyanakkor fenyegető mosollyal. Kai Xi Wang a kardért nyúlt, de Shi rátámaszkodott a fegyverre. – Szép dolog megvédeni azok becsületét, akik erre rászorulnak.

A Kapitány szeme megvillant. Magához ragadta a kardot abban a pillanatban, ahogy Shi kiegyenesedett. A Herceg elégedetten összefonta a karját, és bólintott. Lesz még idő erre is bőven. Lesz még lehetőség, hogy megleckéztesse a Kapitányt, aki azt hitte, megállhatja a helyét vele szemben.

\- Ehetnénk végre. – jegyezte meg nem túl halkan az öreg kovács, hogy lehetőleg mindenki hallja. Jian Ming máris apja táljáért nyúlt, hogy rizst szedjen neki. Xi Wang és Shi nézték még egymást pár pillanatig, aztán a Herceg ismét bólintott.

\- Holnap, Kapitány.

\- Holnap, Felség. – bólintott vissza a férfi, aztán sötét tekintettel visszaült a helyére. Ránézett a mellette ülő lányra, aki azonban moccanni sem mert. A Kapitány kétségbeesetten kutatott a megfelelő szavak után, végül csak annyit mondott halkan: - Sajnálom…

Bai He meglepődött saját magán. Ahelyett, hogy egy apró jelzéssel megköszönte volna a kéretlen jószándékot, dühös lett. A Kapitány egyetlen szava miatt betelt nála a pohár. Elég volt a sajnálkozásból. Elég volt a szánalomból. Nem akart többé a szegény halandó lenni, akiről mindenki azt hiszi, mások segítségére szorul. A Tábornok és a Herceg szavai kergették egymást a szívében, amíg szinte már szédült, és végül kénytelen volt két tenyerébe fogni a fejét.

\- Jól vagy, húgocskám? – kérdezte Jian Ming aggodalmaskodva, mire Bai He felugrott az asztaltól.

\- Jól vagyok! Most már nagyon jól vagyok! – a másik lány megpróbálta az asztalon átnyúlva megfogni a kezét, de Bai He elhúzódott tőle. – Hagyj most, nővérkém.

Körbesétálta az asztalt, és már egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy mindenki őt nézi. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Jian Ming rémülten fordul utána. Egy pillanatra ökölbe szorult a keze, nehogy akaratlanul is felemelje, amikor a Herceg háta mögé ért. Végül megállt a Tábornok előtt.

\- Ne! – kiáltott fel Xi Wang és a testvére egyszerre, de már késő volt.

Bai He egy udvarhölgy kecsességével borult térdre Liang Dao előtt, de a szavai egészen másról szóltak:

\- Liang Dao Tábornok. Itt és most jelentkezem, hogy részt vehessek a Válogatáson és a Királyi Gárda tagja lehessek.

Xi Wang odarohant és a lány mellé térdelt. Megpróbálta átfogni a vállát és maga felé fordítani:

\- Megőrültél? Egy napig se bírnád. Meghalnál még a Válogatás előtt…

Bai Hei azonban elhúzódott tőle, nem törődve a férfi szemében megvillanó fájdalommal. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy éppen ezt kellett volna mondania, hiszen soha nem hallotta még, hogyan jelentkeznek a leendő Gárdisták a Válogatásra. A Kapitány újra megfogta a karját, és fel akarta emelni a földről. Kitépte magát a szorításából, és odébb térdelt, a Tábornokra pillantva.

Liang Dao összeráncolta a homlokát. Egyet értett a Kapitánnyal, a lány azonban rálépett az útra, ahonnan nem volt visszatérés. Bólintott, és Xi Wang kétségbeesve lehajtotta a fejét. Ő is tudta, hogy valójában nem tehet semmit. Felállt, és kihúzta magát. Nem nézett többé a lányra, sem a többiekre, hanem az ajtóhoz lépett és elkiáltotta magát:

\- Lu Shan! Itt egy újabb Jelölt.

Aztán két kardját a kezébe fogva meghajolt a Herceg, majd a Tábornok, és végül az apja felé, és szótlanul kisétált a barakkból.

\- Lányom, attól félek, nem tudod, mire vállalkoztál. – jegyezte meg Liang Dao, és némi aggodalommal figyelte a lányt, aki közben felegyenesedett. -De a döntést meghoztad, és én nem tehetek mást, minthogy támogatlak.

Bai He a padlót bámulta és mosolygott. Valóban nem tudta, mire vállalkozott. De azt tudta, hogy az, aki erőt adhat neki, nagyon gyakran az útjába téved majd. És ez bőven elég volt.

Shi nem tagadhatta, hogy meglepődött, de az érzés hamar el is tűnt. Most már csak egy dolog számított, és annak semmi köze nem volt a halandó lányhoz. Bai He óvatosan vetett feléje egy pillantást, amikor a gárdista kikísérte őt, ám addigra a Herceg már rég nem figyelt rá. A közelében álló Jian Ming vonzotta magához a gondolatait és a tekintetét, és magában már a másnapot tervezgette. Azon gondolkozott, mit mondhatna a lánynak, aki láthatóan nagyon ideges volt. Ám még mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Jian Ming a többiek után rohant.

Shi elmosolyodott.

\- Igaza van, Tábornok. Az idei Válogatás valóban nagyon érdekesnek ígérkezik.

Az öreg kovács megelégelte a várakozást, és felrúgva minden etikettet falatozni kezdett. A Tábornok udvariasan az asztal felé intett, de Shi, aki valójában nem vágyott a sült húsra, megköszönte a vendéglátást és elbúcsúzott azzal, hogy már másnap reggel számíthatnak az érkezésére. Amikor a küszöböt átlépve eltűnt, a Tábornok megcsóválta a fejét, és Chou Yan mellé ült, hogy legalább az étel ne vesszen kárba. Különben egy hétig hallgathatta volna a szakácsot, hogy hiába dolgozott annyit az ünnepi ebéden.


	9. 8 fejezet

Abban a pillanatban, hogy Ying Kong Shi visszatért a Palotába, Liu Shu azonnal tudomást vett róla. Semmit sem kívánt a véletlenre bízni, ezért állandó őrséget állomásoztatott Délibáb Csarnok közelében. Nem túl feltűnő, de annál hatásosabb megoldás… És különben is, ez volt a Herceg parancsa. Mire Shi befordult a sarkon a Csarnokhoz vezető folyosóra lépve, a Főtanácsadó már meghajolva várakozott a bejáratnál. Shi azonban ügyet sem vetett az őrökre, vagy a Főtanácsadóra. Fülig érő szájjal lökte be az ajtót, és azonnal be is csapta maga után. Liu Shu megrökönyödve bámulta az orra előtt az ajtó faragott díszeit, de csak magában, némán tett egy röpke futó megjegyzést, aztán nagy levegőt vett, és várt szépen tovább.

Shi odabent az asztalhoz sétált és beletúrt az odakészített gyümölcsöskosárba. Egymás után dobálta a szájába a szőlőszemeket, aztán hangosan felnevetett. Az ujjai közé vett egy újabb szemet, és alaposabban megnézte magának. Végül felsóhajtott és lehunyta a szemét. Lassan felemelte a másik kezét. Alig látható, sápadt ragyogás lebegett tova az ujjai közül, és egy fordulattal az erkély felé vette az irányt. Shi épp olyan lustán rágcsálta el a gyümölcsöt, mint ahogy a varázslat semmivé olvasztotta a jégfalat. Nem siette el a dolgot, nyoma sem volt a dühnek, amivel napokkal azelőtt eltüntette az erkélyre vezető ajtókat. Csak akkor emelte fel a fejét, amikor megérezte a kinti levegő friss fuvallatát az arcán.

Elszabadult egy emlék. Szándékosan engedte el. A Csarnokba betévedő hópelyhek hol eltakarták, hol látni engedték a jelenetet, melyet képes volt most először fájdalom nélkül felidézni.

"Miért vagy itt?" - kérdezte a lányt csakúgy, mint akkor.

"Egész Hókard Város a mi kezünkben van. Akkor jövök Délibáb Csarnokba, amikor csak a kedvem tartja." - válaszolta az emlék, aztán szertefoszlott.

Shi lenyelte az utolsó szőlőszemet, és kisétált az erkélyre. A nap magasan járt az égen, a hegygerinceken ragyogó hó csillogását enyhítette valamelyest a völgyekből felszálló finom pára. Dérmadarak kergetőztek az egyik csúcs körül, rikoltásuk hallatán Shi halványan elmosolyodott, de aztán komollyá vált az arckifejezése. Yan Da a nyerő helyzetben levő Tűz Klán Hercegnőjeként a győztesek nyugalmával kortyolgatta a bort az erkélyen, az ő erkélyén. Büszke volt és pimasz. Mégis, hogy várhatta a Hercegtől, hogy majd úgy csevegnek, mint azelőtt? Shi most már bánta azt, ahogy akkor viselkedett. Rideg távolságtartása csak arra volt elég, hogy veszekedjenek, megint. Yan Da megpróbálta kiszedni belőle az okokat és a miérteket, megint, miközben ő még mindig önmagával próbált dűlőre jutni. A lány előkapta az ostorát, megint, ő pedig nem tett semmit. Annyi minden forgott kockán. Képtelen volt akárcsak gondolkodni is azon a lehetőségen, hogy ők ketten ne ellenségként tekintsenek egymásra. Visszafogta magát, nem védekezett, és eltűrte, hogy Yan Da megsebezze… Hány hasonló pillanat követte még azt a napot, hány hasonló találkozás és hány veszekedés, évszázadok és évezredek múltával is még mindig ugyanaz a nóta. Talán kivételesen, most az egyszer végre játszhatná a saját dalát…

Felsóhajtott. Bárcsak nála lenne az a bambuszlevél… De ott maradt a Földön, annyi más emlékkel együtt. Dérmadár azt monda, Yan Da emlékezni fog, ha akar. Vajon mi lehet az, amitől hajlandó lenne visszaemlékezni?

Legnagyobb sajnálatára a Főtanácsadó úgy döntött, nem vár tovább, és hangosan bejelentette magát az őrséggel. Shi kénytelen volt hátat fordítani a gondolatok folyamának, és visszatérni a jelenbe:

\- Gyere be, Liu Shu.

A Főtanácsadó belépett a feltáruló ajtón, és szertartásosan meghajolt, arcán nyoma sem volt az érzelmeknek.

\- Felség… Örülök, hogy visszatért. Épp időben.

Shi megpróbált érdeklődést erőltetni az arcára.

\- Valóban?

Az asztal felé intett a fejével, de Liu Shu nem akart leülni. Még egyszer bólintania kellett, ám a Főtanácsadó továbbra is ellenkezni próbált.

\- Felség, szívesebben állnék. Ahogy azt az etikett is kívánja.

Shi türelmetlenül lehurrogta.

\- Az etikett most igazán nem fontos. Nyögd már ki végre, mit akarsz mondani. Nem érek rá.

A Főtanácsadó szemei tágra nyíltak egy pillanatra, de aztán gyorsan úrrá lett magán, és megköszörülte a torkát. Szóval a Hercegnek dolga van…

\- Felség, a parancsa szerint megerősítettük a Város és a Palota védelmét. A legutóbbi tárgyalás után a klánvezéreket a Palotán belül szállásoltuk el. Azonban arról értesítenem kell Önt, Felség, hogy Hui Heise alig pár órával ezután sietve elhagyta a Palotát.

\- A többiek?

\- Egyelőre a Jég Klán vendégszeretetét élvezik.

\- Ezt nem értem. – jegyezte meg a Herceg. – Egy hetet kaptak, és abból is eltelt már két nap. Ennek ellenére itt ülnek a Palotában és nem tesznek semmit? Talán azt hiszik, az égből majd idepottyan valami hírmorzsa arról a kardról?

Megcsóválta a fejét. A Tanácsadóra nézett.

\- Na és te? Te találtál valamit?

\- Sajnos nem, felség. – hajtotta le a fejét a férfi. – Az őrjárat, amit a Szent Hó Hegyre küldtünk a többiek felkutatására, még nem érkezett oda. A Parancsnok utolsó jelentése szerint még két nap, amíg elérik a hegyet. Akkor többet tudunk majd.

\- Túl sokáig tart… - húzta el a száját a Herceg. Kipillantott az ablakon a hegyek felé, és mielőtt még meggondolhatta volna magát, kimondta, amit gondolt: – Odamegyek.

\- Felség… - nyögött fel a Főtanácsadó, megfeledkezve a tiszteletről, de egy pillanat alatt magához tért. – Igenis, Felség. Várom a parancsát.

\- Senkinek egy szót se! – emelte fel Shi a mutatóujját, és mire a Főtanácsadó felegyenesedett, a Hercegnek nyoma sem volt.

\- Hová is megyünk? – kérdezte Dérmadár teljesen feleslegesen. Amikor megjelent a magasban szálló Shi mellett, már a Szent Hó Hegy közelében jártak. A Herceg először azt tervezte, hogy követi az utat, melyen a Gárda őrjárata haladt a cél felé, de ahhoz lassabban és alacsonyabban kellett volna repülnie, ő pedig túlságosan is türelmetlen volt. Inkább elvetette az ötletet és a rövidebb utat választotta. Majd visszafelé megkeresi az őrjáratot. A Hegyre vezető ösvény végén, ahonnan már látni lehetett az Erődöt, a földre ereszkedett.

\- Nem akartál volna közelebb leszállni? – próbálkozott újra Dérmadár. – Innen még egy óra gyalog.

\- Anyám itt halt meg, tudtad? – válaszolta halkan Shi. A másik bólintott. Szóval ez volt az oka a nagy szótlanságnak. Shi egy kis idő múlva megjegyezte: – Vajon mi lett a Rejtőző Lótusszal?

\- Mit is képzeltem… - nevetett Dérmadár. – Azt hittem, hirtelen támadt romantikus vágyad űzött idáig, hogy szembenézz az emlékeiddel. Hiába jöttél, tudod? Még nincs itt az ideje, hogy a Lótusz virágba boruljon. Még nem…

\- Nem kívánni jöttem. – intett türelmetlenül a Herceg. - Meg kell tudnom, mi történt az őrjárattal. Valami nagyon nem stimmel. Öt klán vezetője kapott hajba a Palotában, és mindenki egy kard miatt idegeskedik. Apám kardja miatt.

Xian Xue bólintott.

\- Nos, akkor indulás. Talán ketten könnyebben a nyomukra bukkanunk.

Alig pár lépést tehettek csupán, amikor után meleg szél támadt, és egy pillanat alatt megolvasztotta a havat körülöttük.

\- Hiányoztam? – kacagott a szél. – Hiányoztam neked?

Mindkét férfi kezében felragyogott a védővarázslat, de hiába forgolódtak, hiába kutatták az erdőt és a távolabbi havas sziklákat, semmit sem láttak. A szél pedig megállás nélkül kacagott.

\- Mutasd magad, gyáva féreg, vagy tisztulj innét! – kiáltotta végül Shi türelmét vesztve, és jégtőröket repített szét minden irányba, de egy ismeretlen erő egyszerűen hanyatt lökte. Ahogy fel akart tápászkodni, valami vörös száguldott el mellette, és a kacagás immár a közvetlen közelében hangzott fel újra.

\- Hiányoztam?... Xian Xue, te semmit sem változtál.

Shi leesett állal bámulta a testet öltő alakot kettőjük között. A hó egy nagy körben teljesen eltűnt, a smaragdzöld fű gőzölögve száradt fel a jelenés lába nyomán. Vörös ruhájának kavargó fátylai között narancs és aranysárga díszek ragyogtak fel minden egyes mozdulatára.

\- Yan Zhu… - nyögtek fel mindketten egyszerre, és a nő most először a Hercegre is vetett egy kósza pillantást. Már nem mosolygott. Aztán visszafordult Dérmadár elé, aki láthatóan nagyon ideges volt, és toporogva igyekezett a hóban maradni.

\- Azért ez megnyugtató… Azt hittem, amikor majd újra találkozunk, azzal kell szembesülnöm, hogy elfelejtettél. Örülök, hogy nem így történt.

\- Mégis… hogyan? – találta meg Shi hamarabb a hangját.

Yan Zhu dühösen csattant fel.

\- Ying Kong Shi! Ugye nem gondoltad, hogy egy nyomorult halandó egyetlen csapása örökre megsemmisíthet engem? Megsértesz. Nagyon rossz ötlet.

\- Mi lett az őrjárattal? – tette fel Dérmadár a sokkal lényegretörőbb kérdést.

\- Hm? Tessék? Ó, azokra a semmirekellő, jelentéktelen, mihaszna halandókra gondolsz, akiknek volt mersze felébreszteni engem délutáni szendergésemből? – Yan Zhu a háta mögé intett. – Ott, az Erődben? Vagy azokat keresed, akik később érkeztek? Egyikükre sem volt szükségem.

Dérmadár komor arccal, fojtott hangon újra megszólalt, és Ying Kong Shi hirtelen azt érezte, mindenképpen a földön kell maradnia.

\- Mit csináltál velük, Yan Zhu?

A nő megint felnevetett, hátat fordított nekik, és felemelte a karjait. Megremegett a Hegy a lábuk alatt. A bérc mögött, ahol az Erődnek kellett volna lennie, tűzcsóvák csaptak fel a magasba, egyik a másik után, és megállás nélkül lövellték ki magukból a folyékony tüzet. Néhány pillanat telt el csupán, de végül már kétely sem maradt bennük, mi történt az Erőddel és a Hegyen levő emberekkel. Amikor az első tűzpatak átcsapott a közeli hegycsúcsok között átvezető keskeny hágón, Dérmadár odaugrott a Herceg mellé, és megragadta a karját:

\- Tűnés innen, de azonnal.

A hátborzongató nevetés messze elkísérte őket.

Délibáb Csarnok erkélyén Shi levegő után kapkodva tért magához. A varázslat olyan elképesztő sebességgel szabadította ki őket fenyegető helyzetükből, hogy az még neki is sok volt. A másikra pillantott, de Xian Xue kerülte a tekintetét, és némán a kőszobor fejéhez sétált. A Herceg ezért csak ücsörgött, bár nehezére esett magában tartani a rengeteg kérdést. Mégis úgy gondolta, most ez a helyes. Csak akkor köhintett egyet figyelmeztetésképpen, amikor meglátta az első csillagot.

Dérmadár megrázkódott.

\- Ezt sem kérdezted.

\- Erre innom kell. – nyögött fel Ying Kong Shi, aztán felállt és miután néhány mozdulattal leveregette a ruhájáról a hópelyheket, visszasétált a Csarnokba. Soha nem ivott egy pohárnál többet, és jobbára akkor is csak az íze kedvéért kóstolgatta a bort. Most mégis egy hajtásra lehúzta az egészet.

-Azt mondtad, vannak más szellemek és más istenek. Yan Zhu volt az, akitől Yan Da új életet kapott? Így van, ugye? – fordult vissza az erkély felé.

\- Bevallom, némileg bizonytalan voltam. – jegyezte meg halkan Dérmadár. – De ahogy végiggondoltam mindent, már nem csodálkoztam rajta. A Tűz Klán Ős Szelleme túl erős ahhoz, hogy haladók végezzenek vele. Márpedig Luo Luo csak egy egyszerű halandó volt. Még Li Luo benne rejtőző ereje is csak időlegesen tudta elűzni Yan Zhu-t. Maradék energiájával valószínűleg átvonszolta magát a nyitott kapun, talán még jóval előtted. Mindannyian alábecsültük őt.

\- Mintha örült volna, hogy lát téged. Veled ellentétben.

\- Régen volt. Túl régen.

\- Micsoda? Mi történt?

Dérmadár megfordult és a Hercegre nézett. Arca szomorú volt, és zavart, de Shi leginkább attól döbbent meg, amit utoljára mondott, mielőtt eltűnt volna az alkonyi ködben:

\- Nem csak te követsz el hibákat.

Kai Jian Ming felpofozta a bátyját.

A kijáró tiszteletet megadta ugyan neki, mert végighallgatta a káromkodását meg a kiabálását, és egyszer sem szólt közbe. De amikor Xi Wang vagy tizedszerre rogyott le a székbe, fogta meg a fejét, és kezdte el azt hajtogatni, hogy most vajon mit csináljon, a lány türelme a végére ért. Xi Wang legalább végre elhallgatott.

\- Kapitány. – szólította meg a bátyját a lehető legszigorúbban. – Kapitány… befejezted?

Xi Wang az arcát tapogatta, és lassan felállt, sötét tekintettel a testvérét bámulva. A Gárdára hivatkozni nagyon jó ötletnek bizonyult. A férfi kihúzta magát, mélyeket lélegzett, és pillanatokon belül visszanyerte a hidegvérét.

\- Hallgatlak. – jegyezte meg fegyelmezett hangon.

Jian Ming elmosolyodott, és egy hideg vízbe áztatott rongyot adott a másik kezébe.

\- Nyomd az arcodhoz. Akkor nem marad nyoma.

A Kapitány továbbra is várakozva nézett rá, így a lány végül felsóhajtott.

\- Ha jól emlékszem a szabályokra, nem lehet meg nem történtté tenni a dolgot, igaz? – Xi Wang bólintott. – Akkor meg teljesen feleslegesen pazarolod az időmet, bátyám. Bai He a saját sorsának kovácsa. Ahogy mi mindannyian. Tűzben edzik a kardot, te is tudod.

Xi Wang lehajtotta a fejét, de nem akaródzott kimondani neki, amit gondolt. A húga elől persze nem tudta elrejteni.

\- Én is féltem őt. De a Jelöltek kiképzéséért te vagy a felelős. Vigyázz rá.

\- Ilyen egyszerű? – szólalt meg halkan a Kapitány.

Jian Ming a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Igen. Ilyen egyszerű.

Bai He még mindig kába volt egy kicsit. Mintha csupán álom lett volna, olyan elképzelhetetlennek tűnt, hogy valóban megtette azt, amit megtett. Mereven bámulta az előtte haladó Lu Shan csizmáját, és megpróbált tudomást sem venni a rá mutogató és megjegyzéseket tevő többi Gárdistáról. Ahogy beljebb haladtak az épületek között, Lu Shan magyarázni kezdett a válla fölött.

\- Mostantól a Gárda szabályai vonatkoznak rád. Engedelmeskedned kell a rangban feljebb állóknak.

A lány bólintott, de mivel azt a másik nem láthatta, végül annyit motyogott:

\- Igen… Uram.

\- A Jelöltek ugyanúgy a barakkokban laknak, mind a felesküdött Gárdisták. A rendért mindenki maga felel, a felszerelésért és a tisztaságért szintén. A kiképzési feladatokon túl minden mást is el kell végezni, amire a tisztek utasítást adnak.

\- Értem… Uram.

Bai He majdnem a tiszt hátának ütközött, amikor az hirtelen megtorpant. Ijedten kihúzta magát.

\- Tekintve, hogy te vagy az egyetlen nő a Jelöltek között, azt a megtiszteltetés ért, hogy saját barakkot kapsz. – intett Lu Shan az épület felé, amely előtt megálltak. – Egy órád van. Utána szemle.

\- És honnan…

\- Mindjárt küldök valakit, aki hoz neked ruhát, és egy tekercset a Szabályzattal. Tanuld meg.

Azzal elment.

Bai He nagy levegőt vett, és odalépett a barakk ajtajához. Felemelte a kezét, és undorodva megpróbálta félresöpörni a pókhálókat. Lenyomta a kilincset, mire az fájdalmasan megnyikordult. Az ajtót azonban csak egy résnyire tudta kinyitni. Aztán valamiben megakadt. Rángatni kezdte. Semmi eredmény.

\- Ez így nem lesz jó. – motyogta és dühösen az ajtóba rúgott. Hangos puffanás hallatszott, és az ajtó végre kinyílt.

A barakkban sötét volt. Mintha ablakok sem lettek volna. Bai He belépett, és majdnem elesett, mert nekiütközött valami keménynek.

Valószínűleg emiatt a szék miatt nem nyílt az ajtó, gondolta. Visszanyerte az egyensúlyát, de ezzel a pár lépéssel annyi port kavart fel a padlóról, hogy köhögni és szinte fulladozni kezdett. Vakon tapogatózva menekült vissza az épület elé, hogy friss levegőhöz jusson.

\- Te akartad. – nyögte saját magának.

Szerencsére talált a fal mellé állítva egy esővízgyűjtő edényt. Szomorúan végigpillantott a ruháján, majd bűnbánó arccal letépett egy darabot a szoknyájából. Bevizezte a ruhadarabot és az arca elé kötötte.

A megfulladás veszélye nélkül sikerült végül megtalálnia az ablakokat, és sarkig kinyitotta őket. Az egyiket valamiért bedeszkázták, és amikor lefeszegette a fadarabokat, szálka ment a kezébe. Fájdalmasan jajdult egyet. De legalább már jutott be elegendő fény ahhoz, hogy jobban körbenézhessen a barakkban, ami mostantól az otthona lesz. Volt asztal és székek, polcok és ládák, meg egy ágy. De minden csupasz volt, és üres. És mérhetetlenül poros.

\- Egy óra? – motyogta kétségbeesve. – Képtelenség.

Valaki a nevét kiáltotta odakintről. Egy sötétbarna nadrágot és világos inget viselő fiatal férfi állt az ajtó előtt.

\- Fél óra múlva szemle. – jegyezte meg vigyorogva, miközben átnyújtotta a lánynak, amit idáig cipelt.

Bai He megpróbált jó képet vágni a dologhoz és köszönetképpen meghajolt. A férfi elrohant.

A Jelöltek egyenruhája meglepően puha anyagból készült, és a mérete is épp megfelelő volt. A lány azon gondolkozott, vajon ki lehetett az az apró termetű jelölt, aki ezt korábban viselte. A haját szorosan összefogta a tarkóján. A díszeket, melyeket még Jian Ming-től kapott, összehajtott régi ruhája tetejére fektette.

Mindent felforgatott a barakkban, de nem talált semmit. Végül rábukkant egy öreg takaróra. A kezében tartva bámult rá, és a felbukkanó emlékek a Jég Klán palotájáról olyan élénken, olyan ragyogó színekkel jelentek meg előtte, hogy könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

\- El fog jönni… - suttogta. – El fog jönni…

Fellocsolta a padlót, és nekiállt megszabadulni a sokéves porrétegtől. A negyedéig sem jutott, amikor megszólaltak a harsonák.

\- A Szemle… - kapott a fejéhez, mindent eldobott a kezéből, és rohanni kezdett arra, amerre a gyakorlóteret sejtette.

Már mindenki felsorakozott, mire odaért. És természetesen mindenki látta, hogy elkésett. A Jelöltek feszesen, hátratett kézzel álltak a tisztek sorfala előtt. A Tábornok nem volt jelen, de a hat szakaszvezető épp olyan szigorú tekintettel vizslatta az újoncokat, mintha ott lett volna. Bai He megpróbált nyugodtan lélegezni, de mire sikerült leutánoznia a többiek testtartását, és kihúzta magát, Kai Xi Wang ott állt az orra előtt. A férfi tekintetéből semmit sem tudott kiolvasni, mintha csak a Végtelen Tenger kíméletlenül mély vizébe bámult volna. A Kapitány végigmérte a lányt tetőtől talpig, aztán színtelen hangon megszólalt:

\- Hol van a csizmád?

Bai He halálsápadtan a mellette álló lábára lesett, és kétségbeesetten látta, hogy csizmát visel. Ahogy a többi Jelölt is. De ő nem kapott csizmát. Miért nem kapott csizmát?

Visszanézett a Kapitányra, de ahogy levegőt vett, hogy megszólaljon, Xi Wang megelőzte:

\- Vedd le a cipődet.

Halk kuncogás hallatszott a sor túlsó végéről, de a Kapitány apró fejmozdulatára újra síri csend lett. A lány lesütötte a szemét és kibújt a cipőből, amit még Jian Ming-től kapott. A föld a lába alatt meglepően meleg volt, máskor talán még örült is volna neki. De most felpillantani sem mert. A Kapitány odébb sétált, és hangosan beszélni kezdett a Jelöltekhez:

\- Csupán négy hét: ennyi van hátra a végső erőpróbáig, amikor kiderül majd, kiből lehet a Királyi Gárda tagja, és ki az, aki távozni kényszerül. Használjátok ki jól ezt az időt, mert a Válogatás nem játék. Erősödjetek és tanuljatok. Mindenki a szakaszvezetőivel folytatja majd a mai kiképzést. Elmehettek.

A tisztek egymással kezdtek beszélgetni, miközben a Jelöltek sorfala feloszlott. Bai He lógó orral bámulta a lábujjait, és azon morfondírozott, honnan szedjen megfelelő lábbeliket.

\- Kisasszony, én szívesen viszem a hátamon, amíg talál alkalmasabb segítséget. – nevetett fel a közelében valaki. A jól sikerült tréfát további nevetéssel és tapssal fogadták a többiek. Mire a lány észbe kapott, már körbeállták a Jelöltek. Sarkon fordult, de sehol sem látott egérutat.

\- Várj, én is jelentkezem. – kiabált egy másik. - Ha végeztetek, majd én cipelem tovább.

Most már mindenki hangosan nevetett. Bai He szíve a torkában dobogott. A férfi, aki először megszólította, közelebb lépett és felemelte a karját. A lány felsikoltott:

\- Hozzám ne érj. – és arcon csapta a férfit.

\- Te kis vadmacska. – kiáltott fel sértődötten a Jelölt. – Mit képzelsz? Hát erre tanítottak a Palotában? – azzal pofon ütötte a lányt. Ő meg sem érezte a finom kéz legyintését, inkább csak a büszkeségén esett csorba. De Bai He rögtön a földre zuhant.

Síri csend lett. A kör megszakadt, ahogy He Bian és Lu Shan félrelökdösték a bámészkodókat és helyet csináltak a Kapitánynak. Kai Xi Wang arca rezzenéstelen volt, csakúgy, mint a hangja:

\- A Gárda a királyt szolgálja, ugyanakkor egymást is szolgáljuk. Jól jegyezzétek meg, hogy mindig csak egymásra számíthattok. Aki kezet emel a másikra a gyakorlótéren kívül, az büntetést kap. Vízhordás, alkonyatig.

\- Mire vártok, zöldfülűek? Sorakozó a szakaszvezetők mellett! – kiáltott Lu Shan, és az újoncok elindultak a helyükre.

\- Kapitány! – kiáltott fel a Jelölt, akit Bai He pofon vágott. - Már nem vagyok paraszt. Nem azért jelentkeztem a Gárdába, hogy piszkos munkát végezzek, főleg nem egy ilyen csitri miatt.

Kai Xi Wang megállt, aztán lassan megfordult.

\- A Gárda azzal a vízzel mosdik, amit ti hoztok. Azzal a vízzel főt, amit ti hoztok. És azt a vizet issza, amit ti hoztok. Ne hidd, hogy ez piszkos munka.

\- Márpedig nekem ebből elég. Keressenek szolgát maguknak máshol.

Azzal felemelte a kezét, és letépte a medált, amit minden Jelölt a nyakában viselt. Szitkozódva földhöz vágta, aztán egyszerűen faképnél hagyta a társaságot. Nem tartóztatta senki, elvégre nem ő volt az első.

A madárfejet ábrázoló fémkorong épp Bai He orra elé esett, aprócska porfelhőt kavarva. A lány már épp felemelte volna a kezét, hogy megdörzsölje sajgó arcát, de végül inkább a medált vette fel. Várta, hogy valaki szól miatta, de továbbra is csend volt. Akkor is, amikor feltápászkodott, és a nyakába akasztotta a bőrszíjat. Akkor is, amikor egy Gárdista lépett melléje, kezében egy farúddal, melynek két végére vizeskorsókat akasztottak. Akkor is, amikor lehajtotta a fejét, és a vállára vette a vízhordó rudat, és lassan elindult a folyó felé.

Csak akkor hangzottak fel az elismerő megjegyzések, amikor ő már biztosan nem hallhatta. És amikor mindenki elvonult a dolgára, Kai Xi Wang végre megengedett magának egy aggódó sóhajt.

Jelentések, parancsok, újra jelentések… A Kapitány csak akkor döbbent rá, hogy vacsoraidő van, amikor Jian Ming megjelent egy gőzölgő tál rizzsel a kezében.

\- Hogy van Bai He? – kérdezte, miközben a bátyja kezébe nyomta az evőpálcikákat.

\- Vizet hord… - mormolta Xi Wang, még mindig valami bambusztekercset bújva evés helyett.

\- Mit csinál? – csattant fel a testvére, mire a férfi kezéből kiesett a jelentés.

\- Verekedett.

\- Tessék? Ugye ezt nem mondod komolyan?

\- Valójában megvédte magát… De akkor is, kezet emelt egy másik Jelöltre. - próbált magyarázkodni a férfi, de a másikat ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte.

\- Mégis mióta hordja a vizet, tisztelt Kapitány? – tenyerelt az asztalra Jian Ming. - Lement a nap. És ő az ebédnél nem evett és nem ivott semmit, talán elfelejtetted?

Xi Wang idegesen felemelte a fejét, mire a húga csak bólintott.

\- Na végre…

A Kapitány felugrott a székéből, de ahogy az ajtó felé fordult, megjelent ott egy alak, vizeskorsóval a kezében. Lassan az asztal felé botorkált, arca sápadt volt, meztelen lábai porosak és sebesek a folyópart köveitől.

\- Lement a nap, uram. És itt a víz… - suttogta, aztán elájult.

\- Ezt most oldd meg magad, bátyám. – mondta Jian Ming, és kiment a barakkból.

Kai Xi Wang nem érzett mást, csak mérhetetlen haragot. Végig kellett néznie, hogyan gyötri magát ez az aprócska lány, hogyan próbál erején felül bátorságot mutatni, és mindezt egy halhatatlan miatt, aki még csak rá sem néz. Ó, mennyire gyűlölte most Ying Kong Shi Herceget. Puszta kézzel esett volna neki, ha itt lett volna, és nem érdekelte volna, hogy esélye sincs. És dühös volt a lányra is. Semmi oka nem volt rá, hogy ezt az utat válassza. Miért tette mégis?

És most vajon hogy segíthetne rajta? Őt magát is kötötték a Gárda szabályai, azt tette, amit tennie kellett. Nincs kivételezés. Ezek után hogy vegye a karjaiba, hogyan vigye el addig a távoli barakkig, keresztül az egész Táboron, hogy mindenki jól láthassa?

Lehajolt hozzá. A lány alig szuszogott. Arcát megégette a nap, ajkai kiszáradtak, a haja poros volt, de mégis ugyanolyan gyönyörű volt, mint aznap este, a Palotában.

Egymást szolgáljuk... hallotta a saját szavait. Felállt, és kikiabált az őrnek.

\- Hívj egy szolgálatost. Gyorsan.

Az esti szolgálatban lévő fiatal Gárdista megrökönyödve nézte az ájult lányt a Kapitány barakkjának padlóján, de engedelmeskedett a parancsnak. Elrohant Jian Ming után, és kért tőle egy tál rizst. A raktárban takarót és párnákat szerzett, aztán beugrott Ci Bei Gyógyítóhoz kötszerért és balzsamokért. A Kapitány már a barakkok között járt, hátán cipelve a lányt, amikor utolérte őt, kezében a nagy kosárral. A sötét barakk ajtajában Xi Wang megtorpant.

\- Hozz gyertyát. – küldte el újra a Gárdistát, aztán belépett a szobába. A lányt óvatosan lefektette az ágyra, feje alá igazította a henger alakú párnát, a takarókat meg az ágy lábához tette. Bármennyire is mást szeretett volna csinálni, hátat fordított az ágynak és az ajtóban várta meg a szolgálatost.

\- Gyújtsd meg a gyertyákat. Rakj tüzet. Hozd ide a kötszert. – utasítgatta a fiút.

Aztán együtt lemosták a lány lábát, és bekötözték a sebeit. Balzsamot kentek a kezeire és az arcára. Amikor a lány felsóhajtott, és megrebbentek a szempillái, a Kapitány elküldte a Gárdistát egy pár csizmáért. Elvégre holnap is lesz kiképzés.

Vizet öntött egy pohárba, és megfogta a lány vállát, hogy ülő helyzetbe segítse. De Bai He fájdalmasan felsikoltott, és képtelen volt visszatartani a könnyeit. Megpróbált egyedül felülni, és eltolta a férfi kezét magától. De a pohár vizet elfogadta.

\- Enned kell. – szólalt meg halkan, de a lány megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem vagyok éhes.

\- Nem fogsz tudni felkelni holnap reggel, ha nem eszel. És tudod, mi történik a Jelöltekkel, akik nem jelennek meg a Szemlén?

Bai He idegesen visszanézett rá. A Kapitány nem tudta, örüljön-e annak a lázasan csillogó elszántságnak a lány tekintetében, ami most felszárította a könnyeket.

\- Kérem a tálat. – motyogta a lány, és fészkelődött egyet. Ezúttal csak felszisszent.

\- Meg kell néznem a válladat.

Bai He szája tele volt rizzsel, de elszántan rázta a fejét.

\- Tudod, mi történik a Jelöltekkel, akik nem bírják el a gyakorlókardot? – mondta a Kapitány, mire a lány kényszeredetten bólintott. Xi Wang megcsóválta a fejét. – Bárcsak tudnám, mi értelme van folyton életveszélybe sodornod magadat?

\- Az én dolgom, kiért teszem kockára az életemet… Uram. – vágott vissza a lány, elnémítva ezzel a férfit.

Mire Bai végzett a rizzsel, és leöblítette egy újabb pohár vízzel, a szolgálatos visszatért a csizmákkal. A Kapitány nem bocsátotta el a fiút, neki is végig kellett néznie, ahogy a lány kigombolta az ingét és szabaddá tette a vállait. Xi Wang megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt még mondott volna valamit, amit nem kéne, amikor meglátta a zúzódásokat és a véraláfutásokat.

\- Kend be a sebeidet Ci Bei balzsamával naponta kétszer. Nem hanyagolhatod el a kötelességeidet. Szolgálatos, mikor van a sorakozó a reggelihez?

\- Napfelkeltekor, uram. – vágta rá a Gárdista.

\- Napfelkeltekor. – bólintott a Kapitány, és intett a fiúnak. Jobbnak látta nem hátra nézni, amikor elhagyták a barakkot.

Amint azonban a fiú becsukta az ajtót, odafordult hozzá:

\- Mi is a neved, Gárdista…? Pei?

\- Igen, Uram, Pei Pei.

\- Nos, Pei Pei, rád bízom, hogy holnapra ez a jelölt megfelelő felszerelésben jelenjen meg a gyakorlótéren. Értetted?

\- Igen, Uram.

Jian Ming már a kezében fogta a takaróját, amikor a bátyja megjelent. A lány szándékosan nem kezdett el veszekedni vele, nem volt rá szükség. A Kapitány így is pontosan tudta, milyen gondolatok keringenek a villámló tekintet mögött. Nekidőlt a falnak az ajtó mellett.

\- Mi a szándékod? – kérdezte a húga, amikor megunta a várakozást.

\- Segítek neki. – közölte Xi Wang, mintha az olyan egyértelmű lett volna. – Ha Gárdista akar lenni, hát legyen.

\- Nem kivételezhetsz senkivel.

\- Nem kell idézned a Szabályzatot, húgocskám. De amit megtehetek, azt meg fogom tenni.

\- Akkor is, ha tudod, miért akar Bai He gárdista lenni?

\- Akkor is.

Jian Ming felsóhajtott. Felnőtt férfi volt a bátyja, mégis bármit megadott volna érte, hogy megvédhesse őt a rá váró kínoktól.

\- Itt maradok. – mondta végül.

\- Arra semmi szükség. – tiltakozott a Kapitány.

\- Ne hidd, hogy miattad, bátyám. Csakis Bai He miatt. Szükségetek lesz valakire, akiben még van egy csöppnyi józan ész.


	10. 9 fejezet

A hajnal gyönyörű volt. Jian Ming még nem töltött időt azzal, hogy felöltözzön. Amikor megszólalt a furulyaszó odakintről, és felébresztette, azonnal felkelt, és mezítláb a barakk elé sétált. Kendőt kerített a hálóruhája fölé, de nem nagyon bánta a csípős levegőt. Korán volt még, nyugaton fekete volt az ég, mint a tinta. A éjszakai őrséget adó gárdista játéka az ébresztő előtt ajándék volt, hasonló a kihunyófélben levő csillagokhoz a folyó fölött, melyeket Jian Ming addig bámult, amíg el nem tűntek a szeme elől.

A Gárdában voltak szabályok. Az ébresztő harsonái csak akkor szólaltak meg, amikor a furulya elhallgatott. A lány várt még néhány pillanatot, mélyet szippantott a friss levegőből, aztán tábornoki barakk felé nézett. Ahogy az ott álló magas zászlórúd csúcsán megvillant az első napsugár, megfordult és visszament a házba.

Az apja már felkelt. Jian Ming tiszta inget nyújtott oda neki, aztán lepényt és gyümölcsöt készített az asztalra. Mire Chou Yan elfogyasztotta az ételt, a lánya rendet tett a hálókamrákban és ő maga is összekészült. A korbács, amit attól a kutya Chou Lou-tól vett el, az alvógyékénye mellett feküdt a földön. Hátat fordított neki és otthagyta. A haját összefonta, de emlékeztette magát, hogy alkalomadtán tojást és olajat kérjen a szakácstól egy kis kényeztetés gyanánt.

\- A műhelyben leszek. – jegyezte meg az öreg kovács, és kilépett az ajtón.

\- Majd viszek ebédet. – felelte a lánya.

Azzal becsukta a hátuk mögött a barakk ajtaját, és egyikük jobbra, másikuk balra indult. Elvégre a Gárdában vannak szabályok.

Jian Ming általában elfoglalta magát valami értelmes dologgal, amíg apjának a táborban akadt dolga. Segített a szakácsnak az ételek körül, vagy a szolgálatosnak a raktárban, mert képtelen volt ölbe tett kézzel ülni. Mindig talált időt arra, hogy feltűnés nélkül a bátyja után nézzen, és akadt épp elég szakadt ing, hogy esténként se unatkozzon. Most azonban volt még valami, amit nem hagyhatott figyelmen kívül. És akármit is mondott a bátyja vagy a Tábornok, nem szándékozott hátat fordítani a fiatal lánynak, aki jelentkezett a Gárdába. Bai He több segítségre szorult, mint amennyit bevallott magának. Jian Ming pedig épp elég fájó izmot és lehorzsolt bőrt gyógyított már azelőtt is. Ideje volt felkészülni, hogy szükség lehet rá ismét.

Magasan járt már a nap, amikor úgy gondolta, megtette aznapi kötelességét a Gárda szolgálatában, és egy kosárra való kötszert meg gyógybalzsamot szerzett a Gyógyítótól. Aztán elindult a Tábor kapuin túl fekvő mezőre, ahol általában az íjászok gyakorlatoztak. Ezernyi virág hívogatta a fűben, és mire elérte a Gárdistákat, a kosarában ott feküdt egy csokornyi kék boglárka.

\- Sorakozó!

He Bian hátratett kézzel nézett végig a Jelölteken, akik egyszerű ruhában, kezükben íjjal várakoztak a letaposott fűben. Tőlük nem messze szénából összeeszkábált, pirosra festett céltáblák álltak különböző távolságra egymástól. Lu Shan és egy másik tiszt már előkészítette a nyílvesszőket, és a Jelöltek kezébe nyomtak egyet-egyet. Bai He megint a sor legszélén állt. Jian Ming látta a lány szeme alatt a sötét karikákat, és bekötözött kezeit, de máskülönben úgy tűnt, minden rendben van vele. Kai Xi Wang a lova nyergéből figyelte a készülődést. A testvére megállt mellette, és egymásra pillantottak. A Kapitány bólintott, mire a húga elmosolyodott, és visszafordult a gyakorlatozók felé.

\- Egymás után fogtok lőni, a legközelebbi céltáblára. – adta ki He Bian az utasítást, miközben az utolsó Jelölt is megkapta a nyílvesszőjét.

Mindenki a másikat nézte. Voltak néhányan, akik nem először fogtak íjat a kezükbe és már a fegyverük erejét próbálgatták. A többiek, köztük Bai He is, jobb híján megpróbálták utánozni őket. A tisztek végigsétáltak közöttük, és kijavították a Jelöltek tartását vagy a fogásukat a fegyveren. Az egyikük fordítva próbálta ráfektetni a vesszőt a húrra. Xi Wang a húgára pillantott, mire Jian Ming csak megvonta a vállát. Elvégre nem sikerülhet minden elsőre.

Elkezdődött a gyakorlat, a Kapitány pedig lassan közelebb léptette a lovát. Többszöri próbálkozásra végül mindenkinek sikerült eltalálnia a legközelebbi céltáblát. Illetve a szélét. Ennél pontosabban egy Jelölt sem tudott lőni, de úgy tűnt, He Bian ezzel is elégedett.

\- Újra! – kiáltotta, és elküldött két Jelöltet a nyílvesszőkért. Amíg azok visszatértek, karba tett kézzel várakozott és igyekezett nagyon szigorú képet vágni.

A Jelöltek újra és újra megfeszítették az íjakat. Csak lőttek és lőttek, amíg a céltábla lassan el nem kezdett szétesni. Ahogy fölöttük a nap lassan a zenitre hágott, meleg lett, a mező fölött pillangók táncoltak, a magasban pedig madarak köröztek, vidám kiáltásuk messze szállt. A több órányi gyakorlással végül sikerült annyit elérni, hogy mindenki megtanulta biztos kézzel megfogni és megfeszíteni az íját, a nyílvessző megfelelő végét a vég felé irányítani, és legalább a céltábla valamelyik részét eltalálni.

Bai He volt az utolsó kör utolsó lövője. A vállai már sajogtak, és érezte, hogy az arcát megégette a nap. De az előző lövése már a pirosra festett kör közelébe került, így most nagyon igyekezett, hogy még pontosabban lőjön. Nem volt semmi gond, amíg célzott, de amikor ismerős hangot hallott meg a háta mögött, önkéntelenül is megfordult. Bai He pánikba esett, ahogy ujjai elengedték a húrt, és rádöbbent, mit tett szándéka ellenére.

\- Jó napot, Kapitány! – Ying Kong Shi zengő hangon köszöntötte Xi Wang-ot, de a szavait elnyomta Jian Ming sikoltása, aki már látta feléjük repülni a nyílvesszőt. A Herceg arrébb lépett, csak egy kicsit, és kinyújtott kezével könnyedén elkapta a nyílvesszőt. Épp a lány orra előtt. Büszke és hivalkodó tekintettel mosolygott rá, amíg a Kapitány meg nem szólalt:

\- Üdvözlöm, Felség. Minek köszönhetjük a látogatást?

Ying Kong Shi elengedte a nem túl szívélyes megjegyzést a füle mellett. De kénytelen volt egy másik, csendesebb hangra odafigyelni:

\- Felség… Visszakérhetem a nyílvesszőt?

A Jelöltek között mormogás és mocorgás támadt, amikor megjelent a Herceg, és a tisztek nem nézték jó szemmel ezt a fegyelmezetlenséget. A Kapitány többek között ezért is dühös volt, bár próbálta lehetőség szerint magába fojtani, és csak sötét tekintete árulkodott erről. Nagyon nem örült neki, hogy a Herceg megjelenése folyton zavart támaszt és felfordulást, pedig a Gárdában rendnek kell lennie, elhatározta hát, hogy beszél is emiatt a Tábornokkal. Herceg vagy sem, valamit tenni kell.

Bai He nem mert felnézni. Nem csak a Hercegre, de a Kapitányra sem. Tisztában volt vele, hogy nagy hibát követett el, és tudta, hogy a jelenlevők közül legalább még valaki ismeri ennek az okát. Ying Kong Shi elgondolkozva nézett a halandó lányra.

\- Talán meg akartál ölni valakit?

Bai He szívébe fájdalmasan mart bele minden szó. A földre vetette magát, és könnyes szemmel, a fejét rázva mentegetőzni kezdett:

\- Felség… Én nem… Jian Ming, ne haragudj! Kérlek… én nem akartam…

Shi ledobta eléje a földre a nyílvesszőt.

\- A magad ura akartál lenni, nem? Akkor ne engedd, hogy eltereljék a figyelmedet.

Azzal hátat fordított neki.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte Jian Ming-től, aki kelletlenül bólintott, mivel egyáltalán nem tetszett neki a Herceg iménti viselkedése. Shi megnyugodva a Kapitányra nézett: – A Tábornokkal akarok beszélni.

\- A Táborban van, Felség. – válaszolta Xi Wang, és intett a testvérének, hogy kísérje el a herceget. Jian Ming szó nélkül elindult.

Kai Xi Wang egy szót sem szólt, amíg el nem távolodtak. Akkor leszállt a lováról, a kantárt odadobta a közelben várakozó szolgálatosnak.

\- A mai gyakorlásnak vége! – kiáltott fel, és a hangjára feléje fordult az összes Jelölt. Bai He is felállt, és az inge ujjába törölte az arcát. – Ne becsüljétek le egyetlen gyakorlás hasznát sem. Megtettétek az első lépést, most már rajtatok a sor. Ha visszatérünk a Táborba, mindenki megkapja a saját fegyverét. Délután azt fogjátok gyakorolni, hogyan kell rá vigyázni és megjavítani, ha szükséges. És most vissza a Táborba.

\- Igen, Uram! – kiáltották egyszerre a Jelöltek.

A Kapitány mindenkinek a szemébe nézett, ahogy elmentek mellette. De egyvalakiébe nem tudott. Bai He - utolsóként a sorban - lógó orral szorongatta a fegyverét. Xi Wang megállította, amikor melléje ért. A lány megtorpant, de még mindig nem nézett fel. A férfi kénytelen volt megérinteni a lány arcát és felemelni a fejét. Bai He nagyot nyelt, de mivel a másik nem engedte el, végül fel kellett néznie. Xi Wang elégedetten felsóhajtott, és csak néhány pillanat múlva szólalt meg:

\- A Gárdista soha nem hajtja le a fejét.

A lány szeme elkerekedett. Szidást és büntetést várt, de ehelyett csak egy Gárdistákhoz nem éppen illő, gyengéd érintést kapott. Xi Wang addig nézett a szemébe, amíg úgy gondolta, hogy még nem hágott át egyetlen írott vagy íratlan szabályt sem, aztán elengedte a lány arcát. Kihúzta magát, és szigorúságot erőltetett az arcára.

\- Indulás! – kiáltott oda a tiszteknek, és visszaült a lova nyergébe. Amint megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Bai He még mindig őt nézi, elvágtatott.

Ying Kong Shi még arra sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy saját maga számára bizonygassa az okot, amiért megint a Táborba jött. Elvégre azt csinált, amit akart, és ő most ide akart jönni. Jó kifogásnak megtette az is, hogy Kai kováccsal akar beszélni. És miért ne kérdezhetné meg a lányát, hol találja az öreget? Csak az érzéseire kellett hagyatkoznia, hogy pontosan oda repítse a varázslat, ahol Jian Ming épp volt. Fennkölt mosolyát nem törölte le sem a pökhendi Kapitány, sem az újabb közjáték a halandó lány miatt. De mégsem tartott az öröme néhány percnél tovább, mert ahogy kettesben a Tábor felé sétáltak a mezőn, Jian Ming nem volt hajlandó sem megszólalni, sem egy lépésnél közelebb kerülni hozzá. Shi érezte az egyre forróbbá váló dühöt, mely a lányból áradt némasága ellenére. Jobbnak látta, ha csendben marad és komolyságot erőltet az arcára.

A Tábornokot azonnal értesítették az őrségben levő gárdisták, hogy Ying Kong Shi Herceg ismét a táborba érkezett. Shi maga is kissé terhesnek érezte a felhajtást, a köréjük gyülekező Gárdistákat, a rászegeződő kíváncsi vagy riadt tekinteteket, de már késő volt. És a vágtában érkező ló hátáról leugró Xi Wang arcáról is csak ezt tudta leolvasni. De ő volt a Jég Klán Hercege, akiért a Gárda az életét adta volna. Miért ne járt volna neki a tisztelet?

Liang Dao meghajolt előtte:

\- Legyen üdvözölve, Felség. Kérem, fáradjon utánam. Úgy hiszem, jobb lenne odabent szót váltanunk.

Vetett egy jelentőségteljes pillantást a Kapitány felé, aki a húga karjára tette a kezét. Mindketten odakint maradtak.

\- Felség, remélem megengedi nekem, és nem veszi rossz néven, ha most teljesen őszinte leszek. - szólalt meg a Tábornok abban a pillanatban, hogy becsukódott mögötte az ajtó. – A Királyi Gárda örökkévaló hűséget fogadott a Jég Klánnak. Ezen semmi sem változtat. De a Gárda fegyelmezettségét erősen próbára teszik egy… hogy is mondjam… magas rangú látogató váratlan megjelenése. Ne feledje, Felség, hogy ez a Halandó Királyság. A halhatatlanok számunkra mindig is különlegesek. És én úgy érzem, alkalmasabb lenne a tanácskozásainkat a Palotában megtartani. Tudja, hogy csak hívatnia kell engem.

Shi némán figyelte, ahogy az ősz hajú katona beszél hozzá. Ahogy hallgatta őt, lassan megérezte a Tábornok által végigélt évek súlyát, bármennyire is jelentéktelenek voltak a sajátjaihoz képest. És lassan Liang Dao szavai is más értelmet nyertek. Gondolhatta volna azt is, hogy az öreg tiszteletlen és kioktató. De jól tudta, hogy nem így van. Tudta azt is, hogy a Tábornokot a hűsége éppúgy vezérli, mint a jószándéka. És amikor a másik elhallgatott, a felesleges beszéd helyett inkább egyszerűen meghajolt.

Azt nem mondhatnánk, hogy ami ez után következett, azt Ying Kong Shi kizárólag a Tábornok kedvéért csinálta. Halványan elmosolyodott, aztán lehunyta a szemét. Hófehér haja rövidebb és kócosabb lett, aztán hirtelen feketévé vált, mint az éjszaka, bár még ezután is a vállát verdesték a hajtincsek. A hercegi korona nyom nélkül eltűnt, ahogy díszes ruhái is, csak egy halandó egyszerű öltözéke maradt helyettük. Shi hordott már ilyesmit korábban, és most annyi év után megnyugtatta a bőrét simogató halandó ruhák ismerős érzése. Végül lassan kinyitotta a szemét. A Tábornok megköszörülte a torkát a sötét szemek láttán, mert egy pillanatra elakadt a szava a varázslat erejétől, meg a herceg hirtelen döntésétől. De mivel ez is egyfajta megoldás volt a problémára, elintézettnek vette a dolgot.

\- Köszönöm, Felség. Tudom, hogy ez kényelmetlenség, de sok problémától fogja megkímélni Önt. És most kérem, mondja el, miben lehetek a szolgálatára.

Shi már rég eldöntötte, hogy a Tábornokot beavatja a kard körüli titokzatos bonyodalmakba. Csak azt nem tudta, hogy hol kezdje. Yan Zhu megjelenésével csak a káosz lett nagyobb. Az volt az érzése, hogy miközben az ügy egészen egyszerűnek tűnt, félelmetesen megnőtt azoknak az embereknek a köre, akik veszélybe kerülhettek emiatt.

Nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Egyszerű és bonyolult a történet egyszerre. Megpróbálom legalább egy részét összefoglalni, mindkettőnk javára, de félek, nem fogok tudni már most mindenről beszámolni, Tábornok. Titkolózni nem áll szándékomban. De ez a helyzet.

\- Értem, Felség.

\- És lehet, hogy meg fogom bánni, de talán Kai Xi Wang is meghallgathatná.

Liang Dao elmosolyodott, aztán felállt, és kiszólt az ajtón.

\- Kapitány... Te pedig hozz nekünk bort, leányom.

Jian Ming hamarabb megszólalt, mint szerette volna:

\- Na de Tábornok…

\- Köszönöm. - vágta rá Liang Dao a lehető legtermészetesebb hangon, aztán becsukta az ajtót a lány orra előtt. Jian Ming morogva elindult a konyha felé.

A Tábornok magyarázatát meghallgatva a Kapitány csak részben könyvelhette el sikerként, hogy a Herceg önszántából visszafogottabb külsőt öltött. A tény, hogy itt volt a Táborban, megint, még mindig bökte a csőrét egy kicsit. Ying Kong Shi azonban segítségért jött, és egyelőre nem állt szándékában összerúgni a port a Kapitánnyal. Ennek megfelelően viselkedett, és nem vette fel a kesztyűt az esetleges csipkelődő megjegyzések miatt. Lassan, akadozva beszélni kezdett, jól meggondolva minden egyes szavát.

\- A tiszteletemre rendezett ünnepség után Liu Shu Főtanácsadó összehívta a legnagyobb klánok vezetőit. Annak ellenére azonban, hogy korábban úgy tűnt, minden rendben van a Birodalmakban, a tárgyaláson azonban hamar fény derült egy igen fontos problémára. A Szent Hó Hegyen egy tárgyat őriztek, egy kardot. A Jég Klán katonái egyszer csak nem küldtek több jelentést, és a Királyi Gárda odaküldött őrjáratával is megszakadt a kapcsolat. Jobbnak láttam, ha elmegyek oda.

\- Egyedül? – szólt közbe a Tábornok meglepetten, némi aggodalommal a hangjában. Shi zavartan a hajába túrt:

\- Nem voltam egyedül. De sajnos azt kell mondanom, a Jég Klán katonái éppúgy halottak, mint a Gárdisták. Nem tehetünk már semmit.

\- Mi történhetett? – kérdezte a Kapitány.

Shi nagyot sóhajtott. De bizonyos dolgokról egyelőre még kénytelen volt beszélni.

\- Létezett egykor egy klán, a Tűz Klánja, akik örökös ellenségei voltak a Jég Klánnak. Az utolsó nagy harcban mi győztünk, és a Tűz Klán megszűnt létezni. De a klán Ős Szelleme, Yan Zhu a Végtelen Űrben tovább létezett, és várta a lehetőséget a visszatérésre. Nos, úgy tűnik, most itt van. És elég erős volt ahhoz, hogy puszta szeszélyből megsemmisítse az egész Szent Hó Hegyet.

Elhallgatott, de senki sem akart közbeszólni, így folytatta.

\- A Hegyen őrzött kard gazdája Yuan Ji volt. Az apám…ő a Jég-Tűz Klán királya volt. Megpróbálta visszaszerezni a hatalmát, a többi klán legyőzésével természetesen, de a terve megbukott. A kardjában azonban még lehet erő. Ezért volt a Jég Klán óvatos, és ezért próbálták meg tovább őrizni. Bizonyára nem véletlen, hogy megjelent Yan Zhu. Ha fel akarja támasztani a Tűz Klánt, ahhoz jól jöhet egy ilyen fegyver.

\- Mégis hogyan támaszthatna fel egy kihalt klánt? – jegyezte meg Xi Wang.

\- Legutóbb… - kezdte a Herceg, aztán elhallgatott, amíg kitalálta, mit is mondhatna: - … szóval Yan Zhu képes megszállni a gyengébbeket, uralkodni rajtuk az Eleven Tűz erejével, a maga oldalára tudja állítani őket, akik aztán az ő bábjai lesznek…

\- Mi vagyunk a leggyengébbek. – közölte a Tábornok a tényt, amit egyiküknek sem akaródzott kimondani, amikor a Herceg elhallgatott. A Kapitány persze szívesen tiltakozott volna egy kicsit, de Liang Dao örömmel látta, hogy inkább az esze szerint cselekszik.

\- A Királyi Gárda legnagyobb felelőssége a védelem. Akár a Jég Klánt kell támogatni, akár a Halandók Birodalmáról van szó. – ránézett a Tábornokra, aki elismerően bólintott. – De a Hegyre küldött csapatokkal összesen két tucat embert veszítettünk. Korábbra kell hoznunk a Jelöltek Válogatását. És ha találunk végre pár új Gárdistát, akkor sem leszek nyugodt. Ez a Gárda még sohasem harcolt hallhatatlanok ellen.

\- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy készen állnak. – jegyezte meg a Tábornok.

\- Nem állnak készen. – vágta rá a Kapitány. – De kapnak két hetet. És mostantól mind részt kell vennünk a kiképzésben.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted, fiam?

\- Uram… Együtt fogok velük gyakorlatozni. És erre kérem Önt is.

Liang Dao bólintott.

\- Köszönöm, Kapitány. – szólalt meg Ying Kong Shi, aztán a másik felé nyújtotta a kezét. -De én is be akarok szállni.

Xi Wang döbbenten bámulta a feléje nyújtott kezet. A Herceg szemébe nézett, de a halandó, akit maga előtt látott, nagyon különbözött a Jég Klán hideg, felsőbbrendű vezetőjétől, és ő máris több hajlandóságot érzett magában az együttműködéshez. Megragadta a feléje nyújtott kezet.

A visszatérő Jian Ming elcsodálkozott, amikor egy ismeretlen fiatalembert látott egy asztalnál ülni a Tábornokkal és a bátyjával. A Tábornok nem tartotta furcsának a döbbent tekintetet, amivel a férfit bámulta, amikor letette az asztalra a boros korsót. Ying Kong Shi azonban visszanézett rá. És várt. Ravasz próbálkozás volt, de semmit sem akart a véletlenre bízni. Xian Xue azt mondta, Yan Da Hercegnő emlékezni fog, ha akar. Ő pedig segít majd, hogy emlékezzen.

A lány értetlenül nézett a bátyjára, aki azonban nem kívánt magyarázatot adni a húgának. Kivette a kezéből a boroskancsót, és csak annyit mondott:

\- Keresd meg apánkat.

Jian Ming nyelvét megbénította az udvariasság. Tulajdonképpen nem volt kedve az eltűnt Herceg után kérdezősködni, aki megint érzéketlenül bánt a barátjával, ugyanakkor mérges volt, amiért sejtése szerint elhallgatták előle a fontos dolgokat. Viszont nem állhatott neki fecsegni sem, amikor egyértelműen megmondták neki, mit kell tennie. De azt nem mondták, hogy jó képet is kell vágnia a dologhoz.

Ying Kong Shi egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy kettesben maradt a lánnyal odakint a barakk előtt. Most, hogy semmi más nem terelte el a figyelmét, végre minden idegszálával rá figyelhetett. De szinte azonnal megszólalt a fejében egy hang:

\- Mit akarsz csinálni?

Dérmadár a legrosszabb pillanatot választotta, hogy megzavarja a gondolatait. És mivel a Herceg nem tudott válaszolni, felnevetett. Shi pislogott egyet, és igyekezett tudomást sem venni Xian Xue hangjáról a fejében. Yan Da, azaz Jian Ming feszes vállal sétált előtte az úton, keresztül a táboron az épületek között. Néhány ismerősnek odaköszönt, de nem fordult hátra egyszer sem. Ő hátratett kézzel és lehajtott fejjel követte, így amikor a lány megállt a kovácsműhely előtt, és visszafordult hozzá, Shi nem vette észre és egyszerűen nekiment. Mindketten elvesztették az egyensúlyukat. És mindketten nagyon igyekeztek megállni a lábukon anélkül, hogy belekapaszkodnának a másikba.

\- Bo.. bocsánat... - dadogta Shi, aztán elhallgatott. Ahogy kénytelenek voltak mélyen egymás szemébe nézni, elakadt a szava. A Tűz Klán hercegnőjének tekintetét annyiszor próbálta már elkerülni korábban, hogy összeszámolni se tudta. Most eszébe sem jutott elfordulni.

Jian Ming egyszerűen elfelejtette, miért volt dühös. Megint úrrá lett rajta a furcsa érzés, ami azóta kerülgette, hogy ő és Bai He a Táborba érkeztek. Akárcsak akkor, amikor először látta a Jég Klán hercegét, úgy érezte, hogy egy nagyon régen látott ismerősbe botlott. Összeráncolta a homlokát. Sűrű köd rejtette előle a múltat, és nem engedte, hogy emlékezzen. Inkább csak sejtette, mint tudta, hogy már találkoztak, de fogalma sem volt, hogy mikor és hol. Ahogy a férfi sötét szemeibe nézett, egy ismeretlen erő ragadta magával. Idegesen ébredt rá, hogy legszívesebben fejestől ugrott volna a mélységbe, önként, hogy onnan halássza elő a válaszokat a kérdéseire. Ki a Herceg valójában? Miért jelenik meg folyton, amikor senki sem hívta? Mi az, amiről neki tudnia kellene, de elfelejtette? És ez miért tűnik ez a dolog fontosabbnak bármi másnál?

Ying Kong Shi a lányt nézte. Egyszerre a köztük levő távolság, vagyis inkább annak a hiánya nagyon is nyilvánvalóvá vált. Ő jó egy fejjel magasabb volt, mint Jian Ming. A lánynak ezért fel kellett emelnie a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. A világ körülöttük homályossá és színtelenné vált, és Shi már csak a lány arcát látta tisztán maga előtt. Ha valaki most megkérdezi tőle, biztosan azt válaszolja, hogy nem egy halandó, hanem a Tűz Klán hercegnője áll előtte. És ahogy a lányt nézte, felébredt benne a gondolat, hogy elég lenne csak egy kicsit közelebb hajolnia, és máris...

\- Mit akarsz csinálni?

Shi ökölbe szorította a kezét, lehunyta a szemét és nagyot nyelt. Dérmadár hangja visszazökkentette a valóságba, és nem sokon múlt, hogy fennhangon odavágjon neki valami égbekiáltó udvariatlanságot. Felsóhajtott, és amikor újra kinyitotta a szemét, Jian Ming már a nyitott ajtóban állt, és rá várt. Megköszörülte a torkát, elsétált mellette és belépett a műhelybe.

Odabent félhomály, meleg és az örökké égő tűz füstös illata fogadta. Shi kalapálás fémesen csengő hangjára meg a tűz ropogására számított, ehelyett azonban csend volt. Ahogy megkerülte a műhely közepére épített tűzhelyet, ahol élénkvörösen izzott a parázs, újabb akadály került eléje: egy ősz hajú, kormos kötényű férfi, aki egy kard hegyét szegezte a torkának.

\- Ez meg ki? - kérdezte Chou Yan a lányát, de nem várta meg a választ. Megfordította a kardot, Shi kezébe nyomta a markolatot, aztán odadobott neki egy darab bőrt. - Nesze, tisztítsd meg.

\- Apám...- szólalt meg Jian Ming némi riadalommal a hangjában, de az öreg kovács leintette.

\- Nem felejtetted el az ebédet, lányom?

Jian Ming a másikra pillantott, de Shi csak kényszeredetten megvonta a vállát. A lány elhúzta a száját, de aztán udvariasan apja felé bólintott és elviharzott.

Shi körbepillantott. Nem látott székeket, csak két farönköt a földön. Az öregre nézett, az meg vissza rá. Nagy levegőt vett, de nem szólt semmit, leült és a térdére fektette a kardot. A kovács szipogott egyet, és ott hagyta. Matatni kezdett a fal mellé állított állványnál, aztán leült egy másik pengével meg egy fenőkővel a kezében. Shi először ideges lett a fültépő hangoktól, de aztán már mulattatta a dolog. Tudta, hogy az öreg figyeli őt. De nem most fogott először kardot a kezébe, és miért ne dolgozott volna rendesen? Ott ültek egymás mellett néma csendben, csak a mozdulataik okozta halk neszek bujkáltak a műhelyben. Amikor Jian Ming visszatért egy kosárral a kezében, benne a gőzölgő étellel, Chou Yan kivette a kardot Shi kezéből. A fény felé fordította a pengéjét, megnézte jobbról-balról, aztán fogott egy alkalmas kardhüvelyt és belecsúsztatta.

\- Megteszi. - jegyezte meg dörmögve. - Gyere holnap is.

Shi szemei elkerekedtek az öreg megjegyzésére, de mivel egyébként jól szórakozott, mégsem válaszolt, csak elmosolyodott. Jian Ming a kosarából két tál rizseshúst vett elő. Az egyiket apjának adta, aztán ahogy az öreg bólintott, a másikat Shi kezébe nyomta. Evőpálcikákat nyújtott feléjük, és szoknyáját a lába alá hajtva letérdelt a földre.

\- Te nem eszel? - nézett rá Shi kérdő tekintettel, mire a lány zavartan lesütötte a szemét. Az apja válaszolt helyette.

\- A lányom majd eszik a konyhában.

Shi megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Kai mester... Nem azért jöttem, hogy megegyem más ebédjét, hanem hogy válaszokat találjak... egy kardról. - Azzal odanyújtotta a tálat a lánynak, és felállt. - Arról a kardról, amit a Szent Hó Hegyen őriztek.

Chou Yan nem válaszolt, hanem enni kezdett, és szigorú tekintetének súlya alatt a lánya is kivett egy apró falatot a táljából. A Herceg úgy döntött, hogy nem zavarja meg a beálló csendet. Odébb sétált és nekidőlt a falnak az ajtó közelében. Türelmesen várt, és közben a lányt nézte, aki viszont egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezte magát emiatt. Néhány apró falat után félre is tette a tálat, és a kosárból egy korsót vett elő. Shi ellökte magát a faltól, amikor Jian Ming bort töltött az apjának, de nemet intett a fejével, amikor a lány feléje is nyújtott egy poharat. Az öreg kovács nagyot kortyolt, aztán ránézett a Hercegre:

\- A Szent Hó Hegyen, azt mondod? Őrizték, azt mondod?

Shi közelebb lépett, és mosolyogva letérdelt a kovács elé, véletlenül épp a lány mellé.

\- A Szent Hó Hegy nincs többé. Elpusztult. Hol a kard, öreg?

Jian Ming ijedten nézett az apjára, ahogy a fiatal férfi udvariatlanul faggatózni kezdett. De az öreg kovács egyáltalán nem bánta ezt a fajta viselkedést. Mintha mi sem történt volna, újra belekortyolt a borba, aztán megszólalt:

\- Hol a kard, leányom?

Jian Ming zavart rémülettel sandított rájuk. Azok ketten mintha nagyon is jól megértették volna egymást, annak ellenére, hogy elméletileg most találkoztak először. De az apjának felelnie kellett, főleg azután, hogy ő maga volt, aki egyszer már megemlítette neki azt a kardot. Várt egy kicsit, de nem is tudta, miért, hiszen annyira hiábavaló volt. Végül úgy döntött, kár az apjával vitába szállnia emiatt. És mivel nagyjából igaz volt, azt felelte:

\- Nem tudom.

Az öreg Chou Yan elgondolkozva ránézett, végül bólintott.

\- Elmehetsz.

Mire Shi észbe kapott, a lány a csuklójánál fogva kirángatta a kovácsműhelyből. De nem álltak meg odakint. Jian Ming szinte szaladt a barakkok között, aztán találomra megtorpant két épület között, ahol véletlenül épp senki sem láthatta őket. Shi a csuklójára pillantott, amit a lány még mindig szorongatott. De nem igyekezett kiszabadulni, mert nagyon kíváncsi volt, mikor engedik el. A lány idegesen kapkodta a levegőt, a tekintete ide-odacikázott a körülöttük levő épületeken, aztán visszanézett a férfira. Többször is kinyitotta a száját, de láthatóan nem tudta eldönteni, mit is mondjon. Shi csak nézte őt, és azon gondolkozott, vajon látta-e valaha is a Hercegnőt ilyen bizonytalannak.

\- Mi folyik itt? - szólalt meg végül a lány. - Halljam. Ki vagy...? És honnan ismered az apámat?

Shi ellenállhatatlan kísértést érzett, hogy a múltról kezdjen el beszélni, de jobbnak látta, ha nem teszi. A lány közben várakozóan nézett rá, karba fonta a kezét és láthatóan egyre dühösebb lett. Felpillantott az égre, ahol a délutáni nap fényét időről időre felhők takarták el. Felsóhajtott.

\- Mit sóhajtozol? - kérdezte a lány, mire ő odakapta a fejét az ismerős szavak hallatán.

\- Miért téged kérdezett az apád a kardról? Talán te tudod a választ? - nézett a lányra.

\- Mi ez a kard? Miért keresed? - nézett vissza Jian Ming.

Shi lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Ez nehéz lesz... - motyogta, és elindul. De a lány keze megállította:

\- Nem hagyom, hogy az apámat belekeverd valamibe.

\- Az apád okos ember. Talán bölcsebb mindannyiunknál. Hallgatnunk kellene rá.

A lány elengedte a kezét, mire Shi elkomolyodott. Egy kissé hátrébb lépett, és hűvös hangon folytatta:

\- Segíts nekem.

\- Miért?

\- Mert megkérlek rá.

\- Én nem vagyok Gárdista, engem nem köt az Eskü.

Shi elmosolyodott, hátha azzal sikerül kedvezőbb választ kicsikarnia, de a lány következő megjegyzése úgy eltalálta, mint azon a régi napon az ostora:

\- És nem vagyok Bai He sem.

A Herceg elsápadt, és elszorult a torka.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted? - kérdezte fojtott hangon, és lépett egyet a lány felé, aki viszont ellenállt a késztetésnek, és nem mozdult. Felpillantott a férfira, de aztán mintha meggondolta volna magát, visszavonulót fújt:

\- Hagyjuk... Felség...

Megrázta a fejét, és fáradtnak tűnő tekintetét a földre szegezve elindult.

Shi döbbenten állt, és csak nézte, ahogy jó pár lépésnyire eltávolodik tőle, de még mielőtt a lány kiért volna a barakkok közötti szűk átjáróból, egy apró varázslattal megelőzte, és elállta az útját.

\- Halandó létedre ügyesen átláttál a varázslaton. - jegyezte meg halkan, elismeréssel a hangjában.

Jian Ming megvonta a vállát, de kerülte a férfi tekintetét.

\- Nem volt nehéz. Bizonyos dolgok sohasem változnak.

Shi elgondolkozva nézett a lány után. Percek óta nyugtalanul mocorgott a szíve a mellkasában. Még nem tudta eldönteni, mi is történik vele. Azzal sem tudott mit kezdeni, hogy kiderült, a lány talán korábban kapcsolatba került a karddal.

Hirtelen megtorpant.

Ha tényleg ez történt, akkor lehet, hogy Yan Zhu...

Egy szempillantás alatt újra a lány mellett termett.

\- Ha azt mondom, nemcsak a Jég Klán, nemcsak a Gárda, de a Három Királyság is veszélyben van, akkor hajlandó lennél segíteni?

Jian Ming odafordult hozzá, és csípőre tette a kezét.

\- Érezzem magam megtisztelve, amiért egy leendő király, egy halhatatlan az én gyenge halandó segítségemért könyörög?

\- Nem könyörgök. - húzta el a száját Ying Kong Shi.

\- De igen.

\- Én nem...

A lány győztesen felnevetett.

\- Na jó. Fejezzük be azt az elkezdett beszélgetést. Menjünk, keressük meg a bátyámat.

Amikor Jian Ming belépett az ajtón, nyomában a még mindig halandó formáját viselő Ying Kong Shi, az asztal mellett heves vitába merülve tanácskozott a Kapitány meg a Tábornok. Előttük számos kibontott bambusztekercs hevert, a térképállványt közelebb húzták az asztalhoz, és még arra sem vették a fáradtságot, hogy lecsatolják a fegyvereiket. Valószínűleg nem is ebédeltek, gondolta Jian Ming, amikor meglátta a félig megevett almacsutkákat az asztalon.

\- Nem számolhatunk velük. - mondta éppen Xi Wang. - Csak a töredékük képes arra, hogy egyáltalán megfeleljen a Válogatáson. És még az a néhány ember is csak hónapok múlva nevezhető majd igazi Gárdistának. Egy komoly helyzetben semmi esélyük sem lenne. Nem élnék túl az első harcot.

\- Muszáj pótolnunk az elesettek posztjait. Még ha kezdőket is helyezünk oda.

\- Hat ember. Ennyire saccolom. Nem több, csak hat ember.

-Talán nekem kellene az idén vezetnem a Válogatást, Kapitány... - nevetett fel Liang Dao, és az ajtó felé pillantott. - Á, látom, nem lesz szükség arra a futárra.

\- Tábornok... Kapitány... - bólintott feléjük Ying Kong Shi, és az asztal mellé lépett. Xi Wang vetett egy fél pillantást a testvérére, de mivel a húga szó nélkül felkapott egy almát, és beleharapott, inkább nem kérdezett tőle semmit.

\- Felség... Azt hiszem, a legjobbkor érkezett. Abban már megegyeztünk, hogy a Gárda a jelen helyzetben nem elég erős. A halálunk bizonyára kellőképpen hősies lenne, ha Felséged parancsára meg kell támadnunk egy olyan erős ellenfelet, aki képes volt elpusztítani a Szent Hó Hegyet. Mégis, talán hasznosabb lenne...

\- ... más megoldást találni. - fejezte be helyette Shi a mondatot. - Hát persze. Ez nem is kétséges. De előbb valamit tisztáznunk kell. Yan Zhu azért ment a Szent Hó Hegyre, hogy megszerezze apám kardját. Azt gondolja, maradt még benne annyi erő, amivel feltámaszthatja a Tűz Klánt. Az a tény viszont, hogy lángtengerbe fojtotta a Hegyet meg egy csapat Gárdistát, csak azt jelentheti, hogy elkésett.

\- Yan Zhu? - lépett közelebb Jian Ming, és lenyelte a falatot. - A Tűzhercegnő? Meséltek már róla a faluban...

\- Tessék? Miről beszélsz, húgocskám? - értetlenkedett a Kapitány. - Yan Zhu nem hercegnő.

\- A Tűz Klán Ős Szelleme az, akivel most szembe kerültünk. - magyarázta Shi a lánynak. - És mondjuk úgy, nem túl jó a hangulata.

\- Vajon miért? - kérdezett vissza Jian Ming, és újra beleharapott az almába.

Shi nem válaszolt, csak megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Ki is volt az, aki folyton Tűzhercegnőnek hívott, húgocskám? Emlékszel, az a nagyképű falusi...

\- Chou Lou, nemdebár? - tette hozzá a Tábornok, aki Jian Ming bosszúságára mindig is jól emlékezett a részletekre. - Az a fickó, aki megtámadott benneteket? És akit egy harmadik férfi kísért, furcsa ruhában és egy még furcsább karddal az oldalán?

Ying Kong Shi a lány felé bólintott, széles és elégedett vigyorral az arcán.

\- Tudtam.

Jian Ming elhúzta a száját.

\- Nem hazudtam. Tényleg nem tudom, hol van a fickó. Vagy a kardja. És különben is, mennyi lehet az esély, hogy annál a fickónál van?

\- Mennyire lehet elszánt ez a Chou Lou? Vajon hajlandó lenne adni még egy esélyt az ő Hercegnőjének?

A három halandó leesett állal bámulta a Herceget, aki még mindig a lányt nézte mosolyogva. Nem is olyan bolond az a fickó, gondolta, ha Tűzhercegnőnek hívta...

\- Túl veszélyes. - A Tábornok volt az első, aki megszólalt.

Kai Xi Wang viszont még vívódott. Eleget latolgatták már az esélyeiket a Tábornokkal ahhoz, hogy tudja, a hagyományos módszerekkel nem mennek semmire. De esze ágában sem volt csaléteknek használni a saját húgát. Másrészt viszont, Ying Kong Shi mégiscsak a legerősebb volt, akit ismert. Három halandóval játszva elbánhat.

\- Majd a Herceg vigyáz rá. - mondta, ahogy eldöntötte magában a kérdést.

\- Micsoda? - kérdezte egyszerre, hasonló kifejezéssel az arcán Shi és Jian Ming.

\- Ugyan már... Csak feltűnés nélkül elő kell csalogatnunk valahogyan. Ha kibújt a szalmazsákból, a Tábornok és én gondoskodunk róla, hogy eldalolja nekünk, hol a különleges barátja.

\- Szó sem lehet róla. - tiltakozott a lány.

\- Rendben. - vágta rá ugyanabban a pillanatban Shi. Jian Ming cserébe úgy nézett rá, hogy Shi biztos volt benne, a következő pillanatban hozzávágja az almacsutkát.

\- Felség, nem tudhatjuk, mennyi ideig tart. - jegyezte meg a Tábornok. - A Palotában bizonyára fontosabb dolgok...

\- Köszönöm, Tábornok, a józanságodat. - szakította félbe a Herceg Liang Dao szavait a lehető legudvariasabban. - Ezt hagyd csak rám. Van még egy tárgyalás, amin részt kell vennem, de ha minden oldalon rendezzük a sorainkat, ez a terv kivitelezhető. Megtudhatjuk végre, hol a kard, és közben lesz időnk megerősíteni a Gárdát. Meg sem próbálom megjósolni Yan Zhu következő lépését. Kiszámíthatatlan, mint az eleven tűz.

\- Nem tetszik ez nekem. - szólalt meg halkan Jian Ming.

Xi Wang odalépett hozzá, és átölelte a vállát.

\- Húgocskám, azt hittem, de el tudsz bánni a Chou Lou-féle fickókkal. Ha nem ismernélek, azt hinném, megijedtél.

\- Fogd be a szád, Kai Xi Wang. - csattant fel a lány, és villámló tekintettel a bátyja vállába bokszolt.

\- Ezt igennek veszem. - vigyorgott a Kapitány, és Shi felé bólintott.

Ying Kong Shi tökéletesen elégedett volt. Alig győzte visszafogni magát, hogy ne mutassa ki.

\- Vissza kell mennem a Palotába. - mondta, és szavait kísérve végighúzta az arca előtt az egyik kezét.

Az ujjai végén táncoló varázslat nyomán lassan leolvadt róla a halandó álca. Nem bírta ki, hogy ne keresse Jian Ming tekintetét, aki mérgesen, mégis lenyűgözve nézte őt. Amikor azonban Shi fehérré változó fürtjei között megcsillant a hóezüst hercegi korona, a lány szemében sötéten megmoccant valami furcsa árny. Shi nem hitt annak, amit látott, máskülönben azt mondta volna, hogy a lány szomorú. Könnyedén meghajolt, és már csak a hangját hallották, miközben eltűnt a szemük elől:

\- Holnap...

A beálló csendben éktelen csattanással esett a földre a korsó, és ezernyi darabra tört. Bai He remegő bal kezében ott árválkodott a pohár, a pereméről vízcseppek folytak le az oldalára.

\- A víz, Kapitány. - suttogta a halandó lány, de közben a padlót bámulta ott, ahol a Herceg eltűnt.

\- Hozom a seprűt. - mondta Jian Ming nagyot sóhajtva, és kiment.

Kai Xi Wang akkorát káromkodott, hogy azt még a Tábornok sem hagyhatta szó nélkül, de a Kapitány megkímélte őt a felesleges beszédtől, letérdelt eléje és földig hajolt:

\- Elismerem, hogy hibáztam, Tábornok, és elfogadom a büntetést. Öt perc múlva az istállóknál leszek.

Liang Dao bólintott, és ott hagyta őket.

Xi Wang felkelt, és odasietett a lányhoz. Kivette a kezéből a poharat, de nem ivott a vízből, csak letette az asztalra. Ehelyett végignézett a lányon, aki láthatóan fáradt és kimerült volt. Nem beszélt és nem mozdult, de mivel úgy látta, a lány ezúttal nem fog elájulni, végül halkan a nevén szólította.

\- Bai He...

A lány megrázkódott, és úgy nézett a másikra, mintha álomból ébredt volna fel. Nagyokat pislogott, aztán megdörzsölte a homlokát.

\- Bocsánat...

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte tőle Xi Wang.

Bai He ránézett és lehunyta a szemét. A férfi rémülten megragadta a karjait. De felesleges volt az aggodalma. A lány keményen tartotta magát, és egy mély levegőt véve bólintott.

\- Hol van Pei Pei?

\- Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy elhozza a vacsorámat. - Megmoccant, erre Xi Wang kelletlenül elengedte őt.

\- Köszönöm a vizet. - mondta a lánynak, aki kihúzta magát, aztán meghajolt és elment.

Visszafordult az asztalhoz, és még egyszer végigpillantott a szétszórt tekercseken. Aztán felsóhajtott. Jobban kellene fegyelmeznie magát, különösen a Tábornok jelenlétében. Megrázta a fejét, és nekiállt lecsatolni a fegyvereit meg a páncélja darabjait. Az istállóban úgyis csak egy vasvillára lesz szüksége.


	11. 10 fejezet

Amikor megnyikordult az ajtó, Bai He épp az alkarvédőt próbálta felcsatolni a bal karjára. Jobbnak látta, ha az íjához nem nyúl, inkább hagyta békén pihenni az asztalra fektetve. A mai kiképzés után megint elfogta az idegesség, hogy még az este beállta előtt tennie kellene valami értelmeset, amitől úgy érzi majd, hogy nem teljesen reménytelen a pályafutása a Gárdában. De mivel vagy fél órája sikertelenül bajlódott a csatokkal, végül felhagyott a próbálkozással, morogva lerángatta magáról az alkarvédőt, és az ágyra dobta. Aztán még mindig háttal az ajtónak fáradtan megjegyezte:

\- Igazán nem értem, miért fáradsz miattam, Pei Pei. Ha jól tudom, arra már nem kaptál parancsot, hogy még ma is vacsorát hozz nekem.

\- Én sem értem, miért fáradok miattad… húgocskám… - válaszolta kissé sértődötten Jian Ming, ahogy belépett a szobába.

Bai He meglepődve fordult meg, rábámult a másikra, és zavarában azt sem tudta, mit mondjon. Jian Ming egy kosarat tartott a kezében. Gyorsan elvette tőle, és letette az asztalra. De ahogy belepillantott, nem látott benne ennivalót, csak kötszereket és balzsamos edényeket. Önkéntelenül felsóhajtott.

\- Éhes vagy? – kérdezte mosolyogva Jian Ming.

\- Igen.

\- Hát itt nem lesz vacsora.

\- Tessék? Miért nem? – kérdezett vissza Bai He értetlenül, de nem kapott választ.

A kovács lánya kutató tekintettel vizsgálgatni kezdte őt.

\- Hogy érzed magad?

Mélyen a szemébe nézett, megfogta a haját, aztán felemelte a karjait és figyelte, Bai He milyen képet vág hozzá. Ráfektette a tenyerét a másik vállára, és elégedetten bólintott, amikor az csak szusszantott egyet nagyon halkan.

\- Tehát… hogy érzed magad? Úgy látom, nincs túl nagy bajod.

\- Jól vagyok… Azt hiszem… Csak hulla fáradt vagyok.

\- És most mihez kezdesz?

\- Tessék?

Jian Ming felnevetett.

\- Te jó ég… Ma íjászat volt napirenden, nem? Mégis úgy viselkedsz, mint akit fejbe vertek.

\- Mondtam, hogy fáradt vagyok. – vágott vissza dühösen Bai He, aztán sértődötten elfordult.

\- Mit akarsz csinálni?

\- Tess… Vagyis… hogy érted?

\- Tényleg Gárdista akarsz lenni?

\- Igen.

\- Itt?

\- Hogyhogy itt? Hol itt?

\- Itt bent? A barakkban?

Bai He körbenézett. Amióta idejött, és volt egy kis ideje vagy ereje, megpróbálta felvenni a harcot az elhanyagolt lakrész sivárságával. Láthatóan nem sok sikerrel, vallotta be magában, de Jian Ming láthatóan nem is erre gondolt, ahogy a fejét rázta.

\- Sosem lesz belőled Gárdista, ha itt kuksolsz. Ez nem az elveszett kislányok menedéke, hanem a Királyi Gárda. Ha egy akarsz lenni közülük, akkor inkább felejtsd el ezt a szobát, és legyél a társaiddal. Jól látom, hogy nincs semmi bajod. Ezért most szépen velem jössz.

Megfogta a lány kezét és magával húzta.

\- Hová megyünk?

\- Vacsorázni.

Ahogy a nap eltűnt a fák mögött a Táboron túl, az épületek falai mentén gyorsan mélyülni kezdtek az árnyékok és érezhetően hűvösebb lett a levegő. Ahogy a két lány végighaladt a barakkok között, mások is csatlakoztak hozzájuk, akik ugyanúgy a Tábor közepe felé tartottak. Legtöbbjük még mindig teljes felszerelésben volt, de aki megszabadult a páncéljától, az is legalább egy fegyverét magánál tartotta. Bai He elszégyellte magát, amikor sok Jelölt vállán észrevette az íjakat, melyeket korábban kaptak. Ő bezzeg még az alkarvédőjével sem boldogult, és egyszerre megint elhatalmasodott rajta az érzés, hogy nem tartozik ide. Az elmúlt napokban voltak már pillanatok, amikor ezzel kellett megküzdenie, de eddig mindig sikeresen legyűrte magában. Jian Ming az egyik barakk bejáratánál megállt, felkapott egy gazdátlan lámpást, és a lány kezébe nyomta. Bai He kiszabadult a sötét gondolatok fogságából, legalábbis egy időre, de mégis, amikor megérkeztek, elszorult torokkal próbált meg elrejtőzni a másik háta mögött.

A középső tágas területen az egymás közelében meggyújtott kis tábortüzek körül ott ült szinte mindenki, az őröket kivéve. Látszólag mind el voltak foglalva valamivel: egyesek a tüzet piszkálták, vagy épp akkor tértek vissza egy adag tűzifát cipelve. Mások a fegyvereiket igazgatták és az aznapi kiképzésről beszélgettek. Bai He észrevette a szakácsot, aki az egyik szolgálatossal zöldséget és almákat osztogatott a tüzek körül ülőknek. A nevetésen kívül hangosabb szót nem lehetett hallani, ám érezhető volt, hogy enyhült a napközben olyan szigorú fegyelem. A folyó felől a szél a Táborig fújta a békák hangját, és a kabócák sem tétlenkedtek, dalukkal ők is versenybe szálltak. Az est zsongott a lány fülében, így csak az utolsó pillanatban vette észre, hogy Jian Ming egyenesen a bátyja felé tart. Megtorpant. A Kapitány épp Lu Shan-nak magyarázott valamit fojtott hangon, de széles taglejtésekkel. Egyelőre még nem vették észre.

\- Gyújtsd meg... – bökte oda Jian Ming a válla fölött, és a bátyjához lépett. Bai He megragadta a lámpást tartó rövid botot, és gyorsan hátat fordított nekik.

Kétségbeesetten körbepillantott, de fogalma sem volt, merre meneküljön. Senki sem törődött vele, és nem tudta, hogy ennek most örüljön vagy sem. Jobb híján elindult a legközelebbi tűzrakóhely felé, bár fogalma sem volt, mit kezdjen a lámpással.

\- Bai He, megjöttél? - szólalt meg mögötte valaki, amitől úgy megijedt, hogy a lámpás kiesett a kezéből. Az egyik tűz mellett ülő Gárdista szerencsére könnyedén elkapta, és egy apró faág segítségével meggyújtotta. A lángocska vidáman táncolni kezdett, bár a fénye nem tudott versenyezni a tábortüzével. Bai He meg akart fordulni, hogy megnézze, ki köszönt rá, de megbotlott, és ha Pei Pei nem fogja meg a kezét, bizony a Gárdához méltatlan módon a fenekén kötött volna ki.

\- Vacsorázni jöttél? Mit akarsz enni? – kérdezgette a fiú, ahogy segített neki visszanyerni az egyensúlyát. Ő szóra nyitotta a száját, de félbeszakították.

\- Hol vannak a tálak, Pei Pei? – szólalt meg Lu Shan, aki épp akkor ért oda hozzájuk. Leült, aztán felpillantott a lányra. - Jó estét, Bai He.

A lány elsápadt. A legkevésbé sem várta, hogy egy tiszt csak úgy köszöngessen neki, ráadásul ilyen közvetlen hangon. Udvariasan meghajolt. Aztán hátat fordított a kis csoportnak azt tervezve, hogy megkeresi Jian Ming-et meg a tálakat. Vajon hogyan maradhatna láthatatlan az est hátralevő részére?

\- Igyekezzetek. - sürgette őket a tiszt, mire Pei Pei intett a lánynak, hogy kövesse, aztán előresietett. Ő néhány futólépéssel utolérte, de addigra már a tüzek között jártak. A fiú mindenkinek odaköszönt, így Bai He akarta vagy sem, öt percen belül mindenki tudomást szerzett a jelenlétéről, azok is, akik korábban nem vehették észre. A füle égett a zavartságtól és a ráirányuló figyelemtől. Nap közben, a kiképzések és a gyakorlatok alatt nem érezte magát ennyire kényelmetlenül. Lehajtotta a fejét, és nagyot sóhajtott, jobb híján udvariasan visszaköszönve mindenkinek.

Pei Pei egy kosárra mutatott, amikor a konyhába értek.

\- Ezt visszük.

Bai He megfogta a kosár egyik fülét, aztán felpillantott a másikra. Valami hiányzott.

\- És a pálcikák?

\- Viszem. Mehetsz.

A lány felháborodva nézett rá, de Pei Pei csak megvonta a vállát, alig palástolt vigyorral az arcán

\- Mi az? Nem nehéz...

Bai He a derekához támasztotta a kosarat, amely tele volt kerek bambusztálakkal, és elindult, magában tartva a véleményét. Pei Pei egy másik kosárba tette a fahengereket, amikben a pálcikákat tartották, és mosolyogva követte a lányt.

Ahogy Bai He a tüzekhez érve elsétált mellettük, kezek nyúltak feléje, hogy elvegyék tőle a tálat. Talán a harmadik vagy negyedik alkalom volt az, amikor már képes volt viszonozni a mosolyokat, melyekkel köszönetet mondtak neki. Nemsokára visszaért ahhoz a tűzrakóhelyhez, ahol a lámpást hagyta. És szembe találta magát a Tábornokkal meg a Kapitánnyal, akik valószínűleg eleget tanácskoztak már, mert most ők is ott ültek a tűz mellett.

Meghajolt, és tekintetét a földre szegezve szétosztotta a megmaradt tálakat. Eszébe jutott, amit a Kapitány mondott neki délután, és felnézett egy pillanatra. Kai Xi Wang nem mosolygott rá, mint a többiek, csak a lángok ragyogtak a szemében. Pei Pei közben visszatért az utolsó adag evőpálcikával. Amint megszabadult tőlük, ledobta magát a tűz mellé, meghagyva az utolsó helyet, véletlenül épp a Kapitány mellett.

Kai Xi Wang már felemelte a kezét, de csak egy sötét pillantást küldhetett a fiatal Gárdista felé, mert az már jócskán kartávolságon kívül, fütyörészve piszkálta a tüzet. Bai He nagyot nyelt, de leült. Aztán megérkezett Jian Ming.

\- Apánk a műhelyben eszik. - jegyezte meg, és letérdelt mellettük a fűben. Bai He megmoccant, de ekkor Xi Wang megköszörülte a torkát, mire Pei Pei felugrott, hogy átadja a helyét. Jian Ming azonban nevetve megrázta a fejét.

\- Pihenj, Gárdista. A szolgálatnak vége.

\- Ülj le, Pei Pei. - szólalt meg a Tábornok, és hozzátette. - Egyetek.

Aztán halkan újra beszélgetni kezdett a Kapitánnyal, miközben a többiek odébb rakták a farönköket, amiken ültek, és közelebb húzódtak a tűzhöz. Húsdarabokat és zöldségeket szórtak a vízbe, hogy megfőzzék, és amíg magában rotyogott az étel a kondérban, újra semmiségekről kezdtek el beszélgetni. Valaki időről időre az edénybe nyúlt a pálcikájával, de legtöbbször a mellette ülő táljába tette először a falatokat, és csak aztán szedett magának. Jian Ming is csak azután kezdett el enni, amikor már a bátyja elé pakolta az ételt.

Bai He érezte, ahogy magába szippantja az este. A füst és az étel illata elbódította, a fülében duruzsoltak a halk beszélgetések, és amikor Xi Wang keze megmozdult, hogy az ő tányérjába tegyen egy darab főtt húst, önkéntelenül felpillantott. A Kapitány visszanézett rá, azonban csak egyet bólintott, aztán újra a Tábornok felé fordult. A lány azon gondolkozott, vajon végig őt nézte-e a férfi, vagy csak megérezte, hogy figyelik. A szájába tette a pálcikákat, és fel sem tűnt neki, hogy nincs is mit megrágnia. A sötét ég felé röppenő szikrákat követte a szemeivel, és hirtelen mindennél erősebben tört rá az egyszerű gondolat, hogy itt van, nincs egyedül, mert vele van az egész Gárda. Amikor a vízért nyúlt, félúton valaki már oda is adta neki a korsót. Amikor Jian Ming felé sandított, ő szélesen visszamosolygott rá. És amikor hosszú percek után összeszedett magában annyi bátorságot, hogy a Kapitány táljába szedjen az ételből, meglepett, de boldog pillantás volt a jutalma. Amikor azonban a következő pillanatban megszólította a Tábornok, majdnem félrenyelt.

\- Lovagoltál már, Bai He?

A Gárdisták elcsendesedtek a tűz körül, mindenki a lányra nézett, ő pedig nagyot nyelt, hogy válaszolhasson, de a Tábornok nem is ragaszkodott hozzá valójában.

\- Kapitány, holnap ideje lenne megnézni, hogy állnak a Jelöltek a lovaglással. Intézkedj, hogy az Őrjárat csak délben induljon.

-Igen, Tábornok. - bólintott Xi Wang, aztán oldalra fordult és Bai He számára nem volt menekvés. - Nos? Lovagoltál már?

A lány megrázta a fejét, és erős kísértést érzett, hogy felugorjon és elmeneküljön az éjszakába. De hiába nézett segélykérően Jian Ming felé, az csak megrázta a fejét. Mély levegőt vett. Elvégre ez az ő döntése volt. És ha nem akar gyáva módjára megfutamodni, akkor össze kell szednie magát. De képtelen volt napirendre térni a saját gondolatai fölött. Még mindig nem talált rá elég időt, hogy végiggondolja, mégis mi lehet az, ami ennyire zavarja. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan viselkedjen Kai Xi Wang jelenlétében. Mintha nem is ő, hanem maga a Kapitány feledkezett volna meg időnként arról a tényről, hogy Bai He csak egy Jelölt. Annyit tehetett csak, hogy a tenyerébe vágta a körmeit, és ülve maradt.

\- Jian Ming, ma este is énekelsz nekünk, ugye? – kiabált át He Bian a szomszédos tűz mellől. Azonnal számos hang csatlakozott hozzá, és követelték az előadást. A lány felnevetett.

\- Inkább nem. Nincs kedvem.

\- Kérlek… - kezdte rá Pei Pei a nyaggatását, Lu Shan pedig utánozni kezdte.

Bai He szemei kíváncsian megcsillantak, és reménykedve a másik lányra nézett. Az azonban még mindig csak nevetett:

\- Micsoda puhány népség! Mióta kell a nektek altatódal, talán a párnátokat is én rázzam fel? Hogy lesz belőletek így Gárdista? – ugratta a többieket, miközben többen a közelükben a táljuk alját kezdték el ütögetni az evőpálcikájukkal.

\- Tudod, hogy mi lesz a vége, húgom. – jegyezte meg Xi Wang mosolyogva. – Spórold meg az időt és add be a derekad. Hamarabb szabadulsz tőlük.

\- Na jó, egyet. Csak egy dal…

Rövid éljenzés következett, aztán mindenki elcsendesedett. A tűz mellett mindenki közelebb húzódott a másikhoz, hogy helyet adjon Jian Ming és a semmiből előkerülő Gárdista számára, aki egy furulyát tartott a kezében. Mindketten elhelyezkedtek a tűz mellett. Bai He hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy a szomszédja melléje furakodott, mire ő azonnal a másik irányba húzódott előle. Erre viszont a lába szorosan a Kapitányé mellé került, és máshová már nem mehetett. Nem tudta, mihez kezdjen, hová tegye a kezét, vagy egyáltalán vegyen-e még levegőt. Xi Wang nem nézett rá, ő mégis tudta, hogy a férfi tudatában van minden mozdulatának.

Jian Ming dúdolni kezdett, és nyomában a furulya is halkan követni kezdte a dallamot. Pei Pei láthatóan nem tudta magában tartani a véleményét, és vigyorogva megjegyezte:

\- Tudtam… A kedvencem…

Lu Shan rápisszegett és tarkón csapta. Jian Ming mosolyogva énekelt:

Lágy hullámok a tó vizében

Hangod ének a szívemért

Szálló fecskék a szél ölében

Ajkam éled a csókodért

Csillan a forrásban

messzi hold fénye

Bőröd így ragyog, látom én

Mint föld a csillagot, őrzöm fényed

Édes álom vár, hív az éj

Mint a tengerben fürdő holdfény

Karjaidba úgy bújok el,

Évszak évszakot kerget körbe

Szívem dobban a szíveddel.

Csillan a forrásban

Messzi hold fénye

Bőröd így ragyog, látom én

Mint föld a csillagot, őrzöm fényed

Édes álom vár, hív az éj

Kai Xi Wang úgy érezte, minden idegszála megfeszül és azzal fenyeget, hogy kettészakad. Az egyik oldalán ott ült Liang Dao, a Királyi Gárda tábornoka, megértően mosolyogva, mintha csak így engedélyezné a szolgálaton kívüli Gárdistáknak, hogy olyan közönséges hiúságokkal múlassák az estét, mint a szerelmes dalok hallgatása. A másik oldalán ott ült egy lány, fiatal és törékeny, akiből mégis valami furcsa, makacs és megmagyarázhatatlan erő sugárzott, a maga minden következetlenségével együtt. Ahogy Bai He hozzáért, összerezzent, és máris elszégyellte magát emiatt. És nagyon remélte, hogy senki sem vette észre. Hogy leplezze magát, úgy gondolta, inkább iszik egyet. Mivel a lányhoz közelebbi karját nem tudta használni, kénytelen volt a másikkal odanyúlni a korsóhoz. Amikor azonban újra kiegyenesedett, hátrapillantott, mintha villám csapott volna belé: Bai He őt nézte, és a tekintete egyetlen hatalmas kérdőjel volt. Xi Wang nagyot nyelt. Most lelepleződött, viszont itt és most tehetetlen volt. Jobb híján nagy levegőt vett, visszafordult a tűzhöz, azt a kezét, amelyiket senki sem láthatta, finoman Bai He derekára tette, és magában elmosolyodott.

Jian Ming nem énekelt többet, végül a többiek is megunták a piszkálását, és mindenki visszatért a vacsorájához. Aki végzett, maradt még egy kicsit, aztán ahogy a tűz is lassan kialudt, egymás után mind visszatértek a barakkokba. Utoljára csak a két testvér és a Tábornok maradt, aki folytatta a másnapi teendők megbeszélését a Kapitánnyal. Bai He viszont, aki egyre kimerültebbnek érezte magát, nem mert megmoccanni. Xi Wang keze változatlanul ott pihent a derekán nagy titokban, és valahogy nem akaródzott eltávoznia onnan. A lány megadta magát és maradt. A csillagokat kezdte el számolgatni, és Xi Wang hamarosan azt érezte, hogy a lány feje a vállára nehezedik.

\- Késő van, és holnap is nap lesz. Jó éjt. – mondta egyszer csak a Tábornok, felállt, és a következő pillanatban már el is tűnt a sötétben. A maradék parázs most már csatát vesztett a lámpás fényével szemben, Jian Ming épp csak hogy ki tudta venni a testvére körvonalait a sötétben.

\- Jól meggondoltad, bátyám? – suttogta abban a pillanatban, hogy a Tábornok elég messzire távolodott tőlük.

\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz. – válaszolta Kai Xi Wang, de közben közelebb húzta magához az alvó lányt, mivel az a veszély fenyegetett, hogy a feje esetleg félrebillen, és felébred emiatt.

\- Tudod te jól. Ha meghozod a döntést, vállalnod kell a felelősséget.

\- Egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy a józan eszemnek nem lesz beleszólása a dologba.

Jian Ming megcsóválta a fejét, de aztán nem szólt semmit. Csak ültek tovább a sötétben, és hallgatták, ahogy Bai He szuszog.

\- Sötét van, úgysem lát senki. – motyogta végül Jian Ming, és felállt. – Siess. Már így is fájnak a vállai.

Kai Xi Wang visszanézett a testvérére, de nem szólt semmit. A húga magával vitte a lámpást, és minden sötétségbe borult. Mély levegőt vett, és óvatosan megmoccant. Aztán szép lassan oldalra fordult, és szabad karjával a lány térde alá nyúlt. Felemelte, és lassan elindult vele a barakkok felé. A házak között égő fáklyák mutatták neki az utat, de arra gondosan ügyelt, hogy távol maradjon a fényköröktől. Amikor azonban a lány barakkjához ért, megtorpant. Nem lesz több ilyen alkalom, győzködte magát, és még mielőtt a lelkiismerete tiltakozni tudott volna, megcsókolta a lány homlokát.

Bai He megmoccant, és Xi Wang érezte, ahogy a lány karjai szorosabbra fonódnak a nyakán. A lábával nyitotta ki az ajtó, és óvatosan az ágyra fektette a lányt. Betakarta, és alig egy perc múlva már a saját ágyában feküdt.

\- Felelősség… - suttogta, aztán oldalra fordult, bár kételkedett benne, hogy képes lesz aludni egyáltalán.

\- Hát nem szívmelengető? – jegyezte meg Yan Zhu, ahogy a faágon ülve a lábát lógázta. A Tábor szélén, az egyik legközelebbi tölgyfán helyezkedett el, ahonnan jól láthatta a tűz mellett ülőket. Elégedett vigyorral nyugtázta, amikor egy hűvös fuvallat kíséretében megjelent mellette Dérmadár, de az csak akkor szólalt meg, amikor Jian Ming dala véget ért.

\- A halandók?

\- Dehogy! Ugyan mióta érdekelnek engem a halandók? Hiszen ismersz. A Tűzhercegnőről beszéltem.

Dérmadár nem válaszolt, de nem nézett a másik szemébe.

\- Kit akarsz megvédeni a hallgatásoddal, Őrző? Ne hidd, hogy te meg a kis hercegecskéd megakadályozhatnak engem abban, hogy visszaszerezzem, ami az enyém.

\- Mit akarsz, Yan Zhu? Miért vagy itt valójában?

Yan Zhu testéből valami halvány derengés kezdett előkúszni. Dérmadár eddig a fa terebélyes törzsének vetve a hátát, tisztes távolságból válaszolgatott a Tűz Klán Ős Szellemének. Most megfeszülve kihúzta magát, és felkészült a tűzviharra. Ám a derengés nem hagyta el Yan Zhu testét, csak körbeölelte, mint egy takaró. Így jól látszott, hogy egyszerű szabású, halványbarna ruhát visel, közönségesebbet, mint a falusi halandók. Most csupán egy fiatal lánynak tűnt volna, ha Dérmadár nem látja a fékezhetetlen tűz ragyogását a szemében. Így már nem tudta megtéveszteni.

\- Mondd csak, Xian Xue… Tudtad, hogy nem a Jég Klán hercegei taszítottak engem a Végtelen Űrbe, igaz? Tudtad, hogy egy halandó ostoba szerencséje hozta rám a pusztulást?

\- Igen.

\- Ki kell törölnöm a lelkemből ezt a szégyenletes emléket, és meg kell bosszulnom, amiért megsértették a büszkeségemet.

\- Bosszúvágy… hát nincs már a szívedben, csak a hideg bosszúvágy?

Yan Zhu csengő kacagása messze szállt az éjszakában. Dérmadár körbepillantott, de a lány csak legyintett.

\- Nem hallanak minket. Egyedül akartam lenni. – tette hozzá elcsendesedve.

\- Elpusztítottad a Szent Hó Hegyet, minden egyes halandóval együtt, aki rajta volt. Bosszúból, csak mert nem találtad meg a kardot. És most itt ólálkodsz a halandók közelében. Talán bizony rajtuk akarod megbosszulni azt a régi csapást, amit elszenvedtél?

\- Már mondtam, hogy nem érdekelnek a halandók. – sziszegte dühösen Yan Zhu, és felvillant körülötte a fénytakaró. – Azt akarom, ami az enyém. A lelkem másik felét.

Dérmadár döbbenten hallgatott, és megpróbálta megérteni a szavak mögött rejtőző igazságot. Nem értett még mindent, de nem akarta bevallani a bizonytalanságát.

\- Ó igen, jól gondolod. Yan Da hercegnő az, aki kell nekem. A kis hercegecskéd megtette nekem azt a szívességet, hogy felébresztette a Végtelen Űrben. Csak épp megint elfelejtett figyelni rá. Yan Da viszont mindent elmondott nekem a Földön. Én meghallgattam őt… Én megértettem őt…

Dérmadár idegesen vette észre, hogy Yan Zhu bőrén a derengő fénytakaró lüktetni kezdett, és a lány minden egyes szavával megvillant benne valami. Nem kiabált, de így is egyértelmű volt, hogy egyre dühösebb. Xian Xue nem moccant a fa törzse mellől, de jobbnak látta minden eshetőségre felkészülni.

\- Yan Zhu… - próbálkozott. – Az a lány ott lent csak egy halandó. Jian Ming a neve, egy kovács lánya, és fogalma sincs arról, hogy a lelke valaha a Tűz Klán hercegnőjének lelke volt. Nincs mit elvenned tőle.

\- Igazán? Talán bizony türelmesebbnek kellene lennem ezúttal?

Bármennyire is szürreális volt, Dérmadár megborzongott. Megrázta a fejét, de Yan Zhu csak tovább nevetett.

\- A te kis hercegecskéd remélhetőleg lesz olyan szíves, és újra felébreszti nekem a Tűzhercegnőt. És mielőtt még harmadszor is elárulná őt, mielőtt az én hercegnőm harmadszor is hiába áldozná fel az életét miatta, megmentem őt.

\- Yan Zhu…

\- Késő bánat, Xian Xue. Volt pár ezer éved gondolkozni. Már nem érdekel, hogy megérted-e valaha is, te mit követtél el ellenem. Már nem számít… Mert most végre lezárom ezt a szerencsétlen ügyet.

Dérmadár ellökte magát a fa törzsétől, de elkésett, Yan Zhu egy sziszegő hang kíséretében ezernyi apró szikrává változott, és beleolvadt az éjszakai csillagok tengerébe.

\- Ying Kong Shi… - suttogta Dérmadár, miután felsorolta néhány kifejezetten ellenszenves úszó szörnyeteg nevét, mely valaha a Végtelen Tengerben úszkált. – Azt hiszem, itt az ideje egy újabb beszélgetésnek.

Az ablakokon beragyogó napsugarak pengeéles csíkokat rajzoltak Délibáb Csarnok padlójára, mégsem a reggeli fény volt az, ami felébresztette a herceget. Dérmadár olyan sebességgel érkezett, hogy a herceg ágya mellett változott csak vissza emberi formájába, egy kisebb hóvihar kíséretében. Shi pislogva próbált felébredni, miközben már felizzottak körülötte a védővarázslat kék lángjai. Persze nem volt elég gyors. Dérmadárnak első dolga volt, hogy az összes ajtót és ablakot befagyasztotta. Shi meglepetten bámult rá, de ő csak idegesen járkált fel-alá, mintha azt sem tudta volna, hol kezdje.

\- Mi…

\- Hallgass! – fojtotta felé a szót Dérmadár. – Most én kérdezek, te pedig válaszolsz.

Shi nagyot nyelt, és bólintott. Leengedte a kezét, és a varázslat elenyészett.

\- Mi volt az utolsó, amit Yan Da hercegnőnek mondtál a Földön?

Csend.

\- Hallgatlak…

Még mindig csend.

Dérmadár egyet lépett előre, mire Shi zavartan megrázta a fejét.

\- Semmit? Komolyan? Ez az igazság? A Hercegnő tényleg úgy halt meg, hogy nem kapott egy jó szót sem tőled?

Shi lehajtotta a fejét, aztán a másik vádló tekintetének árnyékában felkelt az ágyból. Megállt a Csarnok közepén, és a Hatágú Jégkristály mintáját bámulta a padlón.

\- Bátor vagy herceg. Vagy inkább öntelt… és beképzelt… Ott sírtál nekem az Északi Jégcsúcsnál, hogy vissza akarod adni neki a régi életét. Szerinted mit mond majd neked, ha felébreszted? Hálás szívvel a karjaidba fut azok után, hogy így bántál vele? Nem csodálkoznék, ha kitekerné a nyakad azzal a csinos kezeivel.

Elhallgatott, mire Shi felpillantott.

\- Befejezted?

Dérmadár jégtüskéket dobált felé, amiket a Herceg könnyedén hókristályokká porlasztott.

\- Nem, még nem fejeztem be. Tegnap este Yan Zhu és én folytattunk egy kis csevejt a tábortűz mellett.

\- Micsoda?

\- Ó igen. – mosolygott Dérmadár, de a szeme még mindig dühösen villogott. – És volt olyan kedves, hogy megosztotta velem a gondolatait. Tudod, arról, hogyan is fogja leigázni a világot, meg arról, hogyan fogja visszaszerezni az ereje utolsó darabkáit is.

\- De hiszen nem tudja, hol a kard. – értetlenkedett a Herceg. – Ezért volt olyan dühös, nem? Mert a kard nem volt ott a Szent Hó Hegyen.

\- Ostoba vagy! Apád kardja csak az egyik dolog. Yan Zhu most éppen a lelkére vadászik.

Shi meredten bámult maga elé, aztán megrázta a fejét.

\- Az lehetetlen. Képtelenség!

\- Tagadhatod, de hiába.

\- Xian Xue… lehetséges lenne, hogy a Földön, amikor Yan Zhu megszállta a Hercegnőt, a lelke egy darabját ott hagyta?

Xian Xue keserűen felnevetett.

\- Bárcsak ilyen egyszerű lenne… Bárcsak ilyen olcsón megúsznánk…

\- Megúsznánk? Mi? Te meg… én…?

Dérmadár felsóhajtott, elsétált a Herceg mellett és leült az ágyra. Aztán maga mellé pillantott. Shi visszabámult rá, aztán megvonta a vállát, és leült mellé.

\- Yan Zhu a Tűz Klán Ős Szellemeként mindig is erős volt. Mégis eljött az idő, amikor gyengeségből és szeszélyből elárulta azokat, akik addig fontosak voltak neki.

Elhallgatott, de Shi érezte, hogy még egyáltalán nem fejezte be, így nem szólt közbe. Mindketten némán ültek az ágy szélén, és a padlót bámulták. Végül Dérmadár megtörte a csendet, és összeszedve a bátorságát folytatta:

\- Yan Zhu szeretett engem. De én nem tudtam értékelni ezt a szerelmet, és nem tudtam megóvni őt attól, hogy csalódottnak és magányosnak érezte magát. Amikor She Mi megmentéséért feláldoztam magam a Rabság Szikláján, minden reményét elveszítette. És hogy megóvja magát a további fájdalomtól, kitépett magából mindent, ami a szenvedése forrása volt.

\- Ne… - Shi felnyögött, de Dérmadár csak legyintett.

\- Yan Da a Tűz Klán Hercegnőjeként olyan szívet örökölt az Ős Szellemtől, mely a keménység páncélja mögött mindvégig megőrizte a vágyat, hogy szeressen és viszont szeressék. A halál sem lehetett olyan erős, hogy ezt elpusztítsa. Amikor új életre hívtad a Végtelen Űrben, valószínűleg repesett az örömtől, amiért kapott még egy lehetőséget. De újra kudarcot vallott. Yan Zhu pedig, aki valószínűleg végig rövid pórázon tartotta, mindent megtudott tőle, amikor megszállta a testét. Már nemcsak rám dühös, Ying Kong Shi. Hanem rád is. Mindazért, amit a Hercegnővel tettél. Pontosabban azért, amit nem tettél meg érte.

Shi a tenyerébe fogta a fejét.

\- Yan Da veszélyben van. Meglátta őt a Táborban, igaz?

\- Tévedsz. Jian Ming biztonságban van. Yan Zhu nem férhet hozzá, amíg ő csak egy egyszerű halandó.

Most a Hercegen volt a nevetés sora.

\- Ennyi? Hagyjuk békén a hercegnőt, és Yan Zhu gyenge marad? Keressük meg a kardot, és akkor végképp semmi esélye? Győzzük le a lehető legkönnyebb és legegyszerűbb módon?

\- Jó ötlet. – bólintott Dérmadár, és mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, felállt. – Ezt fogjuk tenni.

Ying Kong Shi felugrott, és dühösen vitatkozni kezdett.

\- Ki van zárva! Nem fogom harmadjára is elkövetni ugyanazt a hibát. Na és te? Kész lennél feladni?

Dérmadár hátat fordított neki.

\- Ha felébreszted a Hercegnőt, nem számít már semmi, amire mi ketten képesek vagyunk. – suttogta. – Sem a Jég-Tűz Klán ereje, sem a makacsságod nem fog segíteni. Mindannyian ki leszünk szolgáltatva Yan Da érzéseinek. És ha a Tűzhercegnő úgy dönt, hogy nem harcol többé, ha ő feladja, akkor Yan Zhu egy laza kézmozdulattal visszaveszi, ami az övé volt, a Hercegnő pedig egyszerűen elpusztul.

\- Dérmadár… - próbálkozott Shi. – Mi lenne, ha ezúttal mások lennének a körülmények? Mi lenne, ha ezúttal azt tennénk, amit már régen meg kellett volna tenni?

\- Makacs vagy és beképzelt, Herceg. Ennyire biztos vagy benne, hogy képes leszel meggyőzni a Hercegnőt arról, hogy többé nincs egyedül?

\- Nem vagyok benne biztos. De meg kell próbálnom. És neked is próbálkoznod kellene, Dérmadár.

\- Mégis miért?

\- Te mondtad. Yan Zhu szeretett téged. Csupán csak arról kell meggyőznöd, hogy most már nincs, ami elterelné a figyelmedet róla. Neki nem a Hercegnő érzései kellenek. Hanem a tied.

Dérmadár megfordult, és Ying Kong Shi szemébe nézett. Aztán felemelte a kezét, és eltüntette Délibáb Csarnok falairól a jégtömböket.

\- Őrültek vagyunk mind a ketten. Két bosszúvágytól fűtött lelket akarunk rábeszélni arra, hogy a háború és a pusztítás helyett válasszanak bennünket, akik korábban elárultuk és eltaszítottuk őket magunktól.

Shi szélesen elvigyorodott.

\- Látod? Ez a legkönnyebb és a legegyszerűbb megoldás.

Amikor Xian Xue elment, Shi behívta az őröket, és magához kérette a Főtanácsadót. Liu Shu tökéletes önuralommal hajolt meg a Herceg előtt, de annyit megengedett magának, hogy tekintetében leplezetlenül csillogjon a kíváncsiság. A Herceg viselkedése az utóbbi napokban enyhén szólva is furcsa volt, már amennyire meg tudta figyelni. Shi gyanúsan mosolygott.

\- Főtanácsadó… Szép jó reggelt.

Liu Shu egy elegáns mozdulattal lépett egyet hátra, és a következő pillanatban előre nyújtott pálcája végén olyan erős fagyasztóvarázs szikrázott fel, ami a Herceget is meglepte.

\- Három szívdobbanásnyi idő… Mielőtt még kikiabálnék az őröknek. Ennyi időt kapsz, hogy eláruld, mi történt Ying Kong Shi Herceggel.

Shi kihúzta magát, aztán elmosolyodott. Először felvette a Főtanácsadó alakját, aki megrökönyödve engedte le a pálcáját saját magát látva, aztán visszaváltozott, és ahogy közelebb lépett Liu Shu-hoz, Délibáb Csarnok falairól türkizkék színű lángkígyók másztak le, hogy végül Shi hátán végigkúszva palásként boruljanak a vállára.

\- Főtanácsadó… Talán inkább beszélgessünk arról, hová tűnt a Szent Hó Hegység a térképünkről.

Liu Shu hangosan kifújta a levegőt, és letérdelt.

\- Bocsánatáért esedezem, Felség. Mostanában annyi mindent pletykálnak a Palotában.

\- Letelt az időnk, Főtanácsadó. Nem várhatunk tovább a klánvezérekre. Az ellenfelünk nem egy arctalan senki, hanem maga Yan Zhu. Már nem az a kérdés, hogy ki az erősebb, hanem hogy ki a gyorsabb. Bármilyen módon sikerüljön is előnyhöz jutnunk vele szemben, a túlélést jelentheti.

\- Értem, Felség. Még szerencse, hogy a pletykák valótlannak bizonyultak. Igen szomorú lettem volna, ha igaz, hogy a királyi család utolsó tagja is hátat fordít a Jég Klánnak egy halandó miatt.

\- Egy halandó? – kérdezett vissza Shi, de aztán a következő pillanatban már teljes önbizalommal tette hozzá. – Erről szó sincs. Na nem mintha bárkinek is beleszólása lenne a dologba.

Liu Shu udvariasan meghajolt.

\- Hallgatom a parancsait, Felség. A klánvezérek már úton vannak ide.

\- Mindannyian?

\- Sajnos nem. Hui Heise azóta sem került elő.

Shi elgondolkozva az erkélyajtóhoz sétált. Kibámult a rózsaszín reggeli fények által megfestett hófödte csúcsokra, és a saját gondolataival vitatkozott. Ez így túl egyszerű… Hui Heise áruló lenne? Tolvaj, aki elhalászta Yan Zhu orra elől az apja kardját? Magányos harcos, aki hajlandó volt leereszkedni holmi földhözragadt halandók közé csak azért, hogy elrejtőzhessen? És mégis mit akar kezdeni a karddal? Senki sem lehet olyan ostoba, hogy egyedül kesztyűt dobjon egy Ős Szellem arcába. Visszafordult a Főtanácsadóhoz.

\- El kell kapnunk őt. Mondd meg Qian Zhenzhu Praedornak és Hei Zhao-nak, hogy szedjék össze a legjobb katonáikat, és küldjék őket az Árnyékbarlanghoz. Csodálkoznék, ha az a gazember az emberei orrára kötötte volna a terveit. Egyelőre még jobban jár, ha egyedül hajtja végre. A Praedor meg a Medve tartsák vissza a klántagokat a meggondolatlan lépésektől. Mi Feng Hua viszont menjen a Királyi Gárdához. Hamarosan szükség lehet a tudására, ha a Gárdisták harcra kényszerülnének. Minden Gyógyítóra szükség lesz. Yu Yan maradjon veled itt a Palotában. Ő és a klánja kapja a legnehezebb feladatot. Tudni akarok minden gondolatról, bárki fejében is szülessen meg az az álom, amely fenyegetheti a hozzánk hűséges klánokat vagy a Halandók Birodalmát. Küldjön nekem egy Álomkockát, amint talált valamit.

\- Hová készül Felséged? – kérdezte Liu Shu, amint a Herceg befejezte.

\- A Gárdánál leszek. Van egy nyom, amit nem hagyhatok kihűlni. Utána akarok nézni.

\- Értettem, Felség. Minden úgy lesz, ahogy kívánja.

Shi egy bólintással nyugtázta a Főtanácsadó meghajlását, és miután Liu Shu elment, újra kisétált az erkélyre.

\- Ka Suo, drága bátyám… Azt hiszem, hasznát látnám most a tapasztalatodnak és a bölcsességednek. – suttogta a szélnek. – Bármennyire is szeretnék jót tenni, attól félek, ezt most sem lesz elég.

A szél azonban csak a dolgát tette. Elfújta a reggeli párát a Végtelen Tenger felé, és egy pillanatig sem vesztegette az idejét, hogy egy fiatal, hóezüst hajú férfival csevegjen a múlandóságról.

xxx

A dal eredeti angol szövegét a fanfiction angol verziójában olvashatjátok.

A dalt meghallgathatjátok itt: /ejyA58QorHE


	12. 11 fejezet

Bölcsességet hozzon neked a hajnal, ismételgette magának Jian Ming az ősi mondást, amikor felébredt. Még sötét volt a világ, néma, és várta a fényt. Keveset aludt, álmok nélkül, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, mintha csak néhány pillanat múlt volna el azóta, hogy a párnájára tette a fejét. Felsóhajtott és oldalra fordult. Abban reménykedett, az utolsó csillagokkal, de legkésőbb az ébresztővel tudni fogja, mit is akar tenni. De csak addig jutott, hogy eldöntötte: a legkevesebb holmit viszi majd magával a kis házba, ahová úgy tervezte, a Herceggel menni fog. Ha minden jól megy, elég egyetlen nap, és Chou Lou megjelenik majd. És akkor a Herceg csinál, amit akar, ő pedig visszatérhet apjához. És végre minden úgy lesz, mint régen.

\- Milyen jól hazudsz, Jian Ming. – ásította, aztán megdörzsölte a szemét. Már semmi sem lesz olyan, mint azelőtt.

Apja a műhelyben vacsorázott, és a jelek szerint ott is aludt. De most nem is bánta, hogy egyedül van. Háromszor pakolta ki-be a kis zsákot, melyben a dolgait szándékozott vinni, mert képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy végülis milyen ruhára lenne szüksége, és mennyi gyógyszert vigyen magával. A korbácsot is háromszor dobta vissza az ágyára, hogy aztán újra összetekerje és betuszkolja a zsákba. Megmosakodott, átöltözött és a kardját, amit Xi Wang a megérkezésük után nem sokkal némi rosszalló tekintet kíséretében visszaadott neki, a hóna alá csapva elindult a konyha felé.

Kai Xi Wang onnan tudta, hogy aludt valamennyit, hogy szerény ágyneműje a földön végezte. Tekintve, hogy idejekorán a lovak után akart nézni, és amúgy is még alig hajnalodott, úgy ahogy volt, egy szál szövetnadrágban, fegyverek nélkül, páncél nélkül, ing nélkül kisétált a barakkból. Az éjszakai szolgálatosok már hoztak némi friss vizet a folyóról, amivel megtöltöttek egy nagy kőkorsót az épület mellett, merített hát belőle. Miután ivott, csak úgy út közben, maradt még a kancsóban annyi víz, hogy teljesen felébressze, amikor a fejére öntötte. Talán le is ejtette volna az üres kancsót, ha nem teszi le időben az egyik közeli padra, amikor észrevette a fáklyafényt odabent az istállóban. Az őr azonban a helyén volt, és teljes lelki nyugalommal ásítozott. A Kapitány érkezésekor hangosan köszönt, kihúzta magát és tisztelgett, de nem szólt semmit. Xi Wang értetlenül bólintott felé, aztán belépett a szélesre tárt ajtón. Odabent jóval melegebb volt, mégsem az állatok testéből áramló hő volt az, amitől úgy érezte, elönti a forróság. A harmadik állásban valaki dúdolgatott.

Hiába állt odakint az őr, magában káromkodott egyet, amiért még egy tőrt sem hozott magával.

Óvatlan lettél, Kapitány, szidta meg magát, aztán beljebb sétált.

\- Ma nagy nap lesz. – mormolta egy fiatal lány hangja. – Szépnek kell lenned….

Xi Wang szíve megdobbant. Mit csinál itt Bai He? Belesett az első két állásba. A lovak előtt friss széna és víz volt. Talán a lány látta el őket? De hiszen azt mondta… Nem, javította ki magát. Bai He nem válaszolt semmit a kérdésére tegnap este. Mégis… udvarhölgy volt… ugyan honnan tudna a lovakkal bánni vagy lovagolni?

\- A Palotában mindig hideg volt. Bárhová is mentem, bármilyen ruhát viseltem, nem segített. Belül, a szívem táján folyton éreztem azt a hideget. – szólalt meg Bei He újra hangosabban, és Xi Wang ebből rájött, hogy a lány tudatában van a jelenlétének. Lassan odasétált a harmadik állás ajtajához, és benézett. A lány háttal állt neki.

\- Senki sem tiltotta meg, hogy az Istállóba menjek. Láttam eleget, hogy bánnak a lovakkal. – Kezében egy maréknyi szalmával egy kisebb kanca hátát dörzsölgette, miközben az állat nem törődve a két emberrel vígan ropogtatta a reggelijét. – És legalább nem fáztam.

Xi Wang közelebb ment, mire a kanca füle megmozdult. Végigsimította az állat hátát, és ahogy Bai He mögé lépett, keze a lányéhoz ért. Az egyik kéz mozdulatlanná dermedt. A másik kéz azonban lassan odébb húzta a szalmával együtt, követve az ló szőrének irányát, újra és újra megismételve a mozdulatot. Hirtelen megszólalt az ébresztő, Bai He megremegett, és a Kapitány a következő pillanatban már az istálló másik végében volt. Hiszen tudta jól: alig néhány perc múlva megjelennek a legszorgalmasabb Jelöltek, akik már egy ideje a Táborban éltek, és pontosan tudták, épp annyit használ egy kis korai munka reggeli előtt az egészségüknek, mint amennyi jó pontot szerezhetnek vele a tiszteknél. Fertályóra sem telt belé, és minden állásban minden lóval foglalatoskodott már valaki. Xi Wang a legelső alkalommal távozott a másik ajtón, és teljes felszerelésben tért vissza. Merev léptekkel végigsétált a keskeny folyosón, aztán vissza, és megállt a harmadik állás tájékán. De a lány már nem volt ott. A ló szemébe nézett, aztán elkiáltotta magát:

-Szép munka! Reggeli! Aztán nyeregbe!

Általában senkinek sem tartott sokáig eltüntetni egy tál rizst, melyhez csak némi gyümölcsöt adtak kíséretként. Néhány korty víz, és mindenki az ebédlő előtt gyülekezett a parancsra várva, hogy aztán versenyt fussanak az istállóig, mert aki gyorsabb volt, jobb lovat kapott. Bai He azonban nem sietett. Sohasem ült még lovon, és remélte, hogy erre mások is rájöttek. Mert talán akkor megengedik neki, hogy kivételesen ne kelljen felmásznia egy állat hátára sem. Szerette a lovakat, szívesen beszélgetett velük a Jég Klán Istállóiban, de soha legvadabb álmaiban sem jutott eszébe, hogy lovagoljon. Elszégyellte magát és megint elszomorodott. A büszkesége hajtotta, hogy betartsa az adott szavát, de abban biztos volt, hogy sosem lesz Gárdista belőle, ha nem tanul meg lovagolni. Megrázta a fejét, és feltápászkodott az asztaltól. Végülis megpróbálhatná… talán holnap… Lehetne holnap?

Amikor kiért az ebédlő épülete elé, a Jelöltek többségének már csak a hátát látta.

\- Ne nézz le… Ne nézz le… - mormolta, ahogy utánuk sétált. Ahogy azonban lépteket hallott a háta mögött, megdobbant a szíve, és futni kezdett. Magában számolni kezdte a lovakat, és ahogy levegő után kapkodva rohant, szomorúan jegyezte meg, hogy nem tudnának mindannyian egyszerre lóra pattanni. Mindenképpen több csoportban lovagolnak majd, így az a kifogás is használhatatlan, miszerint azért nem ül nyeregbe, mert egyedül neki nem jutott ló…

Kai Xi Wang magában elmosolyodott. Csak egy méter híja volt… Ennyi kellett volna, hogy a lány mellé érjen. Semmi rossz nem lett volna abban, ha szóba áll vele. Volt már rá eset, hogy megdicsért egy Jelöltet, mert az Istállóban kezdte a reggelt. Egyszer. Hirtelen mintha valami egy kötéllel visszarántotta volna a kellemes gondolatok társaságából. Ahogy körbenézett, nem látott semmi különöset, az ösztöne mégis azt súgta, hogy baj van. Észrevette, ahogy a húga megjelenik a közelében. Hangosan füttyentett neki. Ebből Jian Ming rögtön tudta, hogy történt valami. Odafutott hozzá, de Xi Wang csak rázta a fejét.

\- Nem tudom.

Mindketten körbepillantottak. Semmi. Látszólag minden rendben volt a táborban. A következő pillanatban felharsant egy kürt, és a hangjából mindketten tudták, mi történt.

\- Tűzriadó! – nyögött fel Jian Ming, és megperdült a sarkán, a füstöt keresve. A felhangzó kiabálások adták meg a választ.

\- Az Istállóhoz! Gyorsan! - osztogatta a parancsokat egy tiszt, és a Kapitány elsápadt. Bai He még a közelükben volt, még nem érte utol a többi Jelöltet, és most rémülten állt a tér közepén. Meghallották, ahogy az állatok felnyerítenek, és egymás után kirohannak az istállóból, közöttük néhány Gárdistával, akik hajtották őket.

\- Hívd gyorsan Ci Bei-t. – vetette oda a húgának Xi Wang, aztán ő is futni kezdett az istálló felé. Már jól látszott a füstoszlop, mely az épület távolabbi sarkából emelkedett az ég felé.

A lovakat a biztonságos gyakorlótér felé terelték, ám egyszer csak hatalmas robaj kíséretében egy tűzgolyó vágódott a földbe éppen előttük. A lovak rémülten felágaskodtak, aztán vágtatni kezdtek visszafelé, az ellenkező irányba, az épületek közé. A Gárdisták félreugrottak az útjukból, aztán szaladtak az istálló felé oltani a tüzet. Senki sem volt olyan őrült, hogy megpróbálja megállítani őket. Kai Xi Wang elakadt lélegzette nézte, ahogy a lovak egyenesen feléjük rohannak. Éppen Bai He felé.

\- Vigyázz! – kiáltotta, és szavát már szinte teljesen elnyomta a loval patáinak dübörgése. Bai He mégis meghallotta, és feléje fordult. Szeme tágra nyílt a rémülettől, de ahogy meglátta a Kapitányt, lassan lépkedni kezdett feléje. Ám nem elég gyorsan. Kai Xi Wang megpróbált odaérni hozzá, amikor azonban már csak néhány méter választotta el a lánytól, a közvetlen közelében a földbe csapódott egy másik tűzgolyó, és az ereje ledöntötte a lábáról. A lány nevét kiáltotta, de már a saját hangját sem hallotta. Bai He mégis őt figyelte. Ahogy meglátta a férfit a földön fekve, hátrakapta a fejét, és egy pillanat alatt döntött. Odarohant hozzá, és rávetette magát. Karjaival körbeölte a vállát és a fejét, aztán még egyszer utoljára visszasandított a háta mögé. Egy szívdobbanásnyi ideje maradt, mielőtt még odaérnek a lovak. Lehunyta a szemét, és megpróbálta még jobban eltakarni a Kapitány fejét, aki hirtelen moccanni sem bírt.

Bai He azt vette észre, hogy szörnyen fázik. Porfelhő vette körbe őket, és nem kapott levegőt, de esze ágában sem volt elengedni a másikat, csak várta, hogy rájuk rontsanak a pánikba esett állatok. De a lovak nem jöttek, ő pedig végül nem bírta tovább és felnézett. Pár méterre tőle ott állt Ying Kong Shi, egyik kezét messzire nyújtva maga előtt, ujjai végén táncot jártak a türkiz lángok, és még mindig fújt körülöttük a szél, amit a Herceg azért támasztott, hogy megállítsa a lovakat. A másik kezében a lova kantárját fogta, és mosolygott. Bai He teste alatt megmoccan valami. A lány elpirulva ébredt tudatára annak, hogy bármilyen jószándék vagy őrület vezérelte is, most épp a Királyi Gárda Kapitányán fekszik, és a férfi arca csak centiméterekre van az övétől. Óvatosan levegőt vett, és ahogy kifújta, lehelete apró párafelhővé változott.

Kai Xi Wang lassan kinyitotta a szemét és a lányra nézett. Azon gondolkodott, mit is mondhatna, de nem talált szavakat. Bai He azt az egy dolgot tette, amit a legkevésbé sem várt volna tőle. Értelmetlennek tűnt, szinte ostobának, de kellemes meglepetésként érte. Mégsem maradhatott ott fekve örökre. A lány tekintete az övébe mélyedt, ő pedig akarta, vagy sem, minden apró mozdulatát érezte, pedig Bai He nagyon igyekezett, hogy még levegőt se vegyen. Tudta, hogy fel kellene kelnie, és abban is biztos volt, hogy Ying Kong Shi, aki mindkettőjüket megmentette, valószínűleg épp jót mulat rajtuk. Már közel járt ahhoz, hogy valami helyénvaló megjegyzést tegyen, amikor Bai He váratlanul a vállára támaszkodott, a combjába térdelt és kapkodó, esetlen mozdulatokkal lekászálódott róla, aztán kellő távolságban lerogyott a földre, szigorúan az ellenkező irányba fordulva. Kai Xi Wang gyorsan felugrott. Körbenézett, és az eloszló por- és ködfelhőből kibontakozott előtte a Herceg alakja. Shi mosolyogva megjegyezte:

\- Úgy látom, itt minden rendben. – Azzal megfordította a lovát, és elsétált.

A Kapitány magában morogva odalépett a lányhoz, aki azonban makacsul gubbasztott a földön, és a szétszaladó lovakat meg az őket hajkurászó Gárdistákat bámulta. Letérdelt melléje, és megragadta a karját. Bai He reszketett, mint a nyárfalevél. Az arca verítékben úszott, és Xi Wang biztos volt benne, hogy talán csak most jutott el a tudatáig, mi is történt az imént. A tekintetét kereste, de hiába, így végül addig szólongatta, amíg a lány ránézett. Látta, hogy He Bian és Lu Shan feléjük rohannak, ezért a szükségesnél hangosabban veszekedni kezdett:

\- Megőrültél? Mit gondoltál, ha odaugrasz egy ménesnyi megvadult ló elé, akkor majd megállnak a kedvedért? Miért nem menekültél, mint a többiek?

Bai He nagyot nyelt. A Kapitány remélhetőleg nem várt választ, és ő hagyta, hadd kiabálja csak ki magát nyugodtan. Annak azért örült, hogy visszajött hozzá. A szorítás a karján most megnyugtatta, és akármilyen dühös is volt a férfi, ő igenis örült, amiért mindketten megúszták ép bőrrel ezt a kalandot. Xi Wang persze folytatta, közben felrángatta magával a lányt a földről.

\- Neked még nem mondták, hogy az öngyilkosságban nincs semmi hősies? Nem csak hogy vonzod a bajt, de egyenesen rohansz feléje, mintha muszáj lenne.

Bai He kihúzta magát, mert kezdte kissé idegesíteni, hogy még nem is kapott köszönetet. Nagyokat lélegzett, és amint a férfi elhallgatott, megszólalt:

\- Én döntöm el, hogy kiért kockáztatom az életemet… Kapitány…

Kai Xi Wang megnémult a döbbenettől. Bai He ugyanis rámosolygott. Ez jobban meglepte, mint az, amit a lány mondott. Nagyon nyelt, de látta, hogy a két tiszt már ott jár tőlük pár méterre, így csak egy pillanat maradt a számára. Kevés ahhoz, hogy jól meggondolja, mit is válaszoljon.

\- Csak azért nem csókollak meg, mert itt és most nem tehetem. – suttogta a lány fülébe, aztán otthagyta, és a tisztekhez sietett. Parancsokat kezdett el osztogatni, így azok ketten kénytelenek voltak a dolguk után nézni, pedig szemmel láthatóan maradtak volna még, hátha látnak valami érdekeset. Amint hátat fordítottak neki, azonnal visszanézett a lány felé, aki még mindig holtsápadtan, poros hajjal és piszkos ruhában állt ott, ahol az előbb hagyta. Bai He végül egy kurta tisztelgéssel elrohant. Xi Wang megrázta a fejét, aztán megdörzsölte a szemét, és elindult, hogy valami innivalót keressen magának. Lehetőleg valami jó erőset.

Ying Kong Shi még akkor is mosolygott, amikor meghallotta, hogy valaki fut utána. Jian Ming levegő után kapkodva állt meg mellette. A Herceg könnyedén meghajolt, de aztán sétált tovább, maga mögött vezetve a lovát. A lány nyelt egyet, utána ment, közben hangosan kifakadt:

\- Ez meg mégis mi a démonfattya volt? Van valami emlékképem arról, hogy a Tábornok azt kérte, Felséged kerülje a feltűnést. Kétlem, hogy ez a hóvihar volt a legjobb megoldás a feltűnés elkerülésére. És különben is… az ostoba bátyám ép bőrrel megúszta volna. A legtöbb lónak ült már a hátán, és Gárdista létére az a legkevesebb, hogy megállít néhány vágtató lovat.

Shi kérdő tekintettel a lányra nézett, bár nem volt túlzottan meglepve. Mindig is volt egyvalaki, aki ilyen hangnemben merészelt beszélni vele. Éppen ezért igazából nem is bántotta, inkább szórakoztatta a dolog.

\- Van valami emlékképem arról, hogy tűzgolyók potyognak az égből. – válaszolta nyugodt hangon, és oldalra hajtott fejjel a lányra nézett. – És hogy a bátyád a földön fekszik, mozdulatlanul. Valóban szép teljesítmény lett volna a részéről, még ha kétséges is, ha segít saját magán úgy, ahogy te mondod. De mégis, jobb volt így. Mindkettőjüknek.

Jian Ming elég időt kapott, hogy újra levegőt vegyen, így mintha nem is hallotta volna a Herceget, folytatta:

\- Nem tetszik nekem ez az egész. Chou Lou bolond, de nem annyira, hogy ne tűnne fel neki, ha egy Jég Klán-beli halhatatlan kísérget engem. Sőt, ha látja, hogy nem vagyok egyedül, a közelünkbe se fog jönni. Így semmi értelme az egésznek. Szóval inkább egyedül megyek. De megígérem, hogy majd mesélek.

Azzal bólintott egyet, rántott egyet a vállára dobott hátizsákon, és egyszerűen faképnél hagyta a Herceget. Amikor hátranézett, és látta, hogy nem követik, diadalmasan elvigyorodott, és meggyorsította a lépteit.

Az első kanyarban persze meghallotta a lódobogást, de tudta, hogy már túl késő. Csak azt érezte, hogy egy erős kar a magasba emeli, és máris ott is csücsült a nyeregben, a vágtató ló hátán, és semmit sem tehetett, minthogy erősen kapaszkodott az állat sörényébe. Amikor úgy fél óra múltán sikerült legyűrnie magában a mérgét, odavetette a válla fölött:

\- Fogalma sincs, merre kell menni, Felség.

Shi csak felnevetett, és a karját szorosabbra fonta a lány dereka körül. Az morgott valamit az orra alatt, de bármennyire is zavarta a helyzet, jobbnak látta, ha nyugton marad és nem szólt többet. Elhagyva a Tábort végigkövették az utat a folyó mentén. Madárcsicsergés és vízcsobogás vette körül őket, meg a ló dobogása. Azon túl azonban csak a csend maradt, nem találkoztak senkivel, és egymással sem beszélgettek. Jian Ming többször is csodálkozva nézett körbe az őket körülvevő tájon, mert bármennyire is valószerűtlennek tűnt ebben az évszakban, cseresznyevirágok illatát érezte. Ostobának tartotta magát, és egész úton azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy győzködte magát, a tavasz már rég elmúlt. Felsóhajtott, amikor a házuk közelébe ért, de meglepetésére a Herceg megállította a lovat, és egy szó nélkül leugrott a nyeregből. Jian Ming hiába bámult rá kérdő tekintettel, nem kapott választ. Ehelyett végignézhette, ahogy Ying Kong Shi alig néhány pillanat alatt ledob magáról minden külsőséget, ami hercegi és halhatatlan. A Herceg lehajtott fejjel, mintha nem is érdekelte volna, ki nézi, mély levegőt vett és kezeit megmozdítva kékes ragyogással borította be magát. Végül a varázslat szikrái nyomán csak egy egyszerű ruhába öltözött, sötét hajú fiatal férfi maradt a ló mellett, aki megragadta a kötőféket, és szó nélkül tovább indult az úton. A lány megrázkódott, ahogy a hátán végigfutott a hideg. Nemcsak azért, mert még mindig nehezen tudta ép ésszel felfogni a Jég Klán varázserejének hatalmát, de azért is, mert eszébe jutott, miért jöttek ide. Vajon elhinné-e Chou Lou a mesét, hogy ez a férfi csak egy szolga, akit apja bízott meg, hogy segítsen a költözésben? A gondolataiba merülve zötykölődött tovább.

A ház és a környéke látszólag úgy nézett ki, mint amikor Bai He és ő néhány nappal ezelőtt itt hagyták. Az ablaktáblák zárva, az ajtó látszólag érintetlen. Alig tudta elhinni, hogy valóban csak néhány napja jártak itt utoljára. Annyi minden történt azóta, hogy sokkal hosszabb időnek tűnt. Ahogy Shi megállította a lovat, nem habozott tovább és leugrott a nyeregből, aztán gondolkodás nélkül a bejárat felé indult. Ám egy kéz megállította.

\- Talán nem ártana némi óvatosság. – suttogta a kéz gazdája a közvetlen közeléből. Nagyot nyelt, és nem moccant.

A Herceg kezével félretolta a lányt az útjából és közelebb lépett az ajtóhoz. De Jian Ming várakozásaival ellentétben nem hajolt oda hallgatódzva az ajtóhoz, és nem is rúgott bele a zárba, hogy így okozzon kellemetlen meglepetést az odabent lapuló ismeretlen ellenségnek. Csak állt egy darabig mozdulatlanul. A lány csak a saját bőrén végigkúszó enyhe bizsergésből tudta, hogy a férfi valószínűleg megint varázslathoz folyamodott. Shi végül sóhajtott egyet, alig leplezett megkönnyebbüléssel, kiegyenesedett, aztán odavetette:

\- Körbenézek hátul is.

A lány csak pislogott. A csukott ajtóra bámult, a keze megállt a levegőben a kilincs fölött, de végül egy fejrázással elővette a kulcsokat és kinyitotta a házat. Elég volt néhány pillantás, hogy tudta, nem háborgatta a kis ház nyugalmát semmi. A vékony porréteg a padlón érintetlennek tűnt, a bútorok mind a helyükön, és a kertbe vezető ajtó is zárva volt. Odasétált és azt a zárat is kinyitotta. Visszafordult, és körbepillantott. Szóval megint itt fog lakni néhány napig. Rádöbbent, hogy arról a fontos dologról egyáltalán nem beszélgettek, hogy vajon Őfelsége hol kíván majd tartózkodni abban az időben, amikor a közönséges halandók inkább az ágyuk csendes magányát választják a világ zajos dolgai helyett. Szó sem volt róla, hogy a Herceg éjszakára is marad. A tenyerével megdörzsölte a homlokát és összeszorított szemmel próbált meg nem gondolni arra, hány tisztázni való kérdés maradt még egyetlen délutánra. Ideiglenes megoldásként inkább nekilátott a takarításnak. Sarkig kitárta az ablaktáblákat a konyhában és a belső szobában is, és hálásan szívta be a friss levegőt. A többi munkához azonban vízre volt szüksége, ahhoz pedig le kellett mennie a folyóhoz. Egy hang belül azt súgta neki, talán meg kellene említenie a Hercegnek, hová készül, de fennhangon azonnal rávágta:

\- Még mit nem! – azzal fogta a vödröt és a még mindig nyitott bejáraton keresztül elindult.

Ying Kong Shi úgy döntött, elég varázserőt pazarolt már a mai napra, és inkább a többi érzékére hagyatkozott, amikor meg akart bizonyosodni róla, hogy egyelőre egyedül és biztonságban vannak. Csak a természet hangjai vették körül, és a zajos madárhangok arra utaltak, hogy ha van is valaki a közelben, az olyan néma és mozdulatlan, mint egy kő. A hallásával tehát úgysem menne semmire. Jobbra-balra fordítgatta a fejét, ahogy megkerülte a házat, de a közelben nem vett észre semmi gyanúsat. Hallotta, ahogy a lány az ablakok körül matat, de ahogy a sarokhoz ért, mindenről megfeledkezett.

Szinte mellbe vágta a látvány, és elég volt egyetlen lélegzetvétel, hogy maradék érzékeit is elborítsa a kert. Szabályosan fulladozni kezdett a megszámlálhatatlan virág illatától, melyek a ház mögötti terület minden szabad centiméterét befedték. Jian Ming a jelek szerint nem kívánt füvel és gazokkal bajlódni, így a járókövek helyét kihagyva virágokat ültetett végig egészen a távolabb elhelyezett konyhakert alacsony kerítéséig. Felesleges fáradtság lett volna számba venni a növényeket, egyszerűen veszélyesen sok volt belőlük. Shi örült, hogy sikerült egyáltalán némi levegőt préselnie a tüdejébe. Mintha víz alá került volna, csengett a füle, és furcsa csillagok szikráztak a szeme előtt. Kapkodva lélegzett, de ezzel csak azt érte el, hogy az illatok néhány pillanat alatt teljesen megrészegítették. Szédült és émelygett, mint amikor egy ostoba szolgáló túl sok hóliliomot vitt a szobájába, és alig sikerült eltámolyognia egy közeli fáig. Átölelte a vékony törzset, hogy megtámaszkodjon, és káromkodott egyet. Ha most támadja meg őket valaki, aligha tudta volna megvédeni magukat. Talpon maradt, de tudta, ha hamarosan nem szedi össze magát, nem jut vissza a házhoz. Megadva magát a helyzetnek igyekezett normálisan levegőt venni. A gyomra furcsa módon megnyugodott, már nem ugrált össze-vissza, és a rosszullét végül átadta magát a jóllakottság valószínűtlen, de sokkal kellemesebb érzésének.

A hajába túrt, és megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodva lehunyta a szemét. Hiba volt.

Újra a lova hátán ült, előtte a nyeregben Yan Da, akit egyik karjával szorosan átölelve tartott. A lány minden jel szerint mélyebbre merült a gondolataiban és talán a mérge is elpárolgott már, mert mintha eltávozott volna belőle a feszültség, ahogy lazán a mellkasának dőlt. Shi érezte a testéből áradó meleget, a karjával pedig követhette minden egyes lélegzetvételét. Nagyot nyelt, ahogy az alig negyedórás emlékek a valóságosnál sokkal élénkebben tértek vissza. Összeszorított szemmel megrázta a fejét, és kényszerítette az emléket, hogy elengedje a lányt, majd leugorjon a nyeregből. Yan Da azonban nem maradt nyugton, mint Jian Ming az imént. Ő is leszállt a ló hátáról és elállta az útját.

Shi most már biztos volt benne, hogy a lány tévedésből vagy tudatlanságból olyan virágot ültetett a kertjébe, amely jelentős varázserővel bírt. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy kinyissa-e a szemét, és végül gyengének bizonyult az emlékkel szemben. Látni akarta azt, ami meg sem történt, de reménytelenül elcsábította.

Yan Da mosolygott, épp mint azon a napon a folyóparton. A szeme még könnyes volt, de már nevetett Shi ötletén, hogy öljék meg párbajban a Medvék zsarnok vezérét. Sírt és kiabált nem sokkal korábban, olyan erővel, hogy a varázslat a hangjában a folyó hullámzó vizébe száműzte keserű szavait. Amikor azonban újra megszólalt, a hangja selymes volt és meleg, mint a déli szél, és Shi azt kívánta, bárcsak azt hallgathatná örökké a folyó felől visszhangzó siránkozás helyett. Ő közelebb lépett feléje, és Shi, ahogy szeme önkéntelenül is a korbácsra tévedt, nem tudta nem észrevenni a lány csípőjének mozdulatait.

A szíve a mellkasában dörömbölt. A zaj szinte elnyomta a kert meg a távolabbi erdő hangjait, de Shi nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Még nem akart véget vetni a látomásnak. Pedig már nem látszott a folyó, már nem hallatszottak a sikolyok. Már csak a Hercegnőt látta és az ő hangját hallotta, és egyáltalán nem volt benne semmi idegesítő. Izgató annál inkább. Shi megnyalta a száját, ahogy a torka kiszáradt. Az emlék újra megmoccant, és a Hercegnő már ott állt közvetlenül előtte. Az állát megemelte, hogy könnyebben a másik szemébe nézhessen. Shi lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, hogy az arcuk közelebb kerülhessen egymáshoz. Egyszerre csak azt érezte, hogy valami nagyot ránt rajta a dereka táján, vagyis pontosabban annál egy kicsit lejjebb. A szíve diktálta lüktetés immár végigszaladt az egész testében, az ujjaiban pont olyan érzést keltett, mint a varázslatai, a torkát megszorongatta néhányszor, és végül a talpától a feje búbjáig lángra lobbantotta. Shi tehetetlenül volt kénytelen elviselni, ami most történt vele. A különböző energiák egymásra találtak a testében és régi ismerősként üdvözölték egymást. Az életerő, amit a Tűzhercegnőtől kapott, amikor Yan Da megmentette őt a testvére kínzásai után. A hűvös lángok, melyeket apjától és egy rég nem létező klántól örökölt. A Keserű Szív Gyümölcse, melynek még évekkel később is érezte a hatását. És az a megmagyarázhatatlan melegség, ami erőt vett rajta, akárhányszor csak meglátta a Hercegnőt.

Shi nem bírta tovább, és lerogyott a fa mellett a földre. Remegett, ahogy megpróbálkozott egy védővarázslattal, ami aztán csak másodjára sikerült. Nem is volt benne egészen biztos, hogy egy jégpajzs segíthet rajta. Eszébe jutott, hogy Jian Ming dühös lesz majd, amiért a kert egy része megfagyott, és ez nyilvánvalóan nem segített. Többre ment azzal, hogy Dérmadár vádló arcát maga elé idézte. Kényszerítette a szemeit, hogy nyitva maradjanak, és néhány perc múltával már úgy gondolta, megbízhat a lábaiban is. A hideg lehűtötte és megnyugtatta, ha nem is teljesen. Lassan felállt, és a halántékát dörzsölgetve visszament a házba.

A lány azonban nem volt sehol. Shi teljesen kijózanodott, és halálra rémült. Hová tűnhetett?

Kirohant a bejárati ajtón, nem törődve a lóval, amelyik játékosan a vállát bökdöste az orrával, és a földet kezdte el vizsgálgatni. Ahogy néhány méterre eltávolodott a háztól, észrevette a fűszálakat, melyek épp akkor kezdtek el kiegyenesedni a lány lépteinek nyomán. Futni kezdett abba az irányba.

A nyomok a folyóhoz vezettek, előbb csak hallotta, utóbb már látta is a megcsillanó hullámokat. Elsápadt, ahogy a gazdátlan, vízzel teli vödröt meglátta a földön. Idegesen körbefordult, de egy lelket sem látott a víz mellett. Megrázta a fejét. Az nem lehet… Képtelenség, hogy alig néhány percnyi gyengeség miatt elveszítse őt. Neki kellett volna vigyáznia rá, de ő ostoba módon hagyta, hogy az érzései elgyengítsék. Érzések, melyekben korábban nem hitt soha.

Lehajtotta a fejét, aztán dühösen belerúgott a vödörbe.

Jian Ming köhögve és levegő után kapkodva bukkant fel néhány lépésnyire a parttól. Shi felkapta a fejét, aztán odarohant. A lány a szemét törölgette, de ő már oda is ért hozzá, belegázolva a vízbe, és gondolkodás nélkül a karjaiba kapta. Jian Ming még mindig köhögött, félig vakon, így beszélni nem tudott, csak kapálózott az ölében. Ahogy feljebb értek oda, ahol már száraz volt a fű, Shi megállt és talpra állította őt. Egyik karjával megpróbálta egyenesen tartani, közben a másik kezével maga felé fordította az arcát. A lány köhögött, a Herceg meg csak azt kérdezgette, jól van-e, ujjaival az arcát próbálta letörölni, és a hínárokat szedegette a hajából.

Jian Ming néhány mély lélegzet után végre összeszedte magát.

\- Neked meg mi bajod? – nyögött fel, aztán köhögött még néhányat.

\- Neked mi bajod? – kérdezett vissza a Herceg, hangja legalább olyan rekedt volt, mint a lányé. – Hogy kerülsz ide? Volt itt talán valaki? Bántottak?

Jian Ming megpróbálta távolabb tolni magától a férfit két kezét a mellkasára támasztva, de Shi természetesen erősebb volt. Karja bilincsbe fogta a derekát, és ujjai az arcát fogva pihentek el, ahelyett, hogy eleresztették volna. Nem szabadulhatott. A másik idegesen kapkodó lélegzete meg az inge alatt verdeső szíve viszont igencsak meglepte. A lány szipogott egyet.

\- Vízért jöttem. És úgy gondoltam, úszom is egyet. – jegyezte meg, aztán mosolyogva hozzátette: - Talán bizony aggódott értem, Felség?

Ying Kong Shi hallva ezeket a szavakat azonnal elengedte őt, és hátrált egy lépést. Zavart tekintete ide-oda cikázott, és amikor végre eljutott a tudatáig, hogy Jian Ming teljesen átázott ruhái szorosan a lány testére tapadnak, el is fordult. A lány meg mert volna esküdni, hogy Shi elpirult.

\- Soha többé ne tűnj el a szemem elől. – mordult rá a Herceg, aztán sietős léptekkel visszaindult a házhoz.

Jian Ming döbbentett állt a fűben. Semmi mással nem tudta megmagyarázni Ying Kong Shi viselkedését, csak azzal, hogy tényleg aggódott érte. De valójában ez sem volt igazi magyarázat. Mit akar tőle a herceg? Tényleg csak a kard, Yan Zhu meg a többi ellenség az oka? Megvonta a vállát, összefogva a haját kicsavarta belőle a maradék vizet, és újra megmerítette a vödröt a folyóban. Amikor lassan sétálni kezdett visszafelé, azért elmosolyodott.

A házhoz legközelebbi fa tetejét ült. Semmi más dolga nem volt, mint némán és mozdulatlanul ücsörögni az ágon, és várni, történik-e valami érdekes. Fél napja itt volt. Elég időt adott az ostoba madaraknak, hogy hozzászokjanak az érzéshez, ami azt súgta az ostoba kis agyuknak, hogy valami van ott, a közelükben, amit nem láthatnak és nem hallhatnak. Amivel egyáltalán nem kell törődniük, csak csiripeljenek és ugrálgassanak nyugodtan.

Egyetlen hosszabb lélegzetvétel árulta csak el, hogy megörült az érkezőknek. Tökéletes önuralommal őrizte meg a mozdulatlanságát, de szélesen elmosolyodott. Ennyi elég is volt, elvégezte a feladatát. Most már csak annyi dolga volt, hogy kivárja a megfelelő pillanatot, amikor távozhat. Lassan, óvatosan, egyenként elkezdte megmozdítani az izmait. Mire vagy negyedórával később a lány lement a folyóhoz, a férfi meg követte, neki már sikerült kiűznie a testéből a merevséget, és egyetlen puha ugrással földet ért. Fekete zubbonyából előkotort egy gyűrűt, és az ujjára húzta. Abban a pillanatban eltűnt.


	13. 12 fejezet

A Tábornok, a Kapitány, no meg He Bian és Lu Shan egymás mellett, karba font kézzel álltak az istálló füstölgő maradványai előtt. A fő falak szerencsére megmaradtak, könnyebbé téve így az épület újjáépítését. De a tető jelentős része megsemmisült, és csak a szolgálatosokon múlt, hogy a lovakat időben kihozták, és egy állatnak sem lett baja. Köhécselő Gárdisták futottak el mellettük vödrökkel a kezükben, hogy a maradék lángokat is eloltsák. Odébb a Tábor szélén álló tágas karámokba bezsúfolódva, idegesen dobogva várakoztak a lovak, két férfi épp itatta őket. Az egyik Jelöltet a Gyógyító háza felé támogatták, bár úgy tűnt, ha nehezen is, azért megáll a lábain. Liang Dao nem szólt semmit, és jó néhány perc telt el néma csendben, mire végre megszólalt:

\- Tudtam, hogy történni fog valami. Nem is csodálkozom. Csak nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen gyorsan... El kell felejtenünk, amit tegnap megbeszéltünk a Jelöltekkel és a Válogatással kapcsolatban. Más stratégiára lesz szükség.

\- Tábornok, nincs túl sok lehetőségünk védekezni az égből a fejünkre eső tűzgolyók ellen.

\- Kai Xi Wang, mióta jelent neked problémát egy reménytelennek tűnő harc? – kérdezett vissza a Tábornok mosolyogva és a Kapitány úgy érezte, hogy a másik egyáltalán nem a Yan Zhu elleni harcról beszél.

\- Függetlenül attól, hogy nincs sok időnk, menjünk szépen sorjában. Az istálló nélkül megleszünk egy darabig, a lovak jól ellesznek a külső karámokban is. Most nincs értelme arra pazarolni az erőinket. A mennyeknek hála nem halt meg senki. Ci Bei gondoskodik arról a néhány sebesültről, aki nem volt elég szerencsés. Most a csapat az első.

Xi Wang türelmetlenül közbevágott.

\- Tábornok, Yan Zhu ellen nincs esélyünk. Elpusztított egy egész hegyet. A Gárda nem állhat meg előtte.

Liang Dao a fiatal férfira nézett, aztán egy intéssel elküldte a két tisztet, és csak akkor válaszolt, amikor már elég messze jártak:

\- Korábban nem aggódtál ennyire, fiam.

A Kapitány elfordította a fejét és nem felelt.

\- Néha úgy tűnik, lehetetlen összeegyeztetni az esküdet, hogy az életed árán is megvéded a Jég Klánt azzal, hogy közben meg szükséged van erre az életedre ahhoz, hogy megvédj valaki más. Nem tévedsz. Valóban lehetetlennek tűnik. De tudod jól, hogy senkivel sem teszünk kivételt. Egy pillanatra sem felejtheted el, ki vagy.

\- Tudom. – vetette közbe Xi Wang, érezhető idegességgel a hangjában.

\- Koncentráld az erődet a fontos dolgokra, Kapitány. Megszervezzük a Gárda védelmét, és így megoldódik majd a te problémád is. De azt nem fogom engedni, hogy a hírnevünk, a biztonságunk vagy a becsületünk csorbát szenvedjen. Biztosíthatlak: az életünk feláldozására csak igen jól megindokolt esetben lesz szükség.

Xi Wang felsóhajtott, de aztán kihúzta magát, és visszafordult a Tábornokhoz:

\- Várom a parancsot, uram.

\- Jól van, fiam. Gyere, sok a dolgunk, Most olyasmit fogunk tenni, amit én magam is utoljára Jelölt koromban csináltam.

Bai He nem sokáig gondolkozott azon, hogyan tegye magát hasznossá. Megtett volna bármit, csak hogy elfoglalja magát, és elterelje a figyelmét a keze remegéséről meg a Kapitány utolsó szavairól. Amint észrevette a Gyógyítót, csatlakozott hozzá. Megkerülve a ház előtt sorakozó sebesülteket követte az idősebb nőt a házba. Odabent tisztaság és rend uralkodott, de Ci Be most megkérte a lányt, hogy rendezze át kissé a bútorokat és szabadítson fel több helyet, hogy kényelmesebben tudjanak dolgozni. A lány azt tette, amit ő mondott. Minden székről, padról és ládáról lepakoltak, hogy minél többen le tudjanak ülni. Volt egy ágy is, de ahogy Bai He az előbb odakint megfigyelte, senki sem volt annyira rossz állapotban, hogy arra most szükség legyen. Vizet forraltak és előszedték Ci Bei teljes körömvirág-készletét. Szerencsére volt elegendő fűzfakéreg is, bár a Gyógyító tett némi cinikus megjegyzést arra, hogy az egyébként nem túl elfoglalt Jelölteket el lehetne küldeni virágot szedni. Sem gyógynövényekből, sem kötszerből nem volt hiány, csak karcolásokkal és néhány apróbb égési sebbel kellett foglalkozniuk, és alig egy óra alatt mindenkit elláttak. Bai He meglepődve nézett körbe, amikor végül ketten maradtak a szobában.

\- Hadd nézzelek. – fogta meg a kezét a Gyógyító, és maga mellé ültette az ágyra.

\- Én nem… - tiltakozott Bai He, de Ci Bei nem foglalkozott vele. Anélkül, hogy további megjegyzéseket tett volna, jól megnézte magának a lányt, aki alig néhány nappal ezelőtt lázasan feküdt előtte egy másik szobában. Most egy maszatos, férfias ruhát viselő Jelöltet látott maga előtt, akinek a bőrét aranyra sütötte a nap, és a szemében a fáradtságon túl is ragyogott valami furcsa fény. Maga felé fordította az arcát, félresimította a zilált hajtincseket, aztán egy tiszta ruhadarabbal letisztította az apró karcolásokat és zúzódásokat, melyekről Bai He nem is tudott.

\- Adok neked is egy kis balzsamot, néhány napig kend vele az arcodat, és nyoma sem marad ezeknek. Mit műveltél a földön? Összekarcoltak a kövek…

Bai He zavartan félrenézett, amíg Ci Bei letisztította a kezeit is.

\- Így. Most már mehetsz. Már biztosan várnak rád a többiek. És vigyázz magadra. Nem akarlak ilyen gyakran látni.

Kilépve az ajtón Bai He végignézett magán, és elfintorodott. Gyorsan leporolta a ruháját és kapkodva rendbe szedte a haját. A Jelöltek egy csoportba gyülekeztek a konyha közelében, ahol mindenki friss vizet kapott. A történteket tárgyalták és hangosan találgatták a tűz okát, így azonnal felmerült Yan Zhu neve is. Mind ismerték a legendákat, és a korábban nagy hangú, határozott, bátornak és elszántnak mutatkozó fiatal férfiak most sápadtan siránkoztak azon, hogy talán meg sem érik a másnapot. Bai He megállt mellettük, de nem csatlakozott a beszélgetéshez. Szerzett magának egy kupa vizet és várt. Aztán megérkezett He Bian és Lu Shan, és sürgősen rendet teremtettek közöttük. Így mire Liang Dao Tábornok és Xi Wang megjelent, a Jelöltek fegyelmezett sorban, némán álltak az épület előtt.

\- Jelöltek, vigyázz! – kiáltotta a Kapitány, a hangjától mindenki összerezzent, aztán a lehető leggyorsabban kihúzták magukat és komoly arcot erőltettek magukra.

Liang Dao hátratett kézzel végigsétált előttük, majd a sor végén visszafordult egy félmosollyal az arcán, amitől szándéka szerint a Jelöltek megnyugodtak egy kicsit.

\- Miért vagytok itt? – tette fel a kérdést váratlanul, amitől viszont újra összeszorult az előtte állók torka. Nem mertek egymásra nézni, és felelni sem volt bátorságuk. Bai He a szeme sarkából a többiekre sandított, aztán csendesen megszólalt, abban reménykedve, hogy egyébként senki sem hallja meg:

\- Azért, hogy Gárdisták legyünk…

A Tábornok megtorpant, és hátat fordítva a Jelöltek sorának a Kapitányra mosolygott.

\- Tessék? Nem hallottam jól.

A lány nagy levegőt vett, de tévedett, ha azt hitte egyedül van: az összes Jelölt vele együtt egyszerre kiáltott fel:

\- Azért, hogy Gárdisták legyünk, uram!

A Tábornok elégedetten bólintott, és visszafordult feléjük:

\- Helyes. Ezt a választ vártam. Mostantól a Jelöltek is kötelesek részt venni a Gárda feladatainak teljesítésében. Napkeltétől napnyugtáig két csoportba fogunk beosztani benneteket a szükséges teendők ellátására. Minden Jelölt köteles a tőle elvárt teljesítményt nyújtani, és jobb, ha most az eszetekbe vésitek: aki egyet is hibázik, abból soha nem lesz Gárdista.

Többen nagy levegőt vettek, ami a beálló csendben egészen tisztán hallatszott. De a Tábornok nem foglalkozott vele és folytatta:

\- Mostantól a Jelöltek is egyenruhát és fegyvert fognak viselni. A felszereléséért mindenki maga felel. Az őrszolgálatból és a konyhaszolgálatból is egyformán ki fogjátok venni a részeteket. És ha parancsot kaptok bármelyik tiszttől, azt azonnal teljesítitek.

Az egyik Jelölt kilépett a sorból. A Kapitány azt várta, azért teszi ezt, hogy elhagyja a Gárdát. Megmoccant, hogy jól megmondja neki a magáét, a Tábornok azonban megelőzte, és odalépett a fiatal férfihoz.

\- Igen?

A Jelölt rápillantott a többiekre, aztán előre szegezte a tekintetét, és határozottan megszólalt.

\- Uram! Akkor hamarosan igazi Gárdisták leszünk? Azt hittem, még pár hét hátra van a Válogatásig.

Liang Dao látta a Jelöltek tekintetén, hogy mind kíváncsiak erre, ezért úgy döntött, tiszta vizet önt a pohárba.

\- Ma megtámadták a Tábort. Abból lesz Gárdista, aki túléli az elkövetkező napokat.

Megfagyott a levegő. A Tábornok kivárt, de mivel egy Jelölt sem menekült el halálra váltan az előtte álló sorból, végül bólintott és a Kapitányra nézett:

\- Folytasd. – és otthagyta őket.

Kai Xi Wang ugyanúgy végigsétált előttük, mint az előbb a Tábornok, és mélyen mindannyiuk szemébe nézett. Nem tett kivételt a sor végén álló lánnyal sem. Elvégre a Tábornok is azt mondta. Aztán He Bian és Lu Shan felé intett.

\- Két egyenlő csapatot kérek. Gyorsan, igyekezzetek.

A Jelöltek odarohantak a két tiszt elé, nyilvánvalóan ki-ki ahhoz, akit valamiért jobban megkedvelt a Táborba kerülése óta. Akik viszont nem kapcsoltak időben, azok már nem nagyon válogathattak. Bai He megint kivárt, ahogy mindig is szokta, de most nagyon megbánta. Eddig fel sem tűnt neki, hogy tizenhárman vannak. A többiek figyelmét sem kerülte el ez a tény, és suttogni kezdtek. Ennyit hát a két egyenlő csapatról. A fülébe csengtek a Tábornok szavai, de tulajdonképpen már régen meghozta a döntést. Kihúzta magát, elsétált a Kapitány mellett, és elvállalva a helyzetét megállt Lu Shan csapata mellett. Lesz, ami lesz.

Kai Xi Wang nem tett megjegyzést. Odabólintott a tiszteknek és elment a Tábornok után.

\- Fegyverbe! – kiáltotta He Bian, és a két Jelölt-csapatot elvezették a Fegyvertár felé.

\- Mennyi idő kell ahhoz, hogy felkészítsd a csapatot az indulásra? – kérdezte a Tábornok, amikor Xi Wang odaért melléje, miközben a barakkja felé sétáltak.

\- Három nap.

\- Túl sok.

\- Tábornok, a Jelöltekről beszélünk. Az eredetileg tervezett két hét is túl kevés volna. Két nap alatt örülök, ha össze tudunk csomagolni. Felkészülni képtelenség.

\- Fiam… - állt meg Liang Dao. - Hallottad a Herceget. Pontosan tudod, kivel állunk szemben. A Gárdának az a kötelessége, hogy védje a Jég Klánt. Az én kötelességem meg az, hogy életben tartsam a Gárdát. És ehhez elsősorban az kell, hogy biztonságos helyre vigyünk mindenkit.

Xi Wang felsóhajtott.

\- Nem tudom, jó ötlet-e kétfelé osztani a csapatot. Sebezhetőek leszünk.

\- Ne döntsünk hiányos információk alapján. – emlékeztette a Tábornok. - Muszáj megvárnunk, amíg a Herceg terve valamiféle eredményre jut. Ha igaz, hogy az Ős Szellem bármin és bárkin átgázol, hogy elérje a célját, most mást úgysem tehetünk. Felmegyünk a hegyekbe és várunk.

\- És nem teszünk semmit?

\- Fiam, hát minek nézel te engem? Azokból a Jelöltekből Gárdistát akarok faragni. Már csak egy tucat maradt belőlük. Ha jól emlékszem, nagyon jól érezted magad, amikor neked kellett Jelöltként a hegyekben táboroznod. Ők is élvezni fogják. És kevesebb idejük marad majd aggódni. Ahogy neked is.

A Kapitány elnyomott egy halvány mosolyt. Nagyot szusszant, aztán kihúzta magát.

\- Értettem, uram. Intézkedem.

Aztán ő is elindult a Fegyvertár felé, miközben a feje megtelt a legkülönbözőbb gondolatokkal, melyeknek csak egy része foglalkozott a tennivalókkal.

Irgalmatlanul hosszú volt a délután. Shi igyekezett elkerülni a lányt. Körbejárta a tisztást, még egyszer lement a folyópartra, megitatta a lovat, aztán eltöltött némi időt azzal, hogy alkalmas helyet találjon neki, ami eléggé védett éjszaka is. De még akkor is tudatában volt a lány jelenlétének, amikor Jian Ming a konyhában foglalatoskodott a vacsorával, ő meg épp a lovat látta el a ház előtt. Ahogy múltak az órák, belül egyre keményebben vívódott a bizonytalanságtól. Nem tudta, megbánja-e, hogy szabadjára engedte az érzéseit abban a pillanatban. Egyszer örült annak, hogy így történt, mert úgy érezte, nincs elég ereje megtartani magának a titkait. Aztán fél perc múlva már utálta magát miatta, és meg volt róla győződve, hogy az ügye elveszett, mert Jian Ming úgysem fogja megérteni.

A lány nem szólt hozzá. Nem kereste, hol van, nem hívta be a házba, nem ment ki hozzá az udvarra. Amikor azonban Shi nem húzhatta tovább az időt, és bevitte a lószerszámokat a házba, a konyhában ott várta az asztalon egy pohár hűvös bor. Egyszer csak azonban eljött az idő, amikor a lány kikiabált, hogy elkészült a vacsora, így ő kénytelen volt otthagyni az önként vállalt őrséget és bemenni hozzá. Kerülte a lány tekintetét, ahogy némán leült az asztalhoz, de ahogy Jian Ming hátat fordított neki, ránézett. És nem is tudott többé félrenézni. Bámulta a haját, amit félretűzött a főzéshez, és most egy kócos csomóban, egyetlen magányos evőpálcikával megerősítve csiklandozta a tarkóját. Bámulta karcsú ujjait, amikor egy önkéntelen mozdulattal megtörölte a homlokát. Bámulta a csomót, amivel a kötényét megkötötte a derekán. És amikor a lány leemelte a tűzről az edényt, amiben a ragut főzte, hogy odavigye az asztalhoz, a tekintete az arcára vándorolt.

Csak ketten voltak, tudták jól, és ez a tény elvarázsolta körülöttük a világot. Fogadott némaságuk csak még feltűnőbbé tette az edények halk koccanását, a tűzhelynél égő fahasábok roppanását, a ló dobbantását kint a ház mellett, meg a sötétedő tisztáson ébredező tücskök ciripelését. Shi kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét. Semmi mást nem szeretett volna jobban, mint jóvá tenni az eddigi esetlen és eredménytelen próbálkozásokat. Semmi mást nem akart, csak egy esélyt, egy lehetőséget, ami közelebb viszi a céljához: felébreszteni a Tűzhercegnőt és visszaadni az emlékeit.

\- Pislogni nem szokott, Felség? – a lány hangja mintha pofon vágta volna, úgy józanodott ki tőle egy pillanat alatt. Pislogott egyet, de továbbra is a lány tekintetét kereste. Jian Ming értetlenül visszanézett rá, de úgy döntött, nem tesz több megjegyzést.

\- Ma csak ragut és rizst ehetünk. Holnap elmehegyek és hozok halat. – mondta, amikor megelégelte a kényelmetlen csendet. A Herceg elé tette a rizses tálkát, az evőpálcikákat, és egy másik tálba szedett a raguból is. Aztán fogta a boros kancsót, és öntött belőle egy pohárba. Azt is a másik elé tette, aztán kiegyenesedve ránézett. Shi azonban nem fogta meg a pálcikát, nem kezdett el enni és a borhoz sem nyúlt. Csak bámulta őt tovább rendületlenül.

\- Na jó. Ez kezd kissé kínos lenni. Nyugodtan mondja meg Felséged, ha nincs megelégedve a kiszolgálással. De itt nem kaphat mást. Nem én kértem, hogy idejöjjön. – tette hozzá halkabban, amikor a férfi arcán a legcsekélyebb reakció nyomát sem látta, és megmozdult, hogy faképnél hagyja.

\- Várj. – szólt utána a Herceg, mire a lány megtorpant, de kedve nem volt visszafordulni. – Ne tévesszen meg külsőm. Attól még ugyanúgy nincs szükségem a halandók nehéz és közönséges ételeire. A virágaid megtették a kötelességüket. Nincs hát miért aggódnod.

Jian Ming felsóhajtott, aztán visszafordult, és Shi kézmozdulatára le is ült az asztal mellé. A ragu egykedvűen gőzölgött az asztalon, miközben a lány tett néhány kétségbeesett próbálkozást arra, hogy ki nem mondott kérdésekkel bombázza a Herceget. Shi azonban továbbra sem tett mást, csak bambán mosolygott. Végül a lány feladta, odahúzta magához az ételt, és enni kezdett.

\- A küszöbön fogok enni, ha Felséged nem hagyja abba. – motyogta kis idő múltán két falat rizs között.

Ying Kong Shi felállt, és hozott még egy poharat, és a lánynak is töltött a borból.

\- Jian Ming… emlékszel az édesanyádra?

A lány köhögni kezdett, ahogy a torkán akadt a falat. Tágra nyílt szemmel bámult a másik sötét szemeibe, Shi azonban csak hátradőlt a székében, és várta a választ. Jian Ming a pohár után nyúlt és egy hajtásra fenékig ürítette. A bor úgy égette a torkát, mint még soha azelőtt. Maga sem tudta, miért, de beszélni kezdett.

\- Sohasem találkoztam vele… Apám azt mondta, hirtelen vitte el egy betegség, amikor még kicsi voltam.

\- Sajnálom.

Csend.

\- Miért…

\- Apád nem aggódik, amiért itt élsz ebben a házban egyedül?

\- Az nem egy díszkard, Felség, ott a falon a tartóban.

Újabb csend.

Jian Ming egy koppanással letette a pálcikáit. Shi döbbenten nézte, ahogy lány elindul a hátsó ajtó felé, kimegy és egy hatalmas csattanással bevágja maga mögött az ajtót. Elnyomott egy káromkodást, de mire eldöntötte, hogy feláll és utána megy, Jian Ming már vissza is jött, az egyik kezében néhány mentavirággal, a másikban meg egy jól megtermett fürt korai szőlővel. A virágokat egy borospohárba tette, a szőlőfürtöt meg letette maguk közé az asztalra. Leszakított egy szemet és a Hercegre nézett:

\- Meséljen nekem Hókard Városról, Felség.

Ying Kong Shi tágra nyílt szemmel bámult vissza a lányra, és zavartan felnevetett. Aztán ő is bekapott egy szőlőszemet, és arra gondolt, vajon miért lett hirtelen a világ legizgalmasabb és legfelkavaróbb dolga ez az rövid kérdés? Elgondolkodott, és eszébe jutott, mit is kellene válaszolnia. Látod, Dérmadár… gondolta. Ilyen egyszerű… Nagy levegőt vett, és meglepődött, amikor megérezte a menta frissítő, tiszta illatát. A gyomrában terjengő tompa, kényelmetlen érzést, amit a kert virágai hagytak maguk után, mintha elfújta volna a szél. Jian Ming azonban türelmetlenül intett, hogy beszéljen végre, és újra megfogta a pálcikáit.

\- A halandók birodalma véget ér valahol a Buckákkal Teli Síkság szélén, mert onnan már jól látni a Hóköd Erdőt meg az örök hóval borított hegyláncokat, melyeket a Jég Klán birtokol évezredek óta. Persze gyalogszerrel még egy nap, mire onnan valaki elérné a Várost, de hát ki lenne az az ostoba, aki átgyalogolna a Síkságon…

\- Miért? – kérdezte a lány teli szájjal, és a Herceg rádöbbent, hogy a lány semmit sem evett egész nap. Nem csoda, ha nem volt szüksége sok biztatásra az evéshez.

\- Tűzmadarak szoktak arra járni, nem tudtad? Ha legközelebb arra mennél, gondolj erre. Akárhogy is… Ha még elég messze vagy, tiszta időben látni a Város legmagasabb tornyait, ahogy megcsillan rajtuk a napfény. Akkor már tudod, hogy közel vagy.

\- Biztosan nagyon gyönyörű…

\- Ha a Hóköd Erdőbe érsz, onnan már nem látszik semmi. Azok az óriási fák eltakarnak mindent a szemed elől. De ne gondolj semmi félelmetesre. A Hóköd Erdő a gyerekek játszótere.

Jian Ming kuncogott egyet.

\- Mi az?

\- Öööö… semmi… - válaszolta a lány elfordulva, de Shi látta, ahogy belemosolyog a poharába.

\- Igen. Én is ott játszottam, amikor kicsi voltam. Ka Suo, a bátyám vigyázott rám. – jegyezte meg, aztán elhallgatott. Vajon mit mondhatna még? Milyen történet lenne az, ami képes felidézni az emlékeket?

Jian Ming kihasználta a szünetet, és eltakarította a vacsora maradékát. De a bort az asztalon hagyta. Gyertyát gyújtott, és visszaült szembe a Herceggel. Újra töltött mindkettőjüknek.

\- Mi van a Hóköd Erdőn túl?

\- A hegyek… Aztán az ember ott találja magát a Végtelen Hídnál és már meg is érkezett Hókard Városba. Az őrök kinyitják a hatalmas kapukat, melyek olyan magasra nyúlnak, hogy varázslat nélkül meg sem lehetne őket mozdítani. A falakon belül égbenyúló épületek, köztük hidak és átjárók mindenfelé.

\- Biztosan eltévednék… - jegyezte meg Jian Ming az asztalt piszkálva maga előtt.

\- Ugyan már… - legyintett Shi mosolyogva. - Legutóbb is megoldo…

Megnémult, zavartan köhintett egyet és elfordult, mintha nem is mondott volna semmit. Jian Ming viszont nagyon is jól hallotta. A pohár a beálló csendben nagyot koppant az asztalon.

Egész nap, amióta csak ő és a Herceg azt a furcsa beszélgetést lefolytatták a folyóparton, nem hagyta nyugodni valami megmagyarázhatatlan érzés. Szavakba önteni lehetetlenség lett volna, de viszketett tőle a bőre és zúgott a feje miatta. Nagyon az sem segített, hogy Őfelsége volt olyan szíves és megkímélte a jelenlététől néhány órára. Sem a takarításban, sem a főzésben nem talált békét, mivel még kitapogatni sem tudta a felszínét annak a dolognak, nemhogy a mélyére látni és megérteni. Ám most mintha valami történt volna. Talán ez lehet a megoldás? Hagyni, hogy Ying Kong Shi elszólja magát? Eszébe jutott az első találkozásuk. Már akkor is biztos volt egy valamiben: hogy a férfi maga jelenti a választ a kérdésekre, melyeket benne ébresztett. Talán tényleg nem kellene mást tennie, csak kérdezni.

Figyelmen kívül hagyva a másik zavarát faggatni kezdte:

\- Sokan laknak a Városban? A Jég Klán minden egyes tagja ott él? És a Palota? Az a legmagasabb torony?

Shi belekortyolt a borba. Nem akart inni, de kellett pár korty ahhoz, hogy összeszedje magát. Ostobaságot követett el. Semmi értelme a lányt ilyen közvetlen módon szembesíteni a tényekkel, ezzel csak összezavarja vagy megijeszti. Vagy esetleg feldühíti. Nem emlékeztetnie kell, hanem segíteni abban, hogy az emlékei maguktól fel akarjanak ébredni. Jobban meg kell válogatnia a szavait. És jóval türelmesebbnek kell lennie.

\- A Jég Klán királyának palotája széles lépcsők és újabb kapuk mögött rejtőzik a Város közepén. A Klán tagjai, az őrök, szolgák és udvari népek hada nyüzsög benne, mintha sosem akarna aludni. Minden fényesen szikrázik a napfényben, és még éjszaka is, amikor a Hold, a csillagok és az Istenek Fénye beborítja a tornyokat, halvány derengés borítja az épületeket. A Hatágú Jégkristály díszíti a Palota falait, a folyosókat, a termeket, a szobákat…

\- A Palotából látni az Istenek Fényét?

A Herceg bólintott.

\- Tetszene neked.

\- Bizonyára fáznék. Nem hiszem, hogy nekem való hely a Jég Klán palotája.

Shi tiltakozni kezdett.

\- Kényelmesebb, mint gondolnád. Hiszen minden klánból fordulnak meg ott látogatók. Illő módon kell fogadni a vendégeket. És számos halandó él a Palotában. Ott a Gárda, meg…

\- Meg a halandó szolgák.

Egymás szemébe néztek.

Jian Ming célzott és talált. Tökéletesebb nem is lehetett volna. Ying Kong Shi láthatóan elsápadt, de ha meg akarta őrizni a tekintélyét, most nem adhatta meg magát. Állta a másik tekintetét, és várta a következő csapást. Odalett a könnyűnek tettetett hangulat. A lány jelölte meg a helyet és az időt, és jól választott, a Herceg nem menekülhetett a kihívás elől.

\- Mi történt, hogy Bai He hirtelen fázni kezdett a Palotában?

Shi csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy elfogyott a szerencséje. Ma már nem lesz több lehetősége a saját álmait kergetni. Megtehette volna azt is, hogy hivatkozva kiváltságok helyzetére meg a rangjára megtagadja a válaszokat. De mégis akarta, hogy a lány megértse őt. Hogy elfogadja.

\- Nem kértem tőle semmit, és nem ígértem semmit. A saját döntése volt, amit tett, de nem tagadhatom a tényt, hogy miattam került bajba. Ott és akkor nem segíthettem rajta. És egyáltalán nem bánom, hogy a bátyád átvette tőlem ezt a feladatot. Tudom, hogy boldogan megteszi majd, amit meg kell tennie.

Jian Ming nem tudta elhessegetni az éjszaka mélyéről feltörő sikolyokat, és keserűen azt válaszolta:

\- Majdnem meghalt a Hóköd Erdőben. Beállt a Gárdába, aztán megint majdnem meghalt egy tűzgolyó miatt. A halhatatlanok miatt van folyton veszélyben az élete. A bátyám ennyire nem ügyes. Nem lehet mellette örökké.

Shi hallgatott, aztán csendesen annyit mondott:

\- Ő legalább képes lesz szeretni őt.

\- Igen… Tudom… - adta meg magát a lány, és karját az asztalra téve ráfektette a fejét. Nagyot sóhajtott, nem volt már kedve beszélgetni. Érezte, ahogy a bor hatni kezd és elnehezíti a szemhéját. Talán el is bóbiskolt volna, ha a Herceg nem szólal meg újra:

\- Jian Ming…

\- Hm…?

\- Késő van. Menj aludni.

A lány zavartan feltápászkodott az asztal mellől. Talán nem kellett volna megfeledkeznie arról, ki is van a házában.

\- Bocsánat, Felség. – motyogta esetlenül fejet hajtva. - Természetesen a vendégszoba készen áll. – Az ajtóra mutatott, mely a másik szobába vezetett. - Jó pihenést.

Jian Ming mély levegőt vett, ahogy a férfi mögött becsukódott az ajtó. Egyáltalán nem lett okosabb. Gyorsan bezárta a külső ajtókat, és visszavonult a saját szobájába. Az ágyban fekve még eszébe jutott, hogy behozhatná a kardját, de mire eldönthette volna, mit tegyen, elnyomta az álom.

Ying Kong Shi arra ébredt, hogy síri csend van. Se szél, amitől odakint suhoghatnának a fák, se méhek, melyek mézet gyűjtenének a kerti virágokról, se madarak, melyek előző nap még annyira hangoskodtak, hogy halálra idegesítették. Most mégis jobban zavarta, hogy a konyha felől sem hall semmit. Mély levegőt vett, és felélesztett néhány apró lángocskát a tenyerében, csak ha szükség lenne rá esetleg…

Jian Ming az asztal mellett állt. A haja leengedve, Shi nem is emlékezett rá, hogy vörös árnyékok bújtak meg a tincsei között. Ahogy azonban végignézett rajta, rögtön feltűnt, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben. A lány mezítláb volt. Ruhája, bár kötényt kötött eléje, hálóköntösnek is elment volna. A kötény szalagja a tegnapi szigorú masni helyett most egyszerűen meg volt csomózva. Előtte az asztalon egy tál vízben zöldségek úszkáltak. Néha kivett egyet, letette a vágódeszkára maga előtt, és tisztítani kezdte. A vágódeszka mellett azonban ott volt a kardja csupaszon. A nevén szólította, de ő nem válaszolt, csak pucolta tovább makacsul a zöldségeket. Shi közelebb lépett, most már mindkét tenyerében ott táncolt a varázslat, de megtorpant a lány mellett, amikor észrevette, hogy nyitva a bejárati ajtó, és az ajtóra tűzve ott lóg egy levágott lófarok, véres csíkokat rajzolva lefelé, az ajtó alatt sötétre száradt vértócsa.

Levegő után kapkodva fordult a lány felé, aki még mindig nem mozdult az asztal mellől. Úgy döntött, feláldoz néhány értékes másodpercet, és azon nyomban a ház tetejére bűvölte magát. Bár sejtette, hogy túl késő. Bárki is járt ott az éjjel, a házba nem tudott bejutni. És elment, talán órákkal ezelőtt. Sovány vigasz volt, hogy ezek szerint megérte a fél délutánt védővarázslatok szétszórásával tölteni. Az életüket megóvta most az egyszer, és abban is biztos lehetett, hogy az a nyavalyás csak meg akarta ijeszteni őket. Ha erősebb, könnyedén bejuthatott volna a házba. Azonnal visszaröppent a lány mellé.

Jian Ming mintha észre sem vette volna.

Háromszor kiabált rá.

Semmi.

Hangosan szidni kezdte a Végtelen Tenger szörnyetegeit, és azzal kezdte, hogy kivette a lány kezéből a kést. Elborzadt, amikor megérezte, hogy a lány ujjai jéghidegek. Aztán odahúzott egy széket és leültette. A szemébe nézett, de mintha senki sem lett volna odabent. Megfogta a vállait és megrázta, de csak annyit ért el, hogy a lány lehajtotta a fejét, haja az arcába hullt.

Shi kezdett kétségbe esni. Fogalma sem volt, hogyan segíthetne. Jobb híján azt tette, amitől legalább ő maga megnyugodott kissé. A szék mellé térdelt, a lány karjait a saját nyaka köré fonta, aztán átölelte a derekát és szorosan magához szorította.

Ő maga is csak egy vékony inget viselt, így nagyon is érezte, hogy a lány apró kortyokban kapkodja a levegőt, a szíve pedig olyan erősen dobog, hogy tisztán hallotta. Ráadásul minden ízében reszketett. Valószínűleg halálra rémült, amikor kinyitotta az ajtót, és szembe találta magát a véres trófeával. Már nem próbálkozott azzal, hogy szóra bírja. Jian Ming karjai néhány perc múltán egyszer csak szorosabbra fonódtak a nyaka körül, mire ő megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Megérezte, hogy a lány mély levegőt vesz, aztán remegve kifújja. Shi az első szavakat nem is hallotta, de nem maradt le semmiről, mert a lány azokat ismételgette újra és újra, egyre hangosabban:

\- Itt volt… Valaki itt volt… Éjszaka…

A Birodalmak összes kincséért sem engedte volna most el, de Jian Ming láthatóan egyre inkább magához tért a sokkból, mert a kellő ideig tartó kiabálás után egyszer csak ellökte magától a Herceget.

\- Hogy lehettem ilyen ostoba? – kezdett el most már szemtől szembe vele kiabálni, még mindig a padlón térdelve. - Miért is gondoltam, hogy ezek a zárak majd megvédenek? Nem is értem, miért nem jött be a házba és vágta el a torkunkat. Miért kellett szerencsétlen állatot…

Elhallgatott, hogy lenyelje a könnyeit. Shi végignézte, ahogy komoly erőfeszítések árán megakadályozza, hogy kicsorduljanak. Muszáj volt mondania valamit.

\- Védővarázslatokkal vettem körül a házat, és a zárakat sem hanyagoltam el. – nézett mélyen a lány szemébe, és két tenyerébe fogta az arcát. – Pontosan ezt akarta elérni. Hogy megrémítsen. Hogy elbizonytalanítson. Szedd össze magad. Már elment.

Jian Ming szipogott egyet.

\- Nem Chou Lou volt az.

\- Tudom. – Shi bólintott.

\- A gazember… Megölte a lovat…

\- Jian Ming…

\- Nem maradhatunk itt. Túl veszélyes. Ez csak figyelmeztetés volt.

\- Jian Ming…

\- Vissza fog jönni! - a lány újra kiabált, de Shi nem eresztette.

\- Jian Ming… Kérlek… Nyugodj meg. Már vége.

A lány könnyes szemekkel visszanézett rá. Jól láthatóan küzdött önmaga ellen, és ki tudja, honnan, összeszedett magában annyi erőt, amitől megnyugodott a légzése, a tekintete megkeményedett, és most már fel is akart állni. Shi egy csalódott sóhajjal elengedte. Azt várta, hogy a másik majd veszekedni kezd vele; számonkéri, amiért nem teljesítette az ígéretét, hogy vigyáz rá, amiért nem őrizte a házat eléggé. Vagy amiért hiányos öltözékben ölelgeti. Ám Jian Ming nem tett megjegyzéseket. Vett még egy utolsó, mély levegőt, aztán visszafordult a Herceghez, és feléje nyújtotta a kezét. Shi megfogta és felállt.

\- Felség… Kérem… Segítsen, hogy… - nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mert megint elszorult a torka, de Shi így is értette. Bólintott, és kiment, hogy eltüntesse az éjszakai támadó kegyetlenségének minden nyomát.

Amikor visszatért a házba, a lány már megmosakodott, felöltözött, és reggelit pakolt az asztalra. A kardját azonban a derekára kötötte.

Ying Kong Shi aggódó tekintettel figyelte. Túl gyors volt neki ez a változás. Csettintett egyet és rendezettebb öltözéket bűvölt magára. Beletúrt a hajába, hogy megszelídítse a fekete tincseket, melyek ahhoz nem voltak elég hosszúak, hogy a jól megszokott fonatokat elővarázsolja.

Jian Ming odaállt eléje, és mélyen meghajolt.

\- Kérem, hogy bocsásson meg, Felség. Nem kellett volna így viselkednem. Bocsánatot kérek a tiszteletlenségemért.

Shi megrökönyödve állt előtte. Kinyújtotta a kezét, de még mielőtt megérinthette volna, a lány kiegyenesedett. Felemelte a tenyerét, melyen egy apró ékszer feküdt. Egyszerű hajdísz, inkább férfiaknak, mint nőknek való.

\- A bátyámé volt. Nem is tudom, mikor hagyta itt. De megtaláltam, és talán Felséged még hasznát veszi. Tudom, hogy nem olyan előkelő, és nem is holdezüstből való…

\- Köszönöm. – szakította félbe Shi, aztán elvette az ajándékot.

A lány meghajolt, aztán a takarításba menekült. A Herceg hagyta, hadd menjen. De ezúttal kínosan ügyelt rá, hogy mindig látótávolságban maradjon. Megnyugtatta, amikor látta, hogy Jian Ming rendszeresen rápillant, mintha csak ellenőrizné, hogy ott van-e még. A házban azonban nem lehetett örökké törölgetni, és Jian Ming kénytelen volt dolga végeztével leülni a konyhaasztal mellé. Shi azonnal megjelent, és kihúzott magának egy széket.

Egy darabig csendben üldögéltek egymással szemben, de Shi csak arra várt, hogy a lány mély levegőt vegyen, és azonnal megelőzte:

\- Jól vagy?

\- Igen. – válaszolta Jian Ming túl gyorsan, aztán lehajtotta a fejét. – Felség, én…

\- Van nevem.

\- Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét a lány.

\- Van nevem. – ismételte meg Shi. – Nem gondolod, hogy lassan hanyagolni kellene ezt a megszólítást? Már csak azért is, hátha valaki kihallgat bennünket. Gondolj arra, hogy egy halandóval ülsz egy asztalnál, és szólíts a nevemen.

\- Én… - Jian Ming elhallgatott. Korábban puszta dühből és tiszteletlenségből beszélt úgy a Herceggel, ahogy az egyáltalán nem volt helyénvaló. A történtek után azonban az lett volna furcsa, ha nem csökkenti némileg a távolságot, amit korábban olyan nagy igyekezettel próbált fenntartani. Ying Kong Shi megérintette, megölelte, és megpróbálta megvigasztalni akkor, amikor halálra rémült. Az okát nem tudta, de azt sejtette, hogy ezt ésszel nem is fogja megérteni. Mint ahogy azt sem tudta megmagyarázni, miért volt annyira megnyugtató a férfi közelsége, és miért volt olyan ismerős.

Felsóhajtott. Legyen hát.

-Ying Kong Shi… kimegyek… megnézem a szőlőt.

Shi komoly arccal felállt:

\- Én is megyek.

Azzal megkerülve a lányt elindult a kerti ajtó felé, megelőzve mindenfajta lehetséges tiltakozást.

A szőlőt még az öreg kovács telepítette hosszú évekkel azelőtt, de aztán ahogy egyre inkább a faluban meg a Táborban töltötte az idejét, a munka a lányára maradt. Jian Ming nem bánta, elvégre megszokta, hogy a munkában is találjon szórakozást, és amikor apja egyik ismerőse azt javasolta, próbáljon meg jégbort készíteni, többé másra se tudott gondolni. Jó néhány kudarccal teli évébe került, de végül sikerrel járt. Most azonban még korán volt az igazi munkához, a néhány korán megérett fürt miatt nem állt szándékában túl nagy szüreti felhajtást csinálni. Valójában csak az időt akarta elütni, hiszen túl sok mindent most nem is tudott volna kezdeni a tőkéknél.

Ahogy végigsétáltak a kerten, Shi lemaradt. A lány többször visszanézett rá, de mivel a Herceg követte, ha messziről is, nem aggódott. A kardja amúgy is nála volt. Már leghátul, a konyhakert mögött, az embermagasságig felfuttatott szőlőbokrok között járt, amikor Shi utolérte. Jian Ming ránézett, és azt látta, hogy a férfi mélyeket lélegzik. Először azt hitte, rosszul van, de a másik elmosolyodott, és amikor végre ránézett, a szemei furcsán csillogtak. A lány megvonta a vállát, és előhúzta az övére akasztott kést a tokjából.

Végigsimította az indákat, melyeken a széles, mélyzöld levelek között már ott bujkáltak a fürtök, és levágta azokat, melyeket feleslegesnek talált. Volt, amit egyszerűen csak kézzel letört.

\- Mit csinálsz? – kérdezte a Herceg furcsa arckifejezéssel. Mintha kételkedett volna abban, hogy a lány tudja.

\- Nap kell a szemeknek, hogy érjenek. Ha eljön az ősz, akkor a fény is kevesebb lesz. Addig kell napoztatni őket, míg még lehet.

\- Ősszel már szüret van, nem? Akkor meg minek?

\- Itt tél elején van a szüret. Jégbor lesz belőle.

\- Ó… - motyogta Shi, és hirtelen minden tudása ellenére ostobának érezte magát. Jian Ming igyekezett feloldani a pillanatnyi feszültséget.

\- Ha beáll az első fagy, a szemek jobban megédesednek tőle. Más lesz a bor aromája…

\- Ha jég kell nekik, azon gyorsan segíthetünk. – mondta felvillanó tekintettel Shi, és már emelte is a kezét.

Jian Ming rémült tekintettel ugrott eléje, egyik karját védelmezően a szőlőtőkék felé tárta, a másikkal megragadta a férfi kezét, hogy megállítsa.

\- Megőrültél? Még meg sem értek teljesen! Ha most megfagyasztod nekem a szőlőt, nemcsak az idei termést teszed tönkre, hanem az összes többit is.

Shi mosolyogva a lányra nézett. Csak nem gondolja, hogy azalatt a néhány ezer év alatt pont erről ne hallott volna? Nem akart ő semmi rosszat, a célját viszont elérte. Jian Ming önként megfogta a kezét. Maga felé húzta a karját, így a lány is kénytelen volt lépni feléje egyet.

\- Nem bántom a szőlődet. – mondta halkan, és ő is lépett egyet előre. Lehajtotta a fejét, hogy az arca közelebb kerüljön a lányéhoz. – Mit fogok akkor inni?

Jian Ming arra gondolt, ha mély levegőt venne, és lehunyná a szemét egy pillanatra, akkor lenne ereje távolabb kerülni a Hercegtől, és visszaszerezni a kezét. De képtelen volt megmoccanni. A férfi nem mozdult, de neki mégis az az érzése támadt, mintha az egyre közelebb kerülne hozzá, mintha már az egész körülöttük levő világot eltakarná, és valami azt súgta neki legbelül, hogy ez volt az, amit egész idő alatt hiányolt, amit vissza akart kapni.

De mi volt az, ami suttogott odabent?

Shi a szabad kezével félresimított egy tincset a lány arcából, mielőtt azzal is megfogta volna a kezét. A szőlő zöldje mellett a lány haja a ráeső napsugaraktól még vörösebbnek tűnt, és egyáltalán nem kellett a képzeletét segítségül hívnia ahhoz, hogy biztos legyen benne, Yan Da Hercegnő áll előtte. Érezte benne az alvó tüzet, ami ott lobogott a mélyben, épp úgy, amikor a lány életerejének nagy részét az ő megmentésére áldozta, és ahhoz is alig volt ereje, hogy talpon maradjon. Még akkor is volt benne az örökkön égő tűzből. Az ő mellkasában lobogó lángok pedig semmit sem kívántak jobban, minthogy visszatérjenek a testvéreikhez. Most semmi sem lett volna elég közel. Ő sem mozdult, mert képtelen volt józanul gondolkodni, és nem tudta, mi lenne a legmegfelelőbb következő lépés. Tudta jól, mi történik majd, ha átvágnak a virágok között, mégsem bírt ellenállni a kísértésnek. Most jobban figyelt és felkészült, így elmaradt a rosszullét. De a józansága nagy részére most nem számíthatott.

Egyszer csak Jian Ming megrázkódott, és a következő pillanatban Shi is megérezte, hogy valami nedves potyog rájuk odafentről. Túlságosan elfoglaltak voltak ahhoz, hogy az időjárással foglalkozzanak, így egyikük sem vette észre a gyülekező felhőket, melyekből most egy hirtelen jövő, meleg zápor zuhogott a nyakukba. A lány magával húzta a Herceget, és még mindig egymás kezét fogva egyre gyorsabban futottak vissza a ház felé a virágoskerten át. Ennek ellenére alaposan eláztak. Amikor a ház mellé érve Jian Ming megállt a kert felé előrenyúló széles tető alatt, mind a ketten levegő után kapkodtak. A lány ránézett a Hercegre, és elmosolyodott. Aztán nevetni kezdett, bár kezét a szája elé tartva megpróbálta visszatartani, mire Shi, maga sem tudta miért, zavartan elkomolyodott.

A lányra nézett, tekintetével követte a vízcseppeket, melyek a hajából a vállára cseppentek, aztán végigszaladtak a ruháján. Szinte dühös volt, amiért a lány ujjai eltakarják előle az arcát, melyet napokig képes lett volna bámulni megállás nélkül. Felemelte a kezét, és ahogy a vizes fürtöket félresimította a lány homlokából, Jian Ming meglepetten leengedte a kezét. Shi ujjai végigvándoroltak a hajtincsein, de nem álltak meg sem a nyakánál, sem a vállánál, sem a hátán, hacsak arra a rövid pillanatra nem, amíg a Herceg közelebb nem húzta őt magához. Mire a derekához értek, Shi szemei már a másik kezét kezdték el követni, amellyel letörölt néhány esőcseppet a lány arcáról, és ha már ott járt, megérintette egy pillanatra félig nyílt ajkait is. Jian Ming az előbb még nagy kortyokban vette a levegőt a futás után, de most mintha elfelejtett volna lélegezni. A föléje magasodó Herceg tekintete rabul ejtette, épp ahogy a derekát átölelő karja is. Mélyen sóhajtott, de arra már nem volt ideje, hogy eldöntse, kérdezni is akar valamit, vagy csak a teste követelte a neki járó levegőt.

Ying Kong Shi egyszerre csak úgy érezte, kiürült belőle minden, a Jég-Tűz Klán hatalma, a rá váró kötelességek és feladatok, Dérmadár intelmei, Yan Zhu fenyegetései, az emlékek a bátyjáról meg a családjáról, a Gárda és a halandók, és egyetlen halványan pislákoló érzés maradt benne hátra. Ez az érzés aztán a hirtelen támadt ürességet örömmel töltötte ki, és nem hagyott esélyt semmi másnak. Ez az érzés pedig a puszta vágy volt, aminek olyan könnyű volt engedelmeskedni, és megcsókolni a Tűzhercegnőt.

Shi lehunyt szemmel is épp olyan tisztán látta a lány minden porcikáját, mintha még mindig őt nézte volna. Könnyedén megfogta ujjaival az arcát, miközben szájával megkereste az övét. A lány ajkai forróak voltak és nedvesek az esőtől. És olyan puhák, hogy Shi kényszerítette magát, hogy elengedje őt, csak hogy újra kiélvezhesse a pillanatot, amikor ismét egymáshoz érnek. Megint megcsókolta, és elmosolyodott, mert Yan Da nem taszította el magától és nem rázta le a karját a derekáról. Amikor a lány mélyet sóhajtott, Shi önkéntelenül még közelebb húzta őt, keze a lány derekáról egészen a tarkójáig csúszott, hogy megtámassza a fejét, amikor szétváló ajkai újabb kóstolót követeltek maguknak.

Aztán megérezte a felébredő tüzet. Nem a lányban és nem saját magában, hanem valahol kettejük között, és kettejük körül. Ahogy ő mozdult, úgy mozdultak a lángok is. De igazán csak akkor kezdtek el nagyobbra nőni, amikor Yan Da keze megmoccant, és Shi hajába túrt. A Herceg lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, egy korty levegő után újra belemerült a csókba, mire a lány a másik kezével átölelte a nyakát és lábujjhegyre állva nekidőlt. Shi lélegzete elakadt, ahogy rádöbbent, hogy az erő, ami magával ragadta, talán mégsem az, amit a lány iránt érez, csak még nem tudja szavakba önteni. Hanem egészen konkrétan a varázslat hatalma. Nem tudta még, mi lesz a hatása, és halványan sejtette, hogy talán félnie kellene, csak épp most egyáltalán nem ért rá. Ka Suo… talán ő is ezt érezte, amikor Li Luo az övé lett? Ugyanez a boldogság töltötte el pusztán néhány érintés miatt? A bőre alatt felragyogtak azok a lángok, melyeket Yan Da életereje táplált, és érezte a lányban a saját erejéből táplálkozó tüzet, mellyel évezredekkel ezelőtt a Hercegnőt új életre keltette.

Tudta, hogy most történik valami. De tehetetlennek érezte magát. Felőle aztán pusztulásba dőlhetett volna mind a Három Királyság, Hókard Város a Végtelen Tengerbe süllyedhetett volna, és Yan Zhu meg Dérmadár uralkodhattak volna örökkön örökké, mert Yan Da itt volt a karjaiban, és a múlt minden hibájának, minden szenvedésének, minden könnycseppjének ellenére visszacsókolta őt.

A lány azonban egyszer csak elhúzódott tőle, és kezeit a mellkasára fektetve gyengéden eltolta magától. Éppen annyira, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. Mosolygott, és Shi csak emiatt volt hajlandó némi türelmet tanúsítani. Ennél messzebbre nem akarta volna elengedni.

Yan Da mosolyogva megszólalt:

\- Azt hittem, soha nem látlak többé… Yun Fei…

Magasra csaptak körülöttük a lángok, és gúnyos kacagás harsant fel a hátuk mögött a kert felől. Shi szorosan magához ölelve a Hercegnőt megfordult, és szembe találta magát Yan Zhu-val, aki kezének apró mozdulataival épp a virágoskertet égette föl széles mosolyogva.

\- Hát hitted volna, kicsi Herceg? Hitted volna, hogy a Tűzhercegnő nem is a nagy Ying Kong Shi Herceget, a Jég-Tűz Kán örökösét, a legerősebb halhatatlant fogja felemlegetni, amikor felébred, hanem egy halandó szolgát? Nem vagy egy kicsit sem csalódott?

Shi a háta mögé tolta a lányt, aki óvatosan kikukucskált.

\- Yan Da Hercegnő… Én is azt hittem, nem látlak többé. De hála a Hercegnek végre újra együtt lehetünk. Nem is kellene vesztegetnünk az időt, igaz? Gyere közelebb, ne félj tőlem. – nevetett Yan Zhu.

\- Yun Fei… Ez kicsoda? – suttogta a lány, megrázva kissé Shi karját, amelyikbe belekapaszkodott. De Az Ős Szellem hallotta jól.

\- Hogy én ki vagyok? Hercegnő, hát már elfelejtetted, hogy én voltam az, aki vigyázott rád, amikor mindenki más elhagyott? Már elfelejtetted, hogy minden erődet tőlem kaptad?

A lány a fejét rázta, és megpróbált elrejtőzni a Herceg háta mögött.

\- Hová bújsz? Emlékeztél a nevére, talán arra is emlékszel, mit tett veled? Hogy mennyire hálátlan volt?

Yan Da a fejét rázta, de amikor Shi oda akart fordulni hozzá, hogy megállítsa, a férfi felemelt kezét egyszerűen félretolta, és odébb lépett egyet. A tekintetében kétely és zavarodottság vibrált.

\- Hercegnő, ugye emlékszel, hogy ez itt nem Yun Fei, hanem valójában Ying Kong Shi Herceg? Az, aki hagyott téged meghalni? Ráadásul kétszer?

Yan Da szemei rémülten tágra nyíltak, és ide-oda cikáztak az Ős Szellem meg Shi között. A Herceg megpróbált beszélni, de Yan Zhu újra felnevetett, és belé fojtotta a szót. Shi sápadtan figyelte a lányt, ahogy az a fejét fogja, mintha így próbálná a fejében kavargó gondolatokat megfékezni.

\- Nem tudom… nem tudom… - motyogta. Shi és Yan Zhu egyszerre mozdultak feléje, de ő félrehúzódott előlük, és ameddig csak az égő kert lángjai engedték, hátrálni kezdett. Az eső már elállt, a levegő nedvességét hamar elemésztette a tűz, és mindenfelé füst gomolygott.

Shi a lány felé nyújtotta a kezét.

\- Yan Da… Kérlek, várj, hallgass meg. Ne figyelj az Ős Szellemre. Ő csak ki akar használni téged.

\- Megint hazudsz. – közölte Yan Zhu, és megvonta a vállát. – Csak tudnám, miért bíztál annyira benne, hogy a Hercegnő majd megbocsát?

\- Az én nevem… a nevem… - kereste a szavakat a lány, mintha nem is hallotta volna a másik kettőt. Kétségbeesve rázta a fejét, és megpróbált válaszokat találni, de már szédült és képtelen volt gondolkodni. – Kai Jian Ming… Nem… Az apám…

\- Hozzám tartozol, Tűzhercegnő. – mondta Yan Zhu, és Yan Da hiába nézett a Hercegre, Ying Kong Shi lehajtotta a fejét. Nem tagadhatta le az igazságot. És nem akart hazudni sem. – A Tűz Klán Hercegnője vagy, és ezért az enyém. Gyere velem. Mindent elmondok, és mindent megmagyarázok. Tőlem nem kell félned. Segítek visszanyerni minden erődet.

\- Ne… - kiáltotta Shi, de az első mozdulatára Yan Zhu intett egyet, és a hátuk mögött megint magasra csaptak a lángok. Megtorpant. Micsoda ostoba hibát követett el. Soha nem gondolkozott azon, hogy Yan Da vajon megőrizte-e a halhatatlanságát. Nem tűnt fontosnak. Pedig ha most még mindig csupán egy halandó, megsérülhet. Yan Zhu pontosan tudta, mire gondol, mert diadalmasan újra felnevetett.

\- Mi most távozunk, Herceg. Ne kövess, ha kérhetem.

Intett egyet, mire néhány lángnyelv elszabadult a szénné porladt virágok sírja felől, és körbezárták Yan Da Hercegnőt, aki azonban Shi megkönnyebbülésére láthatóan nem sérült meg. Ezek szerint mégiscsak halhatatlan. Sokra nem ment vele. Lejárt az idő. Yan Zhu maga is tűzköntösbe öltözött, és a következő pillanatban a Herceg magára maradt.


End file.
